Back Across the Pond
by Bells Masen Cullen
Summary: Traduccion. ¿Puede el amor de Bella y Edward soportar las pruebas del tiempo y la distancia? Una vez que Bella se mude a Londres, ¿podrá coordinar su relación con carrera? TH/OOC. Secuela de A Semester in the Smoke. Rated M por dos escenas
1. Déjà vu

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**A/N: ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta! Esta es la secuela de mi historia "A Semester in the Smoke". Como son todos humanos y hay bastante OOC para Edward y Bella, os recomendaría que leyérais la primera parte antes de empezar esta.**

**TH, OOC, Bella's POV**

**T/N: **¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, yo también os recomiendo que leais "A Semester in the Smoke" antes de empezar con esta historia, para que se entienda mejor, la podeis encontrar en mi perfil.

Gracias a todos por leer.

Thank you Chels again!

PD. Este capitulo va dedicado a Ely Cullen M, q ha terminado de convencerme de que subiera hoy el primer capitulo.

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capitulo uno – Déjà vu

De vuelta en los Estados, estaba intentando ajustarme, no solo a la vida fuera del Reino Unido, sino también a la vida sin Edward y los Cullen. Las primeras dos semanas fueron las más duras. Aunque Edward y yo nos comunicábamos casi a diario por el ordenador, ya fuera por e-mail o por webcam, todavía tenía síndrome de abstinencia por su presencia. Sé que solo el más ligero de los toques de su parte, habría calmado mi alma. Pero, hasta que la tecnología avanzara de forma astronómica, eso no podía pasar mientras yo estuviera en Seattle y Edward en Londres.

La Navidad pasó más bien de forma alegre. Estaba tan ocupada viendo a mis amigos, familia y otros parientes de nuevo, que ayudó a aliviar la añoranza que habría sentido de otra forma. Algunas de mis tías, tíos y primos habían viajado al Pacífico Noroeste para pasar las vacaciones y correr, jugar al escondite o al pilla-pilla con niños de primaria en el frío tiempo fue una buena distracción para el resto de las vacaciones.

Mi compañera de cuarto de la UW, Courtney, dio una fiesta de Año Nuevo en nuestro apartamento, así que, por supuesto, estuve presente, si no era para beber ilegalmente durante el resto del 2008, entonces fue para asegurarme de que ningún extraño tenía sexo en mi habitación.

Mi ordenador portátil se había convertido en mi posesión adorada. Traía a Edward a la vida frente a mí casi cada día a las tres de la tarde. En el horario de Londres, Edward me dijo que eran las once de la noche.

"Bueno, ¿qué tal ha ido el trabajo?" le pregunté a Edward desde encima de mi cama solo unos días después de Año Nuevo. Vi formarse una mueca en la cara de Edward por la pantalla, y le miré inquisitivamente.

"Me han dejado ir," dijo Edward tras un momento de silencio, pasándose la mano por su perfecto pelo broncíneo. Suspiró temblorosamente y deseé con todo mi corazón poder estar allí con él.

"¿Qué? Estas bromeando," dije, estupefacta. "¿Por qué demonios te dejarían ir?" pregunté, mi tono de voz aumentó con el enfado.

"Despidos. Para ahorrar dinero. Las mismas razones por las que miles de otras personas son echadas de sus trabajos en todo el mundo," dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Obviamente, mi enfado no estaba reflejado en su conducta. De hecho, se veía más bien resignado con el hecho de que ahora estaba desempleado.

"Bueno, me alegro de que puedas tomártelo de una forma tan fría," le dije con vehemencia.

"Bella, sabes que llevo un tiempo preocupado por ello y, bueno, estas cosas pasan. No hay nada que pueda hacer ahora excepto buscar otro trabajo, así que, ¿por qué estresarme por ello?" preguntó retóricamente. "Además, ya tengo algunas entrevistas establecidas."

Suspiré. "Supongo que es cierto," concedí, viendo la sabiduría en sus palabras hasta que la última frase me llamó la atención. "Espera, ¿entrevistas? ¿Tan rápido? ¿Me has estado escondiendo esto durante días?" No pude evitar que la nota de acusación se mostrara en mi voz, incluso aunque intenté disimularla. Él nunca había mencionado nada sobre esto antes, pero para mí parecía como si hubiera ocurrido pronto en la semana.

"Prometo que ha pasado hoy," dijo Edward con una de sus palmas frente a mí en un gesto de inocencia. "Pero ya estaba buscando un trabajo nuevo, así que ahora solo tengo que encontrar uno antes. No te escondería nada como esto."

Me mordí el labio, queriendo golpearme a mí misma por sacar conclusiones estúpidas tan rápido. "Lo sé," contesté. "Lo siento. Es solo que tú estás muy lejos y mi cerebro empieza a recorrer los peores escenarios. Es... un poco difícil ser optimista todo el tiempo."

Todo eso era muy cierto. En las casi dos semanas que llevábamos separados, se sentía como si parte de mí quisiera auto-destruir nuestra relación. Hubo unos pensamientos particularmente maliciosos en Año Nuevo (a los cuales el vodka y el prosecco no ayudaron) sobre Edward en una fiesta y conociendo a una chica que se iría a la cama con él. Y luego más miedos sobre él dándose cuenta de que no merecía la pena...

"Lo entiendo. Pero tengo otra pregunta para ti, Bella," dijo Edward, sacándome de mis pensamientos auto-degradantes. "Estaba pensando en solicitar algunos trabajos en U.S., particularmente en la zona de Seattle... pero quería saber primero que piensas. Quiero decir, ¿cómo te sentirías si me mudara allí?"

Me quedé mirando el ordenador unos segundos, sorprendida. Por supuesto, la idea se me había ocurrido, Edward mudándose a los Estados para estar conmigo, pero solo era una de mis fantasías. Algo que no iba a pasar. Yo iba a mudarme a Londres, después de todo. Pero esto... Esto sería fantástico.

"Eso... eso sería genial," le dije con una gran sonrisa, sorprendentemente capaz de formar una frase coherente a pesar de mi éxtasis interior.

"Bueno, no te hagas muchas ilusiones," contestó Edward después. "Todavía hay un mercado de trabajo complicado, y tal vez no haya nada para mí por allí. Además de ti, por supuesto."

"Por supuesto," repetí con una gran sonrisa. "Intentaré no hacerme muchas ilusiones. Lo prometo." Pero era demasiado tarde, mis ilusiones volaban. Tal vez no tendría que esperar hasta Navidad para verle, después de todo.

- . - . - . - . -

Estaba empacando mi ropa la noche del domingo antes de que el semestre de primavera empezara al día siguiente. Doblar mi ropa y colocarla dentro de mi ahora-gastada maleta, me recordaba a mis últimos días en Inglaterra y las emociones de ese momento reflejaban las que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo. El collar de Edward todavía colgaba alrededor de mi cuello, escondido detrás de la gran sudadera azul oscuro que llevaba. Pero todavía podía sentirlo ahí, un recordatorio tangible de esa última noche juntos.

Giré mi cabeza con el sonido de un golpe en la puerta de mi habitación. "Entra," dije en voz baja y seguí cerrando mi maleta, mirando a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no había dejado nada sin guardar. Sin embargo, si olvidaba algo en casa, Renton estaba solo a menos de media hora en coche desde la escuela.

Mi madre entró en la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta, y se sentó en el borde de mi cama.

"¿Cómo estás, cariño?" preguntó, mirando mi cara demacrada. Nunca había querido sentirme sombría, pero estos días no podía evitarlo a veces. Edward estaba tan lejos...

"Bastante bien," contesté. "Simplemente le echo de menos."

"Lo sé," dijo con una mirada comprensiva. "Pero estarás tan ocupada con la escuela y las clases y estudiar que te dará algo más en lo que pensar durante un tiempo. Alejará tu mente de la distancia."

Suspiré y me lancé en la cama a su lado. "Lo sé y estoy segura de que se irá haciendo más fácil según me vaya acostumbrando a que él no esté aquí, pero le vi casi cada día durante cuatro meses y ahora no hay nada."

"No puedo decir que alguna vez haya tenido una relación a larga distancia, Bella, pero probablemente tienes razón," dijo, tomando mi mano en la suya y apretándola tranquilizadoramente. "Así que, ¿has terminado de empacar? ¿Necesitas ayuda llevando las cosas a tu coche?"

"En realidad sí," le dije a mi madre. "Si tu puedes bajar esas dos bolsas, yo bajaré el resto."

Con mis bolsas subidas a mi viejo Volkswagen Jetta azul de 1998, les dije adiós a mi madre y mi hermana, Sophie, quien, como había predicho, todavía estaba castigada por su escapada de unos meses antes.

"Siento que tu padre no pueda estar aquí para despedirse," dijo mi madre cuando estaba a punto de subirme al coche. "Sabes que estaría si pudiera."

"Le dije adiós esta mañana antes de que se fuera al trabajo," le dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Y os veré en unas semanas. Sabes que no me quedo lejos mucho tiempo. Te llamaré cuando llegue al apartamento, y os quiero a las dos."

El viaje tomó más tiempo del esperado debido a obras en la I-5, pero llegué a mi apartamento menos de una hora después, arrastrando mis maletas por las escaleras hasta mi habitación. Además de por la fiesta de Año Nuevo, no había estado aquí desde el pasado Mayo y se sentía como otra parte de mi mundo. Un mundo que se extendía solo a mi segundo año, cuando los pensamientos sobre chicos se extendían a meros enamoramientos y cuando estudiaba hasta el cansancio para tener notas tan perfectas como pudiera. Era un mundo en el que Edward no parecía encajar... todavía.

- . - . - . - . -

Pasé el siguiente mes enfocándome en mis estudios lo mejor que pude. Mis profesores de finanzas se aseguraron de que teníamos muchas horas llenas de estudio o deberes para hacer casi cada noche. Adicionalmente, con mis otras dos clases también quitándome mucho tiempo y un nuevo trabajo que había adquirido recientemente, estaba estresándome rápidamente.

Había encontrado un trabajo en una cafetería local como camarera justo después de que la escuela empezara en Enero. Trabajaba los sábados y tres noches durante la semana. A veces, me sentía un poco rara trabajando en una cafetería cuando no me gustaba mucho el café, pero era un buen trabajo. Me pagaban bien y las horas eran decentes. Algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo eran agradables y había empezado a formar amistades con ellos.

Sin embargo, mi tiempo para hablar con Edward estaba limitado entre asistir a clase y trabajar durante la semana. Nuestra 'cita' de las tres de la tarde solo me valía dos días de la semana, así que tuvimos que arreglarnos que nuevas horas en diferentes días. A veces los dos estábamos tan inundados que pasábamos días sin hablar.

Edward terminó encontrando un trabajo en Londres. Como me dijo que haría, había solicitado algunos trabajos en Seattle, pero nadie contactó con él, ya fuera por no contratar directamente o por no contratar a alguien que tuviera que pedir un permiso de trabajo para trabajar en los Estados Unidos.

"Siento haberte dado esperanzas," se disculpó Edward por el ordenador después de decirme que había aceptado la oferta de trabajo. Era con una asesoría de Londres, y Edward parecía realmente entusiasmado por ello. Evidentemente iba a ser mucho mejor que su trabajo anterior.

"Está bien," le dije, intentado esconder lo realmente indignada que me sentía. Aunque me había dicho a mí misma constantemente que las oportunidades de que él viniera eran muy remotas, no podía evitar entusiasmarme por la pequeña oportunidad de que pasara. De que pudiéramos estar juntos de nuevo.

"Obviamente, no está bien," contestó Edward, sorprendiéndome. "Conozco esa mirada, Bella. Y realmente siento que no funcionara nada a ese lado del mundo."

"¡Y sé que lo sientes! He dicho que está bien. ¡Está bien!" le solté exasperada. Suspiré y dejé colgar mi cabeza, pasándome las manos por el pelo. "Escucha, debería irme pronto. Una de mis clases empieza en media hora y todavía tengo que ir al campus."

"Está... bien," dijo Edward, estremeciéndose al usar la misma palabra que le había gritado antes.

Suspiré de nuevo. "Te amo. ¿Hablaré contigo más tarde hoy o mañana?"

"Sí, estaré aquí. Yo también te amo, Bella," añadió Edward con una sonrisa triste antes de terminar la llamada, la pantalla de mi ordenador se puso negra de repente.

Gracias a Dios, tras ese episodio, nos recuperamos fácilmente. Enero se convirtió en Febrero y por el día de San Valentín recibí un hermoso ramo de flores que Edward había pedido online. Yo solo le envié una tarjeta ridículamente cursi en la que aparecía Bob Esponja con una caja de corazones de caramelo y otra carta escrita a mano que pareció encantarle.

Edward había empezado su trabajo en la asesoría y había estado fuera un par de semanas para entrenar en Irlanda antes de volver para trabajar en un trabajo a jornada completa de nuevo.

"Es mucho mejor," me dijo una tarde después de estar trabajando allí una semana. "Realmente tengo responsabilidades que me hacen sentir que estoy haciendo algo productivo para la compañía. No es un nivel tan básico como el del otro trabajo y hay muchas más oportunidades de ascenso. Tendré que viajar más a menudo por negocios, pero eso no me molesta realmente."

"No, eso suena divertido," le dije. "Tal vez vayas a algún lugar emocionante."

"Tal vez," repitió Edward. "Y, ¿cómo va tu trabajo?"

"Eh, está bien," dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Me alegro de tener la noche libre. Y hay balance en mi cuenta corriente, lo que me tiene bastante complacida. Estoy intentando ahorrar los suficiente para un billete de avión, pero todavía me falta bastante."

"Yo también he estado ahorrando," dijo Edward brillantemente. "Podré tomarme una semana libre más tarde este año, así que todavía quiero ir por Navidad, si te parece bien."

"¡Por supuesto que me parece bien!" exclamé feliz, dando palmadas. "¡No puedo esperar a estar contigo de nuevo!"

"Lo sé. Yo también," me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida. "Se siente como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que te marchaste. Realmente te echo de menos."

"Yo también te echo de menos," le dije, deseando poder atravesar la pantalla del ordenador y tocarle. Pero sabía que todo lo que sentiría sería una fría pantalla LCD de ordenador.

- . - . - . - . -

En Marzo, me fui con un par de amigas a California de vacaciones de primavera y, para finales de Abril, tuve que empezar a estudiar para mis exámenes finales al principio de Mayo.

Una mañana a finales de Abril mi teléfono móvil sonó mientras subía un piso de escaleras en el campus, yendo a mi primera clase del día. La ligera lluvia mojaba mi cara bajo la capucha de mi chaqueta impermeable y calaba el tejido de mis vaqueros, enfriando mis piernas. Fui a un lado del camino para evitar choques con otros estudiantes que iban rápidamente a su siguiente clase, y busqué detrás de mí para sacar el teléfono del bolsillo frontal de mi mochila.

"¿Hola?" respondí rápidamente al teléfono antes de que fuera al buzón de voz, escondiendo el teléfono bajo mi capucha para que no se mojara.

Me sorprendí cuando una cálida voz británica me respondió. "Bella, soy Esme. Espero que sea un buen momento para llamar."

"Es un buen momento para llamar," le dije feliz. No había hablado con Esme o Carlisle desde que me marché, así que la llamada telefónica era poco esperada. "Tengo que estar en clase en unos diez minutos pero, hasta entonces, puedo hablar. ¡Es genial escuchar de vosotros!"

"Bueno, me aseguraré de no tenerte aquí mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó iniciando una conversación.

Seguí caminando hacia mi clase, sonriendo mientras hablaba con Esme. "He estado bastante bien," contesté. "Mis exámenes finales van a ser pronto, así que hay mucho trabajo que hacer últimamente, pero lo llevo bien. El trabajo también va bien, y estoy deseando que llegue el verano. ¿Cómo habéis estado vosotros?"

"Hemos estado bastante bien por aquí. Trabajando, viviendo, lo normal. Bueno, iré a la razón de mi llamada en medio del día. Como probablemente sepas, el cumpleaños de Edward será en solo un mes, el 3 de Junio y Carlisle y yo hemos estado discutiendo recientemente sobre las opciones de regalo. Edward no es una persona fácil a la que comprarle cosas. Estábamos pensando que lo que más le gustaría realmente serías, bueno, tú. No sé cuales son tus planes para el verano, pero si estuvieras dispuesta, nos gustaría traerte aquí durante una semana," explicó.

Me detuve en seco, haciendo que la gente detrás de mí gimiera frustrada mientras se movían a mi alrededor. "¿Lo dices en serio?" pregunté en primer lugar. Si esto era una broma, estaría furiosa. Tampoco es que Esme fuera a bromear sobre algo así, pero ver a Edward tan pronto estaba más allá de mis sueños más salvajes. Habría sido demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

"Lo digo completamente en serio," contestó Esme.

"¡Estaría más que dispuesta, obviamente!" exclamé en el teléfono. "Sabes que esto también sería un regalo para mí."

Esme rió. "Entonces consideralo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado para ti también. ¿Podrás venir pronto este verano?"

"Absolutamente. Estaré trabajando y tomando cursos de verano, pero las clases no empiezan hasta el comienzo de Junio. Puedo coger unos días libres en el trabajo fácilmente. ¿Tal vez en algún momento a finales de Mayo?"

"Brillante. Empezaré a buscar en las aerolíneas y volveré a ti con las fechas. No puedo esperar para verte de nuevo, Bella."

"Yo tampoco," dije, todavía atónita porque esta llamada en realidad estuviera tomando lugar y no fuera un excelente sueño del que me despertaría pronto.

"Oh y, Bella, hagamos que sea una sorpresa, si no te importa. Creo que valdrá completamente la pena ver la expresión de Edward," Esme terminó la conversación con una risa.

Reí junto a ella completamente feliz. Solo un mes más y estaría allí con Edward. Sabía que este regalo era extravagante. Les costaría a los Cullen más de mil dólares llevarme a Londres por tan poco tiempo pero, a pesar de saber esto, iba a ser egoísta. Vería a Edward y no me importaba como pasara eso.

- . - . - . - . -

Mientras esperaba mi inminente viaje a Londres, la época de los exámenes finales pasó frente a mí rápidamente en un borrón de libros de texto, resaltadores, cafeína, Scantrons **(n/t. Son ****esos exámenes tipo test en los que tienes que marcar la opción a, b, c ó d)** y lápices del nº 2. Cuando el semestre terminó, solo me quedaba una semana y media de trabajo en la cafetería antes de volver a cruzar el charco. Mis planes eran marcharme el sábado por la tarde y llegar a Londres el domingo por la mañana, pasar la semana y luego volver el siguiente domingo por la mañana.

Sin embargo, como esto era un regalo de cumpleaños sorpresa para Edward, tuve que mentir sobre ello.

"¿No podré hablar contigo en toda una semana?" se quejó Edward mientras hablaba con él en Skype solo unos días antes de irme.

"Sí. Ya te lo he dicho, voy a California a visitar a mi tía y tío durante una semana," le expliqué una vez más. Por si acaso se me escapaba que estaba empacando o que me iba el sábado, quería tener una excusa válida.

"Y, ¿ellos no tienen Internet?" preguntó incrédulamente, intentando entender porqué no hablaría con él en toda una semana.

"No quiero llevar mi ordenador," le dije. "Puedes llamarme al teléfono si lo deseas..."

Edward suspiró y yo me reí de sus expresiones faciales. Era tan lindo. Sonreí mientras recordaba que le vería en solo cuatro días, o 96 horas, o 5.760 minutos. No podía esperar a entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, pasar mis manos por ese hermoso pelo broncíneo y besar esos sensuales labios suyos. Sentí escalofríos en mis brazos y mi espalda mientras pensaba en tocarle realmente de nuevo.

El sábado por la tarde, mis padres y mi hermana vinieron a mi apartamento para recogerme y llevarme al aeropuerto. La cantidad de equipaje que llevaba se sentía drásticamente pequeña en comparación con la cantidad que había llevado el pasado Agosto. Una semana era mucho menos tiempo que cuatro meses, después de todo. Dije adiós a mi familia, sintiendo una vez más el déjà vu de toda la situación.

Con los billetes de avión que Esme me había enviado vía FedEx en una mano y mi maleta en la otra, entré en el aeropuerto, facturé mi bolsa y me dirigí hacia la puerta de salidas. Estaba más que lista para saltarme las siguientes 16 horas y llegar a Londres.

Los vuelos no fueron nada malos. Llevé medicamentos para dormir y, tras tomar las pastillas, me quedé dormida fácilmente durante todo el vuelo por la noche a través del Atlántico. Me desperté durante el descenso inicial en Londres, levantando el estor de la ventana del avión a mi lado y mirando al verde paisaje Inglés de debajo.

Estaba contando el tiempo que faltaba hasta aterrizar. 20 minutos. Llevaría al menos diez minutos moverse por la pista y llegar a la puerta. 30 minutos. Luego otros 20 minutos para pasar por inmigración. 50 minutos. Y tal vez diez minutos para encontrar mi bolsa y pasar por aduanas. Una hora. Solo quedaba aproximadamente una hora hasta ver a Alice, como me habían dicho, esperándome en la puerta de llegadas en Heathrow. Mis pies empezaron a dar golpecitos impacientemente en la alfombra debajo de mi asiento, no queriendo esperar tanto tiempo.

Como había estimado, solo una hora más tarde estaba saliendo del departamento de aduanas y cruzando la puerta hasta la salida de la terminal del aeropuerto. Mirando a mi alrededor, finalmente vi a una chica bajita con el pelo negro hasta los hombros, saltando arriba y abajo y moviendo la mano. Viendo a Alice, paré en mi lugar y, sin pensarlo, grité entusiasmada antes de correr hacia ella, con mi maleta rodando rápidamente detrás de mí.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" exclamé, lanzando mis brazos a su alrededor mientras la abrazaba. "¡No puedo creer que esté aquí!"

"¡Lo sé!" gritó Alice feliz. "¡Oh, te he echado mucho de menos, Bella!"

"¡Yo también!" dije, dando un paso atrás para mirarla. "Has dejado crecer tu pelo." Había esperado que Alice siguiera con el pelo corto como lo tenía cuando la conocí. Su brillante pelo negro ahora caía justo sobre sus hombros, enfatizando su mandíbula.

"Lo he hecho," dijo. "Y tú has cortado el tuyo más que la última vez." Estiró el brazo y acarició los mechones marrón oscuro que ahora colgaban justo bajo mi mandíbula, mucho más corto de lo que lo estaba el pasado otoño.

No podía parar de sonreír, estaba muy feliz de estar aquí de nuevo. "Así que, ¿cuál es el plan?" le pregunté, imaginando que probablemente no deberíamos quedarnos durante horas en el aeropuerto hablando.

"Volveremos a la casa y te contaré," dijo. "Cojamos el metro. No llevas muchas bolsas contigo esta vez."

Ir en metro desde Heathrow hasta Islington tomó una eternidad y siempre estaba alerta porque una cabeza de pelo broncíneo entrara en nuestro tren. Aunque realmente estaba muy entusiasmada por ver a Alice y los Cullen de nuevo, Edward era el primero en mi mente. Mi corazón latía con rapidez y me respiración era temblorosa mientras esperaba el momento en que o él o yo cruzara esa puerta y nos viéramos por primera vez.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el primer capitulo. En el proximo... el reencuentro, veremos como reacciona Edward.

La proxima actualizacion será el sabado.

Gracias a todos...

-Bells, :)


	2. Sueños

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capitulo dos – Sueños

"Todavía no puedo creer que esté aquí," le dije a Alice, pasando mi billete del metro en la ranura para salir por la puerta para dejar la estación. Londres ya olía y sonaba diferente a Seattle, los variados acentos británicos sonaban una vez más característicos para mis oídos americanos.

"Ha pasado una eternidad," estuvo de acuerdo Alice, enganchando mi brazo con el suyo.

"Bueno, ¿qué has estado haciendo?" le pregunté mientras caminábamos hacia la casa de los Cullen. "Hablé contigo el mes pasado pero, ¿ha pasado algo más recientemente? Y, ¿cuándo vas a poner una webcam en ese ordenador tuyo para que pueda verte?"

Alice gimió. "Sé que te dije que iba a conseguir una pero no soy muy inteligente con la tecnología y no me he puesto con ello," explicó. "Pero no ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que hablamos," me dijo. "A diferencia de ti, todavía tengo clase durante unas cuantas semanas más. Bruja afortunada." Rió y palmeó mi brazo, dirigiéndome por las calles de Islington.

"Sip, lo soy," estuve de acuerdo con una risa. "Bueno, ¿cómo está Jasper? ¿Todavía estáis bien?"

"Él está genial. Está a punto de graduarse pronto y luego se mudará a Londres y, adivina qué," me dijo Alice entusiasmada.

"¿Qué?" pregunté como respuesta.

"¡Me ha pedido que me mude con él!" exclamó feliz, con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Prácticamente podía sentir la felicidad radiar de ella, y no pude evitar sonreír también.

"¡Wow, eso es genial, Alice!" le dije sinceramente. "¿Les has dicho a tus padres que vas a mudarte?"

Vi como Alice fruncía los labios pensativamente. "Todavía no," contestó. "Jasper me lo pidió solo la semana pasada, y no he tenido el valor de preguntárselo o decírselo a ellos. No estoy segura al cien por cien de como reaccionarán. Les gusta Jasper, claro, pero no sé si pensarán que es demasiado pronto o no."

"Bueno, buena suerte," le dije mientras nos aproximábamos a la casa. No podía decir si me parecía demasiado rápido o no, pero era su relación y su elección.

"Mamá está aquí, pero papá está trabajando," me dijo Alice mientras abría la puerta y me ayudaba con mi maleta. Tan pronto como entramos, escuché la puerta de la cocina cerrarse al fondo y vi a Esme caminar por el pasillo con una acogedora sonrisa en su hermosa cara.

"Es tan genial tenerte aquí de nuevo, Bella," me dijo mientras me daba un abrazo. "¿Qué tal ha ido tu vuelo?"

"Ha estado bien," contesté encogiéndome de hombros. ¿Cómo de emocionante pude ser un vuelo de nueve horas que alguien querría discutirlo? "¡Es genial estar aquí de nuevo! ¿Cómo estáis?"

"Estamos bastante bien por aquí. El tiempo está mejorando finalmente," notó, mirando hacia la ventana donde el sol brillaba a través del cielo parcialmente nublado. "Tal vez un día no tendrás que llevar chaqueta."

Reí. "Tal vez," repetí. "Así que, ¿Edward no sabe nada de esto?"

"Nosotros no hemos dicho nada así que solo lo sabe si tú has dicho algo," me dijo Esme.

"Edward cree que en este momento estoy en California, así que no debería tener ni idea. ¿Cuál es el plan para la sorpresa?" pregunté con curiosidad. No estaba segura de si iba a aparecer simplemente o si tenían planes de que saliera de dentro de un gran pastel de cartón gritando "¡Sorpresa!" Estaba esperando que no fuera lo último.

"Va a venir a cenar esta noche. Tal vez tenga alguna sospecha, ya que nunca viene más a cenar y su cumpleaños no es hasta la semana que viene, pero él dice que estará aquí," dijo Esme. "También hemos asumido que probablemente te gustaría quedarte con él toda la semana. Todos tenemos que trabajar esta semana o, en el caso de Alice, ir a clase, pero de esa manera podréis disfrutar tu corto tiempo aquí incluso más."

"Supongo que entonces no tendré que llevar esta maleta al piso de arriba," contesté con una sonrisa, feliz porque pasaría tanto tiempo con Edward esta semana, al menos cuando no estuviera trabajando. Solo esperaba que las cosas fueran tan bien como esperaba que fueran.

- . - . - . - . -

Carlisle había llegado a casa un par de horas más tarde y se vio complacido de verme, dándome un rápido abrazo y diciéndome que se alegraba de que estuviera de vuelta, aunque fuera por poco tiempo. Un par de horas antes de que Edward fuera a llegar, me di una ducha para quitarme la sensación del avión del cuerpo y me cambié a un conjunto más presentable que la camiseta y los vaqueros que llevaba antes.

"Lindo vestido," notó Alice cuando entré en su habitación. Estaba sentada en su escritorio con un libro de texto abierto frente a ella y un boli en su mano, tomando notas. "Y llevas el collar."

"Por supuesto," dije, levantando la mano para tocar una vez más la joya alrededor de mi cuello.

Se esperaba que Edward estuviera en la casa en solo diez minutos y las mariposas en mi estómago volaban salvajemente. Alice había decidido que debería aparecer solo después de que él se hubiera sentado para cenar, así que estaba pasando el rato en el piso de arriba con Alice hasta que él llegara.

"¿Hay algo en particular que quieras hacer mientras estés aquí?" preguntó, girándose en su silla una vez más y soltando definitivamente su boli, rindiéndose con su trabajo escolar.

"En realidad no," le dije. "Simplemente daré un paseo durante el día. Encontraré algo que hacer."

"Vale. Sin embargo, yo saldré de clase a las dos, así que podemos quedar después, ¿sí?" ofreció Alice.

"Definitivamente," estuve de acuerdo. "También he venido para verte a ti, después de todo."

Un poco después, salté de mi asiento en la cama de Alice cuando escuché la puerta principal abrirse y luego cerrarse en el piso de abajo. La puerta de la habitación de Alice estaba abierta, así que pude escuchar fácilmente cuando Esme saludó a su hijo.

"Edward, me alegro mucho de que hayas podido venir esta noche, amor," escuché como le decía. "Ya no te vemos muy a menudo."

"Sí, lo sé," le contestó Edward a su madre. "Sin embargo, esta comida es un poco imprevista, ¿no? No me habéis invitado para cenar en bastantes semanas. Estaba empezando a pensar que ya no era vuestro hijo favorito." El humor en su voz hizo que las esquinas de mi boca se giraran en una sonrisa.

Salí al pasillo y me acerqué a las escaleras con el sonido de la voz de Edward. Solo quería o gritar entusiasmada o bajar ahí corriendo y lanzar mis brazos a su alrededor. No todavía, me dije a mí misma.

"Sabes que no eres el hijo favorito, Edward, y, ¿necesito una razón para ver a mi hijo?" preguntó Esme retóricamente. "Bueno, entra. He hecho salchichas y puré de patata." Sus voces se desvanecieron mientras, presumiblemente, se iban de la entrada y volvían hacia la cocina.

"¿Lista?" susurró Alice detrás de mí, asustándome ligeramente.

Asentí, tomando una respiración profunda para calmar mis nervios. El entusiasmo se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en nerviosismo. ¿Estaría feliz de verme? Por supuesto que lo estaría, me dije a mí misma. Pero, ¿sería incómodo? Esperaba que no.

Seguí a Alice al piso de abajo en silencio y caminé por el pasillo hacia la puerta de la cocina. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrirla, Alice me detuvo.

"Necesitamos una entrada para su sorpresa," susurró muy ligeramente en mi oído. "Toseré o algo." Cruzó la puerta con una gracia considerable antes de anunciar su presencia. "Edward," dijo. "Me alegro de verte finalmente."

"Alice, me alegro de ver que finalmente has decidido bendecirnos con tu presencia," contestó sarcásticamente.

Ya podía ver el ceño fruncido en su cara y contuve una risita.

"Edward," escuché a Carlisle hablar a través de la puerta de madera. "Tu cumpleaños es el próximo miércoles, como bien sabes, y siento decir que tu madre y yo no podremos darte nada ese día."

"Um, vale," contestó Edward con cautela. "Está bien. En realidad no esperaba mucho." Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que hablara de nuevo. "Espera, Alice, ¿por qué estás sonriendo? ¿Qué está pasando?"

"¿No puedo decírselo simplemente? Estoy muy impaciente," dijo Alice rápidamente. "Por tu cumpleaños, mamá y papá han traído a Bella aquí para pasar la semana." Ahí va la tos, Alice, pensé para mí misma mientras resistía la necesidad de morderme una de mis uñas nerviosamente. Ahora Edward sabía que estaba aquí. ¿Cuál sería su reacción?

Silencio. "Esa es una broma terrible," dijo Edward finalmente.

Respiré nerviosamente, pasándome las manos por el pelo. Los nervios me estaban sobrepasando. Incliné mi cabeza contra la pared y tomé una respiración profunda más antes de dejar de prolongar lo inevitable. Había llegado demasiado lejos como para echarme atrás ahora. Eso no era siquiera una opción.

Empujando la puerta, cerré los ojos un segundo antes de abrirlos de nuevo, dejándolos caer en una mata de pelo broncíneo que conocía muy bien. Mi voz falló, dejándome sin palabras. Los ojos de Alice, Carlisle y Esme estaban colocados en mi entrada y, viendo que su atención estaba enfocada detrás de él, Edward se giró. Esperé hasta que sus ojos encontraron los míos y sonreí nerviosamente.

La silla chirrió contra el suelo de madera mientras Edward la echaba atrás rápidamente, levantándose para ponerse frente a mí. Me miró fijamente con completa incredulidad durante unos segundos, incluso frotándose los ojos para asegurarse de que realmente yo estaba ahí frente a él.

"Creí que estabas en California," dijo finalmente.

"Mentí," contesté suavemente, dando unos pasos más cerca de él. "Lo siento. Esto es una sorpresa, obviamente, así que no podía decírtelo. Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, supongo."

"Uh, gracias," contestó Edward, dando un par de pasos más cerca hasta que finalmente estábamos al alcance de los brazos del otro.

Tentativa y torpemente, abrí mis brazos y le abracé, descansando mi barbilla en su hombro. Sus brazos se cerraron fuertemente alrededor de mi torso, casi hasta el punto en que no podía respirar, pero no me importó ni un poco.

"¿Estás segura de que esto no es un sueño?" susurró Edward en mi oído.

Sonreí compulsivamente. "Si lo es, voy a estar muy enfadada cuando me despierte," le contesté en un susurro.

"Comamos," anunció Carlisle, recordándonos a los dos que había tres personas esperándonos. Cuando Esme se levantó para colocar otro lugar en la mesa, Edward y yo dejamos caer nuestros brazos. Antes de que me alejara, me besó en la frente y sonrió ampliamente, la misma sonrisa de la que me había enamorado hacía varios meses.

Me senté en la mesa frente a Edward y al lado de Alice. La conversación durante la cena recayó inevitablemente en mí. ¿Cómo habían ido mis clases este último semestre? ¿Cómo estaba mi hermana? ¿Cuáles eran mis planes para el verano? Sin embargo, todas las preguntas fueron hechas por Esme y Carlisle. Edward, me di cuenta tras terminar mi comida, había permanecido en silencio casi todo el tiempo, mirándome fijamente al otro lado de la mesa.

Retorcí mis manos nerviosamente debajo de la mesa durante el postre, intentando no tener un ataque de pánico. Esta no era exactamente la reunión que había imaginado. Edward y yo ni siquiera habíamos tenido realmente una oportunidad de hablar aún. Sabía que ese momento llegaría pronto, sin embargo.

Mientras Alice limpiaba la mesa cuando terminamos, Edward se acercó a mí mientras me levantaba de la mesa. "¿Quieres dar un paseo o algo?" preguntó. "Por una vez, el tiempo no es terrible."

"Sí, eso suena genial," dije, asintiendo.

Cogí un jersey de mi maleta, por si acaso hacía frío, y seguí a Edward por la puerta principal y por los peldaños hasta la acera. "Hace bueno fuera," comenté mientras caminábamos por la calle, no segura de cual sería el destino.

Edward me sorprendió riendo. "Estamos hablando del tiempo, ¿no?"

Me encogí de hombros y sonreí satisfecha. "No sabía que más decir," dije, defendiéndome. "Pareces, no sé, raro. Te parece bien que esté aquí, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto," contestó con firmeza. "Simplemente no puedo creer que estés aquí, eso es todo. Lo siento si no he parecido muy acogedor antes. Me había pillado con la guardia baja."

"Es una gran sorpresa," comenté.

"¿Dónde vas a quedarte mientras estés aquí? Y, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar, igualmente?" preguntó Edward con curiosidad. "Me siento excluido."

"Voy a estar aquí hasta el próximo domingo. Tengo que volver al trabajo y voy a tomar algunas clases más tarde este verano. En cuanto al lugar donde me quedo, si te parece bien, me quedo contigo..." dejé la frase, insegura de la asunción mía y de Esme de que eso sería lo mejor.

Miré para ver a Edward sonreír ampliamente. "Definitivamente me parece bien," dijo, mirándome.

"Genial," contesté antes de que Edward se detuviera y cogiera mi mano, evitando que siguiera andando por la acera. Me puso frente a él hasta que nuestros cuerpos estaban a pulgadas.

"¿Puedo besarte?" preguntó suavemente, poniendo un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

"Desearía que lo hicieras," suspiré. El momento con el que había soñado durante cuatro meses finalmente había llegado mientras su mano se ahuecaba en mi cara y nuestros labios se encontraban suavemente. Envolví mi brazo alrededor de su cuello y, poniéndome de puntillas, acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo mientras nos besábamos.

"Me alegro mucho de que eso haya pasado finalmente," susurró Edward mientras se alejaba.

"Y tenemos toda la semana," contesté con una amplia sonrisa.

"No me tientes," dijo, siguiendo con nuestro paseo por la manzana. "No querré ir al trabajo esta semana si mantienes eso."

- . - . - . - . -

Por insistencia de Edward, él estaba subiendo mi maleta por las escaleras del edificio de su apartamento.

"Te dije que te ayudaría," dije mientras él colocaba la maleta en el suelo con un gran golpe, secándose dramáticamente la frente como si estuviera llena de sudor.

"¿Qué has traído?" preguntó incrédulo, sacando la llave de su cartera y poniéndola en la cerradura.

"No mucho," contesté defendiéndome. "Solo estás siendo dramático. No excedí el límite de 22 kilos en el aeropuerto, así que deja de quejarte." Saqué el tirador e hice rodar la maleta por la puerta. "¿Todavía tienes ese compañero de piso?"

"¿Ben? Sí," respondió Edward, cerrando la puerta detrás de nosotros. "Pero, ¿le veo alguna vez? En realidad no."

"Puedo ver que estás todo destrozado por eso," dije de broma, rodando el gran objeto en la habitación de Edward.

"No está muy limpia," se disculpó, cogiendo unos calcetines y bóxers del suelo y lanzándolos al real cubo de la ropa sucia. "No estaba esperando compañía."

"No te preocupes por ello," le dije, dejando caer mi cansado cuerpo en la cama. Mi espalda estaba dolorida por intentar dormir en esos asientos de avión anoche, y solo quería quedarme ahí tumbada para siempre.

"Oh, sí," escuché a Edward decir en voz alta como si se le acabara de ocurrir algo. "Tengo esta, um, ridícula fiesta de la compañía a la que ir el sábado. Iba a fingir una enfermedad o algo para escaquearme pero, como tal vez tenga una cita, el prospecto de ir parece mucho mejor. ¿Te importaría acompañarme?"

"Mmm, claro," contesté con los ojos todavía cerrados. "¿Por qué es?"

"Uno de los directores de la compañía se retira después de unos cuarenta años en la posición. Creo que también ayudó a fundar la compañía, pero no estoy seguro. Pero, de cualquier manera, van a dar una gran velada esa noche y todos los empleados son animados a asistir. La mayoría llevan a sus esposos o sus personas importantes," explicó Edward, "pero sé por experiencia que no vas a una fiesta de la compañía solo sin esperar que las chicas solteras de la oficina prácticamente te acosen. Esa es la razón por la que he evitado ir a cualquier fiesta solo."

Reí. "Así que, eres el sexy de la oficina, ¿huh?"

"Yo no lo pondría así," contestó Edward con modestia. "Creo que ellas solo quieren lo que no pueden tener."

Mi cansancio por no dormir mucho en el vuelo la noche anterior estaba finalmente afectándome y, tras cambiarme a unos shorts y una camiseta de tirantes, me metí en la cama con Edward mientras él cambiaba el canal de la televisión a uno de noticias. Descansando mi cabeza en su pecho, me enfoqué en su rítmica respiración.

"Te amo," susurré antes de permitirme caer en un ligero sueño.

"Yo también te amo," escuché a Edward decir suavemente antes de que todo en mi conciencia se pusiera negro.

- . - . - . - . -

Después de que Edward se fuera pronto al trabajo la mañana siguiente, decidí levantarme, habiendo tenido sueño más que suficiente la noche anterior. Él me había dejado la llave de repuesto del piso que tenía en casa de sus padres para emergencias, así que podía entrar y salir tanto como quisiera. Como ni Edward ni yo habíamos visto todavía a Ben, solo había una nota en el piso que decía que iba a ser una invitada durante la semana.

Queriendo salir del piso pero no ir a los sitios turísticos de Londres otra vez, metí el libro que había traído para releer, _La Rebelión de Atlas_, en mi bolso y me dirigí hacia Kensington Gardens. Aunque estaba completamente nublado afuera, las nubes todavía no habían dejado caer lluvia en la ciudad. Justo cuando me sentaba bajo un gran árbol para abrir la novela, mi teléfono móvil sonó en el bolso a mi lado. Sorprendida, ya que no había pedido cobertura internacional y los cargos iban a ser increíbles, saqué el teléfono y vi que en la pantalla ponía "Rosalie Hale."

"¿Rosalie?" respondí, sorprendida por la llamada. Aunque había hablado con ella un par de veces desde que me marché en Diciembre, en realidad nunca hablamos por teléfono. Tenía su número solo porque lo usé durante el otoño.

"¿Qué es esto que oigo de que estás en el país y no me lo haces saber?" escuché que preguntaba con su pijo acento británico desde el otro lado. "Los rumores se extienden, Bella, sobre todo si Alice está involucrada."

"Lo sé," dije, "e iba a hacértelo saber, obviamente. Sin embargo, sé que todavía estás en Oxford por la escuela."

"Solo durante otro par de semanas," contestó Rosalie. "Pero, ¿qué haces el viernes por la tarde? Cogeré el tren y podemos ir de compras o algo. Oh, y, luego, ¿podemos reunirnos para cenar o tomar una copa?"

"No tengo ningún plan, pero lo comprobaré con Edward. En cuanto a la tarde, sé que definitivamente estoy libre," le dije. "Las compras suenan genial mientras vayamos a algún lugar que pueda permitirme."

"Puedo hacer eso," respondió Rosalie fácilmente. "Encuéntrate conmigo en la parada de metro de Oxford Circus a las, ¿tres en punto?"

"Genial," contesté. "No puedo esperar para verte de nuevo."

"Igual. Saludos, Bella," dijo antes de terminar la llamada.

- . - . - . - . -

Los siguientes días pasaron relativamente rápido. Durante la mañana, visitaba varios parques de Londres o caminaba por algunos vecindarios, deleitándome puramente en la experiencia de simplemente estar aquí. Las tardes las pasaba a menudo con Alice, cogiendo café en Costa o simplemente pasando el rato en la casa de los Cullen. Las noches con Edward, sin embargo, eran los mejores momentos del día.

La incomodidad de la primera reunión había desaparecido casi del todo, pero todavía se podía decir que las cosas entre nosotros no eran exactamente igual a como habían quedado en Diciembre. Aunque habíamos hablado online desde que me fui, Edward y yo no nos sentíamos tan cómodos con el otro como antes. Había algunos silencios incómodos en los que ninguno de los dos sabía de qué hablar y, aunque nos besábamos, era evidente que éramos más cautos, como si nuestra relación estuviera hecha de cristal y temiéramos que se rompiera.

Mi salida de compras con Rosalie el viernes fue exitosa, no habiéndole hecho mucho daño a mi tarjeta de crédito, cargándole solo la compra de una blusa de seda de Zara. Era solo una adición más para el atuendo profesional que estaba haciendo en mi armario.

"¿Qué tal la vida de casada?" le pregunté a Rosalie mientras íbamos hacia el restaurante en el que nos íbamos a reunir con Edward, Emmett, Alice y Jasper a las siete.

"Todavía no me siento casada," confesó. "Hemos estado separados durante la semana porque yo he estado en Oxford y Emmett todavía está en Londres, pero eso cambiará pronto."

"¿Por qué no esperasteis a casaros este verano?" pregunté con curiosidad.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros. "Quería una boda de invierno y simplemente quería hacerlo y casarme con Em. No quería esperar. No me arrepiento de casarme entonces, simplemente es que tal vez no haya sido la opción más preferible."

"Además de eso, ¿eres feliz?" pregunté.

"Absolutamente," respondió inmediatamente. "No hay duda sobre eso."

Afortunadamente, el restaurante era casual y relajado. Me sentía perfectamente cómoda en los vaqueros y la blusa que había llevado durante todo el día.

"¡Bells!" exclamó Emmett cuando me vio. "¡Mi chica americana favorita!"

"Hey, Emmett," respondí, cumpliendo su petición de chocar los cinco con una fuerte palmada. "¿Realmente soy tu favorita?"

Le vi pensar un momento. "Sí," dijo definitivamente. "Las otras chicas americanas a las que conozco tan bien como a ti son mi madre y mi cuñada, y tú me gustas más."

"Gracias," dije con una risita, colocando mi mano en mi pecho en un gesto sincero.

"¿Qué tal el trabajo?" le pregunté a Edward mientras me sentaba a su lado en la mesa y le besaba en la mejilla.

"Perfectamente bien," contestó, tomando mi mano en la suya después de que yo colocara la servilleta en mi regazo y la besó. "¿Qué tal ha ido tu día?"

"Genial. He leído más, pero esta vez en Holland Park. Y luego caminé a lo largo del río cerca de Westminster y fui de compras con Rosalie. Ha sido un perfecto día londinense," le dije feliz. Estaba en mi lugar favorito del mundo con algunas de mis personas favoritas del mundo – todo era perfecto.

Alargamos la comida un par de horas, todos poniéndonos al día. Bueno, fue más yo poniéndome al día con los demás, ya que ellos se habían visto. Insistí en pagar mi parte de la cuenta, pero solo gané esa discusión con Edward aceptando dejarle que me pagara un par de copas más tarde esa noche.

Todavía era pronto para una noche de viernes en el centro de Londres y, nuestros planes de dirigirnos a un tranquilo pub para tomar unas copas pronto se convirtió en algo mucho más emocionante.

"¡Bella, definitivamente vamos a bailar esta noche!" exclamó Alice después de mis protestas por ir a un club en lugar de a un lugar más silencioso.

Emmett sugirió que nos dirigiéramos a su lugar de empleo, Equinox, ya que yo estaba en la ciudad y él no tenía que trabajar esa noche. "Puedo hacer que Alex nos ponga unas copas a cuenta de la casa," nos dijo, mencionando a su amigo y ex-padrino que atendía la barra en el club.

"¡Escucha, solo vas a estar aquí otro día!" dijo Alice, intentando convencerme. "Mañana puedes descansar antes de esa fiesta o lo que sea a lo que tú y Edward vais, y no podrás salir hasta tarde mañana por la noche porque tu vuelo sale pronto el domingo por la mañana. Bella, vas a ir a un club con nosotros y se acabó."

Suspiré, dándole otro sorbo a mi vaso de agua. "Vale, vale. Iré. Sabes que no hace falta mucho para convencerme," bromeé.

"Excelente," contestó Alice, aplaudiendo por la victoria. Bajó la vista a mi conjunto de vaqueros y blusa casual con desdén. "Pero no vas a llevar eso."

Con un par de horas libres antes de ir al Equinox, fui con Edward de vuelta a su piso para cambiarme. Todos nosotros, en realidad, tuvimos la orden de Alice de cambiarnos nuestra ropa casual de día por algo que ella nombró 'más apropiado'. Me cambié a un vestido negro casual pero me dejé mis bailarinas planas. Tal vez mi conjunto no estuviera a la altura de las expectativas de Alice, pero ciertamente valdría. Además, la única persona a la que tenía que impresionar era Edward y, aunque me gustaba arreglarme para él, sabía que a él realmente no le importaría si llevaba esto o una bolsa de papel. De hecho, tal vez él prefiriera la bolsa de papel, dependiendo del tamaño.

El club era, como siempre, ruidoso y bastante cálido, con hombres y mujeres vestidos para impresionar. Edward, como me había dicho, pagó mis bebidas junto a las suyas. Toda la comida italiana que había consumido antes contrarrestó las dos pintas de sidra que había consumido pero, aún así, eventualmente me encontré a mí misma en la pista de baile, bailando con Edward la música techno.

"¿Crees que estás lista para irnos?" me preguntó Edward al oído una hora más tarde. La multitud en la pista de baile se estaba empezando a parecer más a un foso de golpes y como ni Edward ni yo éramos grandes fans de las multitudes, estaba empezando a ser incómodo y a hacer calor.

Sequé algo del sudor que se estaba formando en mi frente con el dorso de la mano. "Sí," grité sobre la música, aunque tuve que acompañarlo de un asentimiento para que Edward comprendiera lo que estaba diciendo. Me di la vuelta y llamé la atención de Alice, vocalizando hacia ella que nos íbamos y diciéndole adiós con la mano.

El viaje en taxi de vuelta al apartamento de Edward fue silencioso y mis oídos todavía pitaban por el ruido de dentro del club. Me había divertido mucho, pero toda la cosa del club no era algo que pudiera hacer muy a menudo. Sentía que no encajaba exactamente.

Una vez de vuelta en el piso de Edward, me cambié a un pijama, me lavé los dientes y me recogí el pelo. Metiéndome en la cama con Edward, apoyé mi cabeza en una de las almohadas, con mi cara frente a la suya. Él era tan hermoso en todos los sentidos; esos brillantes ojos verdes que eran tan verdes como la selva tropical, las cejas castañas oscuras que no estaban muy pobladas pero no eran demasiado delgadas, la nariz que tenía un ligero bulto, suficiente para darle carácter, y labios ligeramente rosas que podían besarme pasionalmente o curvarse en una sonrisa torcida que te dejaba sin aliento.

Esos labios perfectos se movieron bajo mi mirada. "Todavía no puedo creer que estés aquí," dijo Edward, moviendo uno de sus brazos a mi espalda para acercar mi cuerpo al suyo. "Este es sin duda el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he recibido."

Sonreí, acercando mi cara hasta que nuestras narices se tocaban. "Este es sin duda el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he visto, considerando que yo también me he beneficiado de él. Voy a estar en deuda con tus padres. Pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para mi regalo. Además de mi presencia, por supuesto."

"No puedo esperar," contestó Edward. "Sin embargo, me decepciona que me dejes de nuevo pronto."

"A mí también," susurré mirándole a los ojos.

"Un día, sin embargo, no tendremos que dejarnos. Podremos estar juntos, siempre," susurró tan suavemente que casi creí que estaba diciendo sus pensamientos sin darse cuenta.

"Siempre," susurré, antes de acercar su cabeza una pulgada a la mía y presionar mis labios contra los suyos. Nos besamos, suavemente, dulcemente, sin urgencia. Era hermoso y perfecto.

Nos separamos y bostecé cansada. "Deberíamos dormir algo," susurró Edward. "Te amo, Bella. No puedo imaginar no tenerte en mi vida de una forma u otra."

"Yo también te amo, Edward," contesté mientras él apagaba la luz y yo situaba mi cabeza en su pecho para dormirme. "Y siempre estaré aquí."

Cuando cerré mis ojos y empecé a quedarme dormida, soñé con el futuro. Un día en que no tendría que temer el siguiente vuelo de vuelta a los Estados. Un día en que podría despertarme en los brazos de Edward cada mañana y quedarme dormida en ellos cada noche. Cada noche por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí os dejo el capitulo 2, que viene un poco tarde, porque estoy sin ordenador y he tenido que volver a traducirlo, xD

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado. Recordad que al principio las cosas van a estar un poco raras, porque, aunque esto ha avanzado rápido, llevan varios meses sin verse. De todas formas, el proximo capitulo es un EPOV de este, para que entendais mejor su reacción.

El capitulo de God Love Her también va a llegar tarde, porque lo voy a empezar a traducir ahora, así que posiblemente lo suba mañana.

La proxima actualización no sé si será el sábado o el domingo, depende de cuando tenga otra vez mi ordenador, y esa es la misma razón por la que no podré contestar vuestros reviews, quien tenga alguna duda, que me mande un PM para que no me olvide de contestarla después.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	3. Sorpresa

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**¡NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL, LEEDLA, POR FAVOR!**

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capitulo tres – Sorpresa

**Edward's POV**

"¡Oi! ¡Edward!" me llamó Rob mientras recogía, sacudiendo la hierba mojada de mis zapatillas con tacos sucias antes de ponerlas en la bolsa con mi toalla y mi botella de agua. Sequé el sudor que se había acumulado en mi frente con mi antebrazo y me giré hacia mi compañero de equipo y capitán. "¿Por qué estás dejando antes el entrenamiento? ¿Tienes una cita o algo?"

Sonreí y reí, pero sacudí la cabeza negativamente. "Voy a la casa de mis padres para la cena del domingo y dudo que ellos vayan a apreciar que aparezca directamente después del entrenamiento de fútbol y apestando," expliqué. "Te veré el próximo domingo en el partido."

"Bien, pero si el otro equipo nos mete goles porque nuestro defensa no ha entrenado lo suficiente, tú tienes la culpa," explicó Rob bromeando antes de volver al entrenamiento en el campo.

Sintiéndome sudado y asqueroso, cogí el metro de vuelta a mi piso y, echando antes mis shorts sucios, mi camiseta y mis calcetines al cubo de la ropa sucia, me di una ducha rápida para asearme. Saliendo de la ducha y cogiendo la toalla más cercana, entré en la habitación y vi que solo tenía 45 minutos libres antes de que tuviera que estar en la cena.

No estaba completamente seguro de porqué mis padres habían insistido en que fuera a cenar esta semana de todas las semanas. La última vez que me invitaron a cenar fue en Marzo cuando Carlisle le anunció a la familia que había sido ascendido. Entre mi nuevo trabajo que actualmente me ocupaba entre 45 y 50 horas a la semana, el entrenamiento de la liga informal de fútbol y los partidos del domingo, e intentar encontrar algo de tiempo libre para hablar con Bella, no tenía mucho tiempo para ponerme al día con mis padres. Esa es la razón por la que me sorprendí cuando Esme me llamó el jueves al trabajo pidiéndome que fuera a cenar el domingo.

"Hace una eternidad que no te vemos, Edward," dijo mamá. "Por favor, no me dejes creer que estoy perdiendo a mi niño solo porque te has mudado dela casa y ahora tienes una carrera de éxito. Recuerda quien te dio todo lo que has necesitado para tener éxito." Ella siempre sabía como usar la carta de la culpa.

"Vale, estaré ahí," le dije aceptando.

"Brillante. Asegurate de estar aquí alrededor de las seis," me dijo. "Te quiero, Edward."

"Yo también te quiero, mamá," contesté antes de volver a colocar el teléfono en la base de mi escritorio.

En el tren de camino a Islington, mis pensamientos fueron inevitablemente hacia Bella. Cada vez que no estaba prestando atención a algo en el trabajo, en el campo de fútbol o en la televisión o el periódico, Bella era la que habitaba mis pensamientos y fantasías. Incluso mis sueños por la noche la mostraban casi constantemente de una forma u otra, ya fuera porque me estaba ayudando a matar a los piratas que habían invadido Londres o porque milagrosamente había decidido deshacerse de esos límites suyos.

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde ahora. ¿Me pregunto que estará haciendo Bella ahora mismo? Ocho horas de diferencia significan que eran las 9:30 de la mañana en Seattle. ¿Estaría despierta tan pronto un domingo? Dijo que estaba en California. Tal vez estaba ayudando a sus tíos a preparar el desayuno para sus primos pequeños de los que me había hablado. Sonreí al pensar en Bella frente a la cocina haciendo pancakes o tostadas francesas.

Los pasados cinco meses habían sido difíciles para mí y sabía que Bella se sentía igual. Era frustrante saber que nos separaban miles de kilómetros y que no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer excepto esperar el momento oportuno y ahorrar dinero para vernos. Yo ya estaba ahorrando casi todo el dinero de mis nóminas, y lo gastaba solo en cosas necesarias como comida y el alquiler. También iba a guardar mis días de vacaciones. Como empleado nuevo en la Asesoría Maxwell Jefferson, solo me daban diez días de vacaciones pagadas en todo un año, e iba a asegurarme de que cada uno de esos días iban a mi viaje a América en Diciembre.

Diciembre. Gemí al pensarlo. Quedaban más de seis meses enteros desde ahora. Eso significaba que Bella y yo no estábamos ni a mitad de camino de nuestra separación. No tenía ni idea de como iba a ser nuestra relación después de esto. Ya podía ver el daño que nos estaba haciendo. A menudo no hablábamos durante días porque yo estaba ocupado con el trabajo y ella tenía que lidiar con las clases y su trabajo. Cuando hablábamos, muchas veces discutíamos. Bella sacaba conclusiones equivocadas sobre porqué no la había llamado la noche anterior o yo me pondría celoso sin necesidad por el chico que había visto en algunas de las fotos que había puesto en Internet. Gracias a Dios, ninguna de esas peleas era tan mala como para no poder superarla, ya fuera hablándolo o decidiendo que no merecía la pena discutir por ello.

Por supuesto, todavía la amaba. Eso era evidente en cada pensamiento que tenía. Cuando hablaba con Bella y ella se venía abajo, llorando después de un día estresante, mi corazón dolía, queriendo secar sus lágrimas. Quería sostenerla en mis brazos y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que yo estaba ahí para ella. Pero no podía y eso todavía me rompía el corazón.

Volví al presente cuando el tren frenó y las paradas de metro de Highbury e Islington fueron anunciadas. Cuando salí de la parada y empecé a caminar por la calle, recordé la vez que hice este viaje el pasado Agosto, regresando a casa tras un largo día de trabajo. Llegaba tarde a la cena, pero sabía que mis padres lo entenderían. Después de todo, era solo la familia. Sin embargo, cuando entré, no estaba solo la familia. La hermosa castaña llamada Isabella Swan estaba sentada a la mesa junto a Alice, mirándome con esos grandes ojos avellana. Sentí algo por ella casi inmediatamente, aunque me llevó unos días darme cuenta y aceptarlo.

Suspiré decepcionado cuando me di cuenta de que Bella no estaría en la cena esta noche, no estaría en mucho tiempo. No, Bella estaba a mitad de camino alrededor del mundo, y todavía tenía que aceptarlo.

Sacando la llave de la casa que todavía tenía, abrí la puerta principal de la casa de mis padres y entré. Esme estaba saliendo al pasillo desde la sala de estar cuando entré. "Edward," me saludó con calidez y su sonrisa maternal. "Me alegro mucho de que hayas podido venir hoy, amor. Ya no te vemos muy a menudo."

"Sí, lo sé. Sin embargo, esta comida es un poco imprevista, ¿no?" pregunté, preguntándome todavía si esta era otra cena de celebración sobre la que no sabía nada. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con Alice. "No me habéis invitado a cenar en bastantes semanas. Estaba empezando a pensar que ya no soy vuestro hijo favorito." Mamá siempre odiaba que Alice y yo intentáramos competir por ser el hijo favorito, así que no pude resistirme.

"Sabes que no eres el hijo favorito, Edward," contestó sarcásticamente. Touché, pensé con una risita. "Y, ¿necesito una razón para ver a mi hijo?" Me cogió por el brazo y empezó a llevarme a la cocina. "Bueno, entra. He hecho salchichas y puré de patata."

"¿Nada del asado normal?" pregunté sorprendido. La tradición parecía haber salido volando por la ventana.

"No me culpes, pero no he ido a la tienda este fin de semana, así que vamos a comer lo que tenemos a mano," explicó Esme. Carlisle, vi, ya estaba en la cocina, colocando la comida preparada en la mesa. Esto era lo que amaba de mis padres; ninguno de ellos tenía los roles respectivos de marido y mujer. Papá ayudaba con las tareas y a veces cocinaba y mamá tomaba a veces las decisiones. Es lo que hacía que su matrimonio tuviera éxito.

"Encantado de verte, hijo," dijo papá, colocando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro mientras hacía mi camino hasta la mesa. "¿Todavía estás trabajando duro en ese nuevo trabajo tuyo?" Me senté a la mesa y me pregunté solo un momento donde estaba Alice.

"Sí, he tenido una semana ocupada. Uno de los clientes de Australia va a venir y tengo que ir a todas esas reuniones," expliqué brevemente. "¿Dónde está Alice?"

Antes de que ninguno de mis padres pudiera contestar, escuché la puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse y Alice entró en la cocina y tomó su asiento a la mesa. "Edward. Me alegro de verte finalmente," comentó mientras se sentaba y se colocaba la servilleta en su regazo.

"Alice, me alegro de ver que finalmente has decidido bendecirnos con tu presencia," contesté en el mismo tono. La comida que tenía enfrente olía de forma deliciosa y no podía esperar para empezar. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, nadie empezó. Noté a papá mirándome por el rabillo del ojo y giré la cabeza.

"Edward. Tu cumpleaños es el próximo miércoles, como bien sabes," empezó, sorprendiéndome, "y siento decir que tu madre y yo no podremos darte nada ese día."

¿Qué demonios? Pensé. Sé que mis padres siempre celebran mi cumpleaños de alguna manera, pero iba a cumplir veinticuatro, no diez o dieciocho.

"Um, vale," contesté, preguntándome porqué habían sacado esto. Era muy raro. "Está bien. En realidad no estaba esperando mucho." Demonios, no estaba esperando nada además de, tal vez, una tarjeta.

Miré a Alice un momento, pero mi mirada se quedó fija en ella cuando la vi sonriendo salvajemente. Había un par de cosas que sabía que mi hermana no podía guardarse para sí misma – un secreto o una broma. Sin embargo, ninguna de las dos sonaba como que iba a ser agradable.

"Espera, Alice, ¿por qué estás sonriendo?" pregunté, intentando no prolongar lo inevitable. "¿Qué está pasando?" Me sentía ridículamente excluido y no podía entender porqué Alice estaba sonriendo como una tonta.

Alice tomó una respiración profunda y yo esperé por el rápido diálogo que iba a salir de su boca. "¿No puedo simplemente decírselo? Estoy demasiado impaciente." Miró hacia mamá y papá antes de volver a poner sus ojos en mí. "Por tu cumpleaños, mamá y papá han traído a Bella durante una semana," dijo tan rápido que me tomó unos segundos de más comprender siquiera lo que había dicho.

La miré con curiosidad antes de sacudir la cabeza. ¿Bella estaba aquí, en Londres, en esta casa? Ciertamente, eso no podía ser. Mi Bella estaba en la otra mitad del mundo, visitando a sus parientes en Monterey, California, en este momento. No podía ser cierto que estuviera aquí. La vida no era tan perfecta.

"Esa es una broma terrible," le dije de plano. Cogí mi tenedor y decidí que empezaría a comer sin ellos si iban a dejar que la comida se enfriara por algo como esto. Miré para ver si Esme me estaba mirando furiosa por mi rudo comportamiento, pero noté que sus ojos estaban enfocados detrás de mí, en algo sobre mi cabeza.

Giré la cabeza y me di cuenta al instante de que había alguien más en la habitación. No solo alguien más, sino la misma mujer con la que había soñado ver durante meses. La que no era posible que estuviera allí. Me puse de pie rápidamente, la silla chirrió contra el suelo de tarima cuando la eché atrás.

Bella estaba ahí, de pie frente a mí. El vestido verde que llevaba acentuaba el color de sus ojos y el collar que le había regalado en Navidad brillaba bajo las luces de la cocina. Se veía preciosa, con su pelo oscuro cayendo suelto en sus hombros, enmarcando su hermosa cara. Se veía demasiado perfecta para ponerlo en palabras. De hecho, se veía como si hubiera salido de uno de mis sueños.

Me froté los ojos, todavía inseguro de si estaba soñando o alucinando. Pero ella aún estaba ahí, esta vez con una sonrisa tímida en su cara. Obviamente, estaba nerviosa. Sobre qué, no podía imaginarlo.

Ahora que sabía que ella era real, di un paso hacia ella. "Creí que estabas en California," dije, estremeciéndome ligeramente cuando mi voz se quebró por los nervios.

Vi como Bella se encogía ligeramente, con la preocupación nublando sus ojos. "Mentí. Lo siento," se disculpó. "Esto es una sorpresa, obviamente, así que no podía decírtelo. Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, supongo." No hay necesidad de disculparse, quise decir. Su mentira la había traído aquí conmigo, y eso era todo lo que importaba. Sin embargo, lo dejé pasar.

"Uh, gracias," dije, todavía incapaz de creer que ella estuviera tan cerca frente a mí. Di un paso más cerca. Sacudí la cabeza disimuladamente y parpadeé, pero ella todavía estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, cuando me abrazó y pude sentir realmente su cuerpo contra el mío, supe sin duda que Bella estaba finalmente aquí, que finalmente había vuelto a casa. La sostuve fuertemente contra mí, con su cabeza en mi hombro. El olor de su champú – pomelo y limoncillo – me recordó al mismo olor que se quedó en una de mis almohadas días después de que se fuera en Diciembre. El mismo olor que me había dado consuelo durante esas agonizantes primeras semanas de nuestra separación.

"¿Estás segura de que esto no es un sueño?" susurré en su oído.

"Si lo es, voy a estar muy enfadada cuando me despierte," la escuché responder, haciéndome reír ampliamente.

Estaba a punto de alejarme para poder mirarla a la cara y besarla pasionalmente, pero recordé que toda mi familia estaba mirando nuestra reunión. "Comamos," sugirió papá y Bella dejó caer sus brazos y me miró. Besándola en la frente y sonriendo ampliamente, hice una nota mental para besarla apropiadamente más tarde. Mis labios picaron con anticipación mientras me sentaba para cenar y la veía sentarse frente a mí.

Esme, Carlisle y Alice hablaron con Bella durante la cena, haciendo una educada conversación sobre su vida en Seattle y como le iba en la escuela y el trabajo. Quería hablar con ella, pero no se me ocurrió nada que valiera la pena decir. Yo ya sabía como estaba su hermana y como había ido su semestre y cuales eran sus planes para el resto del verano. Había hablado con ella hacía solo unos días, después de todo. En su lugar, me quedé en silencio, escuchando mientras Bella ponía a mi familia al día con los detalles de su vida. No pude quitar mis ojos de ella, se veía mucho mejor de lo que se veía en una pantalla de ordenador, ya fuera por video o fotos. Aunque no creía que fuera posible, se veía incluso mejor que lo que lo había hecho en Diciembre, con su nuevo corte de pelo y cinco meses más de edad.

Cuando finalmente terminamos de comer, y Alice se ofreció voluntaria para recoger la mesa y fregar los platos, supe que necesitaba hablar con Bella y sabía que no podía hacerlo adecuadamente con todos alrededor. "¿Quieres dar un paseo o algo?" le pregunté, recordando que había bastante bueno fuera. "El tiempo no es terrible por una vez.

Bella aceptó y, tras coger un jersey, me siguió fuera de la casa. Tenía tantas preguntas que quería hacerle. ¿Estaba feliz de estar de vuelta? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a quedarse? ¿Habían pagado mis padres todo el viaje? ¿Desde cuándo sabía que iba a venir? Antes de que pudiera decidir que pregunta hacer primero, Bella empezó la conversación.

"Hace bueno fuera," dijo suavemente, levantando la vista al cielo parcialmente nublado.

No pude evitar reír. Aquí estaba yo intentando evitar una conversación trivial y ella la empezaba. "Estamos hablando del tiempo, ¿verdad?" pregunté todavía con una sonrisa en la cara.

"No sabía que más decir," dijo defensivamente, y yo me sentí mal instantáneamente por reírme. No era que me estuviera riendo de ella. Simplemente encontraba toda la situación graciosa. "Pareces, no sé, raro. Te parece bien que esté aquí, ¿verdad?" preguntó con timidez.

Los ojos casi se me salen de las órbitas por la sorpresa. ¿Ella creía que no la quería aquí? Eso si que era gracioso. "Por supuesto," dije con firmeza, esperanzo hacer mi punto claro. Siempre la quería conmigo, sin importar nada. "Simplemente no puedo creer que estés aquí, eso es todo." Volví a pensar en mi silencio e incredulidad. "Lo siento si antes no parecí acogedor. Me pilló con la guardia baja."

"Es una gran sorpresa," dijo antes de dejarnos sumidos en el silencio. Seguimos caminando por la calle mientras mis pensamientos llegaban finalmente a una pregunta importante que hacer.

"¿Dónde te quedas mientras estás aquí? Y, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar aquí, igualmente?" pregunté con curiosidad. Tal vez iba a quedarse con mis padres de nuevo. "Me siento excluido."

"Estoy aquí hasta el próximo domingo," respondió Bella de inmediato, mirando todavía al frente. "Tengo que volver al trabajo y voy a tomar algunas clases más tarde este verano. En cuanto al lugar en que me quedo, si te parece bien, me quedo contigo," terminó dudosamente, como si no estuviera segura de lo que me parecería bien de este plan.

Como si no fuera a parecerme bien. Sonreí ampliamente por la risa por su asunción y por pura felicidad por la idea. No podría verla mucho durante el día, pensé con tristeza, pero podía compensárselo por las noches. De cualquier manera, ¿quién necesitaba dormir?

"Definitivamente me parece bien," le dije. Miré a Bella y la vi sonriendo con ese hermoso labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes una vez más, la acción hizo que mi corazón se acelerara con deseo.

"Genial," contestó con una sonrisa incluso más grande en su cara. No pude aguantarlo más. Me volvería loco si mis labios seguían alejados de los suyos un minuto más. Había esperado cinco meses y dos días para esto y ahora no me detenía ninguna distancia.

Dejé de andar y tiré cuidadosamente de su mano para que ella también parara. Dulcemente, la agarré por el torso y acerqué su cuerpo al mío hasta que no estábamos tocándonos del todo. Bella levantó la vista a mí, sus ojos mirando los míos cariñosamente. Se veía tan inocente y pura. Sabía que ella no era ingenua o completamente inocente, pero estando ahí frente a mí, se veía como una santa.

"¿Puedo besarte?" pregunté suavemente, buscando su permiso. En ese momento, me sentía como si no la mereciera. Pero ella me había elegido, y me amaba, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

"Desearía que lo hicieras," susurró suavemente, sus labios se movieron de forma hermosa para formar las palabras.

Ahuequé mi mano en su mejilla, bajando la vista a la cara que había echado tanto de menos. Incliné mi cabeza y encontré sus labios con los míos. Sabía a leche y miel, dulce y suave mientras la bebía. Mi labio inferior rozó suavemente entre los suyos, trayendo a la vuelta recuerdos de besos pasados, y la acerqué más. Ella se inclinó contra mí, rozando sus labios contra los míos una vez más.

Me separé a regañadientes, deseando que eso no hubiera terminado nunca. "Me alegro tanto de que eso finalmente haya pasado," le confesé. Había esperado mucho tiempo, pero había merecido la pena.

"Y tenemos toda la semana," contestó Bella perversamente. El brillo en sus ojos daba una pista de travesura, y no tenía ni idea de si ella sabía el efecto que tenía en mí cuando hacía eso. Ella iba a ser mi muerte.

"No me tientes," le dije de broma, aunque pensaba en serio. "No querré ir al trabajo esta semana si mantienes eso."

Esa era la verdad. Ella todavía tenía tal control sobre mí que a veces me preguntaba si podría funcionar adecuadamente sin ella. Tal vez no tuviera que estar físicamente presente, incluso sabiendo que estaba en la otra mitad del mundo y todavía me amaba ciertamente ayudaba.

Mientras estuviéramos juntos, había esperanza, y esa esperanza tendría que ayudarme a superar el siguiente año hasta que pudiéramos estar reunidos permanentemente.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, aquí teneis la reacción de Edward. No tengo mucho tiempo, así que paso a la NOTA IMPORTANTE.

Es una mala noticia. Posiblemente esta sea la última actualización hasta el 14 de Septiembre. El caso es que en Junio dejé cuatro asignaturas para Septiembre y ahora tengo que examinarme, tengo el primer examen el día 3 y el ultimo el 13, pero el 13 tambien es el cumpleaños de mi padre, así que hasta el 14 no habrá actualización. Y, la razón de que no vaya a actualizar la proxima semana es que son las fiestas de mi pueblo (empiezan hoy) y duran toda la semana, voy a traducir en ratos libres que no esté haciendo nada y, si tengo los capitulos actualizo, pero no os prometo nada.

Bueno, si tengo el capitulo nos vemos la semana que viene, si el domingo no he actualizado, ya no voy a actualizar hasta el dia 14 de Septiembre. El capitulo de God Love Her lo subo mañana.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Siento que vaya a haber tanto retraso.

-Bells, :)


	4. Coste de oportunidad

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capitulo cuatro – Coste de oportunidad

Desperté a Edward a las nueve el sábado por la mañana, asegurándome de que teníamos tiempo suficiente para pasar el día juntos antes de que tuviéramos que prepararnos para la fiesta de la oficina de Edward más tarde.

"¿Por qué me despiertas tan pronto un sábado?" se quejó medio dormido, rodando para que su cabeza estuviera enterrada en la almohada.

"Tal vez porque me gustaría pasar mi último día en el Reino Unido con mi novio, despierto y consciente," le dije, rodando y apoyando mi barbilla en su espalda. "Has estado ocupado con el trabajo toda la semana. Me gustaría pasar todo el día juntos, y sé que tú también quieres."

"Quiero, quiero," escuché a Edward hablar en la almohada. Se dio la vuelta y abrió los ojos, mirándome cariñosamente. "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"Bueno, he pasado esta semana yendo de compras con Alice o Rosalie y, yo sola, he visto los parques y los museos gratis, así que nada de eso," recordé en voz alta. "¿Podemos ir al mercado de Portobello Road en Notting Hill?" Era algo que me encantó cuando fui el otoño pasado, y todavía no había tenido oportunidad de ir. Además, realmente no quería ir sola.

Edward rió. "Creí que no querías ir de compras," comentó.

"No, este no es el mismo tipo de compras," le dije con una risa. "Si no vamos a pasar horas entre H&M, Topshop, Zara, Accessorize, Monsoon, etcétera, entonces no estamos de compras, al menos según tu hermana."

"Sí, no sé como puedes hacer eso con ella," contestó. "Mejor tú que yo."

Sonreí. "Entonces, ¿irás conmigo?"

"Por supuesto," contestó Edward como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "Vistámonos y vayámonos." Salió de la cama y caminó hacia el baño, dándome una vista increíble de su musculosa espalda desnuda. Suspiré apreciativamente y me tiré a la cama. Era una chica afortunada.

Cuando tomamos el metro hacia Notting Hill, me senté al lado de Edward y decidí sacar el tema de la próxima vez que nos veríamos.

"Todavía planeas venir en Navidad, ¿verdad?" le pregunté.

"Ese es el plan," contestó, doblando el periódico y mirándome. "Puedo tomarme diez días libres, así que tendremos que ver cuando es un buen momento para que vaya. Nos quedaremos con tus padres, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, normalmente me quedo en casa por Navidad," le dije. "Y no te preocupes por eso. Les parece perfecto que vengas. En realidad mi madre está deseando conocerte."

"¿Lo está?" preguntó sorprendido. "Eso es bueno, supongo. ¿Qué hay de tu padre?" Se veía nervioso al preguntar.

"A mi padre también le gustarás," le dije. "Es del tipo silencioso, así que en realidad no sabrás que le gustas, pero en realidad a él le gusta casi todo el mundo."

"¿Casi todo el mundo?" preguntó nervioso.

Reí. "Edward, deja de preocuparte por ello," le dije. "Ahora, cuando vuelva a Washington, echaré un vistazo al calendario académico y veré cuando termino los finales y cuando empieza el siguiente semestre. Eres bienvenido en cualquier momento entre esos periodos. Eres bienvenido en cualquier momento, en realidad, pero sé que eso no es realista."

"Desearía poder, si eso te hace sentir mejor," comentó Edward.

"Me hace sentir mejor," contesté, envolviendo mi brazo a su alrededor.

Como era una bonita y soleada mañana de sábado de finales de Mayo, el mercado de Portobello Road ya estaba bastante lleno con gente de la zona y turistas. Pasamos algo de tiempo mirando los diferentes puestos. Hice que Edward se probara un sombrero de cowboy, que, por cierto, no le quedaba bien. Al menos no con la camiseta de una banda de rock, los pantalones y las zapatillas que llevaba actualmente. Tal vez con unas botas de cowboy y una camisa de cuadros... Y con ese pensamiento, supe que estaría en problemas si continuaba.

Cuando fue hora de comer, paramos en uno de los puestos de comida. "No sé," dije dudosa, mirando la comida que el hombre vendía.

"Prueba un kebab, Bella," insistió Edward. "Está bueno. Te gustará. A no ser que te hayas hecho vegetariana en las últimas veinticuatro horas."

"Bien. Tomaré un kebab," le dije al vendedor.

"¿Patatas?" preguntó.

"Uh, claro," contesté.

Edward pagó por los dos a pesar de mis protestas y, unos minutos más tarde, estaba comiendo una de las cosas más deliciosas que jamás había probado.

"Me alegro tanto de que me hicieras coger el kebab," le dije a Edward mientras estábamos apoyados contra una pared, comiendo.

Pasamos otra hora más o menos dando una vuelta por el mercado y sorteando las grandes multitudes. Encontré algo de joyería que decidí comprar para mi madre, mi hermana y mi compañera de cuarto. También encontré un par de sandalias que decidí que necesitaba poseer.

Finalmente empezó a hacerse tarde y sabíamos que si queríamos estar listos para la fiesta a las cinco, no podíamos pasar otro par de horas en Notting Hill.

Llegamos al piso de Edward, bolsas en mano, con suficiente tiempo para prepararnos para la fiesta. Como yo era la que tenía el pelo que más necesitaba ser arreglado, me duché primero, dejando que el agua caliente lavara toda la suciedad.

Mientras Edward se duchaba después de mí, yo saqué el vestido que había llevado, contenta de que el chiffon no se hubiera arrugado. La última vez que estuve en Londres, aprendí que siempre debería estar preparada para vestir bien si la situación lo necesitaba. Por lo tanto, ya tenía un vestido de cóctel y tacones negros en mi maleta.

Había comprado el vestido blanco y negro sin tirantes y con estampado de flores en White House Black Market en la primavera. Imaginé que el vestido de chiffon sería perfecto para la gran cantidad de bodas a las que parecía ser invitada en primavera y más tarde este verano. Muchas chicas que conocía se casaban, pero ese es otro tema.

Me puse el vestido, lo abroché en el costado y me senté en la cama para arreglarme el maquillaje, asegurándome de marcar y oscurecer más los ojos.

"¿Ese vestido es nuevo?" preguntó Edward cuando dejó el baño con una nube de vapor y me vio sentada en la cama. Y Santo Dios, lo único que cubría la mitad inferior de su cuerpo era una toalla.

Tragué con dificultad y mantuve los ojos en el espejo de mano que estaba sujetando. "Lo es," le dije. "¿Te gusta?"

"Me gusta cualquier cosa que te pones," me dijo, caminando hacia su armario para vestirse.

Reí. "Entonces, ¿no te importaría si me pusiera unos pantalones amarillos de cuero plástico y un chaleco morado brillante sobre una camisa teñida a base de nudos* la próxima vez que salgamos?" pregunté.

"Vale, retiro eso," contestó Edward desde el baño, donde actualmente se estaba cambiando. "Me gusta cualquier cosa que te pongas que ya tengas. Como este vestido, por ejemplo."

"¿Cómo sabes que no tengo unos pantalones amarillos de cuero plástico?" le pregunté con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Uh, no lo sé," dijo. "No tienes unos, ¿verdad?"

"No, no los tengo," contesté. "Solo estaba bromeando."

Puse a un lado la bolsa de maquillaje, cogí mi secador de pelo y lo enchufé con el adaptador para secarme el pelo mientras Edward seguía vistiéndose o afeitándose o lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" le pregunté a Edward cuando terminé de arreglarme el pelo en el mejor recogido que pude conseguir sin otro par de manos a mi disposición.

"Probablemente deberíamos irnos en diez minutos," contestó, arreglándose la corbata de seda azul oscuro que colgaba de su cuello.

"Entonces tengo tiempo de darte mi regalo de cumpleaños," le dije, sacando de mi maleta un paquete de regalo mal envuelto. "No es mucho. La mayoría de mi dinero ha sido para gastarlo en este viaje, y todavía estoy ahorrando para venir el próximo Marzo..."

"Que estés aquí es regalo más que suficiente, Bella," me aseguró Edward, colocando sus dos manos en mis brazos desnudos y mirándome con una sonrisa en su hermosa cara.

"Pero fueron tus padres los que pagaron para que yo viniera," empecé a protestar. "No es mi regalo."

"Pero todavía es el tiempo que podrías haber pasado haciendo otra cosa," contestó. "Has estudiado economía. Todo es sobre el coste de oportunidad. Podrías haber estado trabajando o haciendo otra cosa esta semana, pero elegiste venir a verme."

"Y no habría elegido algo diferente," le dije. "¿Puedo darte ahora mi regalo?"

"Si insistes," dijo Edward, apartando sus brazos y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir negro.

Le extendí el paquete. Lo había envuelto hacía un par de días con un trozo de papel de regalo que había encontrado y unos trozos de cinta adhesiva. Edward lo tomó en sus manos y arrancó el papel, revelando el regalo.

"Es tu jersey," declaró Edward.

"Es mi sudadera," dije, transformando su frase en inglés americano por instinto. "Mi sudadera favorita, por cierto." La sudadera con capucha morado oscuro de la Universidad de Washington era una de mis prendas favoritas. El número de veces que me la había puesto en los últimos tres años era incalculable. "Creí que estaría bien que tuvieras algo tangible que te recuerde a mí ya que todavía tenemos que pasar bastante tiempo separados. Yo tengo tu collar, tú tienes mi sudadera."

"Bella, me encanta," me dijo. Se acercó la sudadera a la cara y respiró. "Incluso huele como tú."

Reí. "Y eso me lleva a la segunda parte del regalo. Mira en el bolsillo delantero."

Edward desdobló la sudadera y, ciertamente, se dio cuenta de que había algo en el bolsillo. Al sacarlo rió. "Y un bote de tu perfume al que solo le queda un cuarto."

"Sé que te gusta como huelo," le dije con una sonrisa.

"¿Me has pillado?" preguntó con una ceja levantada mientras sonreía.

"Por supuesto," reí. "No soy ignorante. Sé que hueles mi pelo cuando nos abrazamos y la almohada después de que haya dormido en tu cama. Ahora puedes olerme, incluso cuando no esté aquí."

Edward se ahogó con la risa. "Me encanta, Bella. Muchas gracias," dijo, abrazándome de forma que mi cara estuviera presionada contra su cuello. Tomé una respiración profunda y recordé lo mucho que a mí también me gustaba como olía él.

"Creo que ahora voy a tener que robar algo tuyo para mí," le dije. "¿Qué es de lo que puedes desprenderte? ¿Tal vez algo que no hayas lavado recientemente?"

"Um, ¿quieres esta camisa después de que la lleve esta noche?" preguntó tras pensarlo un momento, haciendo un gesto hacia la camisa de vestir azul claro que actualmente llevaba bajo su chaqueta.

"Me encantaría," le dije. "Ahora, ¿qué tal vamos de tiempo?"

Edward miró el reloj. "Probablemente deberíamos irnos," dijo. "¿Te importa tomar el transporte público arreglada?"

"¿Alguna vez me ha importado? Además, seremos las personas mejor vestidas del metro. No puedo dejar pasar eso," le dije, cogiendo mi bolso de mano. "Vamos."

La fiesta de retiro por uno de los jefes de Edward se daba en el bar de un hotel pijo en Knightsbridge. La luz era tenue, sonaba música jazz de fondo y los camareros y camareras vestidos de negro llevaban bandejas de aperitivos y copas de burbujeante champán.

No solo el lugar en sí mismo era un poco intimidante, sino que también lo eran los invitados. Hombres ancianos y de edad media estaban vestidos con trajes de sastre con sus esposas o incluso sus amantes del brazo, vestidas con sus mejores trajes de cóctel. También había mujeres vestidas con traje de chaqueta y vestidos hablando sobre jubilación, planes de pensiones e incluso análisis de liquidez por alguna razón.

De repente me sentí como si fuera una niña que se había colado en la fiesta solo para adultos de sus padres. Era fácilmente la más joven aquí y me sentí fuera de lugar. Como si pudiera sentir mi incomodidad, Edward envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura cuando entramos. "Eres la chica más hermosa aquí," me susurró.

Sonreí, pero sabía que no era cierto. Mirando a mi alrededor, me di cuenta de que Edward trabajaba con algunas mujeres muy atractivas. Sin embargo, no podía dejar que mis inseguridades me pudieran. Anímate, Bella, pensé para mí misma, echando atrás los hombros, levantando la barbilla y colocando una sonrisa en mi cara. Tenía a Edward, después de todo, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

Edward y yo nos mezclamos con sus compañeros de trabajo durante varios minutos. Me mantuve en silencio casi todo el tiempo, sonriendo cuando me presentaban, sacudiendo sus manos si ellos las extendían, y diciendo "Encantada de conocerte". Sin embargo, me dio tiempo para admirar a mi novio. La forma en que hablaba con sus compañeros y jefes, la forma en que sonreía y reía educadamente a cualquier intento de broma, y la forma en que sus ojos siempre buscaban a menudo los míos.

"Este es el hombre que se retira," me susurró Edward mientras nos acercábamos a un caballero con el pelo blanco que estaba hablando con otra pareja. Cuando nos acercamos, el hombre se giró hacia nosotros y la otra pareja siguió adelante.

"Edward Cullen," se presentó Edward al hombre, extendiendo su mano. "Enhorabuena por su jubilación."

"Cullen," repitió el hombre mientras sacudía la mano de Edward. "Departamento de soluciones energéticas, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," contestó Edward, obviamente complacido porque un empleado tan distinguido de la compañía supiera quien era. "¿Puedo presentarle a Isabella Swan? Bella, este es el Sr. Parsons."

"Encantada de conocerle, Sr. Parsons," le dije, sacudiendo su mano.

"Encantado de conocerla, Srta. Swan," contestó. "¿Eres de América? ¿Canadá?" Una vez mas, lo primero que me preguntaron fue sobre mi acento.

"América," contesté. "Seattle, Washington."

"¿Quieres otra copa de champán?" me susurró Edward, mirando la copa vacía que tenía en la mano.

"Um, claro," le susurré insegura.

"Si me perdonáis," nos dijo a mí y al Sr. Parsons, cogiendo la copa de mi ano y dejándome sola con el caballero. Me quedé ahí incómoda unos segundos, preguntándome si debería marcharme o empezar una conversación.

"¿Trabaja, Srta Swan?" preguntó el Sr. Parsons, salvándome de un tonto intento de romper el hielo.

"No," contesté aliviada. "Todavía estoy en la universidad en los Estados."

"Y, ¿qué estudia?" preguntó.

"Finanzas," le dije. "Me gradúo el próximo Mayo."

El Sr. Parsons asintió. "¿Está pensando en obtener un MBA*?"

"Um, tal vez. No estoy segura," contesté honestamente. "Sé que necesito unos años de experiencia de trabajo de jornada completa antes de poder solicitar la obtención de un MBA, así que eso solo me deja una opción por ahora – conseguir un trabajo. Y preferiblemente aquí, en Londres. Espero poder encontrar uno."

"No tendrás problema para encontrar un trabajo," me aseguró.

"¿De verdad?" pregunté esperanzada. "He estado muy nerviosa por ello. Con la economía y el mercado de trabajo de la forma en que están actualmente, temo no poder encontrar uno, especialmente aquí."

"Déjame decirte algo," me dijo. "Hay cientos de compañías en esta ciudad y todas planean contratar al menos varios graduados recientes. Hay menos trabajos ahí fuera de los que había, digamos, hace cinco años, pero la gente todavía contrata. Lo único que veo que afectaría actualmente tu búsqueda de trabajo es que tu salario medio al comienzo será menos de lo que habría sido hace cinco años."

Di un suspiro de alivio y sonreí. "Gracias por los ánimos," le dije. Era algo de lo que realmente me había preocupado los últimos meses, especialmente cuando tenía el potencial de afectar mi futuro con Edward. No podía permitirme mudarme a Londres sin un trabajo.

Fue entonces cuando Edward finalmente reapareció, con dos copas de champán. "Lo siento," me dijo, dándome la bebida. "Me han entretenido."

"Está bien," le dije. "Estaba teniendo una conversación encantadora con el Sr. Parsons." Sin embargo, estaba muy contenta de que estuviera de vuelta.

"Edward, encantado de verte y, Srta. Swan, ha sido un placer hablar con usted. Buena suerte," nos dijo el Sr. Parsons. "Me temo que soy popular en mi fiesta."

Reí. "Gracias. Suerte a usted también," le dije mientras se alejaba. Fue entonces cuando me volví a Edward y le di un codazo en el brazo lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerle encogerse.

"Ouch. ¿Por qué ha sido eso?" preguntó, frotándose el brazo.

"¿Por qué me has dejado sola con él así?" pregunté.

"Estabais teniendo una buena conversación cuando volví. ¿Qué es para tanto?" preguntó Edward con un susurro.

"Ha sido incómodo un par de segundos y él no tenía ni idea de quien era yo," susurré. "¿Por qué te marchaste?"

"Estabas muy callada cuando hablábamos con alguien," contestó. "Creí que sería una buena oportunidad para ti tener una conversación con él. Además, si quieres ser una mujer de negocios de éxito, cosa que sé que quieres ser, entonces tienes que empezar a estar cómoda hablando con extraños. Es práctica."

Abrí la boca para protestar, pero la cerré cuando vi los ojos de Edward ensancharse con terror mientras miraba a su derecha.

"Pero bueno, si es Edward Cullen," la voz de una mujer alcanzó mis oídos, haciendo que me girara hacia la voz y la mirada furiosa de Edward. Ella parecía exótica con piel bronceada y pelo castaño oscuro. Era más alta y delgada que yo y, por como se veía su pecho en el vestido halter que llevaba, estaba mejor dotada que yo. La odié en el momento en que la vi.

El brazo de Edward se envolvió alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó a él protectivamente. Ciertamente a mí no me molestó. "Karen," dijo él civilmente.

"Creí que no venías a las fiestas de la compañía," dijo, sonriendo y batiendo esas malditas pestañas en dirección a mi novio.

"Normalmente no," contestó Edward. "Pero mi novia está en la ciudad y tenía una cita, así que he decidido venir por una vez."

"No tendrías problema para encontrar una cita para cualquier otra fiesta, puedo asegurartelo," contestó Karen, ignorándome completamente. Esto, sin embargo, solo me enfadó.

"Hola," intervine, extendiendo mi mano para sacudir la suya. "Soy Isabella, y soy la novia de Edward."

Se giró hacia mí con una mirada de desagrado en la cara. "Karen," contestó, eligiendo no sacudir mi mano. En lugar de bajarla derrotada, sin embargo, la mantuve extendida.

"Karen, tienes razón. Edward no tendría problema para encontrar una cita si quisiera una pero, a no ser que yo esté aquí, él no va a querer ninguna cita," le dije. "Ya no digamos tener una cita contigo. Te sugeriría que probaras suerte en otro lugar."

Resopló antes de volverse a Edward. "Te veré el lunes," le dijo con una última sonrisa coqueta, girando sobre sus tacones y volviendo al otro lado del bar.

"¿Ella es la razón por la que no has ido a otras fiestas?" le pregunté cuando ella se fue, bajando finalmente la mano.

"Ella es la razón exacta por la que evito venir a estas fiestas solo," contestó sombríamente, dándole un largo trago a su champán.

"Es terrible," le dije con un estremecimiento. "Creí que su pelo iba a atacarme."

Edward rió. "Desearía que estuvieras aquí para venir a todas estas conmigo," me dijo.

"Tal vez un día estaré," contesté.

Todos nos estremecimos cuando un micrófono encendiéndose sonó a través de la sala antes de que el Sr. Parsons se pusiera de pie para dar algún discurso. Me incliné contra Edward y escuché, intentando evitar pensar en no verle durante los próximos seis meses y medio. Habíamos durado cinco meses hasta el momento. Ciertamente, podíamos sobrevivir otros seis.

- . - . - . - . -

Edward fue conmigo en el metro hasta el aeropuerto Heathrow la mañana siguiente. Me recordó ligeramente al viaje al aeropuerto de Diciembre, pero había diferencias obvias. Primero, era Mayo, no Diciembre, así que no hacía un frío ridículo fuera. No tendría que llevar un abrigo grande en el avión en este viaje. En segundo lugar, habíamos cogido el transporte público hasta el aeropuerto en lugar de un taxi, lo que hacía que fuera mucho menos caro llegar allí. Y, en tercer lugar, ninguno de los dos parecía sentir el temor y la ansiedad que estaban presentes en Diciembre cuando nos despedimos.

Miré a Edward, que estaba sentado a mi lado. Estaba en silencio y, obviamente, no estaba feliz, pero no parecía estar sufriendo como cuando nos separamos en Diciembre. En cuanto a mis sentimientos, no quería marcharme pero, al mismo tiempo, sabía que cuanto antes pasáramos estos meses, antes nos veríamos de nuevo, era todo un ciclo que terminaría en Mayo. Ahora que quedaba menos de un año, no parecía tanto tiempo.

Facturé mi bolsa, saqué mi tarjeta de embarque y pasaporte y bajé la vista a mi reloj. Solo me quedaban dos horas hasta que mi vuelo despegara, y empezaríamos a abordar en una hora. Tenía que dejar a Edward pronto.

"Así que," dije, girándome hacia Edward y cogiendo sus manos.

"Así que," repitió. "Me alegro mucho de que hayas podido venir esta semana. Y siento que haya tenido que trabajar. Debería haber podido pasar más tiempo contigo."

"El tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido definitivamente mejor que nada, así que no te disculpes. No podías hacer nada sobre ello," le dije. "Y gracias por dejar que me quede contigo. Lo he pasado increíble, todo gracias a ti. Bueno, y a tus padres."

"Sí, estaré endeudado con ellos durante toda la vida por traerte aquí," comentó Edward. "Voy a echarte mucho de menos, Bella. Tú eres todo en lo que pienso durante el día y la noche. Estás constantemente en mis sueños."

"¿En los sueños buenos o en los malos?" pregunté.

Edward frunció los labios un momento. "Los dos," contestó con una risita.

"Yo también voy a extrañarte. Mucho. Pero hablaré contigo a menudo," le dije.

"Desafortunadamente, no puedo besarte muy a menudo," dijo Edward con el ceño fruncido. "Definitivamente voy a extrañar eso."

"Solo seis meses y medio más," le tranquilicé.

"Seis meses y medio," repitió Edward. "Podemos hacer esto."

"¡Podemos hacerlo!" exclamé con un estallido de ánimo antes de reír por mi optimismo.

Edward rió antes de sonreírme ampliamente. "Te quiero mucho," me dijo.

"Y yo a ti," contesté. "Ahora, ¿puedo tener un beso para el viaje?"

"Bueno, yo también voy a necesitar uno, así que, por supuesto," me dijo Edward.

Llevó mis brazos a sus hombros y envolvió los suyos alrededor de mi cintura y yo me puse de puntillas. La cabeza de Edward cerró la distancia y sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Cerré los ojos, intentando enfocarme en la sensación de sus labios moviéndose sensualmente contra los míos para poder recordarla durante los meses que estaban por venir. La suave y húmeda calidez de su boca se curvó alrededor del contorno de la mía y enganché mis dedos a su rebelde pelo de recién levantado. Él me apretó más y yo le sostuve firmemente, ninguno de los dos quería que el beso acabara nunca. Desafortunadamente, tenía que acabar, pero siempre recordaría este momento exacto.

Me separé sonriendo, y supe sin mirar la hora que realmente no podía esperar más para marcharme. "Te veré pronto," le dije.

"Ten un buen vuelo," me dijo Edward. "Y hazme una llamada cuando aterrices para saber que estás bien."

"Lo haré. Te amo," le dije una última vez.

"Te amo," repitió, soltando mis manos mientras yo me preparaba para marcharme.

Fui a la puerta de seguridad y miré atrás una última vez. Sonreí cuando él se despidió con la mano. Todo iba a estar bien. Simplemente lo sabía.

* * *

*camisa teñida a base de nudos (es la mejor traducción que he podido hacer): http : / / upload . wikimedia . org / wikipedia / commons / 0 / 02 / TieDyeShirtMpegMan . jpg

*MBA (Master in Bussiness Administration): Máster en gestión de empresas.

Hola!

Podeis agradecer a la lluvia por este capitulo que ha acabado con nuestro último día de fiestas, jeje.

Bueno, Bella y Edward están separados de nuevo y tienen seis meses por delante hasta Navidad, ¿irán bien las cosas? Tendréis que esperar para saberlo, como os dije que tengo algunos exámenes que hacer, hasta el 14 de Septiembre no hay actualización.

God Love Her no sé si lo actualizaré, porque no tengo el capitulo terminado, si puedo acabarlo mañana, lo subo, si no tendreis que esperar también hasta el 14 de Septiembre.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)

PD. El vestido de Bella y la sudadera están en mi perfil, el vestido me encanta!


	5. Dulce serenata

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Podeis encontrar una versión acústica de Can you feel the love tonight? de Elton John en mi perfil, sabréis cuando ponerla, jeje.

Disfrutad de este dulce capítulo...

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capitulo cinco – Dulce serenata

El resto del verano pasó de forma frenética trabajando en la cafetería y yendo a clase cuatro días a la semana, de lunes a jueves. No quería tomar clases en verano pero, si quería graduarme en Mayo sin tener demasiadas clases durante los siguientes semestres, era necesario.

Edward y yo volvimos a nuestra rutina de hablar al menos de vez en cuando por Skype y mandarnos emails durante el día. Las conversaciones eran normalmente las mismas. ¿Qué tal ha ido tu día? ¿Ha pasado algo excitante? ¿Cuáles son tus planes para mañana? ¿Cómo está tu familia?

A veces había alguna pequeña discusión o desacuerdo, pero nada que no pudiéramos manejar y superar. Los problemas principales eran mis propias inseguridades que se manifestaban a menudo y me hacían preocuparme de que Edward, por alguna razón, decidiera que ya era suficiente con todo esto de la relación a larga distancia. Él siempre me aseguraba, sin embargo, que todo valdría la pena a largo plazo y que estaba loca por pensar que él se rendiría.

La vida seguía sin Edward, como siempre lo hacía. Tenía escuela cinco días a la semana y trabajaba todas las tardes y algunos sábados. Aunque a veces realmente odiaba mi trabajo, el saldo en mi cuenta de ahorro estaba aumentando y ahora podía permitirme un billete de ida y vuelta de Seattle a Londres. Gracias a Dios, los domingos eran mis días libres.

De hecho, era cerca de la una y media de la tarde de un domingo a finales de Agosto cuando recibí una llamada telefónica de mi hermana. Planeaba pasar el día perezosamente en pijama viendo películas o haciendo deberes de la escuela para la semana entrante, pero esos planes estaban a punto de cambiar.

"¿Hola?" respondí mi teléfono móvil, bajando el volumen de la televisión con el mando a distancia.

"Bella, soy Sophie," respondió mi hermana. "¿Qué estás haciendo ahora mismo?"

"Viendo Will & Grace," contesté con cautela. "¿Por qué?" Ella raramente empezaba una conversación con '¿qué estás haciendo ahora mismo?' a no ser que necesitara que hiciera algo por ella.

"Necesito que vayas a algún videoclub y me consigas un DVD," me dijo.

"¿Por qué no puedes ir tú o mamá o papá?" pregunté. Definitivamente no había una razón especial por la que necesitara ir a alquilar una película. Había suficientes Blockbusters en Renton.

"Papá está trabajando, mamá está haciendo las labores del hogar toda la tarde y yo estoy castigada a no conducir a ningún lugar este fin de semana," explicó Sophie.

"¿Por qué eso no me sorprende?" pregunté retóricamente. "¿Qué necesitas?"

""Hay un documental en DVD que necesito para mi clase de cine," contestó. "Tengo que verlo y luego escribir sobre ello. No lo estoy deseando, pero necesito ese DVD y no lo hay en Blockbuster o Hollywood Video por aquí. Ya he buscado."

"Y, ¿lo necesitas ahora?"

"Es para mañana," contestó.

Gemí. "¿Por qué tienes que dejar para el último momento todo lo que haces?"

"Bella, lo siento y prometo que no volverá a pasar," se disculpó Sophie. "Pero, ¿me harías este favor? ¿Solo por esta vez?"

"Sí," contesté, aunque sabía que algo así volvería a suceder. "Lo buscaré y te lo llevaré. ¿Sobre qué es el documental? Para que sepa cual coger."

"Es sobre el 9/11. Creo que se llama _In Memoriam_ o algo así," me dijo. "¡Y muchas gracias!"

"Como sea," refunfuñé antes de colgar el teléfono y caminar hacia mi habitación para vestirme y verme un poco presentable.

Tras conducir a dos Blockbusters y finalmente encontrar el documental correcto, volví a mi coche y empecé el viaje de media hora hasta la casa de mis padres. Mientras escuchaba la radio y la charla inútil de los conductores del programa, me di cuenta de la fecha. 30 de Agosto. Hoy era el primer aniversario mío y de Edward.

Aunque había hablado con Edward anoche, ciertamente no mencionó nada sobre que hubiera pasado un año desde que empezamos a salir y, para mí, los días se me mezclaban tanto que lo había olvidado hasta este momento.

Busqué mi teléfono, pero luego me di cuenta de que no necesitaba el cargo por llamada internacional en la factura del teléfono de este mes. Esperaría hasta volver a casa y ver si estaba en Skype, razoné. Y definitivamente hablaría con él antes de esta noche.

Finalmente aparqué en el camino de entrada del hogar de mi infancia y apagué el motor. Salí del coche y caminé hacia la puerta principal, con la copia alquilada del DVD en la mano. Llamé al timbre, esperando a que mi madre o mi hermana respondieran.

"¿Bella?" mi madre respondió a la puerta, sorprendida. "Cariño, ¿qué haces en casa?"

Levanté el alquiler de Blockbuster que tenía en la mano. "Sophie me pidió que le trajera esto," expliqué.

"Oh, vale, bueno, Sophie no está aquí," contestó. "¿Quieres entrar a tomar algo? Me siento mal porque te haya echo venir hasta aquí."

"Espera, ¿no está aquí?" pregunté con incredulidad. "Me dijo que estaba castigada."

Renee sacudió la cabeza. "No está castigada," respondió. "Últimamente no ha hecho nada para merecer ser castigada. Al menos por lo que yo sé. Pero no, ha estado fuera toda la tarde. Probablemente esté en algún lugar con Scott."

Bufé molesta. Qué pérdida de tiempo. Seguí a mi madre dentro de la casa y saqué mi móvil para llamar a Sophie. Pero, qué sorpresa, no contestó.

Tras hablar con mi madre solo unos minutos, dejé el DVD en la mesita de café para Sophie y me marché, más que un poco molesta con mi hermana. Conduje de vuelta a mi apartamento de mal humor, manifestando mi rabia con algunos lentos conductores de domingo.

Cerré la puerta de mi coche de un golpe, las aseguré con el control remoto de mis llaves, subí corriendo las escaleras a mi apartamento y quité el cerrojo de la puerta principal. Lo que vi cuando abrí la puerta casi me deja sin aliento e hizo que mi mal humor desapareciera instantáneamente.

Las luces del techo de la sala de estar de mi apartamento estaban apagadas, las lámparas que estaban por la habitación eran las únicas que proveían luz ambiente. Las velas de la habitación, tres, estaban encendidas y había jarrones con rosas rojas por la habitación. Lo más increíble era que había una pantalla de proyección colocada en una de las paredes con la cara de Edward en ella. Y él se estaba moviendo y hablando.

"Oh Dios mío," exclamé. "¿Qué es esto?"

"Feliz aniversario, amor," dijo Edward desde la pantalla. "¿Puedes ponerte frente al sofá? Realmente no puedo verte desde donde estás."

Di varios pasos hasta estar frente al sofá y encontré la cámara que estaba colocada encima de la televisión. "¿Cómo has hecho esto?"

"Hemos sido nosotros," escuché la voz de Sophie y me giré, sorprendida porque no la hubiera visto cuando entré. Estaba ahí con su novio, Scott.

"¿Cómo?" pregunté, todavía impresionada.

"Usé la llave de repuesto que dejaste en casa en caso de emergencias. Siento que tuvieras que ir a por ese DVD y llevarlo a Renton. En realidad solo te necesitaba fuera del apartamento para que pudiéramos preparar esto," explicó Sophie, haciendo un gesto hacia la habitación.

"¿Quién colocó el proyector?"

"Lo hizo Scott," contestó. "Está en el equipo audiovisual de la iglesia, así que lo tomó prestado para mí y lo colocó. Todo fue idea de Edward, por supuesto. Yo solo lo llevé a cabo ya que él no está aquí."

"¿Tú has planeado todo esto?" le pregunté a Edward, volviéndome hacia la pantalla y la cámara.

Edward se encogió de hombros. "Solo quería hacer algo por ti y, como estoy al otro lado del mundo, necesitaba ayuda. Así que se lo pedí a tu hermana."

"Bella, vamos a irnos," escuché a Sophie decirme.

"¿Podemos pasar mañana después de la escuela para recoger las cosas?" preguntó Scott antes de que se marcharan.

"Sí," contesté. "Oh, Sophie, el DVD tiene que ser devuelto al Blockbuster de Ballard el viernes por la noche. Puedes devolverlo tú, ya que no estás castigada... y gracias," añadí agradecida.

"De nada," contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, dejando el apartamento con su novio.

Me senté en el sofá, mirando a Edward con una gran sonrisa en mi cara.

"Me temo que aún no estamos solos," me dijo Edward. "Algunas personas quieren decir hola."

Le miré inquisitivamente hasta que vi a Alice asomar su cabeza en la pantalla. "¡Hola, Bella!" exclamó saludándome con la mano. "¡Te echo de menos!"

"Yo también te echo de menos, Alice," le dije con una pequeña risa.

"¿Puedo coger este ordenador?" le preguntó Alice a Edward, quitándoselo antes de que él siquiera pudiera responder. Sostuvo el portátil en alto frente a su cara mientras me hablaba. "Siento no haber conseguido una webcam aún para mi ordenador. Siempre lo dejo todo para más tarde."

"¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa, chica?" escuché la voz de Emmett gritar de fondo mientras Alice giraba el portátil de manera que no la estuviera mirando a ella. Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie estaban en la habitación, saludándome con la mano.

"Hola chicos," les dije. "¿Qué hora es allí?"

"Sobre las once," contestó Rosalie. "¿Y allí?"

"Sobre las tres," le dije después de mirar al reloj de la pared. "¿Vais a salir?"

"Sí," escuché a Alice contestar. "Bueno, voy a devolverte a Edward ahora. Ponte en contacto conmigo de alguna manera esta semana. Hace una eternidad que no hablo contigo."

"Vale, lo haré. ¡Me ha encantado veros a todos!" dije alto, esperando que los otros me escucharan.

Vi como la pantalla volvió a Edward, que estaba sentado en su pequeña mesa de la cocina. Sus ojos miraron hacia la puerta hasta que se escuchó como se cerraba y luego volvió a mirarme.

"Ahora estamos solos," dijo. "Está bien verte de nuevo."

Sonreí. "También está bien verte," dije con una risita. Le había visto anoche, así que no era como si hubieran pasado días o semanas. "¡Feliz aniversario! No puedo creer que haya pasado un año."

"Realmente no parece que haya pasado tanto tiempo," acordó Edward.

"Desearía estar en el mismo lugar que estaba hace un año," le dije. "Ya sabes, contigo."

"Yo también desearía estar contigo," contestó. "Y, ¿qué tal ha ido tu día hasta el momento?"

"Bueno, desde ahora, ha sido genial. Estaba un poco enfadada cuando me enteré de que Sophie me había tenido una hora conduciendo por un video estúpido cuando lo podría haber conseguido ella misma, pero ahora está todo perdonado, y estoy de mucho mejor humor," expliqué.

"Yo no he tenido nada que ver con la forma en que te ha sacado del apartamento," contestó Edward, defendiéndose. "Eso fue completamente idea suya."

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas planeando esto?" pregunté con curiosidad. Obviamente, no podía ser una cosa de último minuto.

"Tal vez un par de semanas," me dijo.

Fruncí el ceño, pensando en mi propio olvido.

"¿Qué va mal?" preguntó Edward.

Suspiré. "Había olvidado que ha pasado un año hasta hace una hora..." confesé.

"Así que lo olvidaste," le quitó importancia encogiéndose de hombros. "Le puede pasar a cualquiera. Además, has tenido una semana ocupada."

"Aún así. No debería haberme olvidado. Pero no voy a dejar que eso arruine esta sorpresa, así que pasemos a otro tema," le dije más animada. Me incliné hacia atrás en el sofá y puse mis pies en la mesita de café, mirando a Edward. "Las rosas son hermosas, por cierto. ¡Hay muchas!"

"Desafortunadamente, no son tantas," contestó Edward. "Sophie separó los ramos para que parezca que hay más rosas de las que hay realmente."

"No deberías haberme dicho eso," comenté. "Solo bromeaba. No me importa cuántas haya. Es el detalle lo que cuenta, y mi apartamento ahora huele de forma increíble. Así que, ¿qué es de ti?"

"Bueno, ¿ya sabes que he estado tomando clases de guitarra durante varios meses?" preguntó Edward.

"Sí. Pero nunca me has dejado escuchar nada," le acusé juguetonamente.

"Llevo un tiempo preparando algo que tocarte y, como la otra parte de tu regalo de aniversario, puedes escucharlo," explicó. "Ahora, no es de lo mejor, así que no puedes reírte ni nada."

"Prometo no reírme," contesté. "Estoy segura de que es precioso. ¿También vas a cantar?"

Edward sonrió ampliamente. "Voy a intentarlo, que es la razón por la que no puedes reírte."

"¿Por qué nunca antes me has cantado?" pregunté con curiosidad. La única vez que había oído a Edward cantar fue esa vez que fuimos a un karaoke cuando estuve en Londres el año pasado. Sin embargo, nunca había cantado solo para mí.

"Bueno, no canto muy bien," contestó. "Solo espera un segundo." Se levantó de la silla y dejó la zona que podía ver en la pantalla. Volvió solo unos segundos después, sin embargo, esta vez con una guitarra y un trozo de papel en la mano. "Bueno, no he hecho algo como componer una canción. La reconocerás."

Vi como Edward colocaba el trozo de papel para leer lo que asumía que era la letra y los acordes. Colocó sus dedos en las cuerdas y empezó a rasguearlas con la otra mano, la melodía sonó por los altavoces en mi apartamento.

Me sonaba familiar incluso antes de que empezara a cantar pero, una vez lo hizo, me di cuenta de que definitivamente la reconocía. La había escuchado numerosas veces cuando era pequeña viendo _El Rey León._

"There's a calm surrender to the rush of day, when the heat of the rolling world can be turned away. An enchanted moment, and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you," cantó Edward, y estaba completamente equivocado – su voz era fantástica.

"And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest. It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best."

"There's a time for everyone if they only learn that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn. There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors, when the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours."

"And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest. It's enough to make kings and vagabonds believe the very best."

Para cuando terminó la canción, mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Era la cosa más hermosa que había escuchado. Claro, no era completamente perfecta; estaba un poco fuera de tiempo y se había equivocado en un acorde en un momento, pero los errores solo lo hacían mejor. Había belleza en las imperfecciones porque me cantaba _a_ mí, _para_ mí. Además, estaba segura de que pensaría que cualquier canción que Edward cantara era hermosa, incluso si era "My Humps" de Fergie.

"Edward, eso ha sido hermoso," le dije cuando terminó. Vi como una sonrisa iluminaba su cara por mis palabras. "Ya sabes, nunca me han dado una serenata antes. Ahora has puesto el listón."

"Bueno, yo debería ser el único que cante para ti en el futuro, así que supongo que no tengo nada de lo que preocuparme," contestó.

"Creo que podrías ponérselo difícil a Elton John," le dije con una sonrisa, limpiando restos de lágrimas de mis ojos.

"Creo que tú crees en mí más de lo que yo lo hago," dijo con una risa. "Gracias."

"Bueno, sería ridículo que no creyera en ti cuando te amo."

"Aw, yo también te amo," contestó Edward con una sonrisa hermosa. "Ya sabes, solo quedan ciento once días más hasta que finalmente pueda tenerte en mis brazos de nuevo."

"Eso parece mucho tiempo," comenté, "pero, al mismo tiempo, ¡se está acercando! Tengo ganas de hacer una de esas cadenas de papel en la que pueda quitar un trozo cada día. Probablemente, llenaría toda mi habitación con lo grande que sería."

"Bueno, ya hemos pasado tanto tiempo antes," me dijo con optimismo. "No puedo esperar al 20 de Diciembre."

"Yo tampoco," contesté con un suspiro. Si pudiera pasar hacia delante el tiempo que estábamos separados, pero sabía que probablemente el momento llegaría antes de que me diera cuenta.

- . - . - . - . -

"¿Podrías por favor simplemente asegurarte de no mostrar tu pistola?" le supliqué a mi padre la tarde de domingo de finales de Diciembre. "Edward ya está un poco nervioso por sí mismo, y en Gran Bretaña son más estrictos con las leyes de armas que nosotros. Probablemente no esté acostumbrado a ello."

"No voy a hacer nada," protestó Charlie con las manos levantadas en un gesto inocente. "Tal vez él simplemente debería saber que no tengo límites al hacer algo para protegerte. Si eso significa ir a la cárcel, que así sea."

Sacudí la cabeza pero aún así reí. "Solo sé agradable y un poco más extrovertido. No tienes ni idea de cuantos de mis amigos creen que no te gustan solo porque no les hablas."

"Me gustan todos tus amigos, Bells," contestó. "Pero todavía no sé si me gustará este novio tuyo."

"Te gustará, lo prometo," le dije. "Ahora me voy al aeropuerto. Estaré de vuelta con él en unas horas." Cogí las llaves de mi coche de la mesa de la cocina y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

"¡Asegúrate de recordarle que va a dormir en el sótano todo este tiempo!" me recordó Charlie fuertemente mientras me marchaba y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí.

Era un día helado y nublado en Renton, un suburbio al sureste de Seattle. Me apreté bien el abrigo alrededor del torso mientras iba hacia mi coche, deseando haberme puesto unos guantes. Quité el seguro a las puertas y me deslicé en el asiento de conductor antes de arrancar el motor con la llave. Llevaba meses esperando este momento, y apenas podía contener mi felicidad.

Pasé el viaje de veinticinco minutos al aeropuerto Sea-Tac pasando de una canción a otra en la radio y, para cuando estuve aparcando en el parking, mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y las palmas de las manos empezaban a humedecerse ligeramente. Me cubrí la boca al bostezar, deseando haber dormido lo suficiente la noche anterior. Pero estaba tan entusiasmada que mi mente se pasó el tiempo pensando cosas que podía hacer con Edward estas dos semanas, dejándome incapaz de quedarme dormida durante horas.

Salí del coche, llevando conmigo mi bolso y la señas que había hecho. Me dirigí hacia la puerta de llegadas. Eran veinte minutos antes de la hora a la que se suponía que aterrizaba el vuelo de Edward desde Cincinnati, y revisé la lista de llegadas, esperando que no hubiera sido retrasado por alguna razón. No quería sentarme en el aeropuerto durante otra hora, pero tampoco quería que me quitaran tiempo que podía pasar con mi novio.

Cuando encontré una silla vacía, me senté y abrí un libro que había traído, leyéndolo para pasar el tiempo. Diez minutos después de que la pantalla dijera que el vuelo de Edward había aterrizado, fui hacia las escaleras mecánicas y empecé mi espera. No tenía ni idea del tiempo que le tomaría bajar del avión y cruzar la terminal principal. Solo quería asegurarme de estar aquí, esperándole, cuando subiera esa escalera.

Sostuve en alto el trozo de papel de póster verde neón que decía "¡Bienvenido a América!" escrito con un rotulador negro, y esperé, sin importarme la cantidad de gente que miraba mi brillante señal confundidos o divertidos. Mis ojos estaban fijos en la escalera, esperando el momento en que una mata de pelo broncíneo ascendería y mostraría pronto la hermosa cara de Edward.

Tras equivocarme algunas veces con otros hombres de pelo broncíneo y casi otros quince minutos de espera, le vi. Se veía exhausto, pero mientras sus ojos escaneaban la multitud buscándome, parecía ansioso y excitado.

"¡Edward!" grité antes de lanzarme a él. Pasé corriendo a través de otras personas y lancé mis brazos a su alrededor, la señal golpeó a otras personas en la cara como resultado. Sin embargo, no me importó. Edward finalmente estaba aquí conmigo físicamente y eso era todo lo que importaba e el momento.

"Hey," me dijo con una amplia sonrisa antes de llevar sus labios a los míos y me deleité en la sensación de sus labios contra los míos, algo que no había sentido en casi siete meses. Era algo con lo que había soñado e imaginado casi cada día, y finalmente estaba pasando. Sonreí feliz contra sus labios justo antes de que él se separara. Me miró a los ojos, los suyos verdes encontraron los míos avellana. "Esa ha sido una gran bienvenida."

* * *

_*Can you feel the love tonight? - Elton John_

_Hay una calma que se rinde al ajetreo del día, cuando el calor del mundo rodante puede ser rechazado. Un momento encantado, y me alcanza. Es suficiente para este guerrero sin descanso solo para estar contigo._

_Y, ¿puedes sentir el amor esta noche? Es donde estamos. Es suficiente para este perplejo trotamundos que hayamos llegado tan lejos. Y, ¿puedes sentir el amor esta noche? Lo tranquilo que es. Es suficiente para hacer a los reyes y vagabundos creer lo mejor._

_Hay un momento para todos si ellos solo aprendieran que el retorcido caleidoscopio nos mueve a todos en su momento. Hay una rima y una razón para el salvaje exterior, cuando el corazón de este viajero desventurado late al tiempo que el tuyo._

_Y, ¿puedes sentir el amor esta noche? Es donde estamos. Es suficiente para este perplejo trotamundos que hayamos llegado tan lejos. Y, ¿puedes sentir el amor esta noche? Lo tranquilo que es. Es suficiente para hacer a los reyes y vagabundos creer lo mejor._

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, termino los examenes, llego a casa y me pregunto, ¿qué puedo hacer mientras la comida termina de hacerse? Pues... actualizar, claro!

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, a mí me encanta, aunque es complicado quedarse solo con uno en esta historia. Y, ¿quién no quiere que su novio haga algo así? jeje.

Bueno, voy a subir el cap de God Love Her también, pero antes unas cuantas cosas que tengo que deciros.

En primer lugar gracias por ser pacientes mientras hacía mis examenes.

En segundo lugar, tengo un montón de PM sin contestar desde hace muchos meses, pero no me olvido y los contestaré esta semana.

Además quería deciros que me he hecho un blog para subir las traducciones que pueda allí también, voy a empezar con Lessons in Forbidden Love, pero si alguien tiene una traducción y quiere subirla también en mi blog, que me avise, pero siempre que la autora de su permiso, ¿vale? Podeis mandarme un PM o buscarme en Twitter (BellsMCullen09) y vemos como lo hacemos. También teneis el link del blog en mi perfil.

Y también quiero pediros que os paseis por otra traducción que estoy haciendo con más personas, se llama When the missing come home y podéis encontrar el link en mi perfil.

Por último, pero no menos importante, he visto que esta historia ha alcanzado los 130 rr con solo cuatro capítulos, así que muchas gracias, de verdad, me alegro de que os guste, ¿creeis que podemos llegar a los 200 con este? jeje.

La próxima actualización no estoy segura de cuando será, si me da tiempo actualizaré el sábado, como siempre, pero si no tengo los capitulos terminados tendreis que esperar hasta la semana que viene, así que, ¿por qué no me mostrais vuestro amor para que traduzca más rápido? jeje.

De nuevo muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews y también vuestras alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	6. Presentaciones

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capitulo seis – Presentaciones

"¡Oh, Dios, te he echado tanto de menos!" exclamé, abrazándole una vez más y apreciando la sensación de su cuerpo contra el mío. "¿Qué tal ha ido tu vuelo? Obviamente no ha sido retrasado, lo que es bueno."

"Ha sido largo," contestó Edward, incapaz de encontrar otras palabras para describirlo. Sabía como era de primera mano. "No puedo creer que hayas hecho este viaje dos veces ya. Es agotador." Me sonrió y luego miró la señal de neón verde que tenía en las manos. "¿Eso es por mí?"

"Por supuesto que lo es," le dije. "¿A quién más le daría la bienvenida a América? ¡No puedo creer que sea tu primera vez en los Estados! Es una locura."

"Hay una primera vez para todo," respondió, frotándose los ojos. "Lo siento. No he dormido mucho. ¿Todavía es domingo?"

"Sí," le dije con el ceño fruncido. "Se siente como si fuera lunes, ¿verdad? El jet lag apesta, pero si te mantienes hidratado e intentas mantenerte despierto hasta tan tarde como puedas hoy, deberías superarlo pronto." Bajé la vista y recordé que teníamos que dirigirnos a la zona de equipaje para coger la maleta de Edward. "Bueno, vayamos a por tu bolsa. Es por aquí," dije, apuntando en la dirección en la que casi todas las personas iban.

En el lleno aeropuerto, encontramos el carrusel de maletas y estuvimos uno al lado del otro, esperando a que la cinta empezara a moverse y las maletas aparecieran.

"¿Has tenido problemas en inmigración o aduanas en Cincinnati?"

"Problemas no," contestó Edward, "pero la cola para los ciudadanos no-estadounidenses es más larga que el resto."

"Igual que la cola de Londres para los ciudadanos no-europeos," bromeé. "Ahora estás en mi territorio. ¡Y tienes dos semanas enteras para acostumbrarte!"

"Y no puedo esperar a pasarlas contigo," comentó Edward, inclinándose y presionando sus labios en mi frente.

Pasaron cerca de otros diez minutos hasta que las maletas empezaron a aparecer frente a nosotros y Edward encontró su maleta gris fácilmente entre la línea de equipajes negros. Asegurándome de que Edward lo tenía todo, sugerí que dejáramos el aeropuerto, algo que aparentemente Edward estaba más que dispuesto a hacer. Dirigí a Edward fuera de la terminal y hace el parking donde estaba mi coche.

"Y este es mi coche," le dije a Edward, mostrándole el Volkswagen Jetta antes de abrir el maletero para que Edward pudiera meter su equipaje. "Es antiguo pero bueno. Solía tener un apodo, pero he olvidado cual era."

Cerré el maletero y vi como Edward iba al lado izquierdo del coche.

"¿Vas a conducir?" pregunté, divertida. Era un error fácil de cometer. Yo había hecho lo mismo el año pasado en Inglaterra. Pero se conduce por el otro lado en este país, y en muchos otros, de hecho.

"Cierto," contestó Edward, dando un giro de 180 grados y caminando hacia el lado del pasajero. "Va a llevar un tiempo acostumbrarse a esto."

"Bienvenido a mi vida," bromeé mientras caminaba hasta la puerta del conductor y la abría. Arranqué el coche e instantáneamente tuve que bajar la música que salía con fuerza por los altavoces. "Lo siento," murmuré. "Estaba cantando de camino aquí."

"¿Cantas en el coche?" preguntó Edward con curiosidad. "Ya sabes, excepto en el karaoke, nunca antes te he oído cantar."

Reí e intenté no sentirme avergonzada por esa noche de karaoke que apenas recordaba. No estaba segura de si alguna vez podría volver a escuchar a Christina Aguilera de nuevo. "Eso es porque en realidad solo canto mientras conduzco, y todavía no te he llevado a ningún sitio."

"Bueno, vas a llevarme ahora. ¿Cantarás para mí?" preguntó Edward, intentando persuadirme, aunque sin éxito.

"Um, ahora no," contesté, conduciendo por el parking hasta la salida. "Tenemos mucho de qué hablar como para que pase todo este tiempo cantando con la radio."

"Cierto," murmuró. "Así que, um, háblame de tus padres de nuevo para que no diga nada equivocado."

"No tienes nada de qué preocuparte," le tranquilicé, mirándole rápidamente antes de volver a mirar la carretera. "Mi madre ya se muere por conocerte. Su nombre es Renee. Es profesora de educación especial, así que tiene la paciencia de un santo. Solo sé tu mismo y te amará, sin preguntas. Lleva un tiempo deseando que vinieras."

"Y, ¿tu padre?"

"Papá, bueno, Charlie es un poco más difícil de leer. Como sabes, es el jefe de policía de la zona. Es bastante callado y mucho menos extrovertido que mi madre, pero a veces puede ser graciosisimo de una forma sarcástica. Tal vez te lo haga pasar mal, pero le gustarás. Simplemente no está acostumbrado a que salga con alguien, así que conocer a mi primer novio serio probablemente sea raro para él – especialmente un novio con el que llevo saliendo más de un año pero que aún no a podido conocer."

"¿No conoció a tu ex-novio?" preguntó Edward, refiriéndose al novio casual, Matt, con el que había salido hacía casi dos años.

"No," contesté, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Nunca fue lo suficientemente serio como para conocer a los padres. Oh, tengo que adelantarme y avisarte. Mi padre tal vez diga cosas para intimidarte, pero déjame tranquilizarte. Primero, nunca ha estado en la cárcel, así que si dice que no le importa volver, es mentira. Segundo, los Swan no tienen conexiones con la mafia, así que si te dice que le llames 'Don' y beses su anillo, te está tomando el pelo."

Edward rió. "En realidad, eso es muy bueno. Tal vez tenga que recordarlo para el futuro si tenemos una hija," comentó, mirando la carretera.

Mis orejas se levantaron al escuchar 'tenemos'. Edward y yo raramente discutíamos el tema del matrimonio, y definitivamente, nunca hubo una conversación sobre hijos. Pero, por alguna razón, se sintió natural. Sonreí y mantuve los ojos en la carretera, decidiendo no decir nada en el caso de que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

En el camino de vuelta a casa, le mostré algunas cosas interesantes por las que pasamos. "El instituto al que fui está bajando la calle," y "esa consulta de médico es en la que trabajé durante mi último año de instituto," y "esa comisaría es en la que trabaja mi padre." Edward, supe, iba mirando por la ventana, intentando acostumbrarse a lo que le rodeaba.

Finalmente llegué al camino de entrada y aparqué detrás del coche de mi hermana, apagando el motor. "Y esta es mi casa. Bueno, la casa de mis padres," corregí.

Edward miró a la casa de dos pisos con un costado marrón, evaluándola. "Es bonita," comentó. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y empezó a abrir la puerta del coche, pero yo le detuve.

"Solo para que lo sepas ahora, vas a quedarte en el sótano. Pero es un sótano reformado," le aseguré. "No es como si tuvieras que dormir en un sofá viejo con cables de la instalación eléctrica y tuberías a tu alrededor."

Edward rió. "Entonces las acomodaciones ya son mejores que lo que yo creía," me dijo. "No te preocupes. Puedo dormir donde sea. Solo estoy feliz de estar aquí contigo."

"Vale," contesté con una sonrisa, levantando la palanca para abrir el maletero antes de salir del coche. Edward recuperó su maleta y yo caminé a su lado mientras él la rodaba hacia la puerta principal y llegábamos al porche.

"Ahí vamos," le escuché murmurar mientras yo abría la puerta principal que dirigía a la sala de estar.

"Estamos aquí," anuncié en voz alta cuando la puerta se abrió, a pesar del hecho de que toda mi familia ya estaba en la sala de estar esperando nuestra llegada.

Crucé el umbral y vi como mi madre y mi padre se levantaban del sofá. Mi madre rodeó rápidamente la mesita de café y fue hacia la puerta, con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Edward había entrado detrás de mí y cerró la puerta principal, manteniendo el aire frío fuera de la cálida casa.

"Hola, Edward," le dijo mi madre con una gran sonrisa a mi novio, decidiendo darle un acogedor abrazo en lugar de la sacudida de manos que probablemente él estaba esperando. "¡Estoy encantada de conocerte finalmente! Entra y bienvenido a nuestro hogar." Se alejó y miró entre nosotros dos.

"Sra. Swan, es un placer conocerla," contestó Edward con una sonrisa tímida. "Bella la ha mencionado a menudo y he oído grandes cosas. Su casa es hermosa."

"Bueno, gracias," contestó ella. "Y, por favor, llámame solo Renee. No hay necesidad de ser formal."

Charlie estaba esperando detrás de mi madre y, aunque le había suplicado que no lo hiciera, llevaba puesto su uniforme con la pistola en la pistolera en su cadera. Estreché los ojos y Sophie, que estaba sentada en el sillón con su móvil en la mano, captó mi mirada. 'Intentamos que no lo hiciera' pareció decir rodando los ojos y encogiéndose de hombros.

"Edward," dijo mi padre con su voz profunda y formal de jefe de policía, extendiendo su mano. "Está bien tener finalmente la oportunidad de conocerte. Bella ha hablado de ti sin parar, pero eso aún no significa que te conozca o confíe en ti con mi hija."

"Sr. Swan," contestó Edward tras tragar con visible dificultad, sacudiendo firmemente la mano de Charlie. "Es un placer."

"Jefe Swan, en realidad," contestó mi padre con dureza, echando atrás su mano derecha y colocándola sobre la pistolera.

Los ojos de Edward se ensancharon y yo intervine lo más pronto posible. "Puedes llamarle Charlie," le dije, colocando una mano cariñosamente en el pecho de mi padre. "Todos le llaman Charlie, ¿cierto, papá?"

Mi padre me sorprendió riendo y sonriendo. "En realidad tiene razón," dijo con un tono mucho más ligero. "Llámame Charlie. Y tal vez aún no te conozca, pero estoy seguro de que lo haré pronto."

Edward exhaló aliviado, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Renee intervino. "Edward, ¿te gustaría tomar algo? Tenemos café, té, ponche de huevo, agua," preguntó mi madre mientras entrábamos más en la sala de estar.

"En realidad una taza de café estaría genial, si no te importa," respondió Edward después de bostezar. "Voy a intentar no dormir hasta más tarde esta noche, y tal vez necesite ayuda."

"Iré a ponerte un poco," contestó mi madre, caminando hacia la cocina mientras mi padre se sentaba una vez más en el sofá.

"Edward, toma asiento," dijo, señalando una de las sillas frente a él.

"Voy a ayudar a mamá," anuncié. Miré a Sophie mientras ella estaba todavía sentada y mandando un mensaje. "No te vayas," le vocalicé y ella asintió comprendiendo. No era que no quisiera que mi padre y Edward estuvieran solos en una habitación, simplemente no quería que le hicieran a Edward el tercer grado. La presencia de Sophie, estaba segura, sería un buen límite en cualquier cosa que pudiera pasar.

"Así que, Edward, ¿cuántos años tienes?" escuché a mi padre pregunté mientras yo entraba en la cocina.

Renee estaba poniendo un poco del café de esta mañana en una taza y calentándolo. "¿Tú también quieres un poco?" preguntó cuando notó mi presencia. Sacudí la cabeza. "Así que, ¿has dejado a Edward ahí solo?"

"Sophie está ahí," contesté, nada preocupada. "Pero no puedo creer que papá haya hecho eso."

Mi madre rió. "Lleva un tiempo planeándolo, ya sabes. Tenía otros trucos bajo la manga, pero tu hermana le disuadió." Cogió la taza de café del microondas y la puso en la encimera de granito. "¿Cómo le gusta el café?"

"Solo," respondí mientras me ponía un vaso de agua.

"Así que, nunca habías mencionado que es mucho más atractivo en persona que en tus fotos," comentó y no pude evitar reír porque mi madre llamara a mi novio 'atractivo'. Era cierto, por supuesto, pero aún así era raro oírlo. "Me gusta mucho."

Sonreí. "Pero, apenas le conoces," contesté. "Acabo de presentaros."

"Pero has hablado mucho de él," dijo Renee, "y he oído lo que ha hecho por ti y como es. Y, lo más importante, como tú confías en él, yo confío en él, y ahora que le conozco en persona no siento ninguna vibración extraña, estoy incluso más feliz por ti. Y no te preocupes por tu padre. Simplemente se está divirtiendo a su manera. Le gustará Edward."

"Bien," murmuré, sintiéndome un poco menos nerviosa porque Edward no les fuera a gustar a mis padres.

Seguí a mi madre de vuelta a la sala de estar y me senté en el brazo del sillón en el que estaba Edward. Seguí ahí sentada mientras mis padres le hacían preguntas educadamente sobre su vida, su familia, sus hobbies, etc. Como yo ya lo sabía todo, me dejé llevar por mis pensamientos. Las fantasías nunca eran nada especial, pero Edward siempre tenía un papel protagonista. Edward en mi graduación, yo mudándome a Londres y Edward ayudándome a mudarme a un apartamento. Él y yo éramos los actores en esas escenas y yo era la directora, controlando cada movimiento y cada momento. Estaba bien, por una vez, tener completamente el control.

Fui arrastrada de vuelta al presente al escuchar mi nombre. "Bella, ¿por qué no le muestras a Edward dónde va a quedarse?" me preguntó mi padre. "Estoy seguro de que te gustaría asentarte, Edward."

"Cierto," dije mientras me bajaba del brazo del sillón y veía a Edward ponerse de pie a mi lado. "Por aquí." Apunté hacia la cocina y Edward recogió su maleta y me siguió. Cruzamos la amplia entrada que separaba la cocina y el comedor de la sala de estar. La puerta que dirigía al sótano estaba en el pasillo que estaba justo al lado de la cocina.

Abrí la puerta y toqué el interruptor de la luz. Estaba a punto de bajar el primer escalón cuando escuché a Charlie empezar a decir algo. "Edward, esa puerta al lado de esta es nuestra habitación. Dormimos con la puerta abierta y tengo el oído de un halcón. Nada de aventuras," avisó.

Rodé los ojos para mí misma y empecé a bajar las escaleras, Edward bajó detrás de mí con su maleta en mano. "No duermen con la puerta abierta," comenté mientras bajábamos, "pero papá tiene el sueño ligero." Cuando llegamos al final, toqué otro interruptor para iluminar la primera habitación. "Como dije, no vamos a hacer que te quedes en un sótano húmedo. "Bueno, a veces puede ser húmedo, pero tenemos un deshumidificador para eso."

Nuestro sótano estaba casi terminado del todo, la única excepción era un armario de almacenamiento, y tenía baño completo, una zona de cocina, habitación de invitados y una sala de TV. Era uno de los varios proyectos de mejora de la casa de mi madre que había completado hacía varios años. Estaba pintado con brillantes tonos verdes y amarillos con elementos tropicales por toda la habitación. "Es como el soleado Hawaii traído al lluvioso Seattle," nos había dicho mi madre tras terminar la decoración.

"Esta es la sala de TV. Tiene satélite con cientos de canales y, como puedes ver, tenemos cientos de DVDs. Te enseñaré a usar todos los mandos más tarde," expliqué mientras seguía moviéndome por el sótano hasta alcanzar la habitación. "Y esto es tu habitación durante estas próximas dos semanas." Había una cómoda cama doble en medio de la habitación con una cómoda al lado de un armario vacío.

"Wow. Definitivamente ese es el mejor sótano en el que he estado," comentó Edward mientras llevaba su maleta hasta el final de la cama y la dejaba encima.

Le mostré el baño y la zona de cocina. "No creo que se suponga que debería haber encontrado esto, pero aquí es donde mis padres esconden el alcohol caro," añadí, abriendo un armario al final del lavabo que estaba lleno de botellas medio vacías con todo desde coñac hasta aguardientes o whisky. "Y, ¿quieres un tour de toda la casa?"

"Por favor," contestó Edward, escondiendo sin éxito un bostezo. "Creo que especialmente me gustaría ver tu habitación."

"Vale, sígueme," le dije mientras cruzábamos el sótano y nos dirigíamos hacia las escaleras. Una vez en el piso de arriba, en lugar de girar hacia la cocina, le llevé al pasillo. "Como ya te han dicho, esta es la habitación de mis padres. También hay un baño ahí y la lavandería está justo allí." Apunté a las puertas respectivas que estaban cerradas en ese momento, y luego me giré para caminar de vuelta a la cocina. "Esta es tu cocina habitual, como probablemente sepas, y ahí está nuestro comedor." Le mostré la larga mesa de madera rectangular donde actualmente había una flor de pascua roja. "Nuestra casa normalmente no está decorada así. Pero es Navidad."

"Sí, lo imaginé con el árbol de navidad en la sala de estar," contestó Edward. "Y las guirnaldas en la barandilla de la escalera y el nacimiento sobre la chimenea, y las flores de pascua."

"Bueno, mira si eres observador," bromeé. Entramos en la sala de estar, dónde mi padre todavía estaba en el sofá con el canal ESPN en la televisión; estaba disfrutando completamente su día libre del trabajo.

Subimos las escaleras al nivel superior de la casa y llegamos al corto pasillo del piso de arriba. Apunté a la puerta blanca cerrada a mi izquierda. "Esa es la habitación de Sophie. Probablemente sea algo bueno que su puerta esté cerrada ya que es una pocilga," le expliqué a Edward.

"Bella, sabes que puedo oírte, ¿verdad?" escuché la voz de Sophie preguntar a través de la puerta y Edward solo rió en respuesta.

Le hice un gesto para que me siguiera hacia la derecha y caminamos hacia mi puerta al final del pasillo. "Y por último pero, ciertamente, no menos importante, esta es mi habitación," le dije mientras abría la puerta. "Bueno, fue mi habitación desde la escuela primaria y durante el instituto y luego a veces cuando estoy en casa por vacaciones durante la universidad."

Mi habitación definitivamente no era una de esas habitaciones infantiles que se quedaban igual durante los años. Había sido redecorada varias veces durante mi vida. Después de que llegáramos a la casa, cuando tenía ocho años, estaba pintada de amarillo claro y con dibujos de flores. Cuando tenía doce años, todavía era amarilla, pero las flores desaparecieron y dejaron paso a los animales. Luego cumplí quince y las paredes se hicieron de un brillante verde azulado con toques coloridos por todas partes. Y luego, finalmente, me mudé fuera de la casa, y mi habitación fue redecorada una vez más. Esta vez, las paredes eran de un verde salvia con un edredón marrón en mi cama tamaño queen.

"Reconozco ese lugar de ahí." Edward apuntó hacia el cabecero y la pared de detrás, el lugar que él veía desde el ordenador cada vez que hablaba con él mientras estaba en casa.

"Ahora puedes ver el resto," contesté, caminando hacia la cama en medio de la habitación y sentándome al borde.

"¿Te importa si miro?" preguntó.

"Para nada," contesté. "Yo he visto todo lo de tu piso en Londres. Tienes autorización para mirar lo que quieras." Reí. "Incluso puedes curiosear en los armarios del baño si te apetece." Levanté las piernas y las crucé mientras miraba a Edward.

Él caminó hacia la cómoda y empezó a mirar los marcos de fotos que tenía encima. Una foto de mi familia en mi graduación del instituto con mi ribete y toga azules resaltando en la foto. Una foto que me hice con Alice antes de la fiesta de Halloween del año pasado. Una vieja foto de mi hermana y yo cuando yo solo tenía seis años en la playa en California. Una foto que Edward y yo nos habíamos sacado cuando le visité en primavera. Una foto de mí y algunas de mis amigas tomada en California durante las vacaciones de primavera. Eran todas fotos de las personas más queridas y cercanas a mí.

"¿Qué son estos?" preguntó, haciendo un gesto hacia mi amplia estantería que tenía docenas de libros que había comprado y leído durante los años. Pero no solo tenía libros.

"Esos son mis anuarios," contesté, sentada todavía en la cama. "Desde primer grado hasta el último año de instituto. Realmente no querrías verlos."

Edward se giró y levantó las cejas. "Creo que sí," comentó. "¿Puedo mirarlos, por favor?" Sonrió persuasivamente y me ganó instantáneamente.

"Sí, claro," contesté, sabiendo que iba a avergonzarme en algún momento. "Tráelos aquí." Palmeé el espacio en la cama a mi lado y esperé mientras Edward cogía el montón de la estantería. Se quitó los zapatos y luego se sentó en la cama conmigo, con los anuarios todavía en la mano. "Vale, empezaremos con el primer grado," dije, cogiendo el pequeño anuario al final de la pila.

"Te faltan dientes," comentó cuando le mostré la primera foto de mí con seis años. "Es lindo."

Reí. "Yo no pensaba eso en ese momento. ¿Sabes porqué tengo un lazo tan grande en mi pelo?" Creí que distraería la atención de mis dientes."

Gradualmente, me hice mayor durante los años que le mostré y cuando llegué a mi anuario de quinto grado, paré. "Este es el peor," le dije. "Lo odio con pasión."

"¿Por qué razón?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Ya verás," contesté mientras buscaba la página de mi clase hacia el final del libro. Puse mi dedo en mi foto y se la mostré a Edward, viendo su reacción. Como esperaba, casi rió.

"Ese es un gran corte de pelo," comentó con una sonrisa, "pero no es tan malo como lo has hecho parecer."

"Es un corte al tazón, Edward," le dije. "Parecía un chico. Y no ayudaba que solo tuviera diez años y también tuviera el cuerpo de un chico. Bueno, casi. Y voy de azul en la foto."

Edward resopló. "Tonterías. ¿Siguiente foto?" preguntó, haciendo claramente a un lado mis bajas opiniones de mí misma.

Las fotos de la escuela media eran menos vergonzosas mientras empezaba a crecer más y más. "Tus mejillas se ven más redondas aquí," apuntó Edward mientras pasaba a la foto de la escuela de décimo grado.

Gemí suavemente. "Ese era el comienzo de la pubertad, así que, yo, uh, gané algo de peso. Gracias a Dios, finalmente se fue. Siguiente foto," dije rápidamente, cerrando el gran libro de cuero y buscando el siguiente.

Edward y yo nos quedamos en mi habitación durante el siguiente par de horas, relajándonos y hablando. Como adición a los anuarios, también le mostré algunos de mis álbumes de fotos y de recortes, todas las cosas que no había podido mostrarle antes. Aunque yo había sido parte del mundo de Edward durante casi año y medio, parecía como si esto fuera su iniciación en el mío por primera vez. Finalmente había conocido a mis padres y visto donde vivía, y se había convertido parte de lo que yo llamaba hogar. El mundo de Edward y el mundo de mi vida en Seattle, que por mucho tiempo se sintieron como mundos separados, estaban finalmente fundiéndose en uno.

"La cena está lista," escuché a mi madre decir desde las escaleras, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación sobre partidos de football de instituto.

Edward me siguió de vuelta al piso de abajo y hasta la mesa del comedor. "¿Dónde debería sentarme?" susurró y yo apunté al lugar a mi lado. Renee y Sophie estaban sentadas frente a nosotros mientras que Charlie, como siempre, estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa. La cena consistía en mazorcas de maíz, chuletas de cerdo y pasta y la conversación, en su mayor parte, giró de nuevo en torno a Edward. Me pregunté si él se estaba cansando de hablar sobre sí mismo como yo lo habría estado si fuera él.

"Así que, ¿qué pasa con ese nuevo Wal-Mart que están construyendo en la avenida 140?" pregunté durante una pausa, decidiendo que probablemente Edward necesitaba un descanso de hablar sobre sí mismo.

Sophie, gracias a Dios, intervino. "Está un poco cerca del otro, creo" contestó Sophie. "No sé porqué necesitan dos a diez minutos uno del otro."

Cuando los cinco terminamos la comida y Sophie fue nominada para poner los platos en el lavavajillas, le sugerí a Edward que volviéramos al piso de abajo. "Podemos ver una película o algo," le dije. "Además, me sorprende que aún no te hayas quedado dormido conmigo."

"Tengo ganas," contestó moviendo la cabeza, "pero no me dormiría contigo."

En el piso de abajo, dejé que Edward eligiera la película y yo coloqué el DVD de The Italian Job en el reproductor, explicando al mismo tiempo como usar los diferentes mandos a distancia. Tan pronto como aparecieron las advertencias del FBI contra la violación de derechos de autor aparecieron en la gran pantalla de televisión, apagué las luces del techo y me subí al sofá, sentándome al lado de Edward.

"Ven aquí," murmuró, acercándome a su pecho para que estuviera inclinada contra él mientras él se tumbaba en el sofá. Era como más cómoda estaba siempre, con sus brazos a mi alrededor. Eché la cabeza atrás y cerré los ojos, intentando saborear el momento. Esto era lo que amaba. Esto era lo que haría soportables los cinco meses que nos quedaban separados.

"Buena película," comenté mientras aparecían los créditos, deseando estar en Venecia en una góndola con Edward. Giré la cabeza para mirarle y vi que sus ojos estaban cerrados. Estaba bien dormido. Le miré unos minutos, pero finalmente me alejé de él tan suavemente como pude, colocando sus brazos frente a él. Se veía tan pacífico, incluso aunque estaba durmiendo con sus vaqueros y el jersey. No pude despertarle.

"Buenas noches," susurré mientras le besaba en la frente. "Te quiero mucho y estoy muy contenta de que estés aquí conmigo." Me alejé del sofá y encendí la luz de la escalera para poder ver.

En la sala de estar, mi padre todavía estaba viendo la televisión mientras mi madre estaba con su ordenador portátil. "Buenas noches," les dije mientras cruzaba la sala hasta la escalera para subir a mi habitación.

"Bueno, has subido pronto," comentó Charlie cuando me vio. "Solo son las nueve. Había esperado que te quedaras un poco más con Edward.

"Se quedó dormido viendo la película," expliqué. "Me sorprende que no lo haya hecho antes." Seguí subiendo la escalera y estaba casi a mitad de camino cuando mi padre me paró.

"Hey, ¿Bella?" preguntó, haciéndome dar unos pasos atrás hasta poder verle. "Me gusta Edward. Es un buen joven. Él, uh, te merece."

Sonreí. Aunque sabía que al final les encantaría a mis padres, todavía era agradable escucharlo de mi padre. "Gracias. Yo también lo creo. Pero, ¿se lo dirás en algún momento?"

Charlie asintió. "Lo pensaré," contestó. "Buenas noches, cariño. Te veremos por la mañana."

* * *

Hola!

Al final Charlie no ha sido muy malo aunque, sinceramente, la historia de la mafia estaba muy bien, jeje.

En el proximo cap hay dos POV, uno es de Edward y el otro... quien lo adivine tiene el cap dedicado.

Para los que no podeis dejar de leer la historia (os comprendo, jeje) y quereis leerla en inglés, teneis los links en mi perfil.

También teneis en mi perfil el link de mi Twitter y el de mi Blog. Pondré adelantos en el blog los miercoles o jueves, según lleve la traducción del capitulo, también estoy subiendo allí Lessons in Forbidden Love, así que si quereis releerla para llevar mejor la espera, pasaos por alli, ya está subido el primer capitulo. Y si habeis hecho alguna traducción y quereis subirla en el blog, mandadme un PM o avisadme por Twitter.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Nos vemos el proximo sabado.

-Bells, :)


	7. Hipotéticamente

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

El capitulo va dedicado a Alice, Lanchiitaahh Swam, Srt' Y, rosabella25 y Diana Prenze, por adivinar o suponer de quién era el POV de este capitulo y también para Chels, porque evidentemente ella sabía de quien era el POV y porque es una escritora genial (los que sepais inglés deberíais pasaros por sus otras historias, ya que son buenisimas) y también porque hoy es su cumpleaños (Happy Birthday again!).

Disfrutad el capítulo y... lo siento, pero el POV no es de Charlie...

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capitulo siete – Hipotéticamente

**Edward's POV**

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe mientras mi cabeza estaba apoyada en la almohada y bostecé, estirando mis brazos por encima de mí. Miré a mi alrededor en la oscuridad. ¿Dónde estaba? Oh, cierto. Estaba en la casa de Bella en América. Me senté, buscando un reloj y vi la luz roja en una mesilla al lado de la cama. 4:36 AM.

Gemí. Maldito jet lag. Ni siquiera estaba cansado ya.

Hacía solo cinco horas, me había despertado en la otra habitación, completamente desorientado. Era algo bueno que Bella hubiera dejado una lámpara encendida cuando se fue al piso de arriba porque, de otra manera, no habría tenido ni idea de donde estaba. Volví a pensar en ello y lo último que recordaba era ver una película con Bella en mis brazos. Todavía llevaba los vaqueros y el jersey de antes y la espalda empezaba a dolerme por dormir medio sentado en el sofá en la sala de televisión. Él reloj sobre la puerta decía que ni siquiera era medianoche aún. Debí haberme quedado dormido con Bella y ella ya se había ido al piso de arriba.

Medio grogui, entré en la habitación en que estaría durmiendo las próximas dos semanas y me desnudé, encontrando en mi maleta un par de pantalones de franela, calcetines y una camiseta para llevar a la cama. Todavía exhausto, eché atrás el gran edredón y me arrastré entre las sábanas, quedándome dormido casi inmediatamente.

Ahora, mientras encendía la lámpara de la mesilla de noche y miraba a mi alrededor, me preguntaba qué demonios iba a hacer las próximas horas hasta que alguien más en la casa estuviera despierto. Sentía como si estuviera helando en el sótano y, tan pronto como me quité de encima las mantas, sentí incluso más frío. Me dirigí al baño, decidiendo que necesitaba una ducha. No me había duchado desde que dejé Londres, hacía lo que parecían dos días, y todavía podía sentir la suciedad de los aviones.

El agua caliente corrió por mi cuerpo, calmando el frío que tenía. Cerrando los ojos e inclinándome contra la pared de la ducha, sonreí. Finalmente estaba aquí con Bella y, aunque llevábamos bastante tiempo de relación, sabía que este viaje sería un gran paso. Conocí a sus padres ayer y finalmente estaba viendo dónde había crecido. Como las piezas de un puzzle, completó algo de mi conocimiento de la mujer a la que más amaba en el mundo.

Varios minutos después, cerré el grifo y salí de la ducha, volviéndome a poner rápidamente el cálido pijama que llevaba antes. Después de lavarme los dientes, volví a la habitación y vi que todavía no eran ni las cinco de la mañana. Nadie estaba despierto tan pronto... al menos, nadie en esta parte de los Estados Unidos.

Saqué mi teléfono móvil de mi bolsa de mano y lo encendí por primera vez. Imaginé que probablemente debería dejarle saber a uno de mis padres que había llegado bien aquí y, de cualquier manera, necesitaba algo que hacer. Los dos estarían en el trabajo y, honestamente, Carlisle tenía mejores cosas que hacer en el hospital que hablar conmigo, así que marqué el número de mi madre y me llevé el teléfono al oído, escuchándolo sonar.

"¡Edward!" escuché la voz de Alice exclamar animada después de solo un par de tonos. "Asumo que no has muerto en un ataque terrorista. ¡Está bien escuchar algo de ti!"

"No, no he muerto," le aseguré. "De todas formas, ¿por qué estás al teléfono de mamá?" Había una razón por la que no había llamado a Alice. No era que no disfrutara hablar con mi hermana, pero ella podía hablar hasta que se te cayera la oreja si la dejabas.

"Nos hemos reunido para comer y ahora estamos de tiendas," contestó Alice. "Y, ¿estás con Bella ahora?"

"Bueno, ahora mismo no," dije, sentándome en la cama. "Está durmiendo. Aquí todavía es muy pronto."

"Oh, sí. Y, ¿has conocido a sus padres? ¿Cómo son? ¿Te gustan? ¿Les gustas?" soltó las preguntas una tras otra.

"Umm... sí y no lo sé," contesté inseguro.

"¿No sabes si te gustan o si tú les gustas?" preguntó Alice.

"Si yo les gusto," le dije. "Creo que a su madre sí, ella es realmente agradable, pero no puedo estar seguro con su padre."

"Estoy seguro de que vas a encantarles, Edward," contestó Alice. "A todo el mundo le gustas. Solo asegúrate de no intentarlo demasiado. Sé tú mismo, ya sabes. Oh, aquí está mamá."

Escuché como le daba el teléfono hasta que oí la voz de mi madre. "¿Edward? ¿Qué tal fue tu vuelo ayer?"

"Estuvo bien," le aseguré. "Largo y no pude dormirme, pero mereció la pena para llegar aquí."

"Y, ¿cómo está Bella?" preguntó Esme. Sonreí satisfecho. Por supuesto, mi madre tenía que preguntar como estaba Bella antes de preguntar como estaba yo. Juro que a veces le gusta más Bella que yo, su propio hijo, pero eso es algo con lo que en realidad no tengo problemas. Bella lo merecía.

"Está bien," le dije, una sonrisa se formó en mi cara. "Sé que está feliz de que esté aquí y yo estoy encantado de estar aquí con ella."

"Eso es genial, Edward," contestó mi madre. "¿Sabes si tenéis planes para las próximas semanas?"

"No," le dije. "Bella no ha dicho nada de lo que haremos. Pero está bien. Solo me dejo llevar."

"Estoy segura de que lo pasarás de forma excelente. Bueno, Edward, voy a tener que dejarte," dijo a regañadientes. "Como probablemente no hablaremos contigo hasta que estés de vuelta, que tengas una feliz Navidad y un feliz año nuevo. Dile a Bella que hemos dicho hola y mándala nuestro amor."

"Gracias, y lo haré," respondí. "Feliz Navidad y dile hola a papá por mí."

Terminé la llamada y volví a apagar el teléfono. No iba a usarlo de nuevo así que, ¿por qué malgastar la batería? Volví a mirar al reloj. ¿Por qué el tiempo pasaba tan despacio?

Entré en la sala de televisión y encontré el mando, encendiendo el set de TV como Bella me había enseñado. Me senté en el sofá y miré la guía, terminando finalmente en una película en blanco y negro de Humphrey Bogart en TCM. Tras verla durante poco más de una hora, sin embargo, mi atención terminó y me encontré a mí mismo moviéndome nervioso.

Así que decidí hacer lo único que me pareció interesante en ese momento – fisgonear. Normalmente no era fisgón por naturaleza, pero si iba a estar viviendo aquí abajo durante las próximas dos semanas, imaginé que tenía derecho a mirar. Me puse de pie y caminé a la puerta al azar más cercana y la abrí.

Era un armario de almacenaje. La caldera era el objeto principal, pero había estanterías que tenían cajas y otros objetos en el espacio bien grande. Vi un trineo apoyado en la pared del fondo. También vi algunos sacos de dormir que estaban apilados encima de una cuna de madera. Había elementos decorativos y un deshumidificador. Apagué la luz y cerré la puerta, dirigiéndome después a un set de puertas plegables al otro lado de la habitación.

Al abrirlas, encontré un armario poco profundo con estanterías. Había varios envases Rubbermaid que tenía todos los artículos de manualidades que se pueden imaginar – purpurina, pintura, pinceles, plumas, limpiapipas, pegatinas de ojos saltones, de todo. A alguien de la familia le había gustado el arte y las manualidades en un momento u otro. También había filas de ropa doblada y zapatos y bolsos, y al final había un calentador.

Saqué el calentador y lo enchufé en un enchufe cercano, disfrutándolo cuando el aire seco y caliente salió al lugar, calentándome. Volví al armario y vi un archivador de dos cajones en la esquina. Sintiendo curiosidad, abrí el cajón de arriba, mirando las etiquetas de los archivos. Parecían ser los datos financieros del hogar de la familia de Bella. Hipotecas, impuestos, facturas, tarjetas de crédito, testamentos. Lo cerré. No solo no era interesante, sino que estaba seguro de que no era asunto mío. Abrí el segundo cajón, preguntándome si contendría lo mismo, pero no era así. Mis ojos revisaron los archivos y pararon en uno bien gordo. Bingo.

Saqué el archivo que tenía escrito el nombre de Bella y volví a la habitación, sentándome en la cama antes de abrir el archivo. El primer documento era de un hospital de Phoenix, Arizona de hacía veintiún años, y había dos pequeñas huellas de pies y un dedo pulgar imprimidos en tinta negra en la página. Fui hojeando, viendo otros papeles de la infancia de Bella. Más adelante, había dibujos, pinturas hechas con los dedos, y cartas a Santa Claus, el Conejito de Pascua y el Hada de los Dientes, algunas escritas en lo que asumí que era la caligrafía de Renee y otras escritas en las grandes letras de una niña.

Cogí un rudimentario libro grapado hecho de papel reciclado morado, el título, "El Delfín de la Perla" estaba escrito con rotuladores de colores con un delfín en la portada. Lo hojeé y leí la historia de Bella que debía de haber escrito cuando solo tenía seis o siete años. Después de la historia, había un montón de reportes de notas y más dibujos y páginas de libros de colorear. Pasé por los años de pre-adolescencia y adolescencia de Bella. Había fotos de ceremonias de premios en la escuela, retratos extraescolares, entradas de un par de musicales en los que Bella había participado durante la escuela media, programas de conciertos corales y competiciones de bandas, invitaciones al baile de fin de curso y anuncios de graduación. Estaba impresionado porque los padres de Bella guardaran todas estas cosas, y ya no hablemos de tenerlo organizado en una carpeta. Sé que mi familia no tiene tal colección de mis recuerdos infantiles.

"¿Qué tienes ahí?" Una suave voz me asustó. Miré hacia el lugar y vi a Bella moviéndose por la alfombra en pijama, con una mirada cansada en la cara. Volví a mirar al reloj y vi que ya eran las siete de la mañana. Supongo que el tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que había imaginado.

"¿Qué haces levantada?" pregunté, cerrando el archivo y poniéndolo en la mesilla de noche. Me puse contra el cabecero, palmeando el lugar a mi lado para que Bella se metiera en la cama conmigo.

"Me he despertado y, en lugar de darme la vuelta y volver a dormir una horas más, recordé que tú estabas aquí abajo, probablemente despierto," contestó. "Veo que has encontrado mi vida en documentos. ¿Hemos estado fisgoneando un poco?"

Bella se acurrucó a mi lado antes de que yo pusiera el edredón sobre nuestros cuerpos. "Solo estaba mirando en el armario por el aburrimiento," le dije. "¿Te molesta que haya mirado?"

Sacudió suavemente la cabeza. "Para nada. Yo misma no he mirado en años. ¿Has encontrado algo interesante?"

"He leído tu historia sobre el delfín," contesté. "Era linda. Y nunca me dijiste que participabas en musicales cuando eras pequeña."

"Solo estuve en el coro," le quitó importancia. "Sin embargo, tuve un pequeño solo en Cenicienta, en octavo grado. Pero nunca estudié teatro en el instituto ni nada. No soy buena actuando."

"Estoy seguro de que serías buenísima si lo intentaras," contesté, mis dedos encontraron un mechón de su largo y oscuro pelo.

Nos quedamos en silencio y escuché la calmada respiración de Bella, intentando igualar la mía a la suya. Cerré los ojos, enfocando toda mi atención en la sensación de su cuerpo acurrucado contra el mío. Era mi lugar del mundo favorito.

"Veo que has encontrado el calentador," susurró Bella de repente, rompiendo el silencio. "Iba a enseñártelo anoche antes de que te fueras a la cama, pero luego te quedaste dormido. Decidí no despertarte. Lo siento si estabas preocupado cuando te despertaste más tarde y yo no estaba ahí."

"Lo entendí," la tranquilicé. "Tú también necesitabas descansar. Sin embargo, siento que te hayas despertado pronto por mí."

Bella se movió, sentándose para estar frente a mí. "No estoy cansada," dijo con una sonrisa. Pasó una de sus piernas sobre las mías de manera que estuvo a horcajadas sobre mis muslos y me miró a la cara. "¿Te he dicho últimamente que te amo?"

Sonreí. "¿No es eso una canción?"

Pude ver las ruedas girando a través de los ojos de Bella antes de que sonriera. "Sí, y hay una razón para que sea una canción popular. Pero lo digo en serio. ¿Lo he hecho?"

"No, recientemente no," contesté.

"Entonces voy a tener que compensártelo," dijo, su cara acercándose a la mía. Podía oler su dulce esencia a través de mis fosas nasales. "Porque te amo. Montones."

Sus labios chocaron con los míos y los abrí ligeramente. Llevé mis manos a sus caderas, acercando más su cuerpo al mío. Sentí su lengua en mis labios y estuve más que dispuesto a darle acceso, saboreando el inconfundible sabor de Bella mezclado con un débil toque de menta, seguramente de su pasta de dientes. Suspiró, echando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, sus dedos tirando del pelo de la nuca. Las yemas de mis dedos trazaron círculos que la piel que quedaba al descubierto donde su camisa se había subido ligeramente. Esto pareció encender algo en Bella, porque las manos que estaban en mi pelo se hicieron un puño y me acercó más a ella, profundizando el ángulo del beso. Su cuerpo se presionó contra el mío mientras su lengua atormentaba mi boca y un pequeño gemido se formaba en mi garganta. Era exquisita. ¿Sabía ella lo que me hacía? Podía pasar el resto de mi vida besándola así. Bella era lo único por lo que vivía.

"Yo también te amo," jadeé cuando nos separamos, sin aliento. "Montones."

**Sophie's POV**

"¿Están Bella y Edward en el piso de abajo?" le pregunté a mi madre mientras entraba en la cocina, donde estaba abriendo el correo de hoy.

"Sí," contestó, abriendo otra tarjeta de Navidad. "Llevan horas ahí abajo. Subieron hace unas horas para tomar un bol de cereal para desayunar. Desde entonces, no he visto a ninguno de los dos."

"Y, ¿tú solo los dejas desaparecer durante horas?"

"Bueno, confío en ellos... y tu padre está en el trabajo, así que nunca lo sabrá," contestó, dándome esa mirada que decía 'no le digas esto a tu padre por el bien de todos'. "¿Verdad?"

"Verdad," acordé mientras abría las puertas de la nevera, buscando algo que comer. Tras un minuto de indecisión, saqué un poco de carne de sándwich, queso y pan y decidí prepararme un sándwich. "Y, ¿qué piensas?" le pregunté a mamá mientras colocaba los ingredientes en la encimera.

"¿De Edward?" preguntó. "Está muy bien. Creo que Bella a encontrado a alguien a quien no dejar ir."

Reí. "Sé que tienes razón pero, ¿estás segura de no estar simplemente influenciada por el acento y que es ridículamente guapo?"

Me sonrió. "Ya sabes, si tuviera un acento americano normal, no sé si le aprobaría tanto," bromeó. De repente se volvió a mí con una mirada de epifanía en la cara. "Soph, ¿y si consigo tener nietos con acento británico? Pueden llamarme grandmummy*."

"Yo no descartaría eso," contesté con una risa. "Pero, ¿es grandmummy una palabra siquiera? Creo que eso te lo estás inventando, mamá."

"Tal vez," dijo encogiéndose de hombros, volviendo al montón de correo. "¿Tienes planes para hoy?"

"Todavía tengo que comprar el regalo de Navidad de Bella," contesté mientras me sentaba a la mesa y empezaba a comer el sándwich de carne asada y provolone. "Creo que voy a pedirle a Edward que se una a mí. Quiero conocerle un poco más, ya sabes."

"¿Vas a intentar alejarle de Bella?" preguntó con un buen punto. "Te deseo la mejor de las suertes con eso."

Terminé mi comida y luego fui a la puerta del sótano, que estaba entreabierta. La abrí, la crucé y la cerré detrás de mí. "¡Estoy bajando!" grité. "¡Si no estáis decentes, cubríos por el bien de todo lo que es bueno y sagrado en el mundo! ¡No quiero que mis ojos se salgan de las cuencas!" Luego bajé las escaleras y encontré a los dos tortolitos sentados en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas, uno frente al otro.

"Estamos completamente decentes, como puedes ver," contestó Bella, señalando su ropa. "No había necesidad de gritar.

"Así que, ¿vais a encerraros aquí abajo durante dos semanas enteras?" pregunté, colocando una de mis manos en mi cadera. Pasaron toda la tarde anterior aquí abajo y toda esta mañana. No estaba bien. "Ya sabéis, estoy segura de que así es como se desarrollan esos niños mutantes faltos de sol. Lo siguiente que sé es que vais a recurrir al canibalismo para sobrevivir." Bella no se veía muy divertida, pero vi una gran sonrisa en la cara de Edward. Finalmente alguien en esta familia que puede apreciar completamente mi sentido del humor. Punto uno para Edward.

"Para tu información, no vamos a encerrarnos aquí abajo todo el tiempo," respondió Bella bastante exasperada. "Tenemos planes, solo que no ahora mismo. Se llama tiempo de calidad. De cualquier manera, ¿qué te trae aquí abajo?"

"Bueno, solo quería saber si Edward quería unirse a mí para un recado," contesté. "Si no te importa, por supuesto," le dije. "Solo siento que aún no te conozco muy bien e imagino que como hermana de Bella, y por lo tanto mejor amiga para siempre, debería."

"¿Dónde vas?" preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

"Preferiría guardarme eso para mí, pero no estaremos fuera mucho tiempo, tal vez una hora o dos como mucho. No voy a monopolizarle," la tranquilicé con una risa. "Solo quiero conocerle. Se llama tiempo de calidad," repetí sus palabras de antes.

"Iré," dijo Edward. "¿Vamos ahora o más tarde?"

"Ahora si puedes," le dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Puede esperar, pero preferiría hacer lo que necesito antes que luego." La multitud de personas que iba de compras de Navidad solo empeoraría según pasaban los días.

"Vale," contestó Edward. "Déjame, uh, cambiarme de ropa y me reuniré contigo en el piso de arriba en un minuto."

"Vale. Te veré en un minuto," confirmé antes de darme la vuelta y volver a subir las escaleras hasta la cocina. Me quedé en la mesa mientras esperaba, hojeando algunas de las tarjetas que habíamos recibido y que ahora estaban apiladas limpiamente en la encimera.

"Así que, ¿no vas a decirme a dónde vais a ir?" preguntó Bella, acercándose por detrás.

Me giré. "Nop," dije. "Sin embargo, no voy a decírtelo solo porque todavía tengo que comprar tu regalo de Navidad. Ahora no tienes que preocuparte sobre porqué le he pedido a Edward que venga conmigo. Como he dicho, quiero conocerle."

"Oh, vale," respondió Bella, sonando un poco aliviada al oír exactamente qué íbamos a hacer. "Bueno, creo que es una buena idea. Deberías conocerle."

"Exacto," contesté. "Oh y creo que estás bloqueando mi coche en el camino de entrada."

"Cogeré mis llaves y lo quitaré antes de que os vayáis," dijo Bella, yendo al piso de arriba para coger las llaves de su coche de su habitación.

Solo unos minutos más tarde, Edward volvió al piso de arriba, llevando vaqueros, un jersey azul y un chaquetón gris. Tenía que decir que el look le iba bien. Me dirigí hacia la puerta del garaje y cogí mi abrigo de uno de los ganchos para ponérmelo. Mientras caminaba a través del garaje hasta mi coche que estaba fuera, Bella y Edward fueron detrás de mí, susurrándose Dios sabe qué el uno al otro.

Mi espantoso y primitivo Toyota beige estaba aparcado en el camino de entrada cubierto de escarcha. Saqué una tarjeta de crédito de mi cartera y quité la parte frente al lado del conductor antes de quitarle el seguro a las puertas. Miré atrás para ver a Bella despidiéndose de Edward con un beso. "Bella, vas a verle de nuevo," le dije, rodando los ojos. Incluso yo amaba a mi novio, pero esto parecía ser un poco demasiado para mí. Sin embargo, tal vez si Scott y yo viviéramos al otro lado del mundo el uno del otro, me sentiría de otra forma.

Edward fue a la puerta del lado de pasajero y la abrió mientras Bella iba hasta su coche detrás de nosotros para que pudiéramos irnos. "Sophie," me dijo antes de que pudiera subirme al coche. "No conduzcas como una maníaca, por favor."

"Yo nunca conduzco como una maníaca," me defendí. "Tú simplemente crees que lo hago."

"Fui contigo la semana pasada. Tuve que sujetarme por mi vida cuando doblamos una esquina," apuntó Bella.

"Oh, por favor. A veces yo también tengo que hacerlo cuando voy contigo," protesté.

"Solo ten cuidado," insistió.

"Vale, vale," concedí. "Lo pillo. Llevo una preciada mercancía que necesita ser tratada con cuidado." Me metí en el coche y cerré la puerta antes de que Bella pudiera decir nada más y, un segundo más tarde, Edward se subió al coche y cerró su puerta. "¡Cielos! Al menos yo soy constante con mi forma de conducir. Un día Bella conduce como un abuelito y al siguiente casi nos mata." Bufé mientras ponía la llave en el contacto y arrancaba el coche, asegurándome de que la calefacción estaba puesta.

"¿Siempre peleáis así?" preguntó Edward mientras yo esperaba hasta que Bella se movió y luego salí del camino de entrada.

"Yo no lo llamaría pelear," comenté mientras me dirigía hacia el mall. " Simplemente sabemos como pulsar los botones de la otra. Creo que es un talento innato que viene con tener un hermano."

"Cierto," dijo Edward. "Mi hermana, Alice y yo hacemos eso todo el tiempo. Y, ¿dónde nos dirigimos?"

"Tengo que comprar el regalo de Navidad de Bella, así que vamos al mall," contesté. "¿Vosotros tenéis malls en Inglaterra?"

"Nosotros tenemos shopping centers*," dijo. "Sin embargo, no sé en qué se diferencian de los americanos."

"Yo tampoco," me di cuenta. "Así que, Edward, ¿cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hermana?"

Le miré y vi sus cejas levantarse mientras miraba por el parabrisas. "Uh, bueno, yo la amo y ella me ama. Si ella sigue queriéndome, me gustaría estar con ella para, bueno, siempre." Punto dos para Edward.

"Bien," contesté con decisión. "Me gustas y Bella obviamente piensa que eres lo mejor que jamás se ha creado. Por si necesitas saberlo, te apruebo. Y también lo hacen mis padres."

"¿Lo hacen?" preguntó Edward sorprendido. "No estaba muy seguro."

"¿Por qué?" pregunté. "No hay nada de ti que no pueda gustar. Bueno, en realidad no me gusta como dices la palabra 'schedule' **(horario)**, pero no puedo culparte por eso."

Edward se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Tal vez es porque vivo al otro lado del mundo y Bella va a mudarse allí para estar conmigo. He hablado con ella sobre mudarme yo a América para que ella no tenga que mudarse tan lejos, pero no apoya esa idea. No quiero que tus padres piensen que me la estoy robando o algo así," explicó. Sonreí. Punto tres para Edward por estar dispuesto a mudarse por ella.

"Eso no es sorprendente," contesté. "Bella siempre ha querido mudarse lejos del Pacífico Noroeste, y siempre a querido mudarse a Europa. Pero nosotros siempre lo hemos sabido. Mamá y papá saben que planea mudarse allí por ti en solo unos meses. Incluso si no estuviera saliendo contigo, probablemente se mudaría lejos igualmente. Tal vez si Bella fuera hija única, les costaría más dejarla ir, pero mis padres todavía me tienen a mí. Ya sabes, ella debería agradecer mi existencia."

"O agradecer a tus padres por tu existencia," respondió Edward con una risita. "No creo que tú tuvieras mucha elección en el tema."

Reí. "Tienes mucha razón, Edward." Punto cuatro para Edward por hacer una broma.

Llegamos al centro comercial y aparqué frente a la entrada de Macy's. Probablemente terminaría cogiéndole a Bella algo de joyería y realmente no tenía ganas de caminar por todo el centro comercial solo cuatro días antes de Navidad. Ya era bastante bueno para tener tan poco tiempo.

"Esto no debería llevar mucho tiempo," le dije a Edward mientras entrábamos en el cálido edificio. "Ya tengo una idea básica de lo que estoy buscando."

"Y, ¿qué es?"

"Joyas. Ya sea unos pendientes o una pulsera. Normalmente Bella no lleva anillos y es inútil regalarle un collar cuando lleva el tuyo casi todo el tiempo," comenté mientras caminábamos por la tienda. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta de que muchos pares de ojos femeninos estaban puestos en nosotros. Miré a Edward, que se veía completamente ajeno a ello. Me pregunté si Bella se había dado cuenta de esto cuando iba a alguna parte con Edward. Probablemente no, decidí. Probablemente estaba demasiado ensimismada con Edward como para darse cuenta de su efecto en otras.

Pasamos por el departamento de calzado y luego por el de accesorios antes de llegar al de joyería. Me quedé mirando los diferentes tipos de pendientes que había en numerosos expositores circulares. Siempre había muchas opciones en lo que se refería a pendientes y Bella ya tenía montones. Fui a otra sección, mirando las pulseras.

"Hey, um, voy a dar una vuelta," escuché a Edward decir y miré sobre mi hombro, dándole una mirada comprensiva. Pobre chico. Aquí estaba yo, arrastrándole de compras durante la temporada de fiestas mientras numerosos niños estaban gritando o llorando y sonaba detestable música navideña. No podía culparle por querer estar en otra parte.

"Vale," le dije. "Te buscaré cuando haya terminado. Si vas a dejar Macy's y entrar en el centro comercial, quédate en alguna tienda cercana a la entrada para que pueda encontrarte y no estemos una eternidad separados."

Pasé cerca de otros diez minutos en el mostrados, incapaz de decidirme entre una pulsera de plata con un diseño floral o el par de pendientes de madera oscura. Al final, decidí llevar los dos. Esta es la época de dar, después de todo. Pagué las compras, decidiendo envolverlo yo misma más tarde en lugar de dejar que ellos lo hicieran por mí ahora con el feo papel genérico. Cogiendo la pequeña bolsa, miré a mi alrededor en busca de Edward. Di dos vueltas con la mirada a la tienda, inclinando la cabeza para ver si estaba en alguna de las secciones. Me sentí por un momento como si fuera una madre en busca de mi hijo pequeño que había salido corriendo. Gracias a Dios, Edward no iba a estar escondido entre los expositores de ropa como yo solía hacer. Mi pobre madre.

Dejé Macy's y miré en las tiendas que estaban más cerca de la entrada antes de verle.

En una joyería de las buenas.

Mirando anillos.

Y no los anillos baratos y de moda que encontrarías dentro del departamento de cualquier tienda, sino reales anillos de diamantes.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunté con sospecha, acercándome por detrás.

Edward llevó inmediatamente su atención a una muestra de pendientes que estaban encima del mostrador. "Solo miro," contestó, mirando demasiado intensamente a los pendientes en los que no había tenido ningún interés hacía unos segundos.

No pude evitar la sonrisa que apareció en mi cara. "Así que, ¿no estabas mirando esos anillos de ahí abajo?" pregunté bromeando, apuntando a la muestra.

Él me miró y sacudió la cabeza. "No," contestó nada convencido. "Para nada."

"Mmhmm," murmuré, mis cejas se levantaron y la sonrisa todavía era algo permanente en mi cara. En serio, no podía creer que hubiera pillado al novio de mi hermana mirando anillos de compromiso. Tampoco era que ellos fueran a comprometerse todavía mientras todavía tenían una relación a distancia, pero todavía me entusiasmó pensar en el evento futuro. "Ya sabes, hipotéticamente hablando, por supuesto, si alguien fuera a proponer matrimonio en el futuro, la hermana probablemente sabría exactamente qué tipo de anillo querría la dama en cuestión."

"¿Hipotéticamente?" preguntó.

"Hipotéticamente," confirmé. "Pero, como no estabas mirando los anillos, no hay punto. Así que, finalmente he decidido el regalo de Navidad de Bella. ¿Estás listo para irnos?"

"Sí," dijo con un movimiento de su cabeza y otra mirada robada a los anillos, cosa que él creyó que yo no podía ver. Tsk tsk. Un punto menos para Edward por pensar que no me enteraba de nada.

Volvimos a cruzar Macy's y salimos por la puerta al frío aire de Diciembre yendo hacia el coche. Arranqué el motor y encendí la calefacción antes de salir del aparcamiento. No inicié una conversación al principio y conduje solo escuchando la radio durante unos cinco minutos hasta que Edward decidió hablar.

"Así que, hipotéticamente, ¿qué tipo de anillo querría Bella?" preguntó. "Esto, por cierto, se queda entre tú y yo durante los próximos meses."

Solté una respiración profunda. "Bien, así que no vas a hacerlo pronto," contesté aliviada. "Creo que vais a tener que estar realmente juntos en una relación a corta distancia durante algún tiempo antes de que debas soltar la pregunta."

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Definitivamente no ahora."

"Entonces, para responder a tu pregunta," empecé, pensando en lo que Bella me había dicho hacía un par de años. Las dos habíamos decidido que si alguna vez queríamos el mejor anillo de compromiso sin tener que decírselo al chico y no ser sorprendidas, tendríamos que decírnoslo la una a la otra para que alguien lo supiera. "Oro blanco o platino. Corte cuadrado. No demasiado grande pero, obviamente no demasiado pequeño. Más simple y clásico. Ya sabes, del estilo de Bella. Así que, ¿planeas soltar la pregunta en algún momento?"

"En algún momento," contestó Edward, mirando por la ventana a los árboles. No pude detener la sonrisa feliz que apareció en mi cara. Añade un billón de puntos, dejando a Edward con la puntuación final de un billón tres. Definitivamente, era un ganador.

* * *

Hola de nuevo!

¿Qué os ha parecido? Yo, personalmente, adoro a Sophie, es igual que mi hermana, jeje.

Y, ¿cuantos de los que leisteis el adelanto en mi blog pensasteis que venía una proposición? Lo siento, pero eso no va a pasar... todavía.

Siento que la actualización llegue tarde, pero ayer estuve todo el día sin internet, así que no pude actualizar. Tampoco voy a actualizar God Love Her esta semana, lo siento, sé que es un capítulo que estáis deseando leer, pero no he podido terminarlo y mañana empiezo las clases de nuevo, así que no voy a poder tenerlo antes del sabado o el domingo, aunque pondré otro adelanto en mi blog el miércoles, junto al adelanto del proximo capitulo de esta historia.

Creo que no se me olvida deciros nada, así que muchas gracias por vuestros reviews (que tampoco he podido contestar), alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	8. N es por Niños

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capitulo ocho – N es por Niños

Pasé el siguiente par de días mostrándole la zona a Edward. Conduje por Renton y le enseñé todos los lugares que alguna vez habían significado algo para mí – mi escuela primaria, media e instituto; los lugares en los que trabajé durante el instituto; la comisaría en la que Charlie trabajaba. Incluso le llevé al campus de la Universidad de Washington y le di un rápido tour antes de mostrarle mi apartamento que actualmente estaba deshabitado porque mi compañera y yo habíamos vuelto a casa por las vacaciones.

También pasamos uno de los días en el centro de Seattle y nos convertimos en turistas. Bueno, Edward era realmente un turista; yo solo fingía serlo. Subimos a la Aguja Espacial y apunté hacia el Monte Rainier, las Montañas Olympic y Cascade, el Monte Baker y la Bahía Elliot desde el mirador. Fuimos al Acuario de Seattle y el museo Experience Music Project and Science Fiction. Incluso fuimos a la ciudad de Everett e hicimos el Tour en la Fábrica Boeing. Nunca antes lo había hecho y lo encontré bastante interesante mientras veíamos todos los aviones ser montados y aprendíamos sobre el futuro de la aviación.

Edward finalmente había superado su jetlag y ahora estaba acostumbrado a la hora del Pacífico. Esto era un alivio porque, no solo nos permitía pasar más tiempo juntos, sino que ahora podía dormir hasta más de las seis de la mañana sin sentirme obligada a levantarme y hacerle compañía a Edward en el piso de abajo. Sophie y Edward eran muy amigos cuando volvieron de su viaje de compras el lunes y, aunque les pregunté continuamente que había pasado, los dos siempre contestaban, "nada". Me hizo sentir curiosidad, pero me alegraba mucho de que se llevaran tan bien.

Ahora era jueves por la mañana, víspera de Navidad, y escuché un golpe en mi puerta mientras me vestía. "Entra," dije, mirando en mi armario, intentando decidir que jersey quería ponerme hoy. Me di la vuelta y vi la puerta abierta y a Edward entrando.

"Oh, lo siento," se disculpó cuando se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba mis pantalones y un sujetador. "No sabía que no estabas vestida."

"Bueno, he dicho que entres, así que no tienes nada por lo que disculparte," contesté. "Además, si recuerdo correctamente, me has visto con un poco menos que esto antes." Me decidí por el jersey gris de punto y lo quité de la percha antes de ponérmelo sobre la cabeza y sacar mi largo pelo del cuello.

"No en mucho tiempo," murmuró Edward, tomando asiento en el borde de mi cama recién hecha. "Y, ¿a dónde vamos hoy?"

"Vamos con mi familia a la casa de mis abuelos para la cena de Nochebuena," contesté, sacando del armario mi chaquetón y botas negras y dejándolo en la cama. "Viven en Forks, que está a tres horas y media de aquí, así que va a ser un día largo. Así que... conocerás oficialmente a algunos miembros de mi familia. A mis abuelos, por supuesto, y también están mis tíos y sus tres hijos."

No sabía si Edward estaba preparado para conocer a tantos miembros de mi familia en tan poco tiempo, pero supongo que tenía que estarlo. Había asumido que probablemente conocería a mis abuelos, ya que esta cena de Nochebuena era una tradición si pasábamos las Navidades en Washington, pero no supe hasta ayer que otros cinco miembros de mi familia también iban a estar allí. Yo no conocía a ningún otro miembro de la familia de Edward, pero sabía que si fuera a hacerlo, estaría sin duda un poco nerviosa. Tenía la sensación de que Edward también lo estaría.

"¿Forks **(Tenedores)**?" preguntó Edward desconcertado. "¿Cómo el cubierto?"

"Sip. Como el cubierto," contesté con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Sophie y yo solíamos bromear sobre ir a la casa de los abuelos en Spoons **(Cucharas)** cuando éramos pequeñas."

"¿Nada de Knives **(Cuchillos)**?"

"Nada de Knives," confirmé sacudiendo la cabeza. "Como puedes imaginar, no sale tan fácilmente como Spoons." Reí mientras me cepillaba el pelo y me aseguraba de estar lista. "¿Te parece bien conocer a mi familia?"

"Por supuesto," contestó Edward. "Tal vez sea un poco raro ya que seré el único ahí que no es un miembro de la familia pero, hey, tengo que conocerles en algún momento, ¿verdad? Tú también tendrás que conocer a la mía en algún momento. Simplemente, yo lo estoy haciendo primero."

"Estarás bien," le aseguré. "Mi familia ya te ama y el resto también lo hará." Me incliné y le di a Edward un beso en la mejilla. "¿Estás listo?"

Edward asintió y se levantó de la cama. Me puse las botas negras y cogí una bufanda, un par de guantes y unas orejeras de un cajón, llevándolos de la mano junto a mi abrigo. Bajé las escaleras, con Edward detrás, y entré en el comedor, dónde Sophie estaba esperando.

"Creo que esta es la primera vez que estoy lista antes del resto de esta familia," comentó, con su teléfono móvil pegado a la mano mientras le enviaba mensajes a alguien, probablemente Scott.

"Creo que tienes razón," contesté mientras esperábamos hasta que toda la familia estuviera lista. "Normalmente tenemos que esperarte en el coche."

"Gracias," contestó sarcásticamente, bajando la vista a su teléfono mientras vibraba en sus manos.

Me giré cuando mis padres entraron en la habitación. "¿Listos para irnos, niños?" preguntó mi padre, dando una palmada antes de buscar las llaves del coche.

Salimos al garaje por el comedor y subimos a la SUV familiar. Íbamos un poco más apretados que de costumbre con los cinco en el coche, pero no íbamos muy mal. Yo me senté en el medio con Sophie a un lado y Edward al otro. Sophie se puso los auriculares en los oídos y encendió su iPod, ignorándonos al resto. Yo me senté al lado de Edward, agarrando su mano y viendo por la luna delantera como dejábamos el vecindario, entrábamos en la interestatal y comenzábamos el largo camino hasta Forks.

"¿Quieres jugar a un juego?" le pregunté a Edward cuando llevábamos en camino quince minutos.

"Claro. ¿A qué quieres jugar?" contestó, volviéndose de la ventana y mirándome.

"Um... ¿El juego del alfabeto?" sugerí. "¿Sabes como jugar?"

"¿Es el mismo juego en que intentas encontrar palabras que empiecen con las letras del alfabeto en orden?" preguntó Edward. "Si lo es, entonces sí, sí sé."

"Sí. Tiene que empezar con la letra, excepto la X, que puede estar dentro de la palabra. Pero no puedes usar 'next' **(siguiente)** o 'exit' **(salida)** porque son demasiado fáciles," expliqué.

"Así que, tiene que empezar con la letra, ¿incluso la Q y la Z?" preguntó Edward. "Jugamos de forma diferente."

"Bueno, estas son nuestras reglas, y llevamos años jugando," respondí con una sonrisa. "Mamá, ¿quieres jugar?"

"Claro," contestó desde el asiento de pasajero. "A por Arby's." Apuntó a la señal en la interestatal que mostraba los restaurantes que había en la próxima salida, comenzando efectivamente el juego.

El juego fue bastante fácil mientras pasábamos por Seattle y los distritos vecinos, pero se complicó cuando empezamos a entrar en las zonas rurales del estado que apenas tenían salidas y ninguna valla publicitaria, Dos horas más tarde, los tres estábamos atascados en la Z, incapaces de encontrar ninguna palabra o señal que empezara con la letra. Habíamos pasado la Y casi una hora antes y estaba esperando que todos se hubieran olvidado del juego. Yo todavía tenía los ojos fijos en el cristal, buscando una señal específica.

Finalmente vi la señal exacta que había estado esperando. "¡Z por zona!" grité, apuntando a la señal de "Zona de Trabajo" que estábamos a punto de pasar. "¡He ganado!"

"Ya sabes, creo que yo estaba en desventaja," intervino Edward. "Después de todo, no estoy familiarizado con las señales de este país. Creo que la próxima vez debería tener un hándicap."

"Cariño, te ganaría aún con un hándicap," dije juguetonamente, palmeando su mano. "Yo domino este juego. Enfréntalo. Asúmelo."

"Lo haré por ahora," contestó Edward. "Pero si alguna vez hacemos un viaje en coche en Gran Bretaña, habrá una revancha y ningún hándicap para ti."

"Vale," acepté de forma desafiante.

Pasamos el resto de la hora en el coche en silencio. Edward estaba mirando el paisaje por la ventana mientras pasábamos por el Parque Nacional de Olympic y el Hoh Rain Forest. La radio sonaba un volumen bajo de fondo mientras yo pensaba qué más podíamos hacer Edward y yo el resto de su tiempo aquí en los Estados Unidos. Finalmente entramos y cruzamos el pequeño pueblo de Forks, Washington. Era ridículamente pequeño y sabía que yo nunca podría vivir aquí, pero estaba bien cuando veníamos a visitar a los abuelos. Ellos vivían al sur del pueblo, bajando un largo camino de grava en una cabaña de madera que no era pequeña, pero tampoco era grande.

Los saltos del vehículo en el camino de grava pararon cuando Charlie aparcó frente a la casa. Sophie fue la primera en abrir la puerta y las otras tres la siguieron. Salí detrás de Edward, agradecida por poder estirar las piernas. "¿Estos son los padres de tu padre o los padres de tu madre?" me susurró Edward antes de que nos dirigiéramos hacia la cabaña.

"Son los padres de mi madre y mi tío es su hermano pequeño," le informé. "Te presentaré, por supuesto." Cogí la mano de Edward y la mantuve en la mía mientras seguía al resto de mi familia hasta el porche donde mi abuela estaba esperando con la puerta abierta.

"¿Este es el chico de Inglaterra que Bella ha estado viendo?" preguntó mi abuela mientras entrábamos en la casa, evaluando a Edward, mirándole de arriba a abajo.

"Hola, abuela," dije, abrazando dulcemente su delicado cuerpo. "Sí, lo es. Este es Edward. Edward, esta es mi abuela, Mary."

"Encantado de conocerla," dijo Edward, tomando la mano extendida de mi abuela tiernamente en la suya.

"Y este es mi abuelo, John, mi tío Rob, mi tía Joan," empecé la masiva presentación, apuntando a cada persona mientras decía sus nombres. Estaban todos reunidos en la habitación que contenía la sala de estar, el comedor y la cocina. "Estos son mis primos. Madison, que está allí, tiene doce años, Jeffrey tiene diez y Kaitlyn tiene ocho," seguí, apuntando a la chica que se estaba pintando las uñas en la mesita de café, al chico que jugaba a un videojuego en la televisión y a la niña que perseguía un gato por la habitación, respectivamente. "Todos, este es Edward." Edward sonrió y les saludó con un movimiento de la mano.

"Es estupendo tenerte aquí, Edward," respondió mi abuela. Luego se giró a mi madre. "No creo que la cena esté lista hasta las cuatro. ¿Queréis algo de comer, ya que solo es la una? Puedo hacer algunos sándwiches."

"Eso sería genial, mamá," contestó. "No hemos tenido la oportunidad de parar a comer de camino aquí. Ahora, ¿con qué puedo ayudarte?"

Edward y yo nos hicimos unos sándwiches de mantequilla y mermelada y nos sentamos a comerlos cuando mis tíos vinieron y empezaron a hablar con Edward. ¿De dónde era exactamente? ¿A qué se dedicaba? ¿Dónde fue a la escuela? ¿Cuánto tiempo iba a estar aquí? ¿Cómo nos conocimos? ¿Cómo va la cosa de la larga distancia? Solo cinco meses más, ¿no está entusiasmado?

Estábamos terminando la conversación cuando sentí un golpecito en mi hombro. Era mi prima más pequeña, Kaitlyn. "Bella, queremos ir afuera a jugar. ¿Jugaréis con nosotros?" preguntó tímidamente. "Sophie ha dicho que viniera a por ti y Edward también."

"Bueno, ¿a qué vamos a jugar?" pregunté.

"Jeffrey quiere jugar a Atrapa la Bandera," contestó, enrollándose un mechón de pelo entre sus pequeños dedos. "Pero necesitamos equipos igualados para jugar."

"Si Edward y yo jugamos, seremos seis. Así estarán igualados," le dije.

"Madison no va a jugar con nosotros," contestó. "Dice que no quiere jugar a un juego de niños pequeños."

Me di la vuelta y encontré a Madison en el sofá. En sus años preadolescentes, obviamente estaba en la edad en que quería actuar más como una adolescente que como una niña. Aunque este juego de Atrapa la Bandera no sería un juego de niños si la mitad de los jugadores tenían más de dieciocho años.

"Ella jugará," anunció mi tío. "Madison, ve afuera y juega con ellos. Vamos, no hace mucho frío hoy y sé que ya estás aburrida."

"Bien," contestó Madison. "Jugaré." Se levantó del sofá y fue a las escaleras del sótano, donde se podía oír a Sophie y Jeffrey corriendo.

"¿Qué dices, Edward?" pregunté, golpeándole suavemente en el brazo con el codo. "¿Te apetece jugar?"

"Mientras me recuerdes cuales son las reglas, sí," contestó afirmativamente.

Después de tirar los patos desechables de los sándwiches, cogí dos trapos rojos de uno de los cajones de la cocina, para usarlos de banderas en nuestro juego. Me volví a colocar el abrigo y me puse la bufanda, los guantes y las orejeras. No estaba helando fuera, pero todavía hacía frío con unos cuarenta grados Fahrenheit **(Unos 4ºC)**. Edward se volvió a poner su abrigo y, como no tenía bufanda o guantes, cogí unos del armario del pasillo que eran de mi abuelo para que los usara. Tras prepararnos para el tiempo, Edward me siguió al piso de abajo hasta el sótano terminado donde los niños estaban jugando y viendo la televisión, y donde Sophie estaba jugando al solitario en el ordenador.

"Estamos aquí para jugar a Atrapa la Bandera," anuncié.

"¡Sí!" exclamó Jeffrey triunfalmente antes de sacarle la lengua a su hermana mayor.

Los niños se prepararon y luego salimos a través de las puertas correderas de cristal hasta el gran jardín trasero. Era un día frío y, aunque el cielo estaba nublado, sabía que no caería una gota de agua. Sophie cerró las puertas detrás de nosotros fue hasta nuestro pequeño grupo.

"¿Cómo te llamas?" le preguntó Jeffrey a Edward mientras estábamos ahí.

"Edward," contestó.

"¿Cómo Edward Manostijeras?"

"Sí, supongo que como Edward Manostijeras," respondió Edward con una risita.

"Y, ¿cómo vamos a hacer los equipos?" pregunté, con las manos en las caderas. "¿Mayores contra pequeños?"

"¡Eso no es justo!" exclamó Jeffrey dramáticamente.

"Entonces, ¿cómo sugieres que hagamos los equipos?" preguntó Sophie.

"Chicos contra chicas," contestó como si fuera la solución obvia.

"Jeff, solo hay dos chicos y cuatro chicas aquí," le informé. "Eso no es muy justo."

Aún así, él no parecía querer ceder. "Bien," anunció Sophie. "Yo seré el chico." Se recogió el pelo rubio sucio y lo metió en el gorro que llevaba en la cabeza. Se colocó los pantalones marginalmente bajos, para que estuvieran caídos, y ajustó su postura. "Ahora soy un chico." Las chicas rieron en respuesta mientras ella se ponía al lado de Edward y Jeffrey.

Edward levantó la mano. "¿Sí?" pregunté.

"Necesito un recordatorio de las reglas," dijo. "No he jugado desde que tenía su edad," apuntó a Jeffrey, "y, como he aprendido de camino aquí, tus reglas pueden ser diferentes a las mías."

"Separamos los equipos y cada uno tiene un territorio. Uno se queda con la zona frente a la casa y el otro se queda con el jardín trasero. Se esconden las banderas," moví los trapos rojos en mi mano, "y una persona intenta protegerla mientras las otras dos van a intentar coger la bandera del otro equipo y/o capturar a los miembros del otro equipo. Es como el pilla-pilla. Si te tocan, pueden llevarte a la cárcel, donde estarás por tiempo indefinido. El primer equipo que capture la bandera del otro equipo gana."

"¡Nos quedamos con el jardín trasero!" exclamó Sophie, quitándome uno de los trapos de la mano. "Recordad los límites. Nada de cruzar el arroyo de atrás y obviamente nada de entrar en la casa. ¡Se cuenta desde doscientos, empezando ahora! Vamos Edward." Tiró de su brazo y le hizo seguirles a ella y Jeffrey más adentro en el jardín.

Me giré a las chicas. "Bien, chicas. ¿Dónde vamos a esconder esto?" pregunté mientras empezábamos a subir la ligera inclinación hacia el frente de la casa. Finalmente decidimos esconder la bandera en la rama de uno de los árboles. Puse a Kaitlyn en mis hombros mientras ella lanzaba el trapo en la rama, lo suficientemente alto para que fuera difícil para los miembros del otro equipo atraparla sin ser pillados antes.

No habíamos contado desde doscientos, así que esperamos hasta que escuché a Sophie gritar de lejos, "¡Listos!" De ahí, Madison y yo salimos corriendo hacia el jardín trasero, dejando a Kaitlyn cuidando el árbol y la bandera.

Como había sospechado, el equipo de los 'chicos' tenían una estrategia de defensa, ya que se quedaron quietos y esperaron a que fuéramos a por ellos. Mientras bajaba corriendo la ligera colina, miré a mi alrededor, no viendo nada rojo en los alrededores. Debían haberla escondido bien.

Edward y Jeffrey estaban juntos frente a un árbol y me pregunté si la habían escondido cerca de allí. Me aproximé a ellos con cautela, manteniendo una distancia de seguridad entre ellos y yo por si acaso necesitaba salir corriendo.

"Creo que alguien tiene que pillar a Bella," le dijo Edward a Jeffrey. "¿Vas a hacerlo tú?"

"No, tío," contestó. "Es demasiado rápida para mí. No puedo pillarla."

"Supongo que eso significa que voy a tener que hacerlo yo," respondió Edward, sacando las manos de los bolsillos.

"No te atreverás," le reté, alejándome de espaldas lentamente. Era cierto que podía esquivar a un niño de diez años, pero sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con Edward.

"Sí," respondió. "Sin embargo, te daré una ventaja de cinco segundos. Más te vale empezar a correr. Uno, dos..." Me di la vuelta y salí disparada al bosque del fondo, corriendo tan rápido como podía, "... tres, cuatro, cinco," dijo Edward.

"Esto no es justo," le grité mientras corría entre los árboles, mirándome los pies para no tropezar con una rama o las raíces de un árbol. "Sabes que no soy buena corriendo. ¡Y tú sí!"

"Venganza por el juego del alfabeto," me dijo Edward.

Inspeccioné mis alrededores y me di cuenta de que sabía dónde estaba. Mi hermana y yo habíamos encontrado una estrecha cañada aquí hace muchos años y era el lugar perfecto para desaparecer. Giré bruscamente a la derecha y bajé corriendo el valle, fuera de la vista de Edward. Silenciosamente, caminé por el pequeño arroyo hacia el lugar por el que había venido, yendo hacia atrás.

"¡Bella! ¿Dónde has ido?" gritó Edward. Detuvo sus movimientos y yo también paré, sabiendo que mis pasos harían ruido contra las hojas caídas que estaban en el suelo. Empezó a caminar de nuevo y yo subí para salir del pequeño barranco, esta vez detrás de Edward. Él siguió andando hacia adelante lentamente, mirando a izquierda y derecha, intentando encontrarme. Lentamente fui hacia él, escondiéndome detrás de los troncos de los árboles cada vez que él miraba atrás.

Finalmente, estuve lo suficientemente cerca. Salí corriendo hacia él, atrapándole por la espalda. "¡Te tengo!" grité triunfalmente. "Ahora estás en la cárcel."

"Maldición," dijo con una triste sacudida de su cabeza. "¿Cómo has hecho eso?"

Le arrastré varios pasos a la derecha y apunté a la cañada. "Fui hacia atrás sin que me vieras," confesé. "Sabía que no podría esquivarte, así que decidí que tendría que hacerlo mejor."

"Así que, ¿ahora soy tu prisionero?" preguntó Edward con una ceja levantada, divertido.

"Sí, lo eres," le dije. "Sin embargo, tal vez deberíamos volver al juego."

"Creo que tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir," contestó, deteniéndome de alejarme de él. Me dio la vuelta y me miró a los ojos. "Srta. Swan, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para salir de la cárcel? Ciertamente, haré cualquier cosa."

Me quedé sin palabras por la mirada de sus ojos. Estaban llenos de pasión, entusiasmo, y amor. Se me atascó el aliento en la garganta mientras miraba esos ojos verdes. "Um," dije en respuesta, intentando hacer que mi cerebro volviera a su estado anterior. "S-Sí. Creo que podemos encontrar algo que resulte."

Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" preguntó encantadoramente. Como había llegado a ser la única en esta relación que parecía retrasada debido a ese encanto? Tal vez yo no era lo suficientemente encantadora.

Tomé una respiración profunda, intentando enfocarme. Usa palabras, Bella, me recordé. "Bueno, puedes besarme," le dije. "Pero hazlo bien, porque no voy a dejarte salir de la cárcel por un beso normalito."

"Creo que puedo arreglármelas," susurró, sopló su dulce aliento en mi cara mientras se inclinaba más cerca. Estiró la mano y la ahuecó en mi barbilla, la otra apartó el pelo de mi frente y lo puso detrás de mi oreja, sin romper nunca el contacto visual. Levantó dulcemente mi barbilla y bajó la cara más cerca de la mía, deteniéndose justo antes de que nuestros labios se tocaran. Luche contra la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y presionar mis labios contra los suyos, esperando con anticipación el momento en que él continuaría.

Finalmente lo hizo. Su cabeza se inclinó lentamente para cerrar la corta distancia entre nosotros y presionó sus labios contra los míos suavemente. Un momento después, sus manos cayeron de mi cara mientras se inclinaba hacia la izquierda, cambiando el ángulo del beso todavía inocente, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Yo llevé mis brazos a sus hombros, sujetándole cerca, instándole a profundizar el beso. Y, de repente, fue como si me hubiera leído la mente cuando sus labios se separaron y sentí la calidez de su lengua jugando en el centro de mi labio inferior. Mis labios se abrieron para él obedeciendo su petición silenciosa, y la boca de Edward se curvó en una sonrisa creída contra la mía. Su lengua tocó el sensible lugar junto dentro de mi labio superior y yo medio jadeé, medio gemí por la sensación. Él ronroneó por le placer antes de cambiar el ángulo una vez más, echándome ligeramente hacia atrás. Mis manos se deslizaron a su pelo y encontraron agarre en los mechones broncíneos. Mordí su labio inferior en un momento de pasión y me gané un bajo gruñido en respuesta.

"Vaaaaale," escuché a Sophie de fondo y abrí los ojos y rompí el beso mientras giraba la cabeza, viendo a Sophie ahí, gracias a Dios estaba sola. "Lo siento chicos. No me di cuenta de que estaríais succionándoos las caras cuando vine a buscaros." Miró al suelo incómoda. "Um, el juego ha terminado. Nuestro equipo ha ganado y los niños han decidido volver a la casa para descongelarse y volver a sentir las mejillas. Así que... solo os lo dejaba saber. Adiós." Con eso, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando con dificultad por las hojas caídas del bosque de vuelta a casa.

"Probablemente deberíamos ir dentro," comentó Edward. "Tienes frío."

"¿Cómo sabes que tengo frío?" pregunté con curiosidad. Cierto, tenía frío, pero no creía que lo pareciera. De hecho, todavía podía sentir el calor en mi cara por ese beso.

"Tu nariz está roja," respondió.

"Oh, genial. Me veo como Rudolph, el reno de la nariz roja," murmuré. "Ugh." Estiré la mano y me cubrí la nariz.

"Creo que es lindo," defendió él. "Bueno, ahora que el juego ha terminado, y mi equipo ha ganado, supongo que ya no importa si salgo de la cárcel. Aún así, si estuviéramos jugando, ¿habría sido liberado?"

"Por supuesto que sí," contesté como si fuera obvio. "Dios, amo besarte."

"Yo me siento exactamente igual," dijo, estirando el brazo y colocándolo alrededor de mis hombros, acercándome a su cuerpo mientras caminábamos de vuelta a la casa. El día ni siquiera había terminado y ya creía que esta era la mejor Nochebuena que había tenido.

Pasamos la siguiente hora descongelando nuestros helados cuerpos dentro de la cálida casa y viendo las versiones en dibujos animados de "Como El Grinch robó la Navidad" y "A Charlie Brown Christmas" hasta que la cena estuvo lista. El aroma de la comida que se estaba cocinando, había llenado la casa hacía bastante tiempo y me encontré a mí misma salivando para cuando nos reunimos en la cocina.

"Edward, Bella, me temo que vais a tener que sentaros en la mesa de los niños esta noche," nos dijo mi madre mientras esperábamos para coger nuestros platos e ir a la encimera donde estaba toda la deliciosa comida. "Solo hay sitio para seis en la mesa de comedor."

"Está bien, Renee," le aseguró Edward. "De verdad, es agradable poder actuar como un niño de nuevo."

Solo pasaron unos minutos antes de que finalmente llegáramos a la comida – el pavo, salsa, judías verdes, panecillos, macarrones con queso y puré de patata. Me senté al lado de Edward en la mesa plegable que estaba colocada en la sala de estar mientras que Sophie y mis primos finalmente tomaban sus asientos también y empezábamos a comer.

"Edward," Kaitlyn habló mientras removía las judías verdes con su tenedor, la mejor forma de fingir que has comido algo de una comida que realmente odias. "¿A qué te dedicas?"

Me giré hacia Edward, preguntándome como iba a explicarle su trabajo a una niña de nueve años. Yo tenía veintiuno y todavía no entendía ciertos aspectos. "Soy asesor," respondió Edward después de tragar el bocado de pavo que había estado masticando.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Jeffrey, intrigado.

Reí y seguí comiendo, esperando la respuesta. "Um, vale. Bueno, ¿alguna ves habéis tenido un puesto de limonada?" les preguntó Edward. Todos asintieron afirmativamente. "Entonces, suponed que ponéis un puesto de limonada y hacéis la limonada y luego la vendéis a vuestros vecinos. Pero hacer la limonada cuesta dinero. Tenéis que comprar limones y azúcar y vasos. Ahora suponed que os cuesta una libra -"

"Dólar," le susurré como recordatorio.

"Dólar," siguió Edward, enviándome una sonrisa agradecida. "Os cuesta un dólar hacer cada vaso de limonada. Este es un ejemplo muy caro, obviamente. Ahora, si vendéis cada vaso de limonada a dos dólares, ¿cuánto dinero ganareis en la venta?"

"Un dólar," contestó Madison.

"Correcto. Esa es tu ganancia. Ahora, suponed que nadie quiere comprar vuestra limonada. Johnny, calle abajo, está vendiendo su limonada a un precio más bajo, así que todos los compradores van a comprar la de Johnny. Ahora, para competir con Johnny, vais a tener que bajar el precio. Pero, desafortunadamente, todavía os cuesta un dólar hacer la limonada. Esto significa que vais a sacar menos dinero por vaso de limonada. ¿Me seguís?"

Las cabezas en la mesa asintieron en respuesta. No estaba completamente segura de si realmente entendían o si solo querían fingir que lo hacían.

"Así que, digamos que tenéis un amigo que dice, 'Hey, puedo encontrar una manera de hacer que te sea más barato hacer la limonada.' Este amigo te asesoraría y tú encontrarías una forma de bajar los costes de producir limonada, permitiéndote, por lo tanto, sacar más dinero. Eso es lo que yo hago. Yo soy el amigo. Encuentro formas de bajar los costes."

"Oh," contestó Kaitlyn, obviamente nada impresionada por su carrera. No todos podían ser bomberos o médicos pero, ciertamente, los niños encontraban esas carreras mucho más interesantes.

"Buena explicación, cielo," le aseguré, colocando mi mano en su rodilla mientras seguíamos comiendo.

Cuando terminamos de comer la cena y el postre, estaba llena. El pastel de arándanos estaba para morirse. Pero ahora que habíamos limpiado los platos y los adultos se habían retirado a la sala de estar y los niños al sótano, quería enseñarle algo a Edward.

"Papá, ¿puedo tomar prestado el coche un rato?" pregunté. "Quiero llevar a Edward a La Push y mostrarle el lugar."

"Claro," contestó Charlie, sacándose las llaves del bolsillo y lanzándomelas. "Sin embargo, queremos irnos de aquí a las siete y media, así que no tardéis mucho. Y vigila el límite de velocidad."

"Lo haré. Muchas gracias," le dije. Cogí mi bolso y me giré a Edward. "Tal vez quieras traer esa bufanda y guantes. Va a hacer frío."

"¿Qué es La Push?" preguntó Edward mientras dejábamos la casa, la contrapuerta se cerró de golpe detrás de nosotros, y subí en el asiento de conductor de la SUV.

"Es donde está la Reserva Quileute," le informé. "Tienen una playa increíble. Y, en unos cuarenta y cinco minutos, el sol debería ponerse en el Pacífico. Hace mucho que no lo veo, pero es precioso."

El viaje hasta la costa era de solo treinta minutos, mas corto de lo normal, ya que no había vigilado el límite de velocidad como mi padre me había pedido. Aparqué en el aparcamiento frente a First Beach, parando el coche pero dejando la calefacción y la música de Navidad sonando en la radio encendidas.

"Y, ahora puedes decir que has visto oficialmente el Océano Pacífico," le dije a Edward. Miré al horizonte. Aunque el cielo estaba nublado sobre nosotros, estaba claro más lejos de la costa. El sol brillaba a través del cielo, creando un hermoso tono naranja. "¿Quieres salir o quedarte en la calidez del coche?"

"Salgamos y demos un paseo," sugirió Edward. "Nos pusimos los accesorios de invierno otra vez para mantenernos caliente y salimos del coche al frío aire.

"Santa mierda, que frío," comenté mientras empezábamos a bajar a la playa, el viento fresco que venía de la orilla movía mi pelo detrás de mí. Edward envolvió su brazo a mi alrededor y me incliné contra él. Sentí un poco de calor corporal venir de él, calentándome un poco y haciéndome sentir cómoda en sus brazos. Era mi lugar favorito.

"¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la playa en Brighton cuando hacía frío?" preguntó Edward.

Reí. "Sí. Recuerdo quejarme porque no quería ir a la playa porque hacía frío fuera. Sin embargo, fue un día divertido. Todavía lo recuerdo. Pero, tengo que decir que no hacía tanto frío."

"Sí, creo que esta playa en Nochebuena gana a Brighton en Noviembre en términos de frío," aceptó. "Y, ¿qué puedes contarme de esta playa?"

"¿Qué soy? ¿Tu guía turística?" bromeé.

"Bueno, siempre me cuentas cosas interesantes sobre todos los lugares a los que me has llevado," contestó Edward. "Me estoy acostumbrando a aprender cosas de ti constantemente."

"Tienes un punto," concedí. "Vale entonces, allí está James Island. Hay un faro allí... oh y solía ser un cementerio para los líderes de la tribu. Um, eso es todo lo que sé en realidad. Mis abuelos solían traerme aquí cuando era pequeña y solía jugar en las pozas."

"Ahora, eso sí que es interesante," me dijo.

Edward y yo nos sentamos en un trozo de madera traída por la corriente y me incliné contra él, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor del suyo. El sol empezó a caer en el cielo a un ritmo más rápido, el naranja ahora se mezclaba con el azul oscuro del cielo de la noche, hasta que empezó a hundirse en el agua.

Una vez que el sol había desaparecido completamente de la vista, incliné la cabeza y miré a Edward. Él había cerrado los ojos y una pequeña sonrisa jugaba en su cara. Se veía tan pacífico. Volví a mirar al agua, viendo las olas ondular en la distancia, sonriendo para mí misma mientras pensamientos del futuro llenaban mi mente. Todavía nos quedaban unos meses separados antes de que pudiéramos tener una relación más convencional, pero habíamos llegado muy lejos. Y, si podíamos sobrevivir a todo esto, no tenía duda de que Edward y yo estaríamos juntos toda la vida.

"¿Estás lista para volver a la casa de tu abuela?" la voz de Edward me sacó de mis pensamientos. Le sonreí.

"Sí, vamos." El aire de la noche se estaba haciendo incluso más frío y mis dedos empezaban a insensibilizarse. Aún así, no me importaba si se quedaban insensibles mientras pudiera pasar tiempo con Edward.

Mientras volvíamos al coche cogidos de la mano, la sonrisa no desapareció de mi cara. "¿En qué piensas que te tiene tan feliz, amor?" preguntó Edward, apretando dulcemente mi mano.

Me incliné para presionar mis fríos labios a los suyos. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo. ¿Es eso lo que te ha hecho sonreír?" preguntó con sospecha.

"¿Por qué no me haría sonreír?" repliqué. "Estoy enamorada del hombre más maravilloso que conozco, y él también me ama."

"Bueno, si ese es el caso, entonces deberías tener una sonrisa permanente en esa cara," empezó Edward, "porque te amo, Isabella Marie Swan, y seguiré amándote hasta mi último aliento."

Reí por su cursilada. "Vale, Romeo, volvamos antes de mi padre empiece a preguntarse dónde estamos y porqué tardamos tanto." Le besé rápidamente una vez más antes de caminar al lado de conductor de coche, jugueteando con las llaves en mi mano.

Sí, Edward y yo estaríamos juntos toda la vida.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí tenéis el cap 8. Ando con un poco de prisa, así que os le dejo y me voy.

Esta semana solo hay actualización de esta historia, porque el jueves tengo un examen y no me ha dado tiempo a traducir más. La semana que viene lo más seguro es que solo suba cap de GLH, que ya es el ultimo que la autora tiene subido.

Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Estad pendientes del blog para adelantos.

-Bells, :)


	9. Tres, dos, uno

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capitulo nueve – Tres, dos, uno

Fui despertada la mañana siguiente por una mano en mi hombro. Teniendo el ligero sueño que tenía, ciertamente me desperté por el ligero toque pero, en lugar de abrir los ojos, gemí y me di la vuelta, enterrando la cara en la almohada. Solo quería volver a dormir.

"Buenos días," escuché el acento británico de la voz de Edward y me volví a dar la vuelta, obligándome a mí misma a abrir los ojos. También escuché el suave sonido de la música navideña que venía del piso de abajo, Mannheim Steamroller, creía.

"Buenos días," murmuré. "¿Qué hora es?" Sentía que solo eran las siete de la mañana y creía que tal vez podría matar a Edward o mis padres por despertarme tan pronto. No me importaba si era Navidad.

"Son casi las once," contestó Edward. "Y es Navidad. Tus padres y tu hermana ya están levantados y me han enviado a despertarte. Creo que te estamos esperando antes de hacer nada."

"Mmvale," dije, sentándome y besando ligeramente a Edward en los labios. "Déjame lavarme los dientes, ponerme crema hidratante y recogerme el pelo y estaré abajo en un momento. Te veré allí."

Edward se fue y yo salí de la cama y fui al baño. Me lavé los dientes, me puse crema hidratante en la cara, me recogí el pelo y me puse un sujetador debajo de la camiseta que llevaba antes de dejar la habitación y dirigirme al piso de abajo.

Sophie y Edward estaban sentados en el sofá, hablando con tazas de café en las manos, mientras mi padre estaba usando el mando a distancia para asegurarse de que los partidos de football que había por la tarde se grabarían. Escuché a mi madre en la cocina, seguramente haciendo el desayuno de Navidad tradicional de la familia Swan – pastel de café húngaro, también conocido como pan de mono **(monkey bread)** por algunos de mis amigos. Todavía no sabía que tenían que ver los monos con masa, canela y azúcar. De cualquier manera, olía increíble.

"Está viva," comentó Sophie cuando entré en la sala de estar.

"¿Cuánto llevas levantada?" le pregunté. Normalmente era ella a quien le gustaba dormir hasta tarde. Por supuesto, la mañana de Navidad siempre era una historia diferente.

"Media hora más o menos," contestó encogiéndose de hombros. "¡Pero ahora que estás levantada, finalmente podemos mirar nuestros calcetines!" Miró el gran calcetín de punto lleno de cosas. "Mamá y papá le han hecho uno también a Edward, ¿no está bien?"

Edward se veía confundido. "¿Ellos qué?" preguntó sorprendido antes de volverse a Charlie. "Señor, no tenía que hacer eso."

"¿Huh?" preguntó mi padre, levantando la vista de la televisión. "Oh, no ha sido ningún problema. Eres parte de nuestra familia esta Navidad, así que era lo mínimo que podíamos hacer. Considéralo un regalo de parte de Renee y mía."

"Gracias, papá," le dije, entusiasmada porque dijera que Edward era parte de nuestra familia. Volví a mirar a los cinco calcetines llenos que estaban en el corazón de la chimenea y me acerqué, cogiendo el que no tenía un nombre cosido y el mío. "Asumo que este es tuyo," le dije a Edward mientras le daba el calcetín y me sentaba en el sofá a su lado.

Mi calcetín estaba lleno de las cosas que normalmente tenía de año a año. Había bolsas de caramelos, tarjetas de regalo, brillos de labios, un par de calcetines de pelo rizado, loción corporal, pinzas para el pelo y otras cosas variadas. Sin embargo, estaba ansiosa por ver qué había en el de Edward, ya que la mayoría de mis regalos y los de Sophie eran bastante femeninos. Aún así, le fue bien con caramelos, auriculares nuevo, un pack de cartas Phase 10 y una bonita pluma entre otras cosas.

Después de que todos abrieran sus regalos de los calcetines, pusimos un poco del pastel de desayuno en platos y volvimos a la sala de estar, listos para abrir los regalos reales mientras comíamos. "Y, ¿quién va a ser Santa este año?" preguntó mi madre, sentándose en una silla de comedor que había traído a la sala de estar.

Sophie levantó la mano. "¡Yo lo seré!" Cogió uno de los sombreros rojos de Santa de la mesa y se lo puso en la cabeza, acercándose al árbol de Navidad y sentándose frente a él. Cogió el primer regalo y miró la tarjeta. "Para Renee, de mamá y papá," leyó y luego le dio la caja a mi madre.

Pasamos la hora siguiente abriendo regalos de esa manera. Terminé con un par de botas, un nuevo chaquetón color crema, un montón de tarjetas de regalo y dinero en efectivo y algunos sets de regalo con lociones/perfumes de Bath & Body Works y Victoria's Secret. Sin embargo, me sentí mal porque Edward no estuviera recibiendo regalos esta mañana.

"Yo tendré mis regalos cuando vuelva a Londres," me tranquilizó. "Puedo esperar."

"Bueno, no tienes que quedarte completamente sin regalos," le dije con una sonrisa secreta, cogiendo un gran paquete cuadrado que estaba envuelto en papel navideño con renos y dándoselo. "Toma. Este es mi regalo de Navidad para ti."

Edward cogió el paquete y lo sacudió suavemente, haciéndome reír. "Es sólido," comentó, antes de desatar el lazo y romper el envoltorio, revelando la cubierta de cuero negro del álbum de fotos que le había hecho.

"Es un álbum de fotos," le dije. "He documentado desde nuestra primera cita, supongo. Ya sabes, cuando me llevaste por Londres a todos eso sitios. Tal vez no sea mucho, pero ha tomado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo."

"Es perfecto, de verdad," me aseguró Edward, abriéndolo y hojeando las páginas. Sus ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa cuando llegó a la última página con fotos. "Bella, estas fotos las tomamos en Seattle hace solo dos días. ¿Cuándo has terminado esto?"

"A las tres de esta madrugada," le dije orgullosamente. "Tuve que terminarlo después de que te fueras a dormir y antes de esta mañana. Eso es por lo que he dormido hasta tan tarde hoy. Sé que no está completamente lleno, pero puedo continuarlo para ti en el futuro."

"Eso sería genial," contestó Edward antes de darme un casto beso. "Gracias. Me encanta." Puso el álbum a un lado y alcanzó una pequeña cajita que había colocado a un lado en una mesa, poniéndola frente a mí. "Ahora, querida, puedes abrir el tuyo."

Por el tamaño, se podía decir que estaba recibiendo joyas una vez más por Navidad y definitivamente no tenía ningún problema con ello. Me alegraba que Edward supiera que no podía equivocarse con joyas.

Rompí el papel, exponiendo la larga caja negra rectangular que había dentro. Sonreí y luego levanté la tapa, jadeando al ver la hermosa pulsera que descansaba en la almohadilla de satén. Era una pulsera de plata de ley con el perfil de un corazón colgando de la cadena.

"Es hermosa," suspiré. La saqué de la cajita, pero Edward me la quitó y me ayudó a abrocharla alrededor de mi muñeca, de donde colgó suelta. "En serio, me encanta." La miré de cerca, notando los buenos detalles y la calidad. "¿Cuánto has gastado en esto?"

"No importa," contestó Edward. "La elegí especialmente para ti y, aunque ya tienes mi corazón, ahora tienes una evidencia tangible de ello."

Sonreí con lágrimas formándose en mis ojos. "Eres un romántico."

"¿Es algo malo?" preguntó Edward con una sonrisa cariñosa, presionando el pulgar en la esquina de mi ojo, atrapando una lágrima.

Sacudí la cabeza. "No. Es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti," le dije. Sé que nunca tendré que preocuparme por recibir un aspirador de tu parte por Navidad."

"¿Quién le regalaría a alguien un aspirador por Navidad?" preguntó Edward incrédulo como si la opción nunca se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

Sophie estalló en risas y yo me uní a ella. "Charlie lo hizo," respondió mi madre con una risita. "Solo una vez. Fue nuestra primera Navidad juntos después de casarnos. Recibí un aspirador."

"Oye," dijo mi padre defendiéndose. "He aprendido la lección. Nada de electrodomésticos. Pero, ¿cómo se suponía que debía saberlo? No dejabas de decir que querías un aspirador. Así que yo te regalé uno. Creí que era lo que querías."

"Tienes razón, has aprendido la lección," le dijo mi madre. "No he tenido un regalo de Navidad malo de su parte desde entonces, veinticuatro años más tarde."

Cuando todos los regalos fueron abiertos, trabajamos en recoger todo el papel, lazos y paquetes y tirarlos a una gran bolsa de basura, y luego mi madre se levantó para empezar a trabajar en la cena de Navidad. Sophie se tumbó en el suelo mientras yo seguía sentada al lado de Edward en el sofá.

"¿Podemos ver ahora A Christmas Story?" preguntó Sophie.

"Totalmente," respondí. "Llevo toda la semana deseando ver esa película. La has visto, ¿verdad, Edward?"

"¿Te refieres a A Christmas Carol?" preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza. "No. No A Christmas Carol. Se llama A Christmas Story. Es sobre un niño de la década de los 40 que quiere una pistola de balines por Navidad. ¿Cómo era, Sophie?"

"Un rifle de aire comprimido Red Ryder de largo alcance capaz de disparar doscientas balas seguidas con una brújula y una cosa que te dice la hora," contestó. "Oooooh."

Sacudí la cabeza y reí. "Nunca deja de impresionarme como puedes memorizar todas esas frases de películas." Luego me giré a Edward. "Has visto esta película, ¿verdad?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "Creo que he oído hablar de ella, pero no la he visto."

Jadeé, sin creer que nunca la hubiera visto. "Es un clásico y es tradición nuestra verla la tarde de Navidad. Estás a punto de despertar culturalmente," le dije, descansando la cabeza contra su hombro mientras Charlie se levantaba del sofá reclinable, buscó el DVD y puso el disco en el reproductor antes de volver a su asiento para verla con nosotros.

Cuando la película empezó, me acerqué más a Edward de manera que su brazo estuviera envuelto sueltamente alrededor de mi torso y yo tenía la cabeza inclinada contra su pecho. Con mis dedos, jugueteé con el corazón que colgaba contra mi muñeca. El corazón de Edward. Era mío. Y, aunque Edward no llevaba puesto un corazón igual, él también tenía el mío.

- . - . - . - . -

En los días después de Navidad, seguí pasando todo mi tiempo con Edward. Después de todo, esa era la razón por la que estaba en Seattle, para verme. Vino conmigo al centro comercial el lunes siguiente para ir de compras y gastamos algo de mi dinero de Navidad y las tarjetas regalo. El martes 29 nevó y pasamos varias horas del día afuera, haciendo muñecos de nieve, ángeles, lanzándonos bolas de nieve y encontrando colinas por las que deslizarnos con tapas de cubos de basura. Y el miércoles, solo nos quedamos dentro, viendo películas y jugando a juegos de mesa.

Pero ahora era Nochevieja, el último día del año 2009. Una de mis amigas de la UW me había llamado hacía un par de días y me había invitado a una fiesta que daba esta noche y, por supuesto, dijo que Edward podía venir también. De hecho, él tenía que venir porque ella realmente quería conocerle. A pesar de que Edward llevaba una semana y media, todavía no había conocido a ninguno de mis amigos de la universidad. Esta noche, finalmente lo haría.

Me preparé para la fiesta en mi habitación en el piso de arriba, llevando un vestido morado oscuro, medias opacas negras, mis nuevas botas negras hasta la rodilla y un abrigo negro. Mi pelo oscuro caía en ondas por mi espalda y hombros y me puse un poco más de maquillaje de lo normal.

Cuando estuve lista, bajé las escaleras, con cuidado de no deslizarme con mis zapatos nuevos y herirme de gravedad, y seguí bajando hasta el sótano donde Edward se estaba preparando. Sin embargo, él había bajado al mismo tiempo que yo había empezado a prepararme, así que sospechaba que simplemente me estaba esperando, como siempre. Y lo estaba, estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo un drama criminal en TNT.

"Te ves genial," comenté, mirando su camisa de vestir por fuera de los pantalones y los pantalones de vestir negros. Edward siempre sabía como vestir... bueno, perfectamente para cada ocasión. Siempre me preguntaba si Alice había tenido alguna influencia en ese departamento.

"Igual que tú," contestó, apagando la televisión con el mando a distancia. Se puso de pie y se alisó los pantalones. "¿Estás lista? Veo que llevas mi pulsera."

"Por supuesto que la llevo. Me encanta," le dije. "Y, sí, estoy lista."

Volvimos al piso de arriba y le dije adiós a mi madre. Papá estaba trabajando, pero eso solo significaba que fue ella quien no dejó de decirnos que deberíamos tener cuidado y que tal vez otras personas bebieran y condujeran pero que nosotros no deberíamos conducir después de beber y que, si se hacía muy tarde, deberíamos quedarnos en mi apartamento cerca del campus en lugar de volver conduciendo a casa.

"Vale mamá," dije, intentando no rodar los ojos irrespetuosamente y esperando a que finalmente dejara de hablar antes de hacer nuestra escapada. "Nos vamos. Te veré mañana. Y tendremos cuidado." Empecé a empujar a Edward hacia la puerta para marcharnos. "Te quiero."

Una vez fuera de la casa, suspiré. "¿Qué va mal?" preguntó Edward mientras subía al asiento de pasajero de mi coche y yo arrancaba el motor con mi llave.

"Por mucho que amo a mi familia, me alegro de no vivir en casa veinticuatro horas, siete días a la semana durante el año," confesé. "Llevo en casa dos semanas y ya estoy empezando a volverme loca."

"Probablemente deberías disfrutarlo mientras puedas," contestó. "Quiero decir, ¿vas a volver a estar en casa durante una larga cantidad de tiempo?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "No, tienes razón. Lo máximo que estoy en casa durante el semestre son dos días algunos fines de semana y no voy a estar en casa durante las vacaciones de primavera. Y luego, cuando me gradúe, planeo mudarme lejos casi inmediatamente después. Supongo que esta es la última vez que realmente estoy en casa. Es un poco triste, en realidad," me di cuenta. "Todavía estoy acostumbrada a verlos a menudo y pronto... no lo haré. Quiero decir, gracias a Dios por los teléfonos y las cámaras web, pero no es lo mismo que estar ahí."

"Siempre puedes visitar," ofreció Edward. "O no tienes que mudarte tan lejos. Siempre podemos ponernos de acuerdo en un lugar. No tengo que vivir en Londres..."

"No, no, no. Todavía quiero mudarme a Londres," le tranquilicé. "Quiero. Lo prometo. Es solo que va a ser un gran cambio. Estoy llegando al final de un capítulo muy importante de mi vida y, no sé, se siente raro."

Decidí dejar el tema, subiendo la música de la radio mientras conducía hacia el norte hacia la casa de mi amiga. No era que no quisiera hablarlo con Edward; simplemente prefería no hablar de ello para nada, ya no digamos pensar en ello. Tenía que mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo. Tampoco quería que él pensara que no estaba feliz por mudarme, porque entonces empezaría a preocuparse por mi felicidad y empezaría a hablar sobre hacer otros planes. No quería otros planes; quería seguir el plan.

Veinte minutos más tarde, entré en el vecindario, esperando haber seguido las señas correctamente. Solo eran las diez, así que todavía teníamos un par de horas hasta media noche. Encontré la casa y aparqué el coche en la calle, preguntándome cuantas personas iban a aparecer. Ella me había dicho que la fiesta empezaría sobre las nueve, así que llegábamos un poco más que elegantemente tarde, pero no creía que fuera a importar.

"Y, ¿de qué conoces a esta chica?" preguntó Edward mientras nos aproximábamos a la puerta de la cas.

"Ha estado en algunas de mis clases de negocios durante los años. Nos sentábamos al lado de la otra casi todas las veces," le informé. "Su nombre es Bryn. Es una amiga, pero en realidad no es tan cercana. Pero algunos de mis amigos cercanos van a estar aquí. Finalmente los conocerás."

Llamé a la puerta principal y esperamos solo un segundo hasta que la puerta fue abierta, no por Bryn, sino por un fratstar con una copa roja Solo en las manos. Aparentemente, iba a ser ese tipo de fiesta en casa. Entré con Edward detrás de mí. Nunca había estado en la casa de los padres de Bryn pero, aparentemente, era bastante bonita y muy grande. También había ya una buena cantidad de personas en la casa, bebiendo, socializando y pasándolo bien.

"¡Bella!" escuché que decían mi nombre y me volví a la habitación por la que habíamos pasado. Bryn salió con una cerveza en la mano, caminando hacia nosotros. "¡Me alegro tanto de que hayáis venido!" Me dio un abrazo y luego miró a Edward. "Así que, ¿este es él?"

"Sí, este es Edward," le presenté. "Edward, esta es Bryn."

"Es un placer," contestó, y noté las cejas de Bryn levantarse al oír su voz. Sonreí satisfecha. Todas mis amigas iban a tener envidia y, en secreto, me encantaba.

"Así que, ¿esta es la casa de tus padres?" le pregunté.

Ella asintió. "Están fuera de la ciudad. Han decidido pasar el Año nuevo en Las Vegas y dejarme en casa para cuidar al perro," explicó molesta. "Imaginé que, teniendo la casa para mí sola, iba a dar una gran fiesta. Sin embargo, ellos saben lo de la fiesta, así que no es un secreto como lo era en el instituto. Dijeron que podía traer a quien fuera, la única regla es no servir alcohol a menores. Creo que estoy siguiendo la regla. Hay unas chicas que parecen un poco jóvenes, pero no voy a hacer de gorila y arruinarles la diversión." Sonrió satisfecha. "Bueno, de cualquier manera, hay comida y bebidas en la cocina, por allí. El piso de arriba está fuera de los límites, podéis quedaros en este piso o bajar al sótano. Creo que están teniendo un juego épico de quarters ahí abajo si os interesa. Debería ir a mezclarme, así que os veré más tarde." Se despidió con un movimiento de la mano y pasó por nuestro lado, dejándonos en el pasillo.

"¿Quieres una bebida?" le pregunté a Edward.

"Claro," contestó, manteniendo su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda mientras me movía entre la gran cantidad de personas que ya estaban allí.

Casi había llegado a la cocina cuando fui detenida por un tipo que no había visto en meses. Era mi ex-novio, Matt. Nunca le veía en el campus y, aunque habíamos hablado desde que rompimos hace año y medio, todavía era sorprendente verle. Normalmente no me movía por los mismos círculos sociales que él pero, también, Bryn era amiga de prácticamente todo el mundo, Greek y no-Greek incluidos. De hecho, ella era la razón por la que nos habíamos conocido en primer lugar.

"Hey, Bella," dijo, inclinándose contra la pared y bloqueándome el paso. Me detuve y decidí saludarle. Después de todo, habíamos roto, pero eso no significaba que le odiara. Simplemente, no funcionó entre nosotros.

"Hey, Matt," contesté, notando que su pelo castaño necesitaba desesperadamente un corte. Parecía un vagabundo con todo ese pelo en los ojos. "Que bien verte aquí. Nunca te veo por ahí." Sentí la mano de Edward otra vez en la espalda. "Oh, este es Edward, mi novio. Edward, este es Matt mi, uh, ex."

Matt saludó extrañamente a Edward al estilo militar en lugar de mover la mano o sacudir su mano. Le miré confundida, preguntándome si estaba borracho. "Así que, Edward, ¿estás siendo ignorado por Bella en el departamento de las relaciones sexuales?" preguntó Matt de repente y entonces supe, sin duda alguna, que estaba borracho.

Le di un puñetazo en el brazo, haciéndole estremecerse por el dolor o por la sorpresa y luego fruncir el ceño mientras se daba cuenta de que su bebida se había derramado. "Deja de portarte como un idiota," le dije. "Y relájate con el licor. Te convierte en un gilipollas y entonces realmente no vas a tener sexo." Me volví a Edward. "Por favor solo ignórale."

"Lo intento," contestó Edward dudoso, estrechando ligeramente los ojos. Le cogí de la mano y tiré de él detrás de mí, pasando a Matt y entrando en la cocina. "Así que ese es tu ex. Es un gran tipo." Era difícil perderse el sarcasmo de su voz.

"No es siempre así," le dije a Edward. "Solo cuando bebe. Y cuando salíamos juntos no bebía mucho porque yo no bebía mucho, así que nunca se comportó así conmigo... hasta ahora. No habría salido con él si lo hubiera hecho." Suspiré. "¿Podemos por favor olvidar que eso ha pasado y evitarle el resto de la noche? Ahora, ¿qué quieres beber? Cerveza, soda, licor..."

"No sé si puedo olvidarlo simplemente..." empezó Edward, en lugar de responder mi última pregunta.

Me di la vuelta, poniéndome las manos en las cadera. "Edward, no tienes que defender mi honor ni nada, ¿vale? Tal vez seas británico, pero esto no es el siglo diecinueve. Tú no eres el Sr. Darcy."

"No iba a decir eso," contestó Edward, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a juzgarme por mis novios y tíos que me han gustado en el pasado?" pregunté un poco caliente. "Entonces tengo noticias para ti. Me han gustado muchos tipos raros en el pasado. Hay un chico que me gustó en la escuela media que terminó siendo el porrero más grande imaginable. Hay un chico de undécimo grado que era del Sur y llevaba una bandera rebelde confederada en la parte trasera de su camioneta. Hay -"

"Bella. Bella," Edward me cortó. "¿Realmente crees que eso es lo que estaba haciendo? No te estaba juzgando. Yo mismo espero que nunca conozcas a mi ex-novia, porque es totalmente una perra. Lo entiendo." Puso sus manos en mis hombros. "Lo que iba a decir es que no sé si puedo olvidarlo, pero nunca sacaré el tema y eso es lo que quieres."

"Oh," contesté, sintiéndome bastante avergonzada. "Siento eso. Supongo que Matt me ha enfadado y realmente empecé a preocuparme por lo que ibas a pensar de mí."

"No tienes que preocuparte nunca por eso," respondió Edward. Abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero la cerró después de oír que me llamaban.

Me di la vuelta y vi a Courtney, mi mejor amiga y compañera de piso, al lado de la encimera. Su largo pelo negro colgaba en sus hombros y reconocí el vestido negro que llevaba como el que había comprado con mi ayuda hace unos meses en un viaje de compras.

"¡Hey!" exclamé, acercándome a ella y saludándola con un abrazo. "Me alegro de que estés en esta fiesta. ¿Con quién estás aquí?" Ella no era el tipo de persona que iba a una fiesta sin un amigo, así que sabía que estaba aquí con alguien.

"He venido con Meredith," contestó. "¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones de Navidad?"

"¡Estoy genial!" le dije. "Las vacaciones han sido increíbles ya que Edward está aquí." Me di la vuelta y le indiqué con un gesto que se acercara. "Courtney, este es Edward. Sé que has visto fotos y le viste esa vez que estuve hablando con él por Skype en la sala de estar, pero ahora finalmente puedes conocerle. Edward, recuerdas a Courtney."

"Está bien conocerte finalmente, Courtney," le dijo Edward.

"Y es tan genial conocerte," respondió Courtney. "He oído mucho sobre ti. Todo cosas buenas, lo prometo." Sonrió. "Y, ¿qué te parece América? ¿Hay algo que creas que es mejor aquí?"

Edward rió. "Tengo que decir que me gustan mucho los grifos con dos llaves que tenéis en los, uh, cuartos de baño. Creo que me he convertido al sistema del doble mando."

"Nuestros grifos son los mejores," respondió con una risa. "Y, Bella, yo, uh, he visto a Matt aquí."

Suspiré. "Sí. Ya me he encontrado con él. Está borracho."

"Eso no me sorprende," comentó Courtney. "Bueno, en cuanto a eso, yo voy a ponerme otro margarita. ¿Quieres uno?" Cogió una jarra y echó en su vaso la mezcla verde un poco congelada.

"Sí," le dije. "Solo uno. Edward, ¿qué quieres?"

"Cogeré una cerveza," contestó, cogiendo una botella de Samuel Adams del gran congelador lleno de hielo que había en el suelo de la cocina. Sonreí por la ironía de un muy-británico Edward bebiendo una bebida con el nombre de uno de los grandes patriotas de América en la Guerra de Independencia.

"Maravilloso. Bueno, ¿os apetece un juego de Catchphrase?" preguntó Courtney ahora que todos teníamos bebidas frías en las manos. "Tal vez sea un poco tonto pero, por supuesto, es muy divertido."

Edward y yo pasamos la hora siguiente pasando el rato con algunos de mis amigos y algunas personas que acababa de conocer. Él pasó por muchas presentaciones y esperaba que lo estuviera pasando tan bien como me aseguraba que lo estaba haciendo. Mantuve un ojo en Matt pero, gracias a Dios, tuvo el sentido de no acercarse a nosotros y, ciertamente, yo no iba a acercarme a él. Y, en cuanto a las bebidas, me quedé con mi único margarita, prometiéndome a mí misma solo una copa de prosecco cerca de medianoche, de manera que pudiera llevarnos a Edward y a mí a casa o a mi apartamento a salvo.

Una vez que llegaron las once y media, la gran pantalla plana de televisión de la sala de estar fue encendida y, mientras seguíamos hablando con el resto de invitados, New Year's Rockin' Eve de Dick Clark con Ryan Seacrest sonaba de fondo con el resto de numerosos cantantes y otros famosos que actuaron en New York y Hollywood tres horas antes.

Pero, pronto, la cuenta atrás que había en la esquina de la pantalla pareció cambiar por arte de magia de 30:00 a 01:59. No todos se habían reunido en la habitación para ver la celebración de Año Nuevo de New York, pero yo siempre lo había visto como una tradición genial que seguir. Me quedé al lado de Edward, inclinando mi cabeza contra su hombro mientras Ryan Seacrest seguía hablando en televisión con esas orejeras enormes.

Finalmente fueron las once y cincuenta y nueve, solo quedaba un minuto para la medianoche y el año nuevo. Los segundos pasaron mientras veíamos la bola sobre el edificio de Times Square descender lentamente. Con la marca de treinta segundos, la gente empezó a contarlos audiblemente y yo quité la cabeza del hombro de Edward y giré mi cabeza hacia él. "El 2009 ha sido un buen año, ¿verdad?" pregunté.

"Por supuesto que lo ha sido," contestó. "Pero apuesto que el 2010 será incluso mejor."

Asentí. "Creo que lo será," acepté. "Sabes, estoy contenta de que estés aquí conmigo este año. Es mucho mejor que hace exactamente un año cuando estaba dormida en mi cama en Nochevieja debido al jet lag."

"La mía no fue especial el año pasado tampoco," siguió Edward, "porque tú no estabas allí."

Sonreí y me giré de la televisión, de frente a Edward, mirándole. Se veía tan feliz, sonriéndome, y mi corazón se saltó un latido mientras le miraba a los ojos. Levanté los brazos y los coloqué alrededor de su cuello, acercándome a él. Los brazos de Edward rodearon mi cintura.

"Tres... dos... uno," escuché a todos contar y luego sentí a Edward acercarme a él, sus labios encontraron los míos mientras todos le daban la bienvenida al año nuevo. Cerré los ojos, deleitándome en el sabor de sus labios y sonreí contra ellos mientras 'Auld Lang Syne' sonaba de fondo. Era el comienzo perfecto de un año nuevo, un año nuevo con infinitas posibilidades.

Nos alejamos del beso a regañadientes. No quería que terminara, pero esto era una fiesta universitaria y quería evitar que nos gritaran, "¡Buscaos una habitación!"

"Feliz año nuevo, amor," susurró Edward.

"Feliz 2010," contesté con una sonrisa.

- . - . - . - . -

Solo dos días más tarde, desafortunadamente, se terminó el tiempo de Edward en Seattle. Fue una de las mejores dos semanas de toda mi vida, al poder pasarlas con él. Sin preocupaciones por la escuela, por el futuro, solo estando constantemente juntos. Era refrescante, pero no podía creer que ya hubiera terminado.

"No has olvidado nada, ¿verdad?" le pregunté a Edward mientras estábamos en la terminal del aeropuerto, retrasando nuestras despedidas finales antes de que él cogiera su vuelo de vuelta a Londres. "Supongo que siempre puedo enviártelo si se te ha olvidado."

"No creo haber olvidado nada," contestó Edward. "Y, si he olvidado algo, simplemente puedes llevármelo cuando vengas en Marzo. Todavía es ese el plan, ¿verdad?"

Asentí. "Sip, por las vacaciones de primavera. Es la segunda semana de Marzo. ¿Estás seguro de que está bien que me quede contigo? Sé que tienes que trabajar y todo, y no quiero molestarte."

Edward rió. "¿Realmente estás haciendo esa pregunta? En primer lugar, lo estoy deseando desde... ya. Y, en segundo lugar, tú nunca me molestarás. Nunca vuelvas a pensar eso, por favor."

"Vale, vale," le asegure con una sonrisa. "Nunca volveré a pensar eso." Miré a las pantallas de salidas y encontré la hora. "No debería monopolizarte más. Tú vuelo va a empezar a abordar en treinta minutos y todavía tienes que pasar por seguridad."

"Sabes que no me importaría perder el vuelo," comentó Edward, besando mi mano juguetonamente.

"A mí tampoco, pero los dos sabemos que tienes que volver tarde o temprano. Tienes que ir al trabajo en dos días. Apuesto a que has disfrutado tus vacaciones."

Asintió. "Dos semanas libres ha estado muy bien," contestó. "¿Cuándo vuelves a la escuela?"

"El jueves," le informé. "Mi último semestre. Va a ser mucho trabajo."

"Te irá genial," dijo Edward. "Siempre te va." Volvió a mirar al reloj y gimió. "Bueno, debería irme, aunque no quiera. Te quiero mucho y voy a extrañarte cada segundo del día."

"Yo también te amo," le dije. "Esta ha sido la mejor Navidad, todo por ti. Gracias." Me puse de puntillas y llevé mis labios a los suyos en un beso de despedida. "Llámame cuando llegues a casa y dile hola a tu familia por mí."

"Lo haré. Hablaré contigo pronto," dijo, poniéndose su bolsa de mano en el hombro. "Y te veré en persona en dos meses."

"Dos meses," repetí. "Te amo."

"Te amo," dijo con una sonrisa, alejándose de espaldas un momento antes de darse la vuelta completamente y caminar a la puerta.

Mientras me daba la vuelta fluidamente, me limpié algunas lágrimas que se habían formado en mis ojos, me di cuenta de que todo esto de despedirnos en los aeropuertos acabaría pronto. Solo teníamos hasta Mayo antes de que pudiéramos empezar nuestras vidas juntos, en el mismo lugar. Estábamos en la recta final.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí teneis el siguiente capitulo. Tengo que aclarar que el término fratstar es un apodo para los chicos de fraternidad, no tiene traducción.

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. En mi perfil está la pulsera que Edward le regala a Bella.

Nos leemos el proximo sabado. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	10. Valioso

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capitulo diez – Valioso

El último semestre de mi tiempo en la universidad iba a ser un infierno – que yo supiera. Habían pasado dos meses desde el comienzo de las clases y mis cuatro clases de finanzas y la clase de contabilidad ya me estaban pateando el trasero. Entre manejar mi carga de cursos, seguir trabajando en la cafetería tres tardes a la semana y buscar un trabajo a tiempo completo, estaba sobrepasada la mayoría del tiempo. Estaba constantemente ocupada con una cosa u otra y a veces me sentía como si me estuviera quedando sin energía.

Sin embargo, me recordaba constantemente a mí misma que todo merecería la pena. Faltaban poco más de dos meses para la graduación. Entonces las clases habrían acabado, mi búsqueda de trabajo, con suerte, habría terminado y mi trabajo a tiempo parcial en la cafetería se convertiría en un trabajo a tiempo completo en alguna parte de Londres, esperaba.

La búsqueda de trabajo había sido la parte más enervante. Había empezado a buscar trabajos en otoño, enviando mi currículo a diferentes páginas web de empleo y haciendo solicitudes a través de varias páginas web de las propias compañías. Sin embargo, ninguno de esos lugares respondieron. Así que al empezar el semestre, di un paso adelante, intentando conseguirme una entrevista en alguna parte. Algunos de mis profesores de finanzas me dieron direcciones de correo electrónico de asociados que ellos conocían y que trabajaban en Londres, y todavía tenía algunos de los amigos de Edward con los que había contactado para pedirles ayuda.

Para cuando Marzo llegó, tenía oficialmente cuatro entrevistas programadas en Londres para la siguiente semana en mis vacaciones de primavera. Había estado practicando mis habilidades para entrevistas con mi compañera de piso, Courtney, durante las dos semanas pasadas y esperaba estar lo suficientemente lista, o al menos tan lista como se podría esperar de alguien.

Finalmente, mi última clase del viernes anterior a las vacaciones de primavera terminó y, aunque estaba entusiasmada por volver a Londres, también estaba ridículamente nerviosa, porque, aunque iba a ver a Edward durante una semana completa, este viaje determinaría mi futuro. Necesitaba tener éxito en, al menos una, de esas entrevistas.

Tenía mi maleta completamente hecha y mi tarjeta de embarque en la mano mientras Courtney me llevaba al aeropuerto ese viernes por la tarde. "Gracias por traerme al aeropuerto," le dije cuando me dejó en la puerta. "Realmente lo aprecio."

"No hay problema," me aseguró. "Espero que lo pases bien en Londres la semana que viene. Dile hola a Edward de mi parte y buena suerte con esas entrevistas. Te irá genial, lo sabes."

"Gracias," dije, dándole un abrazo de despedida. "Diviértete en México. No hagas tonterías. Normalmente eso requiere que limites el tequila que tomas."

"Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas," contestó Courtney con una risita. "Bueno, es mejor que te vayas. Hazme saber si necesitas que te recoja del aeropuerto. Volvemos el sábado, así que estaré aquí el domingo si me necesitas."

"Sí, ya veré," le dije, todavía insegura de si necesitaría que me recogiera ella o mis padres. Lo dejé pasar, decidiendo que lo vería más tarde. "¡Gracias de nuevo, te veo luego!"

Courtney volvió a subir al coche y se alejó mientras yo rodaba mi maleta en la terminal del aeropuerto para facturar mi bolsa y coger mi vuelo. Sentía que me estaba convirtiendo en una profesional del viaje internacional.

Estaba demasiado nerviosa para dormir en el vuelo de la noche, pensando demasiado en mis inminentes entrevistas como para relajarme completamente. En su lugar, vi numerosas películas, contando las horas que faltaban hasta que llegáramos a Londres.

Una vez que finalmente llegué al Reino Unido, pasé por la monótona rutina de inmigración, equipaje y aduanas a la que me había acostumbrado en los dos años pasados. Entré en la terminal de llegadas de Heathrow ansiosa, impaciente por reunirme finalmente con Edward. Mis ojos escanearon la multitud que esperaba, buscando el pelo broncíneo único que delataría su posición. Tras solo un par de segundos, le vi, hacia el frente de la multitud con una enorme y preciosa sonrisa en la cara y una única rosa en la mano.

Caminé fluidamente hasta él, rodando la maleta detrás de mí y le abracé antes de besarle. Mis labios se movieron en sincronización con los suyos mientras saboreaba su sabor único, café y menta, que había extrañado tanto desde la última vez que le besé a principios de Enero. Era una de las peores cosas de estar tan lejos el uno del otro. Podíamos hablar todo lo que quisiéramos con la tecnología moderna pero, el aspecto físico de nuestra relación estaba constantemente hambriento. Gracias a Dios, este terrible tipo de anorexia terminaría en solo unos pocos meses más.

"Está tan bien estar aquí," le dije una vez que nos alejamos a regañadientes, sintiendo en mis labios un cosquilleo delicioso. "Te he echado de menos. ¿Esto es para mí?" Miré la rosa que tenía en la mano y casi me derrito. Edward era el perfecto romántico.

"Lo es. Y no tiene espinas, así que no tienes que preocuparte por pincharte un dedo," dijo Edward, dándomela. "Yo también te he echado de menos, mucho. Trae, déjame coger tu equipaje." Me quitó el asa de la maleta y la acercó a él. "Y, ¿qué tal ha ido tu vuelo?" preguntó mientras nos dirigíamos del aeropuerto hasta la parada de metro cercana.

Mientras íbamos al piso de Edward en Londres, le hablé de las entrevistas que tenía planeadas para esta semana y otras cosas que quería hacer antes de irme otra vez el domingo siguiente. Edward me habló de algunos de sus planes para la semana y luego empezamos a hablar sobre otras cosas al azar el resto del viaje. Se sentía tan bien estar cerca de él de nuevo y poder hablar con él frente a frente sin preocuparnos de micrófonos o servicios móviles. Me estaba poniendo más impaciente porque Mayo llegara ya.

Finalmente llegamos al piso de Edward y Edward subió mi maleta el piso de escaleras mientras yo le seguía. "Me alegro de que no te importen las sorpresas," dijo, poniendo mi maleta en el suelo y rodándola hasta la puerta. Le miré inquisitivamente mientras él sacaba la llave y quitaba el cerrojo a la puerta antes de abrirla. "Después de ti," dijo, haciéndome un gesto para que entrara antes que él.

"¿Hay una sorpresa?" empecé a preguntar mientras entraba en el piso y paré cuando vi lo que era realmente mi sorpresa. Salté arriba y abajo un segundo y sonreí de oreja a oreja. "¡Oh Dios mío!"

Todos mis amigos que no había visto en persona desde el pasado Mayo estaban esperando en el piso de Edward – Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, incluso Carlisle y Esme. Un gran cartel que decía 'Bienvenida de nuevo Bella' colgaba en la zona de la sala de estar y había incluso globos y comida y bebidas. "¡Sorpresa!" me dijo Alice. "¡Bienvenida de nuevo!"

Fui al grupo, dándoles a todos abrazos y diciéndoles lo bueno que era finalmente verlos de nuevo. Todos me preguntaron como estaba, como había ido mi vuelo, lo entusiasmada que estaba de estar de vuelta aquí, y ellos me dijeron lo bueno que era verme y que definitivamente teníamos que salir más durante la semana. Como era cerca de la hora de la comida y yo no había comido muy bien en el avión, tomé rápidamente la comida que habían traído para la fiesta y me senté en el sofá, escuchando novedades de las vidas de mis amigos.

Alice y Jasper estaban viviendo juntos oficialmente en un piso cerca de Paddington. Alice todavía tenía hasta Junio antes de terminar su licenciado en Historia del Arte. Jasper ya se había graduado en Oxford el año pasado pero había vuelto a Londres y estaba trabajando en su posgrado en Filosofía en su camino de convertirse finalmente en profesor. Los dos parecían estar bien y eran muy felices juntos.

Rosalie y Emmett ya llevaban casados un año y unos meses y los dos parecían supremamente felices también. Rose estaba trabajando en una gran compañía de electrónica, usando su graduado en Ciencias Tecnológicas al máximo. Decía que no era algo que quisiera hacer el resto de su vida pero, como todavía era joven y no tenía familia, era algo que hacer para pasar el rato y ganar algo de dinero. Emmett todavía estaba trabajando en el club, Equinox, pero había vuelto a la universidad para trabajar en un licenciado en administración de empresas como me había dicho que haría hace mucho tiempo.

En cuanto a Esme y Carlisle, estaban básicamente igual que la última vez que los había visto. Esme todavía trabajaba como diseñadora de interiores y Carlisle era médico de cabecera en uno de los hospitales de Londres. La única diferencia era que ahora tenían el nido completamente vacío oficialmente, ya que ninguno de sus hijos vivían ya en casa. Era raro tener toda la casa para ellos solos, dijeron, pero en general lo disfrutaban bastante. Con eso, Alice y Edward se estremecieron para diversión del resto de nosotros.

Realmente no quería que se fueran pero, tras un par de horas, todos dieron razones para irse, una de ellas era que estaban seguros de que estaba cansada y quería descansar. Eso era cierto, pero podía descansar más tarde. De cualquier manera, se marcharon y, me di cuenta de que uno de los beneficios de que se fueran era que me quedaba completamente sola con Edward por primera vez desde mi llegada. Tras una buena cantidad de tiempo poniéndonos un poco más íntimos de lo que habíamos podido previamente, deshice mi maleta y me acomodé y luego Edward y yo dimos un largo paseo por el Támesis, aprovechándonos de frío pero seco día que hacía.

Aunque ya no era nueva en Londres, todavía amaba esta ciudad tanto como cuando llegué por primera vez. Me gustaba todo de ella, la cultura, la arquitectura, la mezcla de modernidad e historia. Había algunas similitudes con Seattle, pero las diferencias eran bastante notables. Por ejemplo, mientras que se podía ver la Torre de Londres al otro lado del río, lo único del siglo doce que se podía ver en Seattle sería posiblemente la tierra en la que hubiera vivido alguna tribu Nativa Americana. No era lo mismo.

El domingo, Edward y yo nos aprovechamos de uno de los últimos días completos que podíamos pasar juntos sin que él tuviera que trabajar. Salimos a comer, dimos una vuelta por las tiendas de Covent Garden y volvimos a los Jardines Queen Mary en Regent's Park que tenían un significado especial, eran el hermoso lugar en que Edward había declarado sus sentimientos por mí y el lugar de nuestro primer beso.

"Es tan hermoso ahora como lo era aquel Agosto," comenté mientras nos sentábamos en uno de los bancos cercanos, viendo los patos del estanque. Edward envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y me acurruqué contra él, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro.

"Que mal que no haga el mismo calor," contestó, probablemente preocupado por mi propio bienestar. Me había estado preguntando por ello todo el día.

Le quité importancia. "No me importa el frío," le dije. "Y, además, no es como si fuera Enero y estuviera helando. No voy a coger hipotermia." Recoloqué mis brazos, metiendo mis frías manos en uno de los bolsillos del abrigo de Edward. "Además, este lugar es mi favorito en todo el mundo."

"¿De verdad? ¿Y eso por qué?" preguntó Edward.

"Por ti," respondí. "Por cierto, ¿te he dado alguna vez las gracias por eso?"

"¿Por qué tienes que darme las gracias?" preguntó con curiosidad.

"Por ser lo bastante atrevido como para decirme lo que sentías por mí," le dije. "Probablemente yo no habría tenido el valor de decir nada y, si tú no lo hubieras dicho, bueno, probablemente no estaríamos juntos ahora mismo, sentados casi en el mismo lugar, mucho más enamorados de lo que podríamos haber imaginado." Giré la cabeza y miré a Edward a los ojos. "Le doy gracias a Dios cada día por ti y por habernos unido. Tú has cambiado mi vida para siempre."

"Igual que tú has cambiado la mía," contestó Edward. "Nunca creí siquiera merecer a alguien tan increíble como tú." Mis cejas se arrugaron, preguntándome porqué él pensaría que no me merece. "No, lo digo en serio. Eres amable, considerada, divertida, inteligente, extremadamente preciosa y me amas por quién soy y no intentas cambiarme. Mucha gente nunca consigue el paquete completo, pero tú eres el paquete completo, Bella."

Sonreí. "Entonces creo que hacemos una pareja bastante buena, siendo dos paquetes completos juntos." Me encogí de hombros. "Eres perfecto y te amo. No haría nada para cambiarte. Tú eres el Edward Cullen del que me enamoré y si cambias, lo que es posible que pase mientras crecemos, entonces cambiaremos juntos. Yo siempre seré lo que más necesites, te lo prometo."

Edward sonrió ampliamente. "Te amo, ¿lo sabes?"

Asentí. "Nunca he tenido duda de ello."

Me sonrió, su mirada fue a mis labios mientras yo me los lamía en anticipación. Me incliné más cerca de él, siendo inconscientemente atraída a sus labios mientras él bajaba su cabeza hacia la mía. Igual que con todos los besos, la descarga eléctrica que me atravesó fue una de pasión, amor y alivio por estar en casa. Edward era mucho más que mi novio – era mi hogar.

Pasé mis dedos por su sedoso pelo, arrastrando las uñas por su cuero cabelludo dulcemente mientras un suspiro escapaba de sus labios. Usé la oportunidad para profundizar ligeramente el beso, acercándole más a mí en un movimiento atrevido. Edward se movió, levantándome sin esfuerzo a su regazo. Nos separamos, sonriendo, y le besé en la barbilla. Él besó mi nariz como respuesta y yo reí, acercándome a él cuando él se inclinó hacia atrás para mirar los patos de nuevo.

- . - . - . - . -

El lunes por la mañana, tenía mi primera entrevista a las nueve en punto, así que me levanté pronto con Edward, asegurándome de tener tiempo suficiente para vestirme y prepararme, coger el metro hasta la City y encontrar el edificio correcto.

Me maquillé prudentemente y me hice una coleta baja. Me puse la camisa de botones blanca con la falda y chaqueta negras, mirándome en el espejo del baño. Pero, aunque el atuendo se veía perfecto cuando me lo probaba en Seattle, esta mañana no parecía funcionar. Tiré de las solapas de la chaqueta, la abotoné y luego la desabotoné una vez más. Gemí. Tenía otras camisas, pero este era el único traje que había traído.

"¿Qué va mal, amor?" preguntó Edward, poniéndose detrás de mí en el baño y colocando sus manos en mis hombros.

"Me veo horrible," contesté, todavía jugueteando con la chaqueta.

Edward frunció el ceño. "No, no te ves horrible," discrepó. "Te ves profesional y aún así ridículamente atractiva en ese traje. Por supuesto, te ves ridículamente atractiva con cualquier cosa que te pongas, así que eso no es sorprendente."

Sonreí un poco. "Gracias," dije, sintiéndome al menos un poco mejor. Tomé una respiración profunda, intentando calmar mis nervios. En realidad no funcionó. "Oh, creo que voy a ponerme enferma..."

"No estés nerviosa," me dijo Edward, todavía detrás de mí, mirándome a través del espejo. "Si estás muy nerviosa, los entrevistadores lo sabrán. Lo que necesitas que confianza que enmascare tus nervios. Así que, repite conmigo."

Le miré de forma rara, pero asentí.

"Estoy cualificada para esta posición," empezó.

"Estoy cualificada para esta posición," repetí.

"Tendré éxito con este trabajo."

"Tendré éxito con este trabajo."

"Y seré una empleada valiosa para la compañía," terminó Edward.

"Y seré una empleada valiosa para la compañía," seguí.

Edward sonrió. "Ahora repítelo de nuevo."

"Estoy cualificada para esta posición, tendré éxito en este trabajo y seré una empleada valiosa para la compañía," dije en voz alta, repitiéndolo unas veces más para que se quedara mejor.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" preguntó Edward.

Asentí. "Sí, un poquito, pero es suficiente," contesté, sorprendida porque la sensación enferma de mi estómago se hubiera ido. "Gracias."

"Para eso estoy aquí," me dijo. "Bueno, tengo que irme. No puedo llegar tarde esta mañana." Agarró ligeramente mis hombros y me dio la vuelta de manera que ahora estuviera frente a él. "No te estreses. Estarás brillante. Lo sé."

Le sonreí. "Eres dulce." Me estiré y le besé castamente en los labios. "¿Está bien si te llamo cuando termine? Voy a encontrarme con Alice para comer, pero quiero sacármelo después, igualmente si ha ido de forma horrible o muy bien."

"Por supuesto," contestó Edward. "Estaré esperando tu llamada. Te irá maravillosamente. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo," le dije. "Gracias."

Edward se fue al trabajo y yo pasé unos minutos más asegurándome de que me veía tan perfecta como podía conseguir y que tenía todo lo que necesitaba en mi bolso y mi portafolio – un mapa de Londres, copias extra de mi currículo, papel y boli, e incluso una lista escrita de preguntas que hacerle al entrevistador por si me quedo en blanco.

Cogí el metro hasta la City de Londres con el resto de trabajadores. Había pensado en practicar mis respuestas de la entrevista en mi cabeza durante el viaje, pero decidí que eso solo me haría asustarme demasiado. En su lugar, me puse los auriculares y escuché música en el viaje, intentando pensar en cualquier cosa excepto lo que iba a hacer pronto.

Probablemente me veía ridícula, arreglada como los demás de la zona pero con mi mapa como una turista, pero llegué al edificio correcto. De hecho, estaba allí con más de veinte minutos de adelanto. Aún así, imaginé que era mejor llegar pronto que llegar tarde, así que me acerqué al escritorio en el vestíbulo y le dije al hombre que me esperaban para una entrevista y quién me esperaba. Me dieron un pase de visitante y, unos minutos más tarde, alguien bajó para acompañarme a donde tenía que ir.

Me sentí mareada por todo. Dar golpecitos con el pie mientras esperaba que me llamaran, conocer a los entrevistadores y sacudir sus manos y presentarme y luego proceder a responder preguntas difíciles sobre mí misma y el trabajo que solicitaba. Pero, a pesar de mi sensación interna de inquietud, estaba bastante segura de que no lo mostré. Mi voz se mantuvo calmada pero fuerte y conseguí no juguetear nerviosamente con mis dedos mientras hablaba. Encima de todo, sabía que no había destrozado la entrevista y me fui con la esperanza de recibir una llamada y finalmente una oferta de trabajo.

Este proceso se repitió tres veces más durante la semana, cada una sobre lo mismo. Había diferencias en las técnicas de entrevistar. A veces tenía una entrevista con solo una persona, a veces tenía una entrevista con tres personas a la vez y, a veces, tenía dos entrevistas seguidas con dos personas de la compañía por separado. Gracias a Dios, cuando llegué a la cuarta entrevista, ya no estaba tan nerviosa. La mayoría de las preguntas eran similares y se había convertido en una rutina responder cuales eran mis mayores virtudes y debilidades.

Cuando todas las entrevistas terminaron, tuve unos maravillosos días que pasé con Edward, llenando mi necesidad de tiempo de calidad a solas con él. Salimos a cenar, a bailar, fuimos al cine, nos quedamos en casa y vimos la televisión y pedimos comida. Me deleité en nuestro tiempo juntos, sabiendo que pronto tendría que marcharme y pasar sin ello otros cuantos meses. Pero también sabía que cuanto antes me fuera, más pronto podría terminar la escuela y más pronto podría volver, la próxima vez para siempre.

Y eso es lo que le recordé a Edward mientras me acompañaba al aeropuerto el domingo por la mañana para verme marchar por lo que, con suerte, sería la última vez. "Solo piensa, la próxima vez que te vea en un aeropuerto, ¡estaré volviendo para quedarme!" exclamé feliz, tomando sus manos en las mías. "Me alegro tanto de que hayamos llegado tan lejos."

"Estoy completamente de acuerdo," contestó Edward. "Gracias por no rendirte conmigo. Sé que esto no ha sido fácil para ti."

Sacudí la cabeza. "No, pero tampoco lo ha sido para ti. Debería ser yo quien te diera las gracias por esperarme. Significa mucho para mí." Sonreí satisfecha. "Podemos simplemente agradecernos el uno al otro. Ha sido un gran esfuerzo para los dos para llegar tan lejos."

Edward y yo dejamos para el último momento la despedida, solo unos minutos más, y luego le besé y prometí llamarle cuando aterrizara en Seattle. Como siempre, era duro dejarle, y algunas lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos mientras esperaba en línea en el puesto de seguridad, pero le vería de nuevo. Como Edward y yo habíamos comprobado, la larga distancia no es rival para el amor verdadero.

- . - . - . - . -

Estaba en mi clase de Finanzas Internacionales el jueves siguiente cuando mi teléfono vibró en la mesa. Bajé la vista a la pantalla y vi el número internacional. Como había estado esperando una llamada de algunas de las compañías, sabía que no podía ignorar la llamada y dejar que fuera al buzón de voz. Rápidamente, cogí mi teléfono y, en silencio, me puse de pie y salí del aula, abriendo el teléfono tan pronto como la puerta se cerró detrás de mí.

"Isabella Swan," respondí, empezando a caminar de un lado a otro por el pasillo casi vacío.

"Isabella, soy Francis Simmons de Simon and Barnes Enterprises. Espero que sea un momento apropiado para llamar," dijo por el teléfono. "Me gustaría agradecerte una vez más por venir y hablar con nosotros la semana pasada. Fue un placer reunirse contigo."

"También fue un placer reunirse con vosotros," respondí.

"Bueno, llamo con la esperanza de programar otra entrevista. Hemos estudiado tu candidatura al igual que otras y creemos que tienes un enorme potencial. Normalmente, nos gustaría hablar contigo frente a frente para nuestras entrevistas finales pero, dada tu situación y el hecho de que nos reunimos personalmente contigo la semana pasada, creo que podemos programar una entrevista telefónica en su lugar."

"Eso sería genial," le dije. "¿Qué hora sería la mejor?"

"Probablemente sería bastante pronto en tu horario, las ocho o nueve de la mañana," contestó la Sra. Simmons. "Cualquier día de la semana estaría bien."

"Vale. ¿Qué le parece el lunes a las nueve en punto?" pregunté.

Pasé otro par de minutos al teléfono con ella, haciendo la cita y dándole un número de teléfono fijo para no tener que preocuparme por la a-veces-terrible cobertura de mi móvil. Ella me contó rápidamente qué esperar y luego me despedí, colgando y volviendo a clase, sintiéndome entusiasmada y mucho más segura de lo que estaba hacía veinte minutos.

Casualmente, la mañana siguiente recibí una llamada del reclutador de Credit Suisse también, queriendo programar una entrevista similar para la semana siguiente. Imaginando que estaría en casa para usar el teléfono fijo para la entrevista con Simon and Barnes, decidí programar la entrevista unas horas después de la primera el lunes por la mañana y quitarme las dos de en medio. Tenía suerte de que estuvieran dispuestos a entrevistarme a lo que serían cerca de las ocho de la noche en el Huso Horario Greenwich.

Ese fin de semana, me preparé una vez más para las entrevistas y el lunes por la mañana estaba sentada en la oficina de la casa de mis padres, esperando la primera llamada. Las entrevistas en sí no eran tan horribles. Ya había contestado la mayoría de las preguntas sobre mí misma; esta vez querían saber cosas más específicas como lo que pensaba de viajar y el traslado, cuanto esperaba ganar, ese tipo de información. También hicieron más preguntas sobre casos en que tuve que recordar lo que había aprendido en mis clases de finanzas hasta el momento y luego aplicarlo a las situaciones. Cada entrevista tomó aproximadamente una hora y, para cuando las dos terminaron, estaba cansada y decidí saltarme el resto de clases de la tarde.

"No puedo creer que ya te gradúes en la universidad y te mudes," comentó mi madre mientras me sentaba en el sofá en el piso de abajo y ponía los pies en la mesita de café. "Parece que fue ayer cuando te dejaba en la escuela media y me aseguraba de que tuvieras tu comida."

"Lo sé, todavía no me siento tan mayor," le dije. "A veces siento que todavía debería estar en el instituto, asegurándome de que llego antes del toque de queda y siguiendo las reglas de conducir para los novatos. El tiempo ha pasado muy rápido."

"Solo va a peor cuando te haces mayor," contestó Renee. "Solo espera a tener hijos. Un segundo los estás llevando a casa desde el hospital como recién nacidos y en un parpadeo están teniendo entrevistas finales para conseguir trabajos a tiempo completo al otro lado del mundo." Suspiró. "Tu padre y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti, lo sabes. Has crecido como una joven fuerte, inteligente y encantadora."

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta mientras me ponía un poco emocional por su sinceridad. "Gracias. Pero solo soy así porque tú y papá me criasteis así," le recordé. "Voy a echarte de menos. ¿Prometes visitar?"

Mi madre rió en respuesta. "¡Probablemente estaré de visita más de lo que te gustaría! De echo, tal vez debería mudarme allí contigo. Tu padre puede quedarse aquí con Sophie. Hey, y luego si tienes hijos, ¿adivinas quién puede ser la niñera interna?" bromeó.

Reí. "Puedes mudarte a Londres conmigo si me encuentras un piso bonito en el centro y pagas el alquiler y las facturas para siempre," le dije en broma. "Entonces tendremos un trato."

- . - . - . - . -

No estaba esperando recibir una llamada tan rápido, pero pronto a la mañana siguiente recibí otra llamada internacional a mi móvil y no estaba segura de si era para programar otra entrevista o si era una oferta de trabajo oficial. Para mi gran entusiasmo, fue lo último.

Tras cerca de una hora al teléfono discutiendo los detalles con el reclutador, la llamada finalmente terminó y encendí rápidamente mi ordenador, esperando que Edward ya estuviera en casa y conectado para poder compartir las increíbles noticias. Abrí Skype e hice click en su nombre, esperando mientras el tono de llamada sonaba por los altavoces de mi ordenador mientras llamaba al suyo.

Finalmente, tras un par de minutos, dijo que él había contestado y esperé unos segundos más hasta que el video se cargó, mostrando su hermosa cara. "¿Acabas de llegar a casa?" pregunté, notando que todavía tenía puesta la corbata.

"Sí, acababa de entrar por la puerta cuando he oído mi ordenador sonar," contestó Edward, tirando del nudo soltándola alrededor de su cuello. "¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Tengo trabajo!" exclamé fuerte y entusiasmada, dando palmadas. "¡Hice la entrevista final ayer por conferencia y luego he recibido una llamada esta mañana ofreciéndome oficialmente el trabajo de analista financiero junior!"

"Bella, eso es increíble," contestó Edward con una sonrisa feliz. "¿Qué compañía es?"

"Simon and Barnes Enterprises," le dije. "Tienen servicios de auditoria, impuestos y de asesoría para otras firmas. Son básicamente como KPMG o PricewaterhouseCoopers, pero a una escala más pequeña."

"¿No dijiste que habías recibido otra llamada?" preguntó. "¿Qué ha pasado con ellos?"

"Sí, hice otra entrevista, pero Credit Suisse todavía no me ha contestado," respondí. "Pero he hablado con la reclutadora de Simon y Barnes durante bastante tiempo me dio los detalles de la oferta. Tiene un buen sueldo y una prima al firmar, y tengo dos semanas de vacaciones pagadas al año, un plan de pensiones y otros beneficios que todavía no entiendo completamente. Y hay muchas oportunidades de ascenso. Uno de los últimos analistas financieros junior fue ascendido solo un año después."

"Eso suena genial. Ahora solo tienes que trabajar en conseguir tu permiso," comentó Edward.

Puse cara de inquietud. "Lo sé. Gracias a Dios, empecé con eso en Enero. ¿Sabías que necesito tres meses de extractos bancarios diciendo que tengo más de 2.800 libras británicas en mi cuenta de manera que tu gobierno sepa que puedo mantenerme? ¿Sabes cuánto dinero es eso en dólares americanos? ¡Casi cinco mil dólares! He tenido que tomar prestados cuatro de mis padres para poder tener esos extractos para conseguir mi permiso de grado uno post-estudios o como sea que se llame. Tengo dos meses ahora, así que para principios de Abril debería poder solicitarla. Con suerte no me la denegarán."

"Espero que no," contestó Edward con honestidad. "Supongo que si te la deniegan, siempre podrías venir durante tres meses y quedarte conmigo hasta que finalmente consigas el permiso."

"¿Y vivir de ti todo ese tiempo sin trabajar?" pregunté, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Preferiría no tener que hacer eso. Además, probablemente me aburriría de no hacer nada. Sin ofender, por supuesto."

"No hay ofensa," dijo. "Puedo entenderlo." Vi como Edward giraba sus labios pensando un momento. "O... podríamos casarnos. Puedes conseguir un permiso por matrimonio."

Mis ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa. "Bueno, esa ha sido la proposición más romántica que he oído," le dije sarcásticamente con una risa. "Pero preferiría no tener que casarme para poder vivir en el país, ¿sabes? Pero no nos preocupemos por los y-si todavía. Aún no me la han denegado. Veremos como salen las cosas más tarde. Ya cruzaremos el puente cuando lleguemos a él."

"Está bien. De cualquier manera, quería pedirte matrimonio de una mejor forma," contestó Edward. "Y, ¿has aceptado la oferta de trabajo?"

Por supuesto, no me perdí la primera parte de su respuesta y estaba un poco más que excitada por ello, pero decidí ignorarlo y no decirle nada sobre ello. Obviamente, él no quería darle mucha importancia, ya que había cambiado de tema muy rápido después.

"Um, todavía no," le dije, volviendo a pensar en la oferta de trabajo en lugar de en casarme con Edward. "Me han dado hasta principios de la semana que viene para pensarlo y ver mis opciones, pero no quiero esperar tanto. Creo que voy a esperar hasta el viernes y si todavía no he oído nada de Credit Suisse, aceptaré el trabajo de Simon and Barnes y retiraré mi candidatura del trabajo en Credit Suisse. Quiero decir, si pusiera las dos ofertas juntas y las comparara, creo que querría coger el trabajo de Simon and Barnes. El sueldo es un poco más bajo al año, pero no tendría que trabajar tantas horas y tengo más vacaciones. Es el que más me gusta."

"Eso es fantástico, Bella. Estoy muy entusiasmado por ti," dijo Edward. "Tus sueños se están haciendo realidad."

Asentí con una sonrisa enorme en la cara. "Lo están," respondí. "Bueno, solo quería llamarte y darte las buenas noticias el primero. Ni siquiera se lo he dicho aún a mis padres o Sophie o Courtney. Desearía poder hablar más tiempo, pero tengo clase en," miré al reloj, "mierda, veinte minutos. Voy a llegar tarde, pero tengo que ir. Hablaré contigo luego, ¿vale?"

Edward sonrió. "No deberías llegar tarde a clase. Te amo. Enhorabuena."

"Yo también te amo," dije, soplándole un beso de despedida antes de terminar la llamada y cerrar mi portátil rápidamente para llegar a clase antes de que mi profesor comenzara.

- . - . - . - . -

Los dos meses restantes fueron, apenas podía creerlo, incluso más ocupados que el comienzo del semestre. Aunque mi búsqueda de trabajo había terminado, con gran alivio por mi parte, ahora tenía que preocuparme por conseguir el permiso para poder mudarme y trabajar en el Reino Unido. Simon and Barnes Enterprises dijo que ellos ayudarían con el papeleo e intentarían expedir mi solicitud a través de todo el papeleo burocrático que tendría que pasar, pero todavía tenía que preocuparme por pagar la enormemente cara tasa de solicitud y, lo más importante, tenía que preocuparme porque no me lo denegaran.

Estaba llegando al último momento. Mayo ya había llegado con su aire más cálido pero aún húmedo y me estaba preparando para los exámenes finales, los últimos, y todavía no había recibido la carta de aceptación o denegación del centro de inmigración.

Fue un viernes por la tarde después de haber hecho mi primer examen final. Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento y entré, suspirando exhausta y quitándome la mochila de la espalda y dejándola en el brazo del sofá. Courtney, pude ver, estaba en la cocina, vaciando el lavavajillas.

"¿Qué tal ha ido tu final?" preguntó cuando me vio.

"Ehh. Ha ido bien, supongo," contesté quitándole importancia. "Realmente no consigo hacer que me importe más. Tengo un trabajo. Ya no importa si saco un sobresaliente o un suspenso en esta clase."

"Cierto," respondió Courtney. Miró la mesa de comedor, donde había una pila de sobres y revistas. "Así que, he recogido el correo hoy. Hay una carta del centro de inmigración para ti."

Mi corazón casi dejó de latir. "Oh Dios mío." Me acerqué a la mesa y hojeé los sobres hasta que encontré el correcto, el único importante en el montón. Lo miré en mis manos, tan nerviosa como si ese sobre fuera a decirme si iba a vivir o morir. Miré a Courtney, que se había acercado a mí. "Ábrelo tú." Se lo di.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó dudosa.

Asentí, poniendo el sobre en sus manos. Ella lo cogió y luego lo abrió, sacando finalmente las hojas de papel blanco dobladas. Esperé impaciente mientras sus ojos escaneaban la página y luego pasaba a la siguiente. Su cara no mostraba emoción, así que no tenía ni idea de si era bueno o malo.

"Bueno, maldición," dijo Courtney suavemente y mi corazón cayó. Con todos los cientos de dólares que había gastado en solicitarlo y me la habían denegado. Sentí las lágrimas empezar a llenar mis ojos. "Supongo que no voy a verte muy a menudo ya que vivirás en Inglaterra."

Jadeé sorprendida, y le quité los papeles de la mano, pasando rápidamente toda la información no importante hasta llegar al punto principal de la carta. Me habían aceptado.

"¡Eres mala!" exclamé, golpeando una vez su brazo. Aún así, no pude quitar la sonrisa de mi cara mientras la felicidad y el alivio llenaban mi corazón. Me quedé ahí, leyendo todo el documento y luego releyéndolo una vez más para asegurarme de que no había malentendido nada.

Pero era cierto – oficialmente, ahora podía vivir y trabajar en el Reino Unido durante dos años completos. Eso me daría al menos tiempo suficiente para empezar a trabajar y luego preocuparme por solicitar el siguiente permiso. Una solicitud de permiso tras otra, parecía que iba a ser. Y probablemente cientos de dólares gastados solo para vivir en Gran Bretaña en lugar de los Estados Unidos. Pero no me importaba. Esos cientos de dólares iban a llevarme a Edward, y él merecía la pena todo eso y más.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí está el capítulo 10. La graduación y la vuelta a Londres cada vez están más cerca.

No sé si aclaré esto en A Semester in the Smoke, pero da igual, lo repito de nuevo. La City de Londres es la zona de negocios de la ciudad, por eso no lo he traducido y lo he dejado tal cual.

Por cierto, he cambiado el rating de la historia a M. Tal vez no lo tendría que haber hecho aún, pero es que si no luego se me olvida. Hay quién me preguntó en el cap pasado donde estaba el lemmon, aún faltan bastantes capitulos para eso y solo van a ser dos.

Esta semana no he podido dejar adelanto, lo siento, es que he estado enferma, con gripe, lo que sí tenéis es un adelanto del cap 13 de Lessons in Forbidden Love. El link para el blog está en mi perfil.

Nos vemos el sábado en el próximo capítulo. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	11. Viviendo el sueño

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capitulo once – Viviendo el sueño

"¿Qué vas a hacer con todas mis cosas?" le pregunté a mi madre mientras reunía la enorme cantidad de perchas de plástico de mi armario y las metía en una gran bolsa de basura.

La ceremonia de mi graduación era mañana y Renee había venido a mi apartamento después del trabajo ese viernes por la tarde para ayudarme a terminar de empacar. Mi una vez decorada habitación ahora estaba desnuda, sus paredes y moqueta beige parecían mucho más sosas sin los toques de color que habían adornado las paredes y ventanas. Cajas marrones de cartón llenaban una esquina del dormitorio, cada una llena con mis pertenencias, que había reunido durante los años y que no iba a seguir teniendo – marcos de fotos, luces decorativas, sets de sábanas, ropa sin la que podía pasar, libros y DVDs e incluso la mayoría de mis zapatos y bolsos.

Como me mudaba al otro lado del mundo en solo tres días, había decidido llevar conmigo solo lo que necesitaba y sin lo que no podía partir. La mitad de mi armario, solo mi ropa favorita, estaba doblado en dos grandes maletas que estaban sobre mi cama. Metí solo cinco pares de zapatos en las bolsas y apenas tres bolsos, dejando el resto de cosas en cajas. También me permití a mí misma empacar y enviar dos cajas de tamaño medio, cada una llena con las cosas de las que no podía desprenderme – mis álbumes de fotos y recortes, las fotos que había sacado de los marcos, mis recuerdos, y los libros que creí que era más importante conservar.

"Bueno," empezó mi madre, sin aliento después de colocar una pesada caja encima de otra, "Sophie se va a la universidad, así que se quedará algunas de estas cosas. Tu escritorio, tu tablón, la lámpara de escritorio, la impresora..."

Sonreí satisfecha. "Estoy segura de que le encantará quedarse con más de mis cosas usadas," comenté sarcásticamente.

"Lidiará con ello," siguió Renee. "En cuanto al resto, probablemente hagamos un mercadillo y vendamos todo para sacar un pequeño beneficio. Diría que podemos sacar varios cientos de dólares de todas estas cosas. Tus zapatos y bolsos pueden venderse por al menos cinco dólares cada uno, y todavía tenemos todos los utensilios de cocina y el reproductor de DVD. Va a ser un mercadillo increíble.

"¿Hay alguna forma de que pueda quedarme con los beneficios?" le pregunté inocentemente. "Quiero decir, son mis cosas..."

"... y tu padre y yo las pagamos," terminó. "Nosotros nos quedaremos los beneficios, pero tú puedes quedarte los cuatro de los grandes que tomaste prestados de nosotros para conseguir tu permiso."

Sonreí ampliamente. "Suena como un trato." Me senté en la cama encima de una de mis maletas cerradas. "Gracias por ayudarme a empacar. No sabía que tuviera tanta basura. Creo que solo me llevo a Inglaterra el cinco por ciento de mis pertenencias."

"Será un buen nuevo comienzo," contestó mi madre, cerrando una de las cajas. Luego me miró con curiosidad. "No vas a vivir con él, ¿verdad? Sé que soy tu madre y que probablemente desacreditarás cualquier cosa que diga, pero espero que no te inclines por esa decisión. Sabes que me gusta Edward, pero..." dejó la frase y yo me quedé ahí sentada, sorprendida porque hubiera sacado el tema siquiera.

Había pensado en ello y Edward lo había sacado pero, al final, decidí declinar. Además, al haber sido criada con la creencia de que no era apropiado que un hombre y una mujer vivieran juntos antes de estar casados, sentía que todavía era demasiado pronto para que Edward y yo hiciéramos esa transición. Sí, llevábamos juntos más de un año y medio, pero la mayor parte de ese tiempo le habíamos pasado en una relación a larga distancia donde apenas nos veíamos. Habíamos salido mientras yo estudiaba allí pero, después de marcharme, la parte de salir de nuestra relación prácticamente había terminado. Ya habría una gran transición en nuestra relación, con Edward y yo viviendo realmente en la misma ciudad y pudiendo vernos más a menudo, sin las preocupaciones añadidas de aprender a vivir el uno con el otro. Además, el hecho de que no estaba dispuesta a consumar nuestra relación físicamente se añadía a mi decisión de no vivir con él en este momento. Ya me sentía bastante calientapollas como estábamos. Me sentiría incluso peor durmiendo en la misma cama con Edward cada noche y privarme continuamente de él.

No le expliqué la segunda parte de esta decisión a Edward cuando le dije que preferiría encontrar mi propio lugar para vivir pero, tras explicarle el resto de mis pensamientos sobre mi elección, él estuvo de acuerdo en que probablemente sería mejor si vivíamos separados al menos un tiempo después de que me mudara. No sé si realmente creía que era una buena idea o si solo estuvo de acuerdo conmigo sintiéndose obligado, pero estuvo de acuerdo y realmente creía que sería lo mejor.

"No," le dije a mi madre. "Voy a encontrar un lugar para vivir. Probablemente será ridículamente caro con una compañera de piso y una habitación del tamaño de un armario, pero viviré con ello. Sin embargo, voy a quedarme con Edward hasta que encuentre un lugar. Con suerte, no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que encuentre uno."

Renee suspiró aliviada. "Me alegro. Los dos tenéis que pasar por mucho antes de tomar esa decisión," comentó, poniéndose de pie. "Pero, de cualquier manera, estarás en Londres al menos una semana antes de que empieces a trabajar. Eso te dará algo de tiempo para asentarte y ajustarte un poco antes de que estés realmente ocupada."

"Sí," acordé con duda. "Supongo que tendré algo de tiempo para ajustarme..."

Con toda honestidad, cuanto más cerca estaba de mudarme a Londres, más nerviosa me ponía. Empecé a darme cuenta de lo lejos que realmente estaría de casa. Estar en Londres cuatro meses era un gran cambio pero, ahora, esto sería... para siempre. Esperaba, al menos. Incluso más dudas me asaltaban la cabeza últimamente. ¿Y si las cosas no funcionaban en Londres? ¿Y si era horrible en mi trabajo? ¿Y si me despedían y luego no podía encontrar otro trabajo? Y, lo más importante, ¿y si estar tan cerca de Edward mostraba que en realidad no hacíamos tan buena pareja y no podíamos hacer que las cosas funcionaran? Si rompíamos, ¿me quedaría en Londres, o sentiría la necesidad de volver a los Estados?

Desafortunadamente, realmente no había nadie con quién pudiera hablar de esto. Obviamente, no podía hablarlo con Edward y no quería decírselo a Alice, ya que era muy cercana a su hermano. Courtney no lo entendería y mi hermana estaba demasiado entusiasmada por graduarse del instituto y mudarse a Oregon para la universidad como para escucharme. Mi padre simplemente me diría que no me fuera y mi madre me diría que soy demasiado joven como para hacer concesiones por un hombre y que si me mudaba a Londres solo para estar con Edward, entonces no tenía una buena razón. En su lugar, me guardé mis dudas para mí, mi optimista interna luchaba con el monstruo pesimista que asomaba su fea cabeza de vez en cuando.

"Bueno, metamos algunas de estas cajas en la parte trasera de nuestros coches. Tal vez entre las dos, podemos llevarlas a casa en un solo viaje," sugirió Renee optimistamente. Yo asentí de acuerdo y me puse de pie, lista para hacer numerosos viajes escaleras arriba y abajo para sacar mis pertenencias de este apartamento.

Edward. Solo piensa en Edward, me recordé a mí misma, intentando disipar la inquietud que sentía en la boca del estómago. Tal vez fuera un cambio enorme, pero estaría con Edward. Todo saldría bien, ¿verdad?

- . - . - . - . -

Me desperté pronto a las nueve la mañana siguiente, excitada por el día que tenía por delante. Hoy era sábado, quince de Mayo y, en menos de siete horas me graduaría. El día que había estado esperando desde que me enamoré de Edward y supe que tendríamos que estar separados, finalmente había llegado.

Me duché y me preparé, secándome el pelo, alisándolo y maquillándome. Me puse el vestido negro de manga corta que había decidido llevar bajo la toga y miré el reloj. Mis padres y abuelos llegarían a las once y media y todavía me quedaba mucho tiempo

Encendí mi ordenador, esperando que tal vez Edward estuviera en casa y pudiera hablar con él la siguiente media hora, pero al conectarme vi que él no estaba y mi corazón se hundió un poco. Decidiendo que realmente quería hablar con él y que me preocuparía por la factura telefónica más tarde, marqué su número en mi teléfono, pero fue directo al buzón de voz. Hice un puchero durante un segundo, preguntándome dónde estaría. Luego me recordé a mí misma que Edward tiene una vida y amigos y que no puede estar ahí cada vez que tenga ganas de hablar con él.

En su lugar, usé la media hora para empacar el resto de cosas que tenía en el apartamento. Le quité las sábanas a la cama, metí mi ropa y pijama de ayer en la maleta y trabajé en reunir mis cosas de aseo. Cuando la ceremonia terminara esta noche, iba a recoger mis pertenencias, dirigirme de vuelta a casa con mi familia y pasar tiempo con ellos mañana hasta que me marchara el lunes por la tarde.

A las once y media, escuché un golpe en la puerta y fui al piso de abajo para responder. Como esperaba, eran mis abuelos de Forks. Habían ido conduciendo esta mañana para poder ver a su primera nieta graduarse en la universidad. Estaba tocada porque hubieran conducido tan lejos. Mis padres y hermana debían llegar tarde, ya que aún no estaban aquí, pero invité a mis abuelos a entrar, les puse un vaso de agua y les pregunté cómo había ido el viaje.

Fue diez minutos más tarde cuando escuché las puertas de un coche cerrarse afuera, el sonido de voces acercándose a la puerta principal y, finalmente, el golpe en la puerta. Me puse de pie y caminé hasta la puerta, abriéndola. "Llegáis tarde," empecé a decir, viendo a mi madre, padre y hermana ahí de pie con su ropa de vestir. Pero mi mandíbula cayó cuando vi a Edward justo detrás de ellos. Me quedé ahí, sin palabras, mientras mi mente comprendía su presencia.

"Nos invitamos a entrar," dijo Sophie con una sonrisa después de que yo llevara unos segundos ahí parada como una estatua, pasando por mi lado y entrando en el apartamento.

"Feliz graduación," comentó mi madre mientras, también, pasaba por mi lado, mi padre la seguía con una sonrisa cómplice en la cara.

Yo todavía me quedé parada en el umbral de la puerta, mi mente pasaba por los detalles de lo que tenía delante. Edward. Su pelo broncíneo había sido cortado recientemente y llevaba un traje negro y una camisa gris de botones a la que él le sacaba una absoluta perfección. Tenía una sonrisa pícara en su hermosa cara. "¿Sorpresa?" preguntó encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Oh Dios mío!" exclamé, encontrando finalmente mi voz. "¡Estás aquí!"

Crucé la puerta corriendo, cerrando el espacio de cuatro pies que había entre nosotros en solo un segundo, mis brazos se envolvieron alrededor de sus hombros mientras me acercaba a él. Sentí sus cálidos brazos envolver mi cintura y, del hueco de su cuello, respiré su esencia que tanto había extrañado. Eché la cabeza atrás para mirarle y él se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los míos. Mis ojos se cerraron mientras sus labios se movían contra los míos felizmente.

"¿De quién ha sido la idea?" le pregunté cuando terminamos el beso.

"Tu madre me llamó hace unos meses," contestó Edward. "Así que fue idea de tus padres."

Sonreí. "Bueno, entra," dije, cogiendo su mano y entrando a mi apartamento donde estaba reunida mi familia. "Gracias sería quedarse corto," les dije.

"Es tu regalo de graduación," contestó Charlie. "Espero que te guste. He perdido el ticket, así que me temo que tienes que quedártelo aunque quieras devolverlo."

Reí. "No, no quiero devolverlo. ¡Es perfecto!"

Renee sonrió. "Me alegro," contestó antes de mirar su reloj. "Bella, ¿a qué hora tienes que estar en el campus?"

"La alineación empieza a mediodía," le dije. "Supongo que deberíamos irnos. Déjame coger mis zapatos y el birrete y la toga y podemos ir para allí." Corrí al piso de arriba, poniéndome rápidamente mi par de bailarinas negras y cogí mi birrete, toga y teléfono móvil antes de irnos.

Sophie decidió ir con mis abuelos, así que yo me senté en la parte trasera de la SUV de mis padres con Edward, mi mano en la suya. Me había dicho que llegó a Seattle ayer por la noche y que mi hermana fue a recogerle al aeropuerto mientras mi madre me ayudaba con la mudanza y mi padre estaba trabajando. Estaría aquí este fin de semana y volvería a Londres el lunes conmigo en el mismo vuelo.

Estaba más que feliz por estas noticias. Nunca había deseado los vuelos ridículamente largos de Seattle a Londres, excepto por saber que nos unirían a mí y a Edward, pero ahora tenía más que razones para desear el lunes ya que Edward estaría ahí conmigo.

Desafortunadamente, el viaje al campus desde mi apartamento no era nada largo y mis padres decidieron dejarme en el estadio de fútbol, dónde sería la ceremonia, antes de encontrar sitio para aparcar. A regañadientes, le dije adiós a Edward, les dije a mis padres que los vería fuera después de la ceremonia y bajé del coche para ir a registrarme, asegurándome de tener todavía el birrete y la toga en la mano.

Nos alineábamos por facultad, así que encontré la linea para la facultad de empresariales, me registré, encontré mi lugar en orden alfabético y esperé. Y esperé y esperé y esperé. Gracias a Dios, estaba al lado de una chica que había conocido durante las clases de contabilidad, hace años, así que entablé conversación con ella mientras pasábamos el tiempo, esperando hasta que el desfile y la ceremonia empezaran a la una y media.

Finalmente, me puse la toga negra y coloqué el birrete en mi cabeza, intentando que quedara tan paralelo al suelo como pudiera, la borla azul marino colgaba sobre mi ojo derecho. Nos dirigieron al estadio, siendo recibidos por los ánimos de todos los amigos y familias que habían asistido, y tomamos nuestros asientos, listos para empezar la ceremonia que parecía interminable.

El presidente de la universidad habló, unos cuantos estudiantes que no conocía hablaron y luego una persona que se suponía que era importante subió al escenario para empezar la ceremonia de graduación oficial. No había necesidad de decir que estaba más que aburrida.

Sin embargo, fui salvada cuando sentí mi teléfono móvil vibrar en mi regazo. Lo cogí y, viendo que había recibido un mensaje de texto de Sophie, lo abrí para leerlo.

"_Soy Edward. Tu hermana me ha dejado su teléfono. Imaginé que estarías aburrida..."_

Sonreí y miré a un lado en la multitud, preguntándome dónde estaban sentados.

"_Eres mi salvación,"_ empecé a responder. _"Me alegro mucho de estar graduandome, pero esta ceremonia va a durar una eternidad. Ni siquiera han empezado a decir nombres aún. Al menos no está lloviendo."_

Pulsé el botón de enviar, dejando que numerosas fantasías llenaran mi mente mientras esperaba el mensaje de Edward, en lugar de escuchar al orador, como probablemente debería haber hecho.

"_La lluvia habría hecho esto peor, pero aún así estaría aquí para verte, llueva o no," _envió Edward como respuesta.

"_Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí. Intenté llamarte esta mañana pero no respondiste. Estaba triste. Pero estoy feliz porque esta sea la razón por la que no respondiste,"_ le dije.

"_Sí, mi teléfono está en mi maleta, apagado. ¿Intentaste hablar conmigo ayer?"_ preguntó.

"_No, estaba ocupada empacando. Me sentí mal por ello, pero ahora sé que tampoco habrías estado."_

"_No, no habría estado. ¿Qué tal fueron el resto de tus exámenes?"_

"_Han ido bien. Me alegro de que hayan terminado. ¡PARA SIEMPRE!"_ contesté feliz.

"_A no ser que vayas a la escuela de postgrado,"_ apuntó Edward.

"_Cierto. Pero no voy a pensar en eso ahora mismo. No me agües la fiesta."_

"_Lo siento. Olvidé decirte que Alice dice hola. Igual que Jasper, Rose y Emmett."_

"_Aww. ¡Bueno, podré decirles hola en persona en unos días más! Por curiosidad, ¿tienes espacio extra en tu maleta?"_ pregunté.

"_Sí. Solo he traído para tres días. ¿Por qué?"_

"_¿Puedo meter más de mis zapatos en tu maleta para llevar conmigo? ¿Por favor?"_

Realmente no creía poder vivir llevando solo cinco pares de zapatos conmigo, pero no tenía espacio. Sin embargo, si Edward tenía sitio, podía llevar al menos dos pares más. Alice estaría orgullosa.

"_Creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo. ¡Oh, están empezando a llamar a gente en tu sección! Subirás pronto,"_ comentó Edward.

"_Ya era hora. Ahora tengo que preocuparme por no tropezar mientras subo al escenario."_

"_Te irá bien. No llevas tacones. Eso ayudará."_

"_Esa es precisamente la razón por la que no los llevo,"_ le dije. _"Debería encontrar un lugar para esconder mi teléfono. Te mandaré un mensaje después. Te amo."_

"_Yo también te amo. No tropieces,"_ contestó.

Sonreí y, al ver a la gente de mi fila empezar a levantarse, cogí rápidamente mi teléfono, bajé el cuello de la toga negra y lo colo qué en mi pequeño escote, esperando que se sujetara.

Me levanté con mi fila, caminé hasta el escenario, esperé hasta que dijeron mi nombre y luego subí al escenario. Sacudí manos con el rector, recibí el contenedor morado de mi diploma, moví la borla a mi ojo izquierdo y sonreí a la multitud, donde estaba segura de que mis padres estaban sacando multitud de fotos.

Finalmente volví a mi sitio y recuperé torpemente mi teléfono, contenta porque Edward no me hubiera mandado un mensaje mientras estaba en el escenario. Habría sido muy incómodo decirle "muchas gracias" al rector y sacudir su mano mientras mi pecho vibraba. En su lugar, Edward esperó hasta que estuve sentada para mandarme un mensaje.

"_Has terminado oficialmente la universidad. ¡Enhorabuena!"_ decía el mensaje.

"_¡Yay! Solo he esperado este día desde, bueno, que te conocí. Finalmente ha llegado y ahora estás aquí conmigo y en 2 días me mudaré a Londres. ¿Felices para siempre? ¡Eso espero!"_

"_Sé que seré feliz mientras pueda pasar mis días contigo _:)" contestó Edward.

Sentía que acababa de sentarme cuando la ceremonia finalmente empezó a terminar. Se cantó el himno, se lanzaron los birretes al cielo y, fue oficial, nos habíamos graduado.

Tan rápido como pude, hice mi camino a través de la multitud hacia la salida, encontrando el lugar frente al estadio donde dije que me encontraría con todos. Habían llegado allí antes que yo y, a mi llegada, fui bombardeada por ovaciones de enhorabuena y abrazos.

Entonces fue el momento de la sesión de fotos no-oficial. Posé para demasiadas fotos con cada combinación de miembros de la familia, algunas con Edward y otras si él. Al final, me dolían las mejillas y solo quería comer algo.

Me despedí de mis abuelo, esta vez preguntándome se sería la última vez que los veía. Ellos no me visitarían en Londres, no eran viajeros, y no tenía ni idea de cuándo iba a volver a los Estados después de marcharme. ¿Y si morían antes de que yo volviera de visita? Esas preocupaciones me llenaron mientras le daba un abrazo de despedida a cada uno, dándoles las gracias por su más-que-generoso regalo de graduación de unos cientos de dólares.

Los cinco volvimos al coche y paramos en mi apartamento para coger el resto de mis cosas. Afortunadamente, no teníamos que preocuparnos por llevarnos ya mi somier y el colchón. Mi padre dijo que él volvería mañana y lo cogería. Después, nos dirigimos al centro de Seattle para cenar.

Fue la noche perfecta. Estaba con la gente que más quería en el mundo – mis padres, mi hermana y Edward. Saboreé el momento, sabiendo que tal vez pasara una buena cantidad de tiempo antes de que los tuviera a todos conmigo, todos juntos de nuevo.

- . - . - . - . -

"Asegúrate de mantenerte en contacto," decía mi madre, dándome un abrazo de despedida en el aeropuerto el lunes por la tarde antes de abrazar a Edward también.

"Lo haré, lo prometo," le dije, tomando una respiración profunda y parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas que se habían formado en mis ojos. No podía creer que el momento realmente había llegado – me estaba mudando. Estaba entusiasmada, pero también estaba muy asustada. Que Edward estuviera aquí era un regalo de Dios, porque no creo que hubiera podido pasar por ello fácilmente sola.

Abracé a Sophie. Se había saltado las clases hoy para despedirme. "Siento que no vaya a estar aquí para tu graduación del instituto. Meteme en algunas fotos con el Photoshop, ¿vale?"

"Vale. Siempre que pueda visitarte pronto," contestó. "Te quiero. Buena suerte con todo. Me aseguraré de hablar contigo pronto."

Me giré hacia mi padre y no se me perdieron las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos. Mi corazón se rompió. "Papá, estará bien," le aseguré.

"Lo sé," contestó tranquilamente. "Solo no puedo creer que mi niñita haya crecido. Estoy orgulloso de ti."

No pude evitar llorar con esas palabras, y le abracé fuertemente y le besé en la mejilla.

"Te quiero," me dijo Charlie. Luego levantó la vista a Edward. "Más te vale cuidarla o mi trasero estará en el primer vuelo a Londres."

"Papá," murmuré avergonzada.

"Lo haré, señor," contestó Edward con un movimiento de su cabeza. "Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas."

"Papá, estaré bien," le tranquilicé una vez más. "Y yo también te quiero. Cuidate."

Hice otra ronda de despedidas de mi familia y luego hice mi camino a regañadientes dentro del aeropuerto con Edward. Facturé mis dos maletas completamente llenas y Edward facturó la suya que también estaba de alguna manera llena con mis pertenencias, y fuimos a la puerta de embarque.

Un par de horas y, hay que reconocerlo, una copa de vino para calmar mis nervios más tarde, abordamos nuestro primer vuelo a Cincinnati, Ohio. Aunque inicialmente Edward tenía un asiento al otro lado del avión y casi diez filas más atrás del mío, encontré a alguien cerca de Edward que estaba dispuesto a moverse adelante e intercambiar asientos. Coloqué mi bolso bajo el asiento que tenía enfrente y me senté al lado de Edward, cogiendo mi mano en el apoyabrazos que había entre nosotros.

"¿Estás bien ahora?" me preguntó Edward.

Asentí. "Sí. Estoy bien. Solo estoy nerviosa. Quiero decir, me estoy mudando, realmente mudando. No es solo un viaje en el que volveré en una semana o unos meses. No voy a volver. Al menos no dentro de poco. Se siente irreal," dije, esperando detener mi divagación nerviosa.

"Sin embargo, no te arrepientes, ¿verdad?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "No. No me arrepiento. Quiero esto, más que nada. Quiero estar contigo más que nada," le tranquilicé.

La voz del piloto sonó por el interfono para presentarse junto al resto del equipo y sentí mi estómago retorcerse. Finalmente iba a vivir mi sueño, vivir en Londres con un hombre increíble del que estoy completamente enamorada. Sonreí para mí misma, relajándome contra el asiento mientras el avión se alejaba de la puerta. Edward frotó mis nudillos con su pulgar antes de unir nuestras manos para besarlas. Sí, definitivamente, estaba viviendo el sueño.

* * *

Hola!

Por fin el momento que esperábamos, Bella se ha graduado y se va a Londres con Edward. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.

La proxima actualización será el sábado y el miércoles subiré al blog un adelanto del cap 12. También tenéis en el blog un adelanto del cap 13 de Lessons in Forbidden Love, aunque todavía no sé cuando actualizará la autora. Teneis el link en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	12. Single White Female

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capitulo doce – Single White Female

Edward y yo llegamos a Londres el martes por la mañana y cogimos un taxi de Heathrow hasta su piso. Todavía era bastante pronto y le pregunté a Edward si tenía que ir a trabajar, pero me aseguró que ya había pedido el día libre, así que podía pasarlo conmigo.

Hicieron falta dos viajes para subir todas nuestras maletas las escaleras hasta el piso de Edward. Le quitó el cerrojo a la puerta y la abrió, metiendo con él su maleta y una de las mías, mientras que yo le seguía con mi otra maleta.

No sabía lo que esperaba al entrar al piso, pero sabía que no esperaba ver al compañero de piso de Edward, Ben, sentado en el sofá con solo un albornoz, viendo la televisión. Sus pies estaban subidos en la mesita de café y tenía un bol de cereales en las manos. También parecía que no se había afeitado en unas semanas. Se veía casi como un vagabundo.

"Creí que trabajabas durante el día," le comentó Edward con sospecha, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Me miró, de alguna manera avergonzado por la apariencia de Ben.

"Bella, que bueno verte," dijo Ben monotónamente, saludándome con la mano. Bajó la vista a mis maletas. "¿Vas a quedarte solo una semana de nuevo o finalmente te mudas para siempre?"

"También está bien verte, Ben," contesté. Eso no era completamente cierto. Realmente no conocía a Ben lo suficiente como para que me gustara y todavía me daba escalofríos por alguna razón. Cuando me quedé con Edward una semana en Marzo, solo le había visto dos veces y solo había saludado antes de dejar el piso o volver a su habitación. "Me mudo definitivamente."

"Bueno, ¿vas a quedarte aquí mucho tiempo? Porque, si es así, tenemos que hablar sobre repartir el alquiler y las facturas entre tres en lugar de dos. No voy a pagar porque tú te des duchas largas," me dijo. "En caso de que no te hayas enterado, hemos estado en recesión."

Me sobresaltó su crueldad y me giré hacia Edward, insegura de como responder. Edward, sin embargo, se veía bastante enfadado. "Solo va a quedarse el tiempo que le lleve encontrar un sitio para vivir," le dijo severamente y supe que estaba intentando no ser más contundente. "Si tienes un problema con eso, puedes hacer cuentas conmigo más tarde. Y, por favor, vístete." Rodó dos de las maletas hacia su habitación y yo le seguí mientras Ben volvía a ver la televisión.

"¿Qué va mal con él?" le pregunté a Edward en voz baja cuando cerré la puerta y llevé mi maleta a una esquina de la habitación. "Y, ¿por qué estaba sentado en vuestra sala de estar a las diez de la mañana viéndose como un drogadicto?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "No tengo ni idea," contestó. "Raramente le veo pero, también, normalmente no estoy aquí a esta hora."

Asentí ausentemente. "Ya sabes, puedo daros algo de dinero por quedarme aquí. Uso vuestro agua y como algo de vuestra comida," ofrecí. "O puedo pagar la próxima compra o algo."

Edward caminó hacia mí, colocó sus manos en mis hombros y me besó en la frente. "Bella, no tienes que hacer nada de eso. Eres mi invitada durante cualquiera que sea la cantidad de tiempo que te quedes aquí. Ben es solo un imbécil."

Asentí y luego gemí. "Oh no. ¿Y si con quién termine viviendo es igual de raro y horrible?" pregunté preocupada. "O, ¿y si termino viviendo con alguien como Jennifer Jason Leigh en Single White Female y empieza a copiarme y a verse como yo? Y, ¿y si te seduce fingiendo ser yo, luego te mata y luego intenta matarme a mí, queriendo llevar mi vida?" divagué, casi en pánico.

Edward me miró confundido. "¿Eso es un libro o una película?"

"Una película," contesté. "Una película terrorífica sobre los peligros de buscar compañeras de piso."

"Oh. Bueno, creo que estarás bien. Pareces poder juzgar el carácter de las personas bastante bien," me tranquilizó. "Probablemente podrás saber si la persona es una psicópata antes de que firmes el contrato de alquiler."

Tomé una respiración profunda. "Tienes razón," le dije. "Solo estoy paranoica."

Edward y yo pasamos el resto del día relajándonos. Terminé quedándome dormida mientras estaba tumbada con él, durmiendo casi toda la tarde. Cuando me despertó a las cinco, supe que iba a tener problemas más tarde esta noche cuando quisiera dormirme y no pudiera. A las seis, nos dirigimos a Islington, donde cenamos con su familia y pasamos el resto de la tarde pasando el rato con Carlisle, Esme y Alice. Todos estaban bastante bien y parecían estar muy felices de verme de nuevo.

El miércoles, Edward volvió al trabajo mientras yo me quedaba en su piso, utilizando mi ordenador para empezar a buscar a alguien con una habitación libre. Busqué en Craiglist y en los anuncios de varios periódicos de Londres, intentando encontrar algo que pareciera prometedor. Encontré cinco que parecían tener potencial y, tras llamar o mandar emails y pedir el visitar cada uno esa tarde, le hice una llamada a Esme. Edward tenía que trabajar hasta tarde toda la semana ya que había faltado tres días por ir a mi graduación y, como no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía al buscar un sitio para vivir y no quería ir sola, Esme se había ofrecido a acompañarme y ayudarme.

Se reunió conmigo en el piso de Edward y yo llevé conmigo el trozo de papel en el que había escrito las direcciones y los nombres de las mujeres a las que había llamado. "Muchas gracias por venir conmigo," le dije mientras cogíamos el metro hasta Bloomsbury. "No podría haber hecho esto yo sola."

"Es un placer, Bella, te lo aseguro," contestó, poniendo su mano en la mía confortablemente. "Me alegro tanto de que hayas vuelto. Edward ya está mucho más feliz y solo llevas aquí un día."

"¿No estaba feliz mientras yo estaba en América?" pregunté con curiosidad. "Quiero decir, sé que estaba feliz porque no estuviera aquí, pero ciertamente no estaba completamente triste todo el tiempo."

"Oh no, no," dijo Esme sacudiendo la cabeza. "No creo que estuviera deprimido, para nada, pero cada vez que le veía, sabía que te extrañaba. Se veía mucho más alegre anoche de lo que le había visto en mucho tiempo. Pero me alegro de estar ayudándote a buscar un lugar para vivir. Tú eres prácticamente mi otra hija, así que debo actuar como tu madre también."

Sonreí. "Gracias, Esme. No sé que haría sin ti."

Volví al piso de Edward unas horas más tarde, usando la llave que él siempre me daba cuando estaba de visita para abrir la puerta. Encontré a Edward en la cocina, masticando con ganas unas patatas, o crisps, como probablemente debería empezar a llamarlas. Me acerqué a él y él me besó en la mejilla, por lo que estuve agradecida ya que las crisps sabor barbacoa no van muy bien con los besos.

"¿Y? ¿Has encontrado un lugar que te haya gustado?" preguntó, inclinándose contra los armarios de la despensa.

"No," contesté mientras daba un salto para sentarme sobre la encimera. "Pero voy a volver mañana con tu madre."

"¿Qué les pasaba a los lugares que has visto hoy?" preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

"Bueno, en el primero, el lugar era una pocilga con platos sucios apilados en el fregadero, moscas volando sobre comida en la encimera. Era revulsivo y casi sentí ganas de vomitar. En cuanto al segundo lugar, la habitación estaba bien, pero la chica era una perra. Incluso tu madre lo pensó, así que no era cosa mía," le dije, contando con los dedos. "En el tercero, la chica era agradable, pero el apartamento era demasiado caro. En el cuarto, la mujer con la que había quedado en reunirme terminó siendo un hombre. Era un poco raro para mi gusto. Y el quinto olía muy, muy mal."

Frunció el ceño. "Es una pena," contestó. "¿Vas a volver mañana?"

Asentí. "Mmhmm. Tal vez tenga mejor suerte."

Y terminé teniéndola. El jueves por la tarde estaba con Esme de nuevo, esta vez en el metro hacia la parada de Victoria. "¿Cómo está descrito el primero?" me preguntó con curiosidad.

Saqué el anuncio que había encontrado en Craiglist y lo hojeé antes de decirle los detalles. "Es un piso de dos habitaciones con una sala de estar y una cocina compartidas. Cada habitación tiene instalaciones en-suite. La chica es una azafata de veinticuatro años. Le gusta cocinar y divertirse. El alquiler es de noventa libras a la semana, lo que incluye facturas mensuales e impuestos, con un depósito inicial de trescientas libras."

"No está mal," contestó Esme. "Suena prometedor."

Reí. "Dijimos lo mismo ayer."

Pero terminó siendo realmente prometedor. Estaba a solo cinco minutos andando de la parada. Una vez que llegamos, la chica nos abrió la puerta para entrar al edificio y vimos que había ascensor, lo que sería muy útil en la mudanza. Pero, como el piso era un segundo y no llevábamos bolsas, Esme y yo usamos las escaleras. Encontramos la puerta con el número correcto y llamé suavemente, ansiosa por ver si el lugar o la persona no iban a funcionar.

La puerta fue abierta casi inmediatamente por la joven que, asumí, era la azafata de veinticuatro años. Tenía pelo castaño oscuro que le caía en los hombros y era de complexión pálida. Era alta, incluso más alta que yo, y delgada, y en ese momento llevaba un par de gafas.

"¿Eres Bella?" preguntó.

"Sí," contesté. "Gracias por dejarme venir a ver el lugar. Esta es Esme."

"¿Tu madre?" preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza. "La madre de mi novio. Me temo que mi madre está en los Estados Unidos."

"Oh, eso tiene sentido," dijo. "¿Eres nueva en Londres entonces?"

"En gran parte, sí," le dije. "Lo siento, no me he quedado con tu nombre."

"Angela," contestó. "Angela Weber. En realidad me llamo así por Angela Lansbury. Mi madre vio demasiados episodios de 'Se ha escrito un crimen' mientras estaba embarazada de mí." Rió. "Entrad."

Esme y yo entramos en el piso y me alegré de ver que estaba bastante limpio; di un suspiro de alivio. Era un piso de un tamaño decente que ya estaba amueblado con un par de bonitos sofás, una mesita de café y una televisión. Angela apenas me mostró su habitación antes de llevarme a la libre que se alquilaba. No era grande, pero tampoco era pequeña. Era más grande que el dormitorio de la residencia en la que había vivido en mi primer año de universidad, y si pude vivir en eso con otra persona, entonces podría vivir en cualquier parte. Había una cama doble en la esquina y una cómoda de madera contra la pared más lejana y la única ventana miraba a la calle abajo. El baño también era decente, aunque las diferencias en las instalaciones británicas todavía eran raras de ver. Con todo, realmente me gustó, y Angela parecía bastante agradable por el momento.

"¿Qué le pasó a la persona que vivía antes aquí?" le preguntó Esme a Angela mientras echábamos un vistazo.

"Su trabajo la trasladó a York, así que tuvo que mudarse," respondió Angela. "Estaré encantada de responder cualquier otra pregunta o preocupación."

Me volví a ella inquisitivamente. "Edward, mi novio, tal vez venga aquí conmigo de vez en cuando. ¿Tendrías problema con ello?" pregunté. Si decía que sí, que sí que le importaba, probablemente afectaría al acuerdo.

"No," me aseguró. "Tengo un novio que viene a menudo también. Es un buen tipo. Os llevaréis bien."

Sonreí. "Genial. Bueno, escucha, Angela. Realmente me gusta este lugar y tu pareces una persona muy amistosa. Estoy muy interesada, pero todavía tenemos que ver otros cuatro lugares. ¿Crees que podría ver como son estas otras opciones y luego llamarte y prefiero esta?"

"Absolutamente," contestó Angela. "Aquí está mi número de móvil." Encontró un viejo papel en la cocina y escribió su número. "Dame un toque cuando te decidas. Sería genial vivir contigo, Bella, lo sé."

Esme y yo nos despedimos y nos marchamos para visitar algunos de los otros lugares. Pero, aunque algunas de las otras opciones estaban bien, Angela y su piso siempre eran mejor. Incluso antes de que visitáramos el quinto, ya había decidido que quería vivir con Angela.

"Era una chica dulce," comentó Esme cuando le dije mi decisión. "Y el piso estaba bien. Lo único que no me gusta es la moqueta azul."

Sonreí. "Sí, a mí tampoco me gustó la moqueta, pero puedo vivir con una moqueta fea el tiempo que sea necesario."

Tomé prestado el teléfono móvil de Esme y llamé a Angela solo unas horas después de que nos marcháramos, y le dije que si todavía me quería, era suya. Ella se mostró entusiasmada con el prospecto de que viviéramos juntas y preguntó si podía volver mañana para vernos con el casero y arreglar los detalles. Acepté y decidimos que nos reuniríamos en el piso a la una la tarde siguiente.

"Suena amigable," comentó Edward mientras estábamos tumbados juntos en la cama más tarde esa noche y le relaté todo mi día. "¿Asumo que no hay tendencias psicóticas?"

Reí. "No hay tendencias psicóticas."

"Y, ¿cuándo vas a mudarte?" preguntó Edward, subiendo y bajando la mano por mi espalda.

Le miré. "¿Quieres que me vaya?" le tomé el pelo.

"En realidad, lo opuesto," contestó. "Pero sé que no puedo tenerte para mí solo."

"Puedes... solo que no todavía," le dije. "No sé, supongo que puedo empezar a llevar mis cosas mañana si todo va bien. Pero me quedaré contigo mañana y el sábado por la noche si quieres. Solo necesito haberme mudado completamente el domingo. El lunes voy a la oficina para rellenar el papeleo de mi empleo y luego el martes me voy al programa de entrenamiento para el trabajo."

"Es el que está en Aberdeen, ¿verdad?" preguntó Edward. "No entiendo porqué no pueden enseñarte cómo hacer tu trabajo en Londres. Entonces no tendrías que irte, otra vez, durante casi dos semanas."

"Lo sé, pero es donde están las oficinas centrales de Simon and Barnes. Tal vez puedas venir a Escocia y visitarme el fin de semana. Puedes coger el tren hasta allí, o yo puedo coger el tren de vuelta aquí. No creo que tenga que quedarme en Aberdeen durante el fin de semana, y han dicho que lo teníamos libre para hacer lo que quisiéramos," sugerí.

"Es una buena idea," murmuró. "No he estado ahí arriba en mucho tiempo."

"Bueno, piénsalo y házmelo saber," le dije. "Sería divertido."

La mañana siguiente me desperté poco después de que Edward se marchara al trabajo. Me senté y me pregunté qué iba a hacer esta mañana. Todos mis amigos en este país estaban trabajando o, en el caso de Alice y Emmett, en la escuela, y me negaba a quedarme en la cama viendo de nuevo "Coleen's Real Women" toda la mañana.

Pero tenía cosas importantes que hacer. Tras vestirme, dejé el piso y fui a Oxford Street, dónde sabía que podría encontrar casi cualquier cosa que necesitara. Paré en Vodafone y me compré un nuevo teléfono móvil de tarjeta prepago. Luego encontré un banco HSBC y entré para abrir mi primera cuenta bancaria británica e ingresé la gran cantidad de dinero que había sacado la semana anterior de mi cuenta americana, lo que me llevó un par de horas. Después, todavía tenía tiempo que matar antes de reunirme con Angela, así que paré en el Tesco más cercano y elegí un set de sábanas, un edredón nórdico y una funda, y un par de toallas. Tras comer rápidamente en un pequeño café local y con mis manos llenas de bolsas, cogí el metro hasta Victoria, encontré una vez más el edificio correcto y llamé a Angela por el interfono.

"¿Hola?" respondió.

"Soy Bella. Creo que llego quince minutos antes, pero esperaba que no te importara," le dije.

"No. Sube," dijo, desbloqueándome la puerta. Tuve que hacer algunas maniobras para abrir la puerta, teniendo que soltar las bolsas, abrir la puerta, sujetarla con mi cuerpo y luego volver a coger las bolsas, pero de alguna manera lo conseguí. Cogí el ascensor hasta el segundo piso y caminé hasta el piso, llamando una vez más a la puerta.

Angela la abrió inmediatamente y con una sonrisa amistosa en la cara. "Oh, Jesús. Si hubiera sabido que traías tantas cosas, habría bajado para ayudarte a subirlo," dijo, mirando las grandes bolsas que llevaba en las manos.

"No pesan mucho, solo abultan," contesté. "¿Te importa si las dejo aquí?"

"Por supuesto que no. Pronto también va a ser tu casa oficialmente," respondió Angela. "¿Qué has comprado?"

"Sábanas, toallas, un nórdico. Las cosas esenciales," le dije. Caminé a mi nueva habitación, abrí la puerta y dejé las bolsas en la cama mientras Angela me seguía.

"Así que, Bella, realmente no pude saber mucho de ti anoche," dio, inclinándose contra el marco de la puerta. "¿De dónde eres? ¿A qué te dedicas? Ya sabes, ese tipo de cosas."

"Soy de Seattle, Washington, y, empezando el lunes, voy a trabajar para Simon and Barnes Enterprises. No sé si has oído hablar de ellos..."

Angela asintió. "En realidad sí. ¿Estás en finanzas o en contabilidad?"

"Finanzas," contesté.

"Entonces supongo que no tendré que preocuparme porque no pagues cada semana," comentó divertida.

"No, no mientras mantenga mi trabajo," contesté con una sonrisa. "¿Qué hay de ti? Eres azafata. ¿Hoy no trabajas?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Sin embargo, tengo que irme mañana para volar a Berlín el fin de semana, así que no estaré en todo el fin de semana."

"En realidad yo no voy a estar desde el martes hasta dentro de dos semanas desde el sábado," le dije. "Tengo el entrenamiento para el trabajo en Escocia."

"Entonces creo que va a ser algo complicado durante el siguiente par de semanas," contestó Angela. "De todas formas, todavía espero conocerte."

"Yo también," dije contenta.

Angela me llevó al piso de abajo y me presentó al casero, que terminó siendo un hombre viejo bastante maniático. Aún así, sabía que podría haber sido mucho peor. Me habló de algunas de sus reglas, pero no había ninguna que planeara romper. No iba a comprar un perro en ningún momento cercano. Firmé el contrato y le di mi fianza de trescientas libras junto al alquiler de esta semana y la siguiente. Me dieron la llave del piso y, voila, era oficialmente una residente de Londres.

Después volví a Oxford Street, donde me reuní con Alice cuando salió de clase. Alice, como cualquiera podría esperar, estaba horrorizada por la poca ropa que había traído, e insistió en llevarme de compras. No pude discutir con ella; necesitaba desesperadamente más ropa, especialmente atuendos profesionales. Tenía separados tres o cuatro conjuntos para ir a trabajar, pero obviamente eso no me duraría toda una semana sin tener que repetir una o dos veces.

Comprar con Alice fue, como siempre, un éxito, y más tarde volví al piso de Edward con numerosas bolsas en las manos. Había esperado que Edward se quedara a trabajar hasta tarde de nuevo, pero me sorprendió estando en casa a las seis, incluso antes de que yo volviera.

"¿De compras?" preguntó, mirando las bolsas.

"Con tu hermana," contesté. "¿Qué haces de vuelta tan pronto?"

Se acercó a mí y me quitó las bolsas de las manos. Las dejó sobre el sofá y luego volvió a mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. "Para poder pasar más tiempo contigo," me dijo antes de inclinar la cabeza para besar mis labios. Yo envolví mis brazos sueltamente alrededor de su cuello y acerqué mi cuerpo incluso mas al suyo.

"Te amo," le dije, echando momentáneamente la cabeza atrás.

"Yo también te amo," contestó Edward. "No sabes lo agradecido que estoy de que estés aquí y que eligieras mudarte aquí para estar conmigo."

Sonreí. "Creo que tengo una idea, porque yo también lo siento. Sé que voy a estar en Escocia durante casi dos semanas, pero dos semanas no son nada comparado con lo que hemos pasado antes. Además, está tan cerca. Incluso en la misma zona horaria."

"Definitivamente, no me preocupa la semana que viene," dijo. "Después de todo, estás aquí conmigo y eso es todo lo que importa." Llevó sus labios de vuelta a los míos y supe que era cierto – estar aquí con él era todo lo que importaba.

- . - . - . - . -

Pasé ese fin de semana con Edward, disfrutando mi tiempo con él antes de que tuviera que irme a Escocia el martes por la mañana. Me acompañó cuando fui a comprar más cosas que necesitaba – artículos de aseo, medicinas, otra cortina para la ducha, alfombras de baño, perchas para la ropa, artículos para el pelo y almohadas. Lo dejamos en el piso y finalmente tuve la oportunidad de mostrarle dónde iba a vivir. Sin embargo, Angela estaba trabajando, así que todavía no la había podido conocer.

Finalmente encontramos tiempo para reunirnos con Rosalie y Emmett el sábado por la noche. Nos reunimos para cenar y tuve la oportunidad de ponerme al día con ellos. Sin embargo, nada había cambiado realmente en sus vidas. Rosalie todavía estaba trabajando, Emmett todavía iba a la escuela y trabajaba y su matrimonio parecía ir igual de bien que la última vez que los vi. Los dos mencionaron que estaban entusiasmados por poder verme más a menudo ahora que estaba viviendo a este lado del mundo y que ciertamente habría más citas dobles en el horizonte para nosotros cuatro.

El domingo por la tarde, con la ayuda de Edward, me mudé oficialmente al piso de Angela y mío, llevando toda mi ropa y otras pertenencias que estaban metidas en maletas. Encontré la lavadora que estaba en la cocina e hice la colada, esperando que a Angela no le importara que hubiera tomado prestado su detergente.

Edward se quedó por allí mientras yo me asentaba, a veces ayudándome a desempacar colocar cosas y a veces solo viendo la televisión en la otra habitación, notando que la televisión era mejor que la que tenía en su piso y de Ben. Finalmente, necesité un descanso, así que fui al supermercado, compré algo de comida y en realidad Edward me hizo la cena.

"Creí que no podías cocinar tan bien," comenté, cortando la pechuga de pollo. "Quiero decir, sé que me has hecho spaghetti antes, pero no es cocinar realmente."

"Tal vez haya empezado a ver un programa de cocina o dos cuando no hay otra cosa en la tele," contestó con timidez. "No digo que sea bueno o que lo disfrute particularmente, pero ahora sé como cocinar carne."

"Eso es muy impresionante, Edward," le dije. "Creo que tus habilidades de cocina ahora superan las mías."

Más tarde esa noche, Edward decidió marcharse, sabiendo que todavía tenía muchas cosas que quería hacer y que probablemente él estaría por medio. Me deseó buena suerte en mi primer día mañana y yo le dije que le llamaría en algún momento por la tarde.

"¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien tú sola esta noche?" preguntó. Angela no volvía hasta mañana y yo nunca antes había pasado la noche sola en Londres. Pero hay una primera vez para todo.

"Sí, estaré bien," le aseguré. "La puerta estará cerrada con llave y si me pongo paranoica, simplemente pondré el sofá o una de las estanterías frente a la puerta."

"Vale. Bueno, estoy a solo una llamada si necesitas algo," contestó Edward. "Te amo. Te llamaré mañana."

"Yo también te amo," le dije. "Gracias por ayudarme hoy."

Le di un beso de despedida y le acompañé a la puerta, un poco nerviosa por verle irse.

Una vez sola, subí el volumen de la música que sonaba por los altavoces de mi portátil y terminé de desempacar. Saqué la ropa de la lavadora solo para darme cuenta de que no había secadora. Para mí, se sentía como si tuviera macarrones sin queso, un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete sin mermelada. En América, dónde había una lavadora, siempre había una secadora, al menos en mi experiencia personal.

Entré en pánico durante unos tres minutos y casi cojo mi nuevo teléfono para llamar a Edward, pero luego me di cuenta de que había pinzas y una cuerda en un cesto. Aún así, no tenía ni idea de dónde o incluso cómo colgaría la ropa. Así que, en su lugar, improvisé. Coloqué mi ropa mojada en mis perchas nuevas y colgué las perchas en varios lugares por el piso – en los toalleros, en el umbral de la puerta, en la ducha del baño, en el ventilador del techo. Se veía casi cómico e incluso saqué una foto para enviársela a mi familia.

¿Cómo se está ajustando Bella a la vida británica? Mal hasta el momento.

Mientras que parte de mi ropa se secaba, miré el resto de mi armario y me probé ropa, encontrando exactamente lo que quería llevar mañana para mi primer día como una empleada profesional. Al final, decidí que lo conservador era la opción más segura. Fisgoneando, encontré una plancha y una tabla de planchar en el piso y procedí a planchar las arrugas de mi conjunto de falda y chaqueta negra y una camisa de botones azul marino.

Me fui a la cama bastante pronto esta noche, sabiendo que me levantaría pronto por la mañana. Puse dos alarmas, una en mi teléfono y otra en reloj, así que no tenía oportunidad de quedarme dormida. Todavía no tenía una lámpara, así que moví el interruptor que había al lado de la puerta y corrí hacia la cama y salté en ella, un hábito que había adquirido cuando era pequeña y temía que algo debajo de la cama estirara el brazo y me agarrara por los tobillos.

Me tumbé en la fría cama, subiendo las sábanas y el nórdico hasta mi cuello. Mis ojos miraron fijamente al techo oscuro, esperando a que mis ojos se ajustaran a la oscuridad. Aunque a través de las persianas de la ventana entraba luz de la ciudad, parecía que estaba intensamente oscuro, tal vez porque por una vez estaba sola. Mi cuerpo se movió automáticamente al lado izquierdo de la cama, el lado en el que dormía cuando compartía la cama con Edward. Estiré mi mano derecha, sintiendo el espacio vacío a mi lado.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado a Londres, me sentí completamente sola. Pero esto era lo que quería, ¿verdad? Todavía creía que era demasiado pronto para vivir con Edward permanentemente, pero la transición iba a ser dura. Estaba tan cerca de Edward ahora que vivía en Londres, pero aún así tan lejos de él.

Me acostumbraría a ello, me recordé a mí misma. Dormí sola todo el tiempo que viví en Washington durante diecinueve años de mi vida y seguiría durmiendo sola al menos de vez en cuando hasta que Edward y yo nos comprometiéramos más.

Estaba viviendo en una ciudad nueva, durmiendo en un apartamento nuevo y empezando un nuevo capítulo de mi vida.

Era normal que las cosas se sintieran fuera de lugar.

* * *

Hola!

Ya tenemos a Bella completamente instalada en Londres y en el próximo capítulo tiene su primer día de trabajo y... volvemos a las despedidas, al menos esta vez es solo durante dos semanas.

Contadme que os ha parecido y nos vemos el sábado.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	13. Sudor, sangre y lágrimas

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capitulo trece – Sudor, sangre y lágrimas

Las dos alarmas que había puesto la noche anterior sonaron pronto por la mañana, haciéndome gemir cuando me despertaron de mis dulces sueños. Abrí los ojos y estiré el brazo para apagarlas y, casi inmediatamente, me sentí desorientada hasta que recordé que me había mudado y que estaba en un apartamento nuevo. Llevaría algo de tiempo acostumbrarse, pensé mientras bostezaba.

Tras apagar las alarmas, me volví a tumbar en la cama, mirando al techo. Aunque técnicamente no empezaría a trabajar hoy (todavía tenía que entrenar para mi trabajo), sería mi primer día en la oficina. Tenía que leer y firmar mi contrato, rellenar lo que probablemente serían toneladas de papeleo y hacer lo que ellos quisieran que hiciera antes de ir al programa de entrenamiento mañana. Ya estaba ridículamente nerviosa, tenía mariposas revoloteando rápidamente en la boca del estómago.

Cinco minutos más tarde, finalmente salí de la cama y caminé tranquilamente al baño para empezar a prepararme. Me recogí el pelo en una pulcra coleta baja y le puse algo de maquillaje a mi cansada cara. Luego me puse el conjunto que había planchado anoche, falda y chaqueta negras y una camisa de vestir azul marino, y me deslicé en mis tacones negros.

Me miré en el espejo. Por alguna razón, todavía me sentía una niña vestida con la ropa de su madre. ¿Por qué era que sentía que todavía tenía dieciséis años? Supongo que simplemente no podía creer que estuviera a punto de empezar un trabajo a tiempo completo y mi carrera.

Hola mundo real, no estoy muy lista para ti.

Me puse un bol de cereales para desayunar y luego me lavé los dientes antes de asegurarme de que tenía todo lo que necesitaba para rellenar el papeleo – mi dirección, el número de mi permiso, mi información bancaria, etc. Asegurándome de que aún tenía un mapa de Londres en mi bolso por si me perdía, dejé el piso y empecé a caminar hacia la estación de Victoria, la parada de metro más cercana. Nunca antes había tenido que ir en el metro durante la hora matutina de tráfico, y era una experiencia definitivamente diferente a ir durante el día, con un volumen mucho más grande de trabajadores. Gracias a Dios, no tenía que cambiar de linea para llegar a Bank, el centro del distrito financiero de Londres.

Era de ayuda que recordara el camino desde la estación de metro hasta el edificio en el que estaba Simon and Barnes de cuando vine para mi primera entrevista en Marzo. Me complacía no tener que sacar el mapa de nuevo, algo que había intentado no hacer nunca. Era la forma más fácil de parecer un turista, y yo ya no era exactamente una turista.

Entré en el edificio y di mi nombre en el mostrador de seguridad, ya que todavía no tenía tarjeta de identificación. Tras comprobarlo con mi empleador, el hombre de seguridad me dio un pase y me recordó a qué piso tenía que coger el ascensor. Le di las gracias, crucé las puertas de acceso hasta el grupo de elevadores más cercano y subí al décimo piso. La mujer que me había reclutado, la Sra. Simmons, estaba esperando en el vestíbulo.

"Isabella," me saludó con una sonrisa cuando me vio caminando hacia ella. "Encantada de verte de nuevo. ¿Cómo te estás adaptando?" Francis Simmons era una mujer mayor, a mediados de los 50, con el pelo gris y una elección interesante de moda. Hoy, por ejemplo, llevaba un traje pantalón de color lavanda. Tal vez pudiera quedarle bien en Miami, pero Londres no era para nada como Miami.

"Maravillosamente," respondí, igualando su sonrisa y tono optimista. "He encontrado un lugar para vivir y creo que me estoy adaptando bien. Finalmente he superado el jet lag."

"Me alegro de oírlo," contestó antes de girarse hacia el resto de la oficina. "Ahora, sígueme. Voy a intentar sacarte de aquí tan pronto como sea posible." La seguí una corta distancia hasta su oficina personal y, una vez dentro, tomó asiento al otro lado de su escritorio. "Este es tu contrato de empleo con nosotros." Me dio varias hojas de papel. "Creo que ya lo hemos cubierto todo contigo, pero deberías leerlo igualmente."

"Por supuesto," estuve de acuerdo, inclinándome hacia atrás en la silla para empezar a leer el contrato mientras la Sra. Simmons, o Francis como probablemente quería que la llamara, volvía a trabajar en su ordenador. Llevó un tiempo leerlo, pero me alegraba de ver que no había sorpresas. Todos los términos eran lo que había esperado. Cogí un bolígrafo de un bote en el escritorio de Francis y me incliné sobre el escritorio para firmar el contrato con mi firma y la fecha de hoy.

"Si firmas otra copia," siguió Francis dándome otra, "puedes quedarte una para ti." Hice lo que sugirió y doblé mi copia del contrato para colocarla en mi bolso. Después de las firmas, Francis me llevó a un escritorio vacío con un ordenador fuera de la habitación. Abrió una página web y me dio el nombre de usuario 'Iswan' con mi fecha de nacimiento como contraseña. "Puedes cambiarla una vez que entres," explicó. "Ahora, este sitio te dirigirá por todos los formularios requeridos. Hay instrucciones aquí pero, si necesitas más ayuda, estaré en mi oficina."

Asentí y me senté al ordenador. "Gracias," contesté.

Llevó más de dos horas completarlo y, para cuando terminé, ya estaba deseando comer. Desafortunadamente, no había traído comida. Tendría que encontrar algo para comer más tarde. Volví a la oficina de Francis y llamé a su puerta abierta para quitar su atención del ordenador. "He terminado finalmente," anuncié con duda, esperando no molestarla mientras trabajaba.

Francis sonrió. "Has terminado la peor parte. Solo tengo una cosa más para ti y luego eres libre de irte el resto del día," me dijo mientras yo me sentaba una vez más en la silla frente a su escritorio. "Nos gusta poner a nuestros nuevos empleados, y especialmente a los graduados recientes que acaban de empezar sus carreras, en un programa de mentores como parte de vuestro entrenamiento y desarrollo. Hacemos esto con todos, te lo aseguro. Sentimos que es importante tener la guía o el consejo de alguien que está más arriba en la compañía con más experiencia. Es también una forma genial de mostrar tu nuevo rol en la compañía."

Asentí mientras ella hablaba. Supe que habría un programa de mentores cuando investigué la compañía por Internet hace unos meses. Ahora simplemente tenía curiosidad por quién iba a ser mi mentor.

"Tu mentor será Victoria West. Lleva seis años con nosotros como Director de Finanzas para nuestro sector bancario de venta al por menor. Como estás en nuestro sector de planificación y análisis, no tienes que preocuparte por un conflicto de intereses. Antes de que te marches y te dirijas a Aberdeen mañana, me gustaría que fueras a conocerla." Francis se puso de pie y yo la seguí. "Si vienes conmigo, te llevaré a su oficina. Después, eres libre de irte. Has recibido el paquete de entrenamiento que te envié a tu correo electrónico, ¿verdad?"

Asentí. "Sí," contesté. Había recibido las instrucciones la semana pasada, que incluía todo lo que necesitaba saber desde como conseguir mi billete de tren a Aberdeen hasta en qué hotel iba a quedarme y el número de confirmación.

"Entonces lo tienes todo," contestó mientras salía de su oficina.

Seguí a Francis por el gran espacio de trabajo abierto, tomando nota de los modernos cubículos pequeños, uno de los cuales probablemente ocuparía pronto. Miré a los empleados mientras pasaba. La mayoría estaban trabajando en sus ordenadores o hablando por teléfono. La mayoría no me notó, pero algunos miraron para verme pasar, probablemente curiosos por quién era.

Llegamos a una pequeña oficina privada en un costado de la habitación. La placa al lado de la puerta daba el nombre de Victoria y su posición. La puerta estaba abierta y, a través de la ventana, pude ver a Victoria hablando por teléfono. Mi primer pensamiento fue que era bastante atractiva. Su encendido pelo rojo estaba recogido en un moño y parecía estar a mediados o finales de los treinta. Levantó la vista para vernos a Francis y a mí entrar en la oficina. "Voy a tener que volver a llamarte," habló al teléfono con su fuerte acento británico. "Ciao." Colgó el teléfono y levantó las cejas inquisitivamente.

Francis habló primero. "Victoria, esta es una de tus nuevos instruidos, Isabella Swan," me presentó. "He pensado que, ya que las dos estáis aquí, estaría bien presentaros."

Victoria estiró la mano y sonrió. "Encantada de conocerte, Isabella," me dijo.

Me acerqué a su escritorio y sacudí su mano desde el otro lado. "Encantada de conocerla, Sra. West," contesté.

"Señorita," contestó de inmediato. "No estoy casada. Pero deberías llamarme simplemente Victoria." Hizo un gesto al asiento y yo me senté, notando que Francis ya se había marchado. "¿De dónde eres, Isabella?"

"Seattle, Washington," respondí. "Me he graduado en la Universidad de Washington."

Victoria asintió. "Cuando trabajé en Nueva York, tuve un colega que era un alumnus de esa escuela," contestó. "Y, ¿qué te ha traído a Londres, además de este trabajo?"

"Estudié en Londres un semestre hace un par de años y me encantó. Y mi novio vive aquí," añadí, no queriendo ponerme muy personal con ella todavía.

"Oh, ya veo," respondió simplemente Victoria. "Vas a entrenar en las oficinas centrales pronto, ¿correcto?"

"Sí. Me voy a Aberdeen mañana," le informé.

"Entonces, supongo que volveré a verte cuando vuelvas," respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. "Siento hacer esta reunión tan corta, pero tengo otra reunión en diez minutos." Bajó la vista a su reloj y me sonrió con disculpa. "Nos veremos mucho más en el futuro."

"Sí. Ha estado muy bien conocerte, Victoria," contesté mientras me ponía de pie, todavía tenía el bolso en el brazo. Extendí la mano y sacudí la suya una vez más. "Te veré en dos semanas."

"Adiós, Isabella," dijo Victoria amablemente antes de que yo me diera la vuelta y saliera por la puerta. Bueno, eso no había ido muy mal, pensé aliviada mientras encontraba el camino de vuelta a los elevadores para marcharme. Victoria parecía una mujer agradable y con esa exitosa carrera que tiene hasta ahora, sería fácil verla como un mentor.

Me moría de hambre y era casi la hora de comer, así que saqué mi teléfono de mi bolso para mandarle un mensaje a Edward. Su oficina no estaba muy lejos de la mía, así que pensé que tal vez podríamos coger algo de comida juntos si él estaba libre. _"¡He terminado por hoy! ¿Estás libre para comer?" _Le pregunté en mi mensaje mientras dejaba el vestíbulo y salía por las puertas principales a las calles de Londres.

Estaba esperando escuchar un ding cuando recibiera un mensaje de respuesta pero, en su lugar, fui gratamente sorprendida cuando escuché mi tono de llamada completo y el nombre de Edward apareció en la pantalla. No puede evitar sonreír ampliamente. "Hey, respondí feliz. "¿Qué pasa?"

"He decidido llamarte en lugar de responderte con un mensaje," contestó Edward. "También quería disculparme. Estoy comiendo en mi escritorio ahora mismo. Tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Esta semana va a matarme lentamente, estoy inundado. Siento no poder comer contigo."

"Lo entiendo," respondí. "Solo pensé en preguntar y ver." Mis tacones ya estaban empezando a rozarme los talones, así que me aparté del tráfico de peatones de la acera y me incliné contra el costado de un edificio de ladrillo, viendo a la gente pasar delante de mí.

"Realmente desearía poder. Así que escucha, ¿quieres salir a cenar esta noche?" preguntó.

Reí. "¿Crees que voy a decir, 'No, no quiero ir'? ¡Por supuesto que quiero salir a cenar contigo! Oh cielos, ¿va a ser esto una cita real?" pregunté excitada.

"¿A qué te refieres con 'una cita real'?" preguntó Edward confundido.

"Bueno, realmente no hemos tenido muchas citas. Tuvimos algunas cuando estaba estudiando aquí, pero eso fue hace casi dos años. Y cada vez que nos visitamos, claro, salíamos juntos, pero básicamente estábamos juntos las veinticuatro horas. No había nada de recogerme con flores y llevarme a algún lugar inesperado antes de dejarme en mi casa," intenté explicar. "No es que no disfrutara pasando cada segundo contigo, porque siempre lo hago, pero esto es solo diferente."

"Así que, ¿eso es una indirecta para que lleve flores?"

Reí. "No quería que fuera una indirecta, pero si te sientes inclinado por ello, me encantarían unas flores."

Fue el turno de Edward de reír. "Indirecta cogida. Iré a tu casa a las ¿siete?"

"Eso suena genial," contesté. "Oh, ¿es una cita de vaqueros o de vestido?"

"Umm... de vestido. Aunque me gusta verte con cualquier cosa que te pongas, me gusta especialmente verte arreglada," confesó Edward. "Ponte unos tacones para que pueda apreciar esas hermosas piernas tuyas."

"Creo que podré arreglar algo," respondí coquetamente. "Pero tú tienes que ponerte esa camisa verde menta que resalta el color de tus ojos. Amo como te queda esa camisa."

"Creo que podré arreglar algo," Edward repitió mis palabras anteriores. "¿Qué vas a hacer hasta la cena?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No lo sé. Creo que voy a dar una vuelta por este distrito financiero un rato para intentar orientarme y no perderme nunca. Cogeré algo para comer y luego tal vez coja más cosas para mi apartamento."

"Suena como un plan," respondió. "Escucha, amor, tengo que irme. Te veré a las siete. Te amo."

Sonreí. Nunca me cansaba de escuchar a Edward decir esas dos palabras. "Yo también te amo. Te veré pronto," contesté antes de colgar, guardando mi teléfono otra vez en mi bolso y caminando de nuevo por la acera.

Volví a mi piso unas horas más tarde con algunas necesidades recién compradas, y me sorprendí al ver que Angela todavía no había vuelto de su viaje a Berlín. Luego pasé unas horas más terminando de hacer la colada de la noche anterior y guardando más de mis pertenencias, intentando hacer que el apartamento se sintiera más como mi hogar. Pero, tras solo un día, no estaba ni cerca de sentirse hogareño. Probablemente tendría que pasar todo un mes para tenerlo todo perfectamente situado.

A las cinco, dejé de organizar y limpiar compulsivamente y decidí tomarme todo el tiempo que quisiera para prepararme para mi cita con Edward esa noche. Me di una agradable y larga ducha. Me sequé y ricé el pelo tanto como fui capaz, lo que significa que solo me salieron ondas. Me retoqué el maquillaje de esa mañana y luego fui al armario para ver que vestido me pondría. Edward había dicho que quería apreciar mis piernas, así que, no solo iba a llevar tacones altos, sino que también me aseguraría de ponerme algo corto. Él obtendría lo que había pedido y algo más.

Encontré el vestido perfecto, lo planché para quitarle las arrugas de después de haber estado una semana en una maleta, y luego me lo puse sobre mi ropa interior. Era un vestido bastante simple – algodón azul oscuro, mangas que llegaban a mis codos, un escote que caía sobre mi canalillo y no era particularmente ajustado en el torso. Pero el vestido caía solo hasta la mitad de mi muslo. Era probablemente el vestido más corto con el que me sentía lo suficientemente cómoda.

Me puse loción en las piernas y le añadí a mi conjunto unos pendientes grandes y una pulsera. Me deslicé en los mismos tacones negros que había llevado a trabajar esta mañana y me puse de pie frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que acababa de comprar y que estaba inclinado contra la pared al lado de la puerta de mi habitación. Tenía que admitir que incluso yo creía que me veía condenadamente bien. Solo esperaba que Edward también lo pensara.

Estaba examinándome de cerca las cejas, preguntándome si necesitaba usar las pinzas de depilar, cuando escuché el timbre sonar en la sala de estar. Salí corriendo de la habitación y fui hacia el intercomunicador que había al lado de la puerta. Desafortunadamente, todavía no tenía ni idea de cómo usarlo. Pulsé un botón al azar, esperando que o le abriera la puerta a Edward o me dejara hablar con él. "Um, ¿hola?" pregunté dudosa. "No sé como usar esta cosa."

La voz de Edward me devolvió el saludo. "Creo que lo estás haciendo bien. Solo pulsa el botón que está al lado del que estás pulsando ahora para abrirme, y estaré arriba antes de que des cuenta," me dijo.

"Vale," contesté antes de pulsar el otro botón. Me giré a un pequeño espejo decorativo que colgaba de la pared al lado de la puerta, asegurándome de que mi pelo estaba en su lugar y que el maquillaje de mis ojos no se había corrido. Acaba de limpiarme bajo mis ojos una vez cuando escuché un golpe en la puerta y estiré el brazo para quitarle el cerrojo y luego abrirla.

Edward estaba en el umbral, viéndose tan guapo como siempre. Llevaba la camisa verde menta que le había pedido que se pusiera con pantalones oscuros. En sus manos, llevaba un pequeño ramo de lirios blancos. "Para ti," dijo, cerrando el espacio entre nosotros, dándome el ramo y besándome en la mejilla en un fluido movimiento.

Sonreí. "Realmente te has tomado la indirecta en serio," comenté, mirando las flores. "Son hermosas, Edward. Gracias."

"De nada. Bella, en el futuro, si quieres que haga algo, solo dímelo," me dijo. "No siempre soy el mejor con las indirectas."

"No creo que tenga que decirte nada muy a menudo," contesté. "Siempre eres bueno con cualquier cosa que hagas por mí." Me salí de sus brazos. "Déjame ponerlas en agua y coger mi bolso, y luego podemos irnos."

Entré en la cocina y encontré un jarrón en un armario, lo saqué y lo llené con agua antes de poner las flores dentro. Luego corrí a mi habitación y cogí el pequeño bolso de mano que había preparado antes. Edward todavía estaba en la puerta, mirándome.

"Yo, uh, me encanta como te queda ese vestido," me dijo mientras caminaba hacia él. Vi sus ojos detenerse en mis piernas y no pude evitar sonreír ampliamente. Edward también debía pensar que me veía condenadamente bien.

"Bueno, gracias," contesté mientras tomaba su brazo y dejábamos mi apartamento. "Y, ¿a dónde vamos a cenar?"

"He reservado en un restaurante italiano. No está muy lejos de aquí, así que podemos andar," respondió Edward. "Hace una buena noche."

Edward tenía razón en las dos cosas - hacía una noche agradable sin lluvia, gracias a Dios, y el camino hasta el restaurante difícilmente tomó cinco minutos. Era un pequeño restaurante sardo que estaba entre una librería y una agencia de viajes, pero se veía muy agradable. El interior estaba pintado de unos fuertes colores amarillo y azul, haciéndome sentir más cerca del Mar Mediterráneo que del Canal de la Mancha. Con nuestra reserva, la anfitriona nos estaba esperando y nos sentó en una pequeña mesa para dos al lado de la ventana.

Bajé la vista al menú que estaba lleno de palabras en italiano y miré a los precios compulsivamente. Una cosa que tenía que hacer era dejar de pasar las Libras Esterlinas a Dólares Americanos. Era deprimente con el tipo de cambio de estos días y ya ni siquiera necesitaba seguir pensando en términos de dólares. Me pagaban en libras, así que debería empezar a pensar en libras. Disminuiría el número de ecuaciones que hacía cada día en mi cabeza.

Edward y yo tomamos una copa de vino cada uno y tras un aperitivo de calamares a la parrilla, pedimos nuestros entrantes, linguini con cangrejo para mí y ternera parmesana para Edward. "Así que, he recordado esta tarde que tu cumpleaños es el jueves mientras yo voy a estar en Escocia," le dije con tristeza. Finalmente había mirado mi planificador esta tarde cuando me di cuenta de que casi era Junio. "Siento perderme de nuevo tu cumpleaños. Nunca he estado aquí realmente ese día y me pone triste."

Él le quitó importancia. "No te preocupes por ello," contestó, dándole otro sorbo a su copa de vino tinto. "Es solo una fecha. De cualquier manera, estaré trabajando todo el día."

"¡Pero es tu veinticinco cumpleaños! Eso cuenta como un cumpleaños importante y podríamos haber hecho algo esa noche para celebrarlo," dije, molesta porque el entrenamiento tuviera que empezar esta semana y no la siguiente. "¿Has pensado en subir a Escocia a verme? Pagaré por tu billete si tengo que hacerlo. De esa forma, podemos celebrarlo este fin de semana. ¿Tienes planes?"

Edward asintió. "Creo que subiré, si no te importa. Pero pagaré mi billete," me dijo, haciendo que me entusiasmara mucho más por ir a Escocia. "Preferiría pasar tiempo contigo que hacer cualquier otra cosa en Londres. Y, honestamente, no tengo otros planes este fin de semana."

Sonreí ampliamente. "Entonces me aseguraré de dejar el turismo para el fin de semana, así podemos ir juntos," dije eufóricamente antes de pensar ideas en voz alta sobre lo que quería ver mientras estuviera en Escocia. Pero, finalmente, el camarero trajo nuestra comida y nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio mientras empezábamos a comer.

"Has mencionado que has conocido a tu mentor esta mañana. ¿Te ha gustado él o ella?" preguntó Edward con curiosidad después de limpiarse la boca con la servilleta.

Tragué mi comida antes de responder. "Parece bastante agradable. Se llama Victoria West. Es la directora de finanzas de venta al por menor bancaria," contesté. "No pude hablar con ella mucho tiempo porque estaba bastante ocupada, pero parecía amistosa. Mencionó que había trabajado en Nueva York, pero no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle dónde trabajaba."

"Y, ¿es tu jefa?"

Sacudí la cabeza mientras tragaba otro trozo de cangrejo. "Nop. Sectores diferentes. Aparentemente esto es bueno porque no crea conflicto de intereses."

Edward asintió. "Está bien. No puede hacer tu vida un infierno si terminas no gustándole. No es que crea que no vayas a gustarle," se retractó rápidamente. "Pero supongo que también puede ser algo negativo."

"Y, ¿cómo?" pregunté con curiosidad.

Él rió. "Si formáis una relación cercana, no puede ascenderte."

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que conseguir un ascenso de la forma antigua – con sangre, sudor y lágrimas," bromeé antes de volver a mi plato de pasta.

Terminamos nuestra cena y decliné la oferta de postre, sintiéndome bastante llena por toda la deliciosa comida que ya había consumido. Edward cogió la factura y dejamos el restaurante, caminando de la mano de vuelta donde vivía ahora.

Aunque caminamos lentamente, llegamos a mi puerta antes de lo que me habría gustado. "Así que, supongo que al ser esto 'una cita real' tenemos que despedirnos ahora," dijo Edward mientras subíamos el par de escalones hasta la entrada.

Sacudí la cabeza con ganas. "Creo que es bastante normal que las citas terminen con una persona invitando a la otra a entrar," sugerí juguetonamente. "No quiero decirte adiós todavía." Busqué en mi bolso las llaves, le quité el cerrojo a la puerta y tiré de Edward hacia dentro detrás de mí.

Subimos las escaleras hasta mi piso y caminamos por el pasillo hasta mi puerta. Le quité el cerrojo y la abrí, escuchando el sonido de la televisión al entrar. Miré en la sala de estar y vi a Angela y un hombre, que supuse que sería su novio, sentado a su lado. Estaban viendo lo que parecía una versión británica de 'American Idol'.

Cuando Angela nos vio entrar, cogió el mando y le quitó el sonido a la televisión. "Bella," me saludó de forma agradable, sin levantarse. "Me preguntaba cuándo ibas a volver. Quería que conocieras a mi novio." Hizo un gesto hacia el hombre alto y pelirrojo que estaba sentado a su lado. "Este es Jason. Jason, esta es Bella, mi nueva compañera de piso."

"Encantada de conocerte," le dije, levantando la mano para saludar. Luego hice un gesto hacia Edward. "Este es mi novio, Edward. Edward, estos son Angela y Jason."

Angela sonrió y movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación. "Oh, ¿has sido tú quien ha traído las flores?" preguntó.

"Es un placer conoceros," contestó Edward. "Y, sí, las he traído para Bella."

Jason suspiró fuertemente. "Ya me estás haciendo quedar mal," comentó bromeando. "Creo que voy a tener que ponerme las pilas si vas a estar ahora por aquí."

Edward, Angela y yo reímos. "Bueno, sois bienvenidos a quedaros con nosotros," nos dijo Angela, haciendo un gesto al programa de televisión que se acababa de ir a publicidad.

Me encogí internamente, esperando que Edward no aceptara su oferta. No quería ver la televisión con Edward; quería besar a Edward hasta que apenas pudiera respirar. Le miré a los ojos e instantáneamente supe que él tampoco quería. "Gracias, pero vamos a pasar," les dije a Angela y Jason. "Ha estado bien conocerte, Jason. Te veré por ahí."

Cogí la mano de Edward y le dirigí a la puerta de mi habitación. La abrí, entramos y la cerré firmemente detrás de nosotros. "Me alegro tanto de que no aceptaras su oferta," susurró Edward, llevando sus manos a mi cara. Yo estiré los brazos y pasé mis manos por su espalda baja mientras estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo sin tocarle realmente. Él se inclinó y besó mis labios ligeramente. "Te extrañé anoche," susurró antes de besarme de nuevo.

"Yo también te extrañé," confesé. Le agarré de un brazo y caminé hacia mi cama. Por mucho que quisiera besarle hasta el cansancio, también quería sentir sus fuertes y cálidos brazos a mi alrededor. Quería sentir su aliento en mi mejilla y el latido de su corazón contra mi piel.

Me quité los zapatos antes de tumbarnos en la cama y me acurruqué contra su cuerpo, descansando mi cabeza en su hombro. "¿Es un sujetador eso que cuelga del alféizar de tu ventana?" preguntó Edward con curiosidad mientras estábamos tumbados.

Reí y me regañé a mí misma internamente por olvidarme de quitarlo. Me había ido bien quitando los otros varios artículos de ropa antes, pero el sujetador blanco se confundía demasiado con la pared. "No tenemos secadora," expliqué. "Tuve que improvisar mis técnicas de secado."

"Yo tampoco tengo secadora en mi piso," contestó como si yo debiera estar al tanto de ello.

"Bueno, cada vez que me he quedado contigo, vivía de la maleta. Nunca he tenido que hacer la colada en tu casa," expliqué. "De cualquier manera, esa es la razón por la que tengo un sujetador colgando del alféizar de mi ventana."

Edward rió y pude sentir las vibraciones venir de su pecho. "Además de los problemas de colada, ¿qué tal te fue anoche?"

Suspiré. "Estuve bien. Tuve problemas para quedarme dormida y, como he dicho antes, te extrañé. Me acostumbré a compartir una cama contigo la semana pasada," respondí. "¿Podemos dormir juntos algunos fines de semana?"

"Me encantaría," contestó Edward. "Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo, me encanta estar tan cerca de ti y me encantas tú."

Me giré y levanté la cabeza, descansándola en mi codo mientras le miraba. "Soy tan afortunada de tenerte," le dije. "Todo ha sido una locura últimamente con la mudanza y teniendo que encontrar un apartamento y empezando este nuevo trabajo. Sé que no he sido la mejor novia en la semana pasada. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo de calidad que hayamos pasado sin distracciones. Gracias por ser paciente."

Edward frotó mi espalda tranquilizadoramente. "No te preocupes por eso," contestó. "No puedo ni siquiera imaginar lo que es para ti mudarte al otro lado del mundo. Me sorprende que aún no hayas tenido un shock cultural."

Sonreí. "Eres el novio perfecto."

"Dudo eso altamente," contestó.

"No, lo eres," le tranquilicé antes de moverme hacia delante para que mis labios se encontraran con los suyos.

Ahora era la hora de besar a Edward hasta que no pudiera respirar.

Abrí los labios y los moví con los suyos más intensamente, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, de manera que pudiera pasar mis manos por su pelo mientras le besaba. Nos tumbamos sobre nuestros costados mientras nos besábamos y Edward tomó rápidamente el control. Mientras él profundizaba nuestro beso, deslizó su mano a una de mis piernas desnudas antes de subirla hasta mi muslo. Gemí ligeramente en su boca por el placer y el deseo mientras acercaba mi cuerpo incluso más al suyo.

Estaba funcionando – estaba olvidándome de como respirar por la nariz.

Alentado, la mano de Edward se deslizó debajo de mi vestido, pasando de mi muslo a mi cadera y a mi cintura y rozando el elástico de mi ropa interior. El latido de mi corazón se aceleró mientras sentía su toque moverse a mi espalda y bajar hasta mi trasero. En ese momento, aprobé esta maniobra y seguí enfocándome en el beso, pero Edward quitó rápidamente su mano y se alejó de mis labios.

Jadeé, sin aliento y curiosa por la razón por la que había parado. "Debería irme," jadeó él también, descansando su frente contra la mía.

"¿Por qué?" Hice un puchero.

"Porque si seguimos, no creo poder respetar tus límites," susurró. Sentí su mano tocar una vez más mi rodilla antes de que se metiera las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

"Oh," contesté simplemente, a la vez contenta porque quisiera respetarlas y perturbada por tener esos límites para empezar.

Edward rodó y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de ponerse de pie. "Llevo años perfeccionando mi autocontrol desde que te conocí," explicó. "Por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil."

Asentí, avergonzada mientras mis mejillas se encendían. "Intentaré no hacerlo," contesté. "No hay garantías, por supuesto. Tal vez pase sin que me de cuenta," reí, intentando hacer desaparecer mi sensación de incomodidad.

Edward buscó mi mano y la rozó. "No te culpo," dijo. "Solo digo que si todavía no vamos a ir más lejos, entonces no lo hagamos más duro para los dos. Es una calle de dos sentidos."

"Vale," acepté con una pequeña sonrisa. "Y tú crees que no eres el novio perfecto..." Eso no podía estar más lejos de la realidad. No creía que hubiera muchos otros hombres ahí fuera que estuvieran dispuestos a esperar tanto por mí.

Él sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. "No lo soy," insistió una vez más, poniéndose de pie.

Me levanté y le seguí, alisando mi vestido por el camino. "Así que, supongo que no te veré mañana," recordé. "Pero te veré este fin de semana, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo crees que irás?"

"Todavía no estoy seguro, pero te avisaré antes. Arreglaremos algo," me aseguró Edward. "¿Me llamarás cuando llegues a Aberdeen? Me gustaría saber que has llegado a salvo."

"Por supuesto que lo haré," contesté, abriendo la puerta de la habitación para acompañarle fuera. Noté que Angela y Jason se habían ido o se habían retirado a su habitación, así que ahora estaba oscuro además de la luz que entraba por la ventana. Seguí a Edward a la puerta, y paramos frente a ella. "Gracias por las flores y la cena."

"He disfrutado pasar esta noche contigo," me dijo, envolviendo sus brazos en mi cintura y dándome un beso de despedida. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo," contesté. "Que tengas un buen día mañana en la oficina. Trabaja duro."

"Lo haré. Hablaré contigo pronto," dijo Edward antes de estirar el brazo y mover el picaporte.

Le solté a regañadientes mientras le veía abrir la puerta y marcharse. "Hablaré contigo pronto," repetí mientras él cruzaba la puerta y la cerraba detrás de él. Esperé un par de segundos, simplemente mirando a la puerta, antes de volver a echar los cerrojos.

Volviendo a mi habitación, suspiré cansada. Todo lo que quería hacer ahora mismo era dormir, pero todavía tenía que hacer la maleta para Escocia, la tierra de Braveheart, faldas escocesas, Gerard Butler y el Monstruo del Lago Ness.

* * *

Hola!

Antes de nada, gracias a mi hermana, porque si ella no me hubiera prestado su portatil, esta semana no habría actualización ya que desgraciadamente un virus ha matado a mi ordenador, xD Y gracias a ella vais a tener en un rato el cap 25 de God Love Her.

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, este tiene muchas cosas y nuevos personajes... Como habéis visto Ben no es el novio de Angela, el Ben de esta historia no es el mismo que el del libro; esto me lo preguntaron en un rr, pero obviamente no he podido respoderlos.

Otra cosa que decís mucho en los reviews es que no entendeis como Bella puede resistirse a Edward. Sé que es algo que en la actualidad no es muy común, ya que allá donde miremos nos venden el sexo de mil maneras diferentes, pero aún hay gente que prefiere esperar hasta haberse casado o que simplemente no se siente preparada para dar ese paso. El momento llegará y... tal vez Edward se lleve alguna sorpresa, solo digo...

Bueno, próximo capítulo... Escocia. Bella conocerá a sus futuros compañeros de trabajo, ¿habrá alguien interesante?

No puedo garantizaros que la proxima semana vaya a haber actualización, porque tendré que seguirle cogiendo el ordenador a mi hermana. Por suerte, para la semana siguiente tendré mi ordenador de vuelta.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	14. Encontrando consuelo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

Este capítulo está dedicado a Maki-san, si ella no me hubiera traducido los términos financieros, probablemente faltaría un párrafo en este capítulo. ¡Gracias de nuevo!

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capitulo catorce – Encontrando consuelo

La mañana siguiente, tenía una maleta llena con mi ropa y otras cosas necesarias esperando en la Estación Euston de Londres para coger mi primer tren del día. Bajé la vista al itinerario que tenía en las manos. Viajaría de Londres a Carlisle, cambiaría de tren para ir a Edimburgo y luego cogería otro tren hasta Aberdeen. Si todos los trenes iban puntuales, estaría en Aberdeen a las cinco en punto. Iba a ser un largo viaje de siete horas y media.

En realidad prefería viajar en tren. Era sin duda el medio de transporte favorito que había probado hasta el momento. Combinaba las ventajas de volar (la capacidad de ponerte de pie y caminar, de usar el baño sin detener tu viaje, de no preocuparte por el tráfico o los accidentes) con las de conducir (la habilidad de usar tu teléfono móvil y otros instrumentos electrónicos y la falta de las estrictas medidas de seguridad del aeropuerto). Era monótono estar sentada en el tren durante más de siete horas, y me sentí como si estuviera volando otra vez por el Océano Atlántico, pero tenía mi ordenador portátil para pasar el rato mientras me aprovechaba del Internet sin cables de los trenes.

El tren paró en la estación de Aberdeen a la hora prevista y, con mi pequeña maleta de ruedas en mano, bajé, cogí un mapa gratuito de la ciudad de Aberdeen de uno de los stands de panfletos y salí de la estación para buscar la línea de taxis. Las oficinas centrales de Simon & Barnes Enterprises, aunque técnicamente estaban en Aberdeen, en realidad no estaban dentro de los límites de la ciudad. Por ello, no íbamos a quedarnos en un hotel en el centro de la ciudad, sino más bien a unos kilómetros dentro de los suburbios, más cerca del edificio de S&B.

Esperé en línea y luego entré en el siguiente taxi disponible, diciéndole al conductor el nombre del hotel mientras él salía de la estación. Habría preferido sentarme en el taxi en silencio, mirando por la ventana los antiguos edificios de granito, pero el conductor no dejó de darme conversación con su cerrado acento escocés que apenas podía entender. Al escuchar mi acento, asumió que era una turista y me preguntó porqué me quedaba tan lejos del centro de la ciudad. Cuando expliqué que estaba aquí por negocios en lugar de placer, él siguió hablando sobre una cosa u otra. No lo sé; realmente no podía entenderle. Ni siquiera pude saber si hablaba en Inglés.

Finalmente, el taxi aparcó frente al hotel y yo le pagué y le di las gracias al taxista después de sacar mi maleta del maletero. El hotel en el que me quedaba era moderno y parecía un poco genérico, pero ciertamente no me importó. Probablemente significaba que mi habitación no sería del tamaño de un armario como podría ser si me quedara en un hotel más antiguo con carácter histórico.

Me registré en recepción y me dieron una llave para mi habitación en el tercer piso del edificio. La habitación todavía era más pequeña de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver en hoteles americanos, pero tenía una cama doble, una cómoda bastante grande, una televisión y un baño de tamaño decente con ducha. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Llamé a Edward mientras vaciaba los contenidos de mi maleta, dejándole saber que había llegado a Escocia a salvo. Hablé con él un rato mientras ponía mi ropa en la cómoda y colocaba mis utensilios de aseo en el baño. Miré por la ventana y vi mi vista particularmente increíble del aparcamiento trasero. Sin embargo, tras unos veinte minutos al teléfono con Edward, se disculpó diciendo que tenía que marcharse. Le dije que estaba bien; de cualquier manera, necesitaba conseguir algo para comer. Solo había comido un sándwich y una bolsa de patatas en el tren, y no me habían llenado exactamente. Terminé la llamada con Edward y cogí mi bolso. Podría haber comido en el restaurante del piso de abajo del hotel pero, ¿qué aventura había en ello? Estaba en Escocia e iba a ver Escocia, incluso si era yo sola.

En lugar de encontrar un taxi y pagar por volver al centro de la ciudad, esperé en la parada de autobús cercana durante unos cinco minutos antes de que el siguiente bus aparcara para llevarme a Aberdeen. Compré un billete de vuelta y me senté mientras notaba que todos me miraban fijamente. Miré mi reflejo en la ventana para ver si tenía algo en mi cara o si había ocurrido un error de ropa del tipo de Janet Jackson recientemente, pero no pude encontrar nada que estuviera mal. Supongo que simplemente me veía como si no perteneciera aquí. Sentí que se estaba convirtiendo en la historia de mi vida.

Salí del bus una vez que paró en el centro, notando la parada de autobús del otro lado de la calle que me llevaría de vuelta al hotel más tarde. Saqué el mapa e intenté orientarme.

Hacía bastante frío fuera, a pesar de que era Junio, y me alegraba de haber traído mi bufanda y mi chaqueta. Gracias a Dios había dejado de llover, pero las calles todavía estaban mojadas, mojando el final de mis pantalones mientras caminaba.

Caminé hacia el gran edificio del Marischal College y admiré su arquitectura neo-gótica durante un par de minutos antes de decidir que realmente necesitaba encontrar algo para comer. Crucé la calle y me dirigí hacia el centro comercial que estaba cerca. Imaginé que allí habría una selección de restaurantes más grande de los que elegir sin vagar por las calles de Aberdeen y arriesgarme a perderme.

Ciertamente, había un área de comida. Cogí una porción de pizza de uno de los vendedores y me senté sola en una de las mesas, mirando a todos los demás mientras comía. Eran increíbles las diferencias que podía notar entre este centro comercial y los malls de Seattle. Incluso los clientes parecían diferentes mientras compraban y comían juntos y hablaban con acentos raros.

El latido de mi corazón se aceleró y empecé a sentirme un poco mareada. Toda la situación se sentía completamente abrumadora. Me sentía sola y aislada. Por primera vez desde que había dejado los Estados, realmente quise estar de vuelta en casa con mi familia.

Pero no había vuelta atrás. No tenía dinero para visitar y no iba a marcharme para siempre. Me había comprometido a venir aquí a trabajar y estar con Edward e iba a apegarme a ello. Aún así, eso no ayudó a la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo actualmente.

El shock cultural finalmente me había golpeado y supongo que había esperado hasta ahora para afectarme porque finalmente estaba lejos de Edward. Él era lo único que me hacía sentir un poco cómoda en este país por el momento. Quiero decir, claro, me acostumbraría al resto de la cultura en un tiempo pero, hasta entonces, necesitaba a Edward.

Cerré los ojos y me froté un momento la frente, intentando respirar profundamente para disipar la sensación de mareo y la sensación cosquilleante que radiaba por todo mi cuerpo. Ayudó un poco, pero no completamente, así que abrí los ojos de nuevo y busqué mi teléfono móvil en mi bolso.

Sabía que Edward tenía planes esta noche, pero necesitaba hablar con él. Marqué su número y me llevé el teléfono a la oreja, cerrando los ojos mientras me imaginaba a mí misma en un lugar más familiar. El teléfono sonó varias veces antes de que finalmente él respondiera. "¿Hola?" escuché su voz y solté un suspiro de alivio.

"Hey, soy yo," le dije. "¿Qué haces?"

"Estoy cenando con un amigo como te dije que haría cuando hablé contigo hace una hora," contestó Edward. "¿Va todo bien?"

Sacudí la cabeza, pero me di cuenta de que él no podía verme. "No," respondí honestamente. "Estoy alucinando un poco por estar aquí arriba sola donde no conozco nada ni a nadie. Necesitaba hablar contigo... para hacerme sentir mejor."

"Oh. Lo siento, Bella," respondió comprensivamente. "¿Estoy ayudando?"

Asentí. "Sí. Gracias."

Edward rió. "Cuando sea. Siempre estaré aquí para ti, lo prometo."

Sonreí. "Sé que estarás," le dije, aliviada porque estaba empezando a relajarme de nuevo. "Bueno, te dejaré volver a tu cena. Dile a Rob hola de mi parte."

"Lo haré," contestó Edward. "Siéntete libre de llamarme tanto como quieras. Te extraño."

"Yo también te extraño," dije. "Te llamaré mañana y te dejaré saber como va mi primer día. Te amo."

"Yo también te amo," escuché a Edward decir antes de que terminara la llamada, sintiéndome mucho mejor de lo que lo había hecho antes. Todavía no estaba completamente cómoda, pero ya no estaba al borde de una pérdida de nervios.

Comí rápidamente el resto de pizza que había en mi plato, tiré mi basura en uno de los contenedores y salí del centro comercial de vuelta a las calles de Aberdeen. Podría haber usado este tiempo para hacer turismo o dar una vuelta y sentir la ciudad, pero lo único que quería hacer ahora mismo era volver al hotel.

El turismo por Aberdeen podía esperar.

- . - . - . - . -

Me desperté la mañana siguiente dos horas antes de la hora a la que se suponía que tenía que encontrarme con mis colegas y empezar mi entrenamiento. Me duché y vestí con un atuendo de negocios casual – un par de pantalones de vestir negros, una blusa verde de manga larga y zapatos planos – antes de dirigirme al piso de abajo para desayunar. Había una opción de un desayuno caliente completo, pero sabía que probablemente mi estómago no podría soportar lo que fuera que los escoceses tomaran para desayunar. Si era siquiera parecido al inglés, tendría que decir, "no, gracias." Para mi alivio, también había una opción de un bol de cereales. Lo comí rápidamente, mirando a mi alrededor en la habitación unas cuantas veces y preguntándome si alguien más de los que estaban desayunando actualmente iba a estar en mi sesión de entrenamiento. Pero supongo que no tenía forma de saberlo hasta estar realmente allí.

No queriendo arriesgarme a esperar demasiado por un autobús y llegar tarde, cogí un taxi hasta el parque industrial y al enorme y moderno edificio en el que estaban las oficinas centrales de Simon & Barnes. Una vez dentro, una mujer muy agradable de la recepción me dio direcciones y encontré mi camino hacia una sala de juntas que estaba en un piso superior.

No podía haber mucha gente para entrenarse, ya que la mesa que había dentro de la sala no tenía sitio para más de veinte personas. Entré en la habitación y vi como las varias personas que ya estaban sentadas me miraban con curiosidad. Fui a una silla vacía a la izquierda y tomé asiento antes de sacar un cuaderno y un bolígrafo. Me recordaba mucho a otro primer día de escuela y estaba tan nerviosa por ver quién elegía sentarse a mi lado como lo había estado durante la universidad y el instituto.

Mientras esperaba, garabateé en mi hoja de papel mientras escuchaba a la gente que hablaba en varias conversaciones. Por lo que supe, todos eran europeos. Había unos pocos escoceses y un número importante de británicos. Habían ido a la universidad en Oxford, Cambridge y St. Andrews. Un hombre había ido a la universidad en los Estados Unidos, pero fue para tener una educación de la Ivy League en la Universidad de Harvard. Mientras estaba ahí sentada, me sentí más y más abrumada. Parecía ser la única americana en la habitación y la única sin un título de una universidad muy prestigiosa. En realidad, cada vez me sorprendía más de haber conseguido el trabajo para empezar.

Tras aproximadamente cinco minutos más de espera, todos los demás aparecieron y tomaron asiento, esperando a que el entrenamiento empezara. A mi izquierda se sentó un hombre joven asiático que parecía haber venido muy preparado con papel, bolígrafo, calculadora e incluso un pequeño ordenador portátil en el que tomar notas. A mi derecha, se sentó una mujer joven que parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento. Probablemente se divirtió demasiado anoche y su cabeza ahora estaba sintiendo los efectos. Los dos estaban en silencio mientras estaban sentados a mi lado y yo, por supuesto, no hice nada por presentarme a ellos todavía. Preferiría mucho más quedarme callada y aprender lo que estaba aquí para aprender.

Un hombre apuesto de edad media con un traje oscuro entró en la sala con un maletín y encendió el proyector del techo que apuntaba a una pantalla blanca al final de la sala. Giré disimuladamente la silla para estar de frente a la pantalla, esperando a que empezáramos. El hombre se presentó como Lance Wilder y procedió a darnos la bienvenida y a darnos una introducción antes de pasar al primer objetivo del entrenamiento – recordándonos lo poco que habíamos aprendido en la escuela pero que podíamos haber olvidado.

"Veremos esto muy rápido, ya que ya deberíais saberlo todo, pero probablemente se hará un poco pesado tras unas horas," nos informó antes de empezar. "Tasas de liquidez. ¿Qué son y cuales son las cuatro tasas?" Antes de buscar voluntarios para responder su pregunta, bajó la vista al papel que tenía delante. "Uh, ¿Isabella Swan?"

Mis ojos se ensancharon y mi cara se calentó inmediatamente. Odiaba completamente que me pidieran responder preguntar frente a la clase, y esto era incluso peor que clase. Por supuesto, sabía qué eran las tasas de liquidez y estaba bastante segura de recordar las cuatro tasas después de memorizarlas para tres de mis clases en primavera, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera nerviosa. Tenía el miedo intenso de que iba a mezclarlas y a confundirlas con otra cosa.

"Umm, las tasas de liquidez miden la capacidad de la empresa de enfrentar las necesidades de dinero," respondí, tratando de eliminar la inestabilidad de mi voz. "existe la razón corriente, que son los activos corrientes divididos entre los pasivos corrientes. esta la prueba ácida, que son los activos corrientes menos inventario sobre los pasivos corrientes. El grado de efectivo es, umm efectivo mas inversiones a corto plazo sobre pasivos corrientes? y también, uh, esta la liquidez del flujo de caja, que es efectivo mas inversiones a corto plazo mas flujo de caja operacional todo dividido entre los pasivos corrientes

Sentí todos los ojos en mí, pero seguí mirando a Lance, esperando que no me señalara por decirlo todo mal. Si lo hacía, este sería, sin duda, el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida. Pero Lance asintió. "Sí," dijo simplemente antes de pasar a una pantalla en la presentación con exactamente las mismas ecuaciones. Di un suspiro de alivio, esperando que no me preguntara de nuevo, al menos no pronto.

Tras unas horas más de lo que fue esencialmente un repaso, finalmente tomamos un descanso para comer y seguí a mis nuevos colegas a la cafetería del piso de abajo. Ninguno hizo un intento de hablar conmigo, así que yo tampoco hice intento de hablar con nadie. En su lugar, saqué mi teléfono móvil y le envié a Edward un mensaje de texto para decirle que le quería y que estaba pensando en él.

En la cafetería, esperé en línea y compré una ensalada César pre-cocinada y una botella de agua antes de ir a una mesa vacía y sentarme. Estaba comiendo mi comida y mirando mi teléfono para leer el último mensaje que había recibido de Edward, cuando levanté la vista y vi a un hombre señalando el asiento vacío frente a mí.

Le reconocí como el hombre joven que se había sentado frente a mí durante nuestra primera sesión de entrenamiento. Tenía la piel clara y el pelo castaño claro que no estaba arreglado de ninguna forma en particular. Llevaba una camisa de vestir azul y una corbata de rayas que desentonaba un poco. Era atractivo, pero mucho menos que Edward. Pero, en realidad, ¿quién podía competir con Edward? Los únicos hombres que había visto y que me parecían más guapos que Edward eran famosos y eran completamente inalcanzables.

"¿Te importa si me siento?" preguntó, y mi corazón saltó al oír su acento.

"¿Eres americano? ¿O canadiense?" pregunté agradablemente sorprendida. "Y, sí, toma asiento." Empujé la silla hacia afuera con el pie y le vi poner un sándwich y una cola en la mesa antes de sentarse en la silla.

"Soy americano," dijo asintiendo. "Y supongo que tú también."

"Sip," contesté. "Probablemente te diste cuenta en cuanto Lance se dirigió a mí."

El hombre rió. "Sí, me alegro tanto de que no me llamaran," comentó. "Pero, hey, al menos no contestaste mal a la pregunta. Eso habría sido vergonzoso." Se limpió la mano con la servilleta antes de estirarla a través de la mesa. "Me llamo Riley. Riley Burgin."

"Isabella Swan," le dije mientras sacudía su mano. "Sin embargo, puedes solo llamarme Bella, si quieres. Voy a usar 'Isabella' con propósitos profesionales, pero te dejaré usar la versión familiar de mi nombre."

"Encantado de conocerte, Bella," dijo Riley, volviendo a coger su sándwich. "¿De dónde eres?"

"De Seattle, Washington," contesté. "Me gradué en la Universidad de Washington el mes pasado con un título en finanzas, obviamente. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿De dónde vienes?"

"Me gradué en Duke," respondió después de tragar su bocado de sándwich.

"Eso está, uh, en algún lugar en las Carolinas, ¿verdad?" pregunté, insegura de la localización de la Universidad Duke en los Estados Unidos.

"Durham, Carolina del Norte," afirmó Riley. "Y ahí es donde me crié también. No en Durham, sino en Carolina del Norte. En Charlotte, en realidad."

Sacudí la cabeza mientras masticaba mi ensalada. "Nunca he estado allí."

Riley rió. "Probablemente sea mejor así," mencionó. "Y, ¿en qué oficina vas a trabajar?"

Me llevé la servilleta del regazo a la boca antes de responder. "Londres. ¿Tú?"

"Londres," respondió con una sonrisa.

"¡Oh! ¡Genial! ¡Estará bien conocer ya a uno de mis compañeros de trabajo!" exclamé amablemente.

"Sí, lo estará," Riley estuvo de acuerdo. "Y, ¿qué te ha hecho mudarte al otro lado del charco? Ciertamente, el mercado de trabajo no es peor en Seattle que en cualquier otro lugar."

Sonreí satisfecha. "No, quería mudarme aquí específicamente. En realidad estudié en Londres hace un par de años, que es la forma en que conocí a mi novio, que vive en Londres. Tras una relación a distancia, finalmente me he mudado aquí para estar con él," le informé. "¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Apesta el mercado de trabajo de Carolina del Norte?"

"Sí, en realidad sí," respondió. "Pero esa no es exactamente la razón por la que me mudé aquí. En realidad estoy muy familiarizado con Londres. Aunque crecí en Charlotte con mi madre, mi padre vive en Londres, así que le visité mucho mientras crecía. Y cuando busqué trabajo, decidí que preferiría vivir y trabajar en Londres que en cualquier lugar de los Estados."

"Oh, que bien," comenté moviendo la cabeza. "¿A qué se dedica tu padre?"

"Es productor de segmentos para la BBC," respondió Riley. "Disfruta su trabajo... tanto que lo eligió por encima de mí y mi madre."

Fruncí el ceño. "Lo siento."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Es agua pasada," contestó. "Y, ¿cómo te estás adaptando?"

"Um... me adapto bien," le dije no muy convencida. "He encontrado un buen apartamento y una buena compañera de piso. Tengo este trabajo. Debería estar perfectamente adaptada pero, no sé, es todo tan diferente. Todavía me estoy ajustando. Me siento mejor cuando estoy con Edward, mi novio, pero cuando él no está cerca, me siento un poco aislada a veces."

"Diría que eso es bastante normal," me tranquilizó Riley. "Así que, dime, ¿que odias de Gran Bretaña?"

Reí, casi atragantándome con mi ensalada. "¿Perdona?"

"Venga, tienes que odiar algunas cosas de este lugar," dijo. "Mi suposición es que probablemente te lo hayas guardado porque, bueno, si tu novio es británico, no querrás hacerle pensar que odias esto. Pero, Bella, tienes que soltarlo. Empezaré yo." Miró a su alrededor dramáticamente como si se estuviera asegurando de que los británicos a nuestro alrededor no nos escuchaban. "Odio su moneda de veinte peniques."

Me cubrí la boca mientras reía. "Y, ¿por qué odias la moneda de veinte peniques? ¿Qué te ha hecho?"

"No es un quarter*," contestó Riley. "Estoy tan atado a esa gran moneda de veinticinco centavos con la cabeza de George Washington en un lado y un águila o un grabado del estado en el otro lado. Y es más fácil hacer un dólar con quarters que hacer una libra con monedas de veinte peniques. Cuatro monedas contra cinco monedas. Llámame perezoso, pero lo odio." Rió conmigo. "Tu turno."

"Vale... odio usar la palabra 'cola*' en lugar de 'línea*' en público," confesé. "Porque todos me miran como si estuviera loca si pregunto, '¿Esta es la línea para el baño?' Nunca había usado la palabra 'cola' antes de visitar este lugar."

"Buen punto. Bueno, yo odio que casi siempre haya dos grifos en cada lavabo," siguió Riley. "Es raro. Tengo o que quemarme las manos con el agua caliente o congelármelas con el agua fría. Supongo que siempre podría tapar el desagüe y mezclar el agua, pero eso no suena atrayente."

Asentí con complicidad antes de tomar mi turno. "Odio que haya mayonesa en todo. Quiero decir, la mayonesa también es muy popular en los Estados, pero al menos tienes a menudo la opción de tomar un sándwich sin ella. Esa es la razón por la que estoy comiendo esta ensalada en lugar de uno de esos sándwiches. Simplemente no me gusta la mayonesa."

"Eso es raro. A mí, personalmente, me encanta la mayonesa. No es un problema para mí," respondió Riley. "Hmm... ¿qué más? Oh, odio que la palabra 'pants*' signifique ropa interior. No tienes ni idea de la cantidad de veces que me tomaron el pelo cuando vine aquí de niño. Me manchaba los pantalones en las rodillas por caerme y luego anunciaba que mis pants estaban sucios."

Reí. "Yo casi cometo ese error antes, pero afortunadamente siempre me daba cuenta antes de usar la palabra 'pants'," simpaticé con él antes de intentar pensar en otra cosa que odiara. "Umm... odio que no haya In-N-Out Burgers. Quiero decir, tampoco había en Seattle, pero cada vez que visitaba a mi familia en Phoenix... ¡yum!"

Riley me miró de forma extraña. "Nunca he estado en uno," comentó. "Pero... me siento de la misma forma con Chick-fil-a."

Sonreí. "Se ha sentido bien soltar eso," admití, "pero, hay un montón de cosas que me gustan de esto. No quiero ser una de esas personas que se quejan todo el tiempo. Por ejemplo, me gusta como las luces de los semáforos de aquí son amarillas antes que verdes en lugar de solo antes que rojo. Y me gusta poder ir andando a cualquier parte sin sentirme rara. Me gusta el chocolate Cadbury-"

"Del que ahora Kraft es propietario," intervino Riley.

"Cierto, pero aún así es mejor que muchos chocolates americanos. También me gusta Boots más que cualquier cadena de farmacias de los Estados. Me gusta lo fácil que es conseguir comida de Comercio Justo en las tiendas de comestibles, y me gustan las monedas de una y dos libras," terminé optimistamente. "Y la lista sigue."

Riley rió. "Eres una optimista, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, la mayoría del tiempo," afirmé. "Obviamente hay cosas que no me gustan de este lugar, pero todas pueden ser contrarrestadas por las cosas que me gustan." Me encogí de hombros mientras seguía comiendo mi ensalada. "Me acostumbraré a ello. Soy muy buena adaptándome a los cambios."

Riley asintió divertido y bajó la vista a su reloj. "Oh, probablemente deberíamos irnos," comentó. "Ciertamente no nos han dado mucho tiempo para comer."

Reí. "El tiempo es dinero, supongo." Solté el tenedor y me limpié las manos y la boca con mi servilleta. "De todas formas he terminado."

Me puse de pie, me eché el bolso al hombro y cogí mi bandeja de comida antes de caminar al cubo de basura más cercano y echar la basura en él. Riley fue detrás de mí y le esperé antes de salir de la cafetería y dirigirme de vuelta a la sala de juntas.

Me senté en el mismo lugar que había tomado esa mañana, pero los asientos a mi lado todavía estaban vacíos. "¿Te importa si me siento a tu lado?" preguntó Riley con la mano en el respaldo de la silla con ruedas.

"No, por favor," dije entusiastamente. "Ahora tendré alguien con quien hablar antes de que empecemos, y tal vez Lance te pregunte a ti ahora."

Riley rió mientras sacaba la silla y se sentaba, sacando una libreta y un bolígrafo del maletín que llevaba y lo puso en la mesa. "Si me pregunta, simplemente te señalaré a ti," comentó.

"Y luego ya no seremos amigos," le informé sarcásticamente, rotando mi silla para estar de frente a él.

"Bueno, por el bien de nuestra amistad, tendré que apuntar al pobre chico que tengo al otro lado en tu lugar," bromeó como respuesta, soltando y volviendo a apretar la corbata que llevaba alrededor del cuello.

Sonreí y giré mi bolígrafo entre mis dedos ausentemente. "Suena como un plan."

Cuando Lance volvió y comenzó otra presentación de PowerPoint, me incliné hacia atrás en mi asiento y di un suspiro de alivio. Seguir con el resto de mi sesión de entrenamiento en Aberdeen y empezar mi carrera en Simon & Barnes en Londres de repente no me daba tanto miedo como antes.

Ahora parecía que tenía un amigo que estaría conmigo a cada paso del camino.

* * *

Quarter: moneda de cuarto de dólar. (En España también usábamos monedas de 25 pesetas en lugar de 20 pesetas)

Queue (cola) y Line (línea): la primera es británica y la segunda americana.

Pants: en américa significa pantalones y en Inglaterra significa ropa interior, así que cuando Riley decía en Londres que había manchado sus pantalones, allí entendían que había manchado su ropa interior.

In-N-Out Burgers y Chick-fil-a: restaurantes de comida rápida americanos. El primero principalmente de hamburguesas (no sé si venderán algo más) y el segundo de pollo.

Cuando dice que tira su basura en el cubo de la basura, en el original se hace distinción entre garbage can (americano) y rubbish bin (británico). En la traducción yo no la he hecho porque... un cubo de basura es un cubo de basura, no conocía otra forma de ponerlo para la distinción.

**A/N: Algunas de las cosas por las que Riley y Bella se quejan... sí, sé que tal vez no sean ciertas en todos los casos. Los ingleses tal vez aún usen la palabra 'línea', tal vez haya grifos monomando por ahí, y sé que puedes pedir sándwiches sin mayonesa (excepto los empaquetados). Pero, por favor, mirad esto desde un punto de vista americano. El hecho de que haya lavabos con dos grifos y la palabra 'cola' ya es completamente diferente de como se hacen las cosas en los U.S. Ni Riley ni Bella han estado en el R.U. el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que esas cosas realmente no son tan diferentes.**

**N/T: **Hola!

Aquí está el nuevo capitulo con el primer día de Bella en Escocia y parece que finalmente estar lejos de casa la está afectando...

Espero que os haya gustado. He subido tarde porque el viernes arreglaron por fin mi ordenador y el sabado estuve volviendo a instalar programas y todo y no me dio tiempo.

Os recuerdo que pongo adelantos en mi blog todas las semanas y además ahora voy a empezar a recomendar historias cada sábado. Las dos primeras recomendaciones ya están subidas. Tenéis el link en mi perfil.

Bueno, la próxima actualización será el sábado. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	15. La iniciativa

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capitulo 15 – La iniciativa

**Edward's POV**

"Feliz cumpleaños, Edward," me dijo mi madre de forma cálida mientras me daba un abrazo de despedida frente al restaurante. Como era la nueva tradición, me había reunido con mis padres y Alice para cenar en un buen restaurante para celebrar mi cumpleaños. Ninguno de mis amigos estaban invitados – era un asunto estrictamente familiar – sin embargo, si Bella hubiera estado aquí, esto seguro de que ella también habría estado invitada. "No puedo creer que mi bebé tenga veinticinco años."

Sonreí satisfecho, pero yo tampoco podía creer que tuviera veinticinco años. Me estaba haciendo viejo. Antes de que me diera cuenta, cumpliría treinta y luego cuarenta y luego cincuenta y así hasta, bueno, que finalmente muriera. La vida parecía muy corta a veces.

"Es una pena que Bella no haya podido estar aquí esta noche," siguió Esme con su mano quedándose en mi brazo. "Déseale suerte de nuestra parte cuando la veas mañana, ¿vale?"

Yo también creía que era una pena que Bella no hubiera podido unirse a nosotros esta noche y, honestamente, el saber que ella estaba en otra parte, lejos de mí, hizo que disfrutara menos la noche. Pero al menos ya no iba a estar meses en América. No, me seguí recordando a mí mismo cada vez que deseaba que Bella estuviera conmigo esta semana, ella solo estaba en Escocia y la vería mañana por la noche.

"Por supuesto," contesté. "Gracias por la tarjeta regalo y por la cena."

"Oh, ha sido un placer," me aseguró mi madre, mirando momentáneamente a mi padre con una sonrisa cariñosa. "Ha sido maravilloso ver a mi familia junta de nuevo. Ya apenas te vemos," miró a Alice, que estaba a mi lado con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, "o a tu hermana, ya que nos ponemos."

Alice permaneció en silencio, ni admitiendo ni quejándose porque no hubiera hecho un esfuerzo para ver a nuestros padres más a menudo. Yo la seguí e hice lo mismo.

Vi como mi padre reía silenciosamente y colocó sus manos en el hombro de mi madre. "Tenemos tanta culpa como ellos," comentó. "Déjemosles seguir con su noche."

Alice y yo nos despedimos de nuestros padres y luego vimos como se daban la vuelta y caminaban por la acera hasta la estación de metro más cercana que les llevaría a casa, dejándonos a mí y mi hermana. Realmente era una noche hermosa. El cielo estaba claro y la luna estaba llena. El tiempo de principios de Junio era lo suficientemente templado como para no necesitar llevar más que una chaqueta ligera.

A Bella le habría gustado dar un paseo en este tiempo, pensé compulsivamente, deseando que estuviéramos juntos para poder cumplir ese deseo, solo caminando a su lado, cogiéndole la mano y escuchándola mientras me hablaba sobre su día. Ella no estaba aquí pero, me recordé a mí mismo por millonésima vez esta noche, la vería mañana.

Alice se giró y me miró expectantemente. "¿Dónde quieres ir para tu copa de cumpleaños?"

Esta noche era otro episodio de a lo que Alice le gustaba llamar "tiempo de vinculación hermano-hermana". Aparentemente, necesitábamos este tiempo para ponernos al día con la vida del otro y contarnos nuestros más profundos y oscuros secretos, aunque sé que lo último no pasaba; cada uno teníamos nuestros secretos que guardábamos del otro. Pero me alegraba de que estos "tiempos de vinculación hermano-hermana" solo ocurrieran un par de veces al año. Quería a mi hermana y me preocupaba por lo que pasaba en su vida, pero hay un límite de aguante para las insistentes preguntas que a veces preguntaba Alice.

"Me da igual," murmuré, mirando detrás de Alice a las otras parejas que caminaban por la acera cogidas de la mano.

Los labios de mi hermana se fruncieron y sus cejas se levantaron. "Nunca estás tan indeciso," notó con sospecha. "Algo va mal y obviamente necesitas tiempo de vinculación hermano-hermana o licor fuerte." Se puso detrás de mí y luego me empujó hacia delante para que empezara a andar. "Vamos, hagamos las dos cosas."

Caminamos por la acera hasta un pub cercano en el que nunca antes había estado. El interior estaba diseñado al estilo normal de un pub y, para ser las nueve de un jueves, ya había un número de clientes bastante grande bebiendo y socializando. Seguí a Alice mientras hacía su camino hasta la barra y se sentaba en un taburete vacío.

Sorprendentemente, el camarero se acercó directamente. Nunca me habían atendido tan rápido pero, también, mi hermana estaba usando actualmente sus tretas femeninas para aprovecharse mientras sonreía y echaba los hombros atrás un poco más de lo normal. "Buenas noches. ¿Qué puedo serviros?" le preguntó flirteando el hombre detrás de la barra.

"Buenas noches," respondió Alice con una sonrisa. Levantó la vista a las bebidas que estaban alineadas en la pared mientras se decidía. "Tomaremos un chupito de ginebra y un chupito de... Edward, ¿qué quieres? Yo invito esta noche"

"Uh, whisky," decidí, sentándome en el taburete de madera a su lado.

"Y un chupito de whisky para mi hermano," le dijo Alice al camarero. "Abriré una cuenta." Cuando terminó de pedir, se giró ligeramente hacia mí. "Así que..."

"Así que..." repetí, inseguro de si quería que yo soltara la historia de mi vida primero o si era ella la que iba a comenzar el tiempo de vinculación hermano-hermana.

Mi hermana, obviamente, tenía algo que quería compartir, ya que tenía una mirada excitada en la cara y dio una palmada. "¡Tengo noticias geniales!" me dijo con una sonrisa enorme.

La miré interesado. "¿Y?"

En ese momento, el camarero puso nuestros chupitos en la barra y Alice cogió el suyo, levantándolo y esperando a que yo hiciera lo mismo. "Te lo diré en un segundo," me dijo. "Estas bebidas son por ti, no por mí. Así que, ¡feliz cumpleaños!"

Choqué mi pequeño vaso contra el suyo y apuramos nuestros chupitos, fruncí las cejas un par de segundos mientras el líquido me quemaba la garganta. Volví a dejar el vaso vacío en la barra y miré a mi hermana expectante, esperando sus noticias.

"¡He conseguido una entrevista!" me informó con una amplia sonrisa en su cara. "Sé que aún no tengo el trabajo, pero es la entrevista final y realmente quiero el trabajo."

Sonreí feliz por ella. "Eso es genial. ¿De qué es el trabajo?"

"Restauración de arte," respondió rápidamente. "No trabajaría solo para un museo, sino para una compañía que trabaja con muchos de los museos de Londres, así que tendría la oportunidad de trabajar para el Museo Británico, los Tates, la Galería Nacional, etc.

"¿Sabes restaurar arte?" pregunté con curiosidad. Esa no parecía el tipo de cosa que enseñaban en las clases de historia del arte de Alice en Courtlaud.

Sacudió la cabeza. "Pero para eso está el entrenamiento de trabajo, ¿verdad?" Se encogió de hombros. "Han dicho que no necesito experiencia, así que supongo que aprenderé a hacerlo. Si consigo el trabajo, claro," añadió.

"Estoy seguro de que lo harás," le aseguré. "¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a mamá y papá en la cena?"

Alice me miró como si estuviera loco. "He cometido el error de hablarles antes sobre mis entrevistas," contestó. "Mamá se vuelve loca intentando prepararme y queriendo hacer entrevistas falsas." Sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia. "Les daré las buenas noticias si consigo el trabajo... no antes."

"¿Cuándo es la entrevista?"

"El próximo miércoles," respondió. "¡Así que deseame suerte!"

Sacudí la cabeza. "Lo haré, pero no la vas a necesitar. Los volverás locos con tus intereses en arte y tus capacidades. Has trabajado duro en uni. Ellos lo verán."

"Aw, gracias," dijo Alice entusiasmada. "¿Quieres otra bebida?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Claro." Todavía tenía que ir a la oficina por la mañana para trabajar, pero una más no haría daño.

Alice llamó la atención del camarero y pidió otra ronda. "Y, ¿cómo van las cosas entre Bella y tú?" preguntó, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, el camarero puso nuestras bebidas en la barra. "Ahí tienes," le dijo a Alice con un guiño. Alice simplemente sonrió y se volvió a mí, cogiendo el vaso. "¿Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "Tú mereces una bebida en tu honor," discrepé. "Por ti, por conseguir la entrevista y, con suerte, el trabajo."

"Perfecto," aceptó mientras los dos levantábamos los vasos y consumíamos rápidamente el licor. "¿Y? ¿Tú y Bella?"

Asentí lentamente. "Las cosas con Bella van bien," respondí finalmente.

Alice me miró sorprendida. "¿Solo bien?"

"¿Bien es malo?" pregunté con curiosidad.

"No, no," me aseguró. "Solo parece que las cosas deberían estar mejor que bien. Increíbles o espectaculares, ¿tal vez?"

"No lo sé. Supongo que podrían ser mejores pero," me encogí de hombros, "todavía nos estamos ajustando. Después de todo, Bella no ha estado aquí ni dos semanas y ha estado estresándose por empezar su carrera y encontrar un sitio para vivir y todo eso. Estoy seguro de que una vez que las cosas se asienten más, podremos encontrar una forma de que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad, sea lo que sea la normalidad."

Alice asintió. "Sí, supongo que es una gran transición para los dos." Rompió nuestro contacto ocular y miró a algunos de los otros clientes durante unos segundos antes de volverse a mí y aclarase la garganta incómoda. "Así que, no creo que te haya preguntado esto antes y no me saltes al cuello por preguntar..." dejó la frase como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso para continuar.

"Sigue," la insté.

"Tú crees que esta relación entre Bella y tú es a largo plazo, ¿verdad? Sabes que siempre estaré de tu lado pero, quiero decir, ella se ha mudado al otro lado del mundo por ti," dijo Alice, apuntando lo obvio. "Solo espero que no pienses que esta es solo otra relación que tiene fecha de caducidad." Bajó la vista a su regazo incómoda, como si en realidad no quisiera sacar el tema conmigo para empezar o como si estuviera asustada de la respuesta.

Honestamente, me sorprendía que mi hermana sabelotodo no supiera ya la respuesta.

Empecé a reír abruptamente mientras Alice me miraba confundida. Por supuesto que mi relación con Bella no era como cualquier otra relación. Si lo fuera, no habría esperado un año y medio en una relación a distancia, que probablemente era una de las cosas más duras que jamás había tenido que hacer. Así que, ¿iba a romper alguna vez con el amor de mi vida? La idea en sí era ridícula.

"¿Es esto una relación a largo plazo?" pregunté retóricamente, riendo todavía y sacudiendo la cabeza. "Bueno, planeo pedirle que se case conmigo. Eso debería responder a tu pregunta."

Vi los ojos de Alice ensancharse con sorpresa. Hasta el momento, nunca le había dicho a nadie que tenía esas intenciones. La única persona que tenía alguna idea era Sophie, la hermana de Bella, y eso era solo porque me había pillado mirando anillos de compromiso en esa joyería en el mall de Seattle en Navidad.

"Oh, Edward," susurró Alice con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. "Eso es fantástico. ¿Cuándo vas a hacer la pregunta?"

Ahora, para esta pregunta, no tenía respuesta. "En realidad, no pronto," contesté. "Como he dicho antes, me gustaría que los dos saliéramos de esta transición primero. Y, después de eso, en cualquier momento que se sienta correcto, supongo."

Alice asintió como si entendiera. "¿Tienes un anillo?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "Aún no."

Mi hermana sonrió ampliamente. "Bueno, si alguna vez quieres ir a comprarlo, hazme una llamada. ¡Estaré feliz de ayudar!"

Reí. "Estoy seguro de que lo estarías," comenté, "pero la hermana de Bella ya me ha descrito el tipo de anillo que siempre ha querido. Tengo una idea básica de qué comprar."

Mi hermana sacudió la cabeza. "No, aún así necesitarás mi ayuda, créeme."

"Bien," concedí. "Te haré una llamada cuando sea que vaya a comprarlo."

"¡Sí!" exclamó Alice victoriosa.

En ese momento, su teléfono móvil sonó, indicando que había recibido un mensaje de texto y lo cogió para leerlo. Vi como se sonrojaba y luego escribía una respuesta.

"Así que, ¿has conocido a quién sea que vive con Bella?" preguntó cuando envió su mensaje.

Asentí. "Su nombre es Angela. Es azafata..."

"Auxiliar de vuelo," me corrigió Alice. "Solo los viejos usan el término 'azafata'. ¿De qué década eres?"

"Vale, auxiliar de vuelo," corregí, ignorando su pregunta retórica del final. "Pero parece agradable."

Alice asintió. "Tendré que juzgar eso," contestó. "Todavía no puedo creer que apenas haya visto a Bella desde que se ha mudado aquí. Está demasiado ocupada. No me gusta."

Reí. "Tú también has estado ocupada, así que no puedes echarle toda la culpa a ella," apunté. "Y, ¿estás lista para terminar en uni?" No le quedaba mucho hasta terminar definitivamente.

"¡Sí!" respondió Alice fuertemente. "Estoy tan cansada de la escuela. Me alegro de estar empezando mi carrera en lugar de seguir con mi educación ahora mismo. Quiero decir, tal vez en el futuro vuelva, pero no todavía. Necesito un tiempo de descanso."

"Yo me sentía igual," le dije mientras oía el teléfono de Alice sonar una vez más.

La miré con curiosidad, preguntándome porqué unos mensajes de texto la estaban haciendo actuar de forma tan extraña. Enrojeció una vez más y cruzó las piernas fuertemente. "Um, Edward, ¿te importa si dejamos nuestro tiempo de vinculación hermano-hermana un poco antes?" preguntó tímidamente. "Tengo que volver a casa con Jasper..."

Oh. Ahora tenía una idea de lo que contenían esos mensajes.

"Sí, está bien," le aseguré rápidamente, no queriendo escuchar nada más que tal vez conllevara excusas más reveladoras.

Me levanté del taburete y saqué la cartera de mi bolsillo trasero, haciendo un gesto para pagar las bebidas. Sin embargo, Alice sacudió la cabeza. "Te dije que yo invitaba a las bebidas," me dijo. "Es lo menos que puedo hacer por darte un regalo de cumpleaños tan pobre."

"No era pobre," discrepé, pensando en la corbata que me había comprado.

"Lo era," insistió Alice, buscando su cartera en su bolso. Le dio al camarero su tarjeta de crédito y una vez que la factura fue pagada me acompañó fuera del pub a las calles de Londres.

"¿Estarás bien yendo a casa sola?" pregunté preocupado.

Alice asintió. "Siempre lo estoy," contestó antes de darme un abrazo de despedida. "Feliz cumpleaños, hermano mayor. Dale a Bella un abrazo de mi parte cuando la veas mañana."

Sonreí satisfecho cuando se alejó. "Lo haré. Dale a Jasper saludos de mi parte."

Soltó una risita. "Lo haré. Bueno... buenas noches y buen fin de semana."

"¿No vas a coger el metro?" pregunté con curiosidad. "Podemos caminar juntos..."

Alice apuntó con su pulgar detrás de ella. "Voy a caminar hasta el que está a unos minutos," contestó. "Pasa mi línea, así no tendré que coger una conexión."

"Eso tiene sentido. Ten cuidado."

Mi hermana rodó los ojos. "Siempre protector... Lo tendré," prometió. "Todavía recuerdo las lecciones de auto-defensa que papá me hizo tomar cuando tenía quince años. Nadie quiere meterse conmigo."

Reí. "Sí, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor," respondí con un poco de sarcasmo. "Bueno, te dejaré volver a casa con Jasper. Ten un buen fin de semana también."

Alice sonrió y se despidió con la mano antes de girar sobre sus talones y alejarse. Yo me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar en la dirección contraria.

Era en momentos como este cuando más echaba de menos a Bella, cuando estaba solo y mis pensamientos tenían permitido fluir libremente. Si solo estuviera a mi lado ahora...

Mañana.

Tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

- . - . - . - . -

El viernes dejé la oficina tan pronto como pude. No me marché pronto – todavía tuve que trabajar el día completo – pero ciertamente no me quedé ni un minuto más de lo necesario. Me aseguré de que todo mi papeleo estaba enviado a la gente correcta, puse una respuesta automática de vacaciones en mi cuenta de correo electrónico del trabajo y me eché al hombro la mochila que había empacado antes de marcharme. No tenía tiempo de volver a mi piso antes de ir al aeropuerto Gatwick para coger mi vuelo, así que la mochila tuvo que venir conmigo al trabajo esta mañana.

A pesar de la hora de tráfico del viernes por la noche, llegué al aeropuerto a tiempo para coger mi vuelo y abordé inmediatamente el pequeño avión que me llevaría a Escocia. Estaba ansioso, no solo porque vería a mi novia en unas pocas horas, sino también porque no podía esperar para simplemente desaparecer el fin de semana. Cierto, había hecho un viaje bastante largo a América por la graduación de Bella hace solo unas semanas, pero parecía que había pasado una eternidad de eso.

Como volaba con la aerolínea más barata de Europa, el vuelo no fue exactamente fantástico. Los billetes no estaban numerados y tuve que sentarme al lado de un chico adolescente que se veía y olía como si no se hubiera duchado en una semana. Probablemente fuera uno de esos turistas del verano, viajando por Europa con una mochila y apenas duchándose en las menos-que-estelares instalaciones del albergue.

Mi vuelo llegó al aeropuerto Dyce fuera de Aberdeen justo después de las nueve. Hablé con Bella por teléfono ayer por la noche y la convencí de que no viniera a buscarme al aeropuerto. No quería que hiciera el viaje innecesario desde el hotel hasta el aeropuerto cuando podía simplemente reunirme con ella en el hotel. Tras varias protestas, finalmente estuvo de acuerdo conmigo.

Salí de la terminal principal del pequeño aeropuerto e inmediatamente vi a la hermosa mujer que me esperaba con una amplia sonrisa en su cara angelical. Lo juro, no importa cuantas veces vea a Bella, todavía conseguía quitarme el aliento. Estaba sorprendido de verla aquí y, al mismo tiempo, no estaba nada sorprendido de que hubiera venido a verme. Si hubiera sido al revés, yo habría venido al aeropuerto a recogerla sin importar nada.

Antes de que habláramos siquiera, me abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su cara en mi cuello y tomando una respiración profunda. "Te he echado de menos," me dijo mientras se echaba atrás para que pudiera ver su cara. Sus brazos, sin embargo, todavía estaban envueltos alrededor de mi torso.

Sonreí, contento de simplemente estar en la presencia de Bella de nuevo. "Yo también te he echado de menos," le dije. "Gracias por venir."

"Sabes que no me perdería pasar tiempo contigo," contestó. Luego se puso de puntillas, se inclinó hacia delante y besó tiernamente mis labios durante varios segundos demasiado cortos. "Bueno, vamos. Dejaremos tu bolsa en el hotel y luego tengo una sorpresa para ti."

Levanté las cejas con curiosidad. "¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es?"

Bella sacudió la cabeza. "No es una sorpresa si te lo digo, querido," contestó, tomando mi mano en las suyas antes de que empezáramos a caminar hacia la salida.

Esperamos por un taxi, subimos en la parte trasera del siguiente disponible, y fuimos hacia el hotel. Besé a Bella una vez más – no pude evitarlo – antes de preguntarle por su día.

"Ha sido igual que siempre," contestó encogiéndose de hombros. "Sobre todo hemos aprendido a usar este programa de ordenador. No era muy difícil, pero hacer las mismas cosas durante seis horas es simplemente horrible. Sin embargo, estoy conociendo a algunas de las otras personas." Miró por la ventana al cielo que se oscurecía. "Solo me alegro de que sea fin de semana y de que estés aquí para pasarlo conmigo."

"No me lo perdería por nada del mundo," le aseguré, estirando el brazo para tomar su mano en la mía. "Me encanta pasar mi tiempo contigo."

Bella sonrió. "¡Oh, he olvidado preguntar! ¿Cómo fue la celebración de tu cumpleaños anoche? Siento no haber podido estar otra vez ahí en la fecha exacta. Ya sabes, creo que nunca he estado contigo el tres de Junio. El año que viene, estaré. Lo prometo."

Reí. "Te tomaré la palabra en eso. Pero mi cumpleaños estuvo bastante bien. Me reuní con mis padres y Alice para cenar y luego Alice me llevó a tomar un par de copas después para el tiempo de vinculación hermano-hermana. Todos ellos, por cierto, dicen hola. Alice dijo que tenía que darte un abrazo de su parte."

Vi como el labio inferior de Bella sobresalía en un puchero. "Desearía haber podido estar allí..."

"Amor, no te preocupes por ello," la tranquilicé. "Estamos a punto de pasar un maravilloso fin de semana juntos, que será más que si solo hubieras estado presente para cenar anoche. Habría estado bien, sí, pero ahora lo compensaremos."

Bella asintió. "Tienes razón. Te compensaré por ello."

Pasaron unos buenos quince minutos hasta que el taxi aparcó frente al hotel, y supe que ciertamente no iba a ser barato. "¿Puede esperar aquí menos de cinco minutos?" me sorprendió Bella preguntándole al taxista. "Solo vamos a dejar su bolsa y luego vamos a seguir." El taxista aceptó a regañadientes, y yo seguí a Bella fuera del taxi con curiosidad.

"¿Hay prisa?" pregunté. Ella había mencionado que íbamos a dejar mi bolsa en el hotel, pero no me había dado cuenta de que teníamos que hacerlo tan rápido.

"Bueno, ya son pasadas las nueve y no quiero malgastar la noche," empezó a explicar mientras la seguía al vestíbulo del hotel y hacia el ascensor. "Y sé por experiencia que lleva un rato conseguir otro taxi ya que el hotel está tan lejos del centro de la ciudad, así que sería más fácil que él esperara unos minutos." Entramos en el ascensor y Bella pulsó el botón del tercer piso. "Y, sí, será un viaje en taxi caro, pero he estado cogiendo el bus toda la semana, así que derrocharé mis ahorros en este viaje." El ascensor se abrió y salimos al pasillo. "Y, no, Edward, no te dejaré pagar."

Me conocía tan bien que tuve que reír. "Vale," respondí rendido. "Tú estás a cargo."

Bella rió mientras sacaba la tarjeta llave y desbloqueaba la puerta de una habitación. "Asegúrate de coger tu chaqueta que más abrigue," comentó mientras entraba y ponía mi bolsa en la cama.

"Así que, ¿estaremos fuera?"

Estrechó los ojos. "Esa es la única pista que voy a darte."

Saqué la chaqueta más pesada que había traído y luego seguí a Bella fuera de la habitación, los dos queriendo volver al taxi tan pronto como fuera posible para evitar una tarifa incluso más alta.

"Duthie Park," le dijo al taxista cuando volvimos. "Y muchas gracias por esperar."

"Sin problema, cariñito," contestó el hombre con su fuerte acento.

Fue un viaje de otros diez minutos hasta que paramos a un lado de la carretera, cerca de la entrada de un gran parque. Intenté no mostrarme reacio por el precio de la tarifa, pero Bella pagó la cantidad y luego le dio una propina. Salimos del taxi y este le marchó, dejándonos en el lado de la carretera. Ahora estaba completamente oscuro y el parque, si no completamente desierto, ciertamente no estaba ni de cerca lleno.

Farolas iluminaban los caminos, pero Bella sacó un par de linternas pequeñas de su bolso igualmente. "No te rías de mí," me advirtió mientras me daba la antorcha. "Tú has preparado muchas sorpresas románticas para mí, ahora yo quiero preparar una para ti."

Sonreí por su iniciativa. "No me reiré de ti," prometí. "Las antorchas en realidad me hacen sentir como un niño de nuevo."

Bella me miró confundida. "¿Antorcha?"

Ahora fue mi turno de verme desconcertado. "Um... como sea que llames a esto." Levanté el objeto que tenía en la mano.

"Oh, vale," respondió con una risa. "En América las llamamos linternas. Me has despistado. Cuando pienso en una antorcha, pienso en fuego en un palo."

Me encogí de hombros. "Supongo que tienen el mismo uso – iluminar."

"Supongo," murmuró Bella. "Bueno, vamos." Cogió mi mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos mientras entrábamos en el parque.

Aunque la parte cercana a la calle estaba bien iluminada, dentro del parque estaba mucho más oscuro. Ciertamente no estaba absolutamente negro, pero podía ver como las linternas eran útiles. El camino de grava por el que habíamos caminado, pronto terminó cerca de un enorme campo abierto que parecía estar vacío. En el medio había un pequeño quiosco de música que parecía haber estado ahí desde la época victoriana. Esperaba que siguiéramos caminando hacia delante, pero en su lugar Bella giró y caminó hacia una fila de arbustos.

Soltó mi mano y la escuché murmurar. "Aquí es donde no puedes reírte de mí." Miró en los arbustos con su linterna en mano, obviamente buscando algo. Se movió a su derecha un par de pies y la escuché decir, "te encontré." Apagó su antorcha, se la metió en el bolsillo del abrigo, estiró el brazo en los arbustos y luego sacó dos bolsas de papel que estaban llenas de algo.

Ahora entendía porqué no quería que me riera de ella. "Espera, ¿escondiste eso en los arbustos y luego te fuiste para recogerme?" pregunté, esperando que lo que había asumido fuera correcto. No pude evitar la amplia sonrisa que apareció en mi cara. Si era así, ciertamente se había tomado muchas molestias para preparar esta sorpresa.

Estaba seguro de que si no estuviera tan oscuro, habría visto las mejillas de Bella enrojecerse por la vergüenza. "Bueno, no podía dejar esto a la vista," se defendió. "Alguien se lo habría llevado y quería que fuera una sorpresa. Edward, te he dicho que no te rías de mí."

Sacudí la cabeza y estiré el brazo para coger una de las bolsas de su mano. "No lo hago," le aseguré honestamente. "Encuentro absolutamente adorable que te hayas tomado tantas molestias para sorprenderme."

Bella dio un suspiro de alivio y sonrió. "Oh, vale. Bien." Empezó a caminar de vuelta hacia el campo abierto y hacia el quiosco de música cubierto, y yo fui a su lado. Cuando pisamos los gastados suelo de madera pintada, Bella cogió la bolsa de mis manos y puso las dos en la valla. "¿Sujetas la linterna para que pueda ver?" me preguntó.

Asentí y di un paso atrás para poder iluminar el espacio. Ella sacó primero una manta verde de lana de una bolsa, y la extendió en el suelo. Una vez que cubrió el suelo, cogió las dos bolsas y las dejó en el suelo y se arrodilló. De la misma bolsa, salió otra manta, una docena de pequeñas velas y una caja de cerillas.

Seguí mirando impresionado como mi novia colocaba las velas y las encendía una a una. Ahora que el quiosco estaba un poco más iluminado, Bella dijo, "vale, puedes apagar la linterna y sentarte." Yo simplemente seguí sus direcciones y me senté con las piernas cruzadas mientras ella tomaba asiento a mi lado, con la otra bolsa en su regazo. De ahí, buscó dentro y sacó una botella de vino, una caja de pequeñas velas de cumpleaños, una cajita para llevar de Styrofoam, y dos tenedores de plástico.

Me miró tímidamente. "He olvidado los vasos, así que tendremos que beber el vino de la botella... ya sabes, de la forma con estilo," bromeó. "Tiene incluso más estilo que nuestro vino tenga tapón de rosca."

Reí. "Es perfecto, amor."

"Y aquí," empezó entusiasmada, cogiendo la cajita para llevar, "tenemos un trozo de pastel de chocolate." Levantó la tapa para revelar un trozo de pastel que se veía muy apetitoso, y como como cogía una vela de la pequeña caja, la hundía en el glaseado del pastel y encendía otra cerilla. Una vez que estuvo encendida, me miró con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. "¡Ahora puedes pedir tu deseo de cumpleaños!"

"Pero tengo todo lo que quiero," susurré.

Vi como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa. "Oh, vamos. Tiene que haber algo que puedas desear," contestó. "Y, recuerda, no me digas qué es o no se hará realidad."

"Vale," acepté mientras me rompía la cabeza pensando en algún deseo que quisiera que se hiciera realidad. Había algunas cosas cotidianas que podría haber deseado – dinero para un portátil nuevo, un ascenso y/o un aumento, un nuevo compañero de piso, que Karen me deje tranquilo o incluso que Alice consiga ese trabajo como restauradora de arte que tanto quería. Pero, en su lugar, deseé algo mucho más importante – que nada se interpusiera entre la felicidad de Bella y mía.

Soplé la vela del pastel y Bella aplaudió suavemente. "Me ofrecería a cantar 'Cumpleaños Feliz', pero preferiría no ser la única que cante," comentó. "Y, por favor, no me hagas hacerlo."

"Tienes una voz hermosa," contesté, cubriendo su mano que descansaba en el suelo con la mía. "Pero no voy a hacerte cantar si no quieres."

"Y esa es solo una de las razones por las que te amo," me dijo Bella. "Otra razón es que tú también disfrutas el pastel de chocolate de vez en cuando. Creo que eso, por sí solo, prueba que estamos destinados."

Sonreí ampliamente. "Y, ¿sabes por qué te amo yo?"

"¿Por que me gusta el pastel de chocolate?" preguntó juguetonamente, dándome uno de los tenedores de plástico.

"Por eso," acepté con una risa, "y porque eres perfecta para mí."

Bella sonrió y procedió a hundir su tenedor en la esquina del trozo de pastel de chocolate. Luego, sorprendentemente, llevó el tenedor hacia mi boca. "Vamos," me instó. "¿No hay alguna regla de cumpleaños que dice que yo no puedo comer hasta que tú lo hagas?"

"Oh, así que solo estás impaciente por comer, ¿huh?" pregunté antes de inclinarme hacia delante, tomando el pastel en mi boca y cerrando los labios mientras Bella alejaba el tenedor.

Mastiqué y luego tragué el pequeño trozo de postre mientras Bella me miraba. "¿Cómo está?"

"Muy bueno," respondí. Cogí mi propio tenedor y corté un trozo para Bella. "Tú paciencia ahora está recompensada."

Miró el trozo hambrientamente y se inclinó hacia delante. Mientras ella lo tomaba en su boca y cerraba los ojos, saboreando el dulce, yo intenté deshacerme de los pensamientos inapropiados que de repente me asaltaron. "Que bueno," dijo, lamiéndose los labios para quitarse cualquier resto de glaseado.

Iba a ser mi muerte pronto.

"Ciertamente lo está," acordé, tomando un par de respiraciones profundas en un intento de recuperar mi equilibrio.

Bella y yo estuvimos en silencio unos minutos mientras acabábamos con el trozo de pastel de chocolate y compartíamos la botella de vino. "Y ahora estoy llena," murmuró, poniéndose la mano en el estómago. Me miró, sus ojos se quedaron en mis labios, y empezó a soltar risitas. "Tienes glaseado..." Se pasó el dedo por la esquina de la boca.

Intenté limpiarme cualquier resto de migas o glaseado, pero Bella sacudió la cabeza.

"Buen intento, pero no lo has conseguido," dijo con una sonrisa satisfecha. "Supongo que lo haré yo por ti."

Fácilmente podría haber estirado el brazo y encontrar el lugar pero, en cambio, se puso de rodillas y se acercó a mí. Miré con anticipación como su cara se acercaba a la mía hasta que nuestras frentes se encontraron. El deseo de capturar sus labios en los míos era abrumador, pero me resistí. Esta era la noche de Bella y ella obviamente estaba disfrutando de tomar la iniciativa.

La miré fijamente a los ojos y me sorprendí cuando sentí la lengua de Bella en la esquina de mi boca, lamiendo lo que fuera que había ahí. Era probablemente la cosa más atrevida que había hecho conmigo, y jodidamente lo amé.

Mi autocontrol salió por la puerta tras solo un par de segundos y la puse en mis brazos y en mi regazo. "¿Ahora quién está impaciente?" susurró antes de presionar sus labios contra los míos. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y profundizó el beso. Yo me incliné hacia atrás, llevando a Bella conmigo, hasta que estuve tumbado en el suelo cubierto por la manta. Mis labios se movieron contra los suyos lentamente, mis manos frotaron su espalda con pasión. Bella maulló ligeramente y apretó su agarre en mí.

Estaba en medio de deleitarme en la sensación de los suaves besos de Bella y la presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío cuando escuché el fuerte sonido de botas en el suelo de madera. Alarmado, dejé de besarla, abrí los ojos de golpe y rodé a Bella para que estuviera lejos de quien fuera que estuviera interrumpiendo nuestro momento, listo para protegerla si era necesario.

Era difícil ver en la oscuridad, pero distinguí las formas de dos grandes hombres mientras se aproximaban a nosotros. Según se acercaron a la luz de las velas, vi sus brillantes chaquetas amarillas y sombreros negros y exhalé aliviado al darme cuenta de que solo eran policías.

"Buenas noches," uno de ellos se dirigió a nosotros con voz tensa. "Debo pedirles inmediatamente que quiten las velas. Este es un monumento histórico nacional registrado y, como tal, el fuego está absolutamente prohibido."

"Mierda," escuché a Bella susurrar avergonzada.

"No lo sabíamos," les dije honestamente. "Quitaremos las velas y nos iremos."

El oficial de policía se veía indiferente. "Debería multarles, pero les dejaré ir con una advertencia," decidió. "No lo hagan de nuevo."

"Gracias," contesté gratamente, levantándome y ayudando a Bella a levantarse.

Tan pronto como fue posible y todavía bajo la cuidadosa mirada de los policías, limpiamos el lugar. Bella apagó las velas y las echó a la bolsa mientras yo cerraba la botella de vino y echaba nuestra basura en la otra bolsa. Tomé las dos bolsas en mis manos mientras Bella levantaba las mantas del suelo y las doblaba sobre su brazo apresuradamente. Y, con un último asentimiento hacia los policías, salimos fluidamente del quiosco y luego empezamos a correr hacia la salida del parque.

"Oh Dios mío," jadeó Bella una vez que llegamos a la calle principal y empezábamos a caminar lentamente de nuevo por la acera. "Eso ha sido más que un poco vergonzoso. Pero al menos no hemos sido asaltados, que fue mi primer instinto, y tampoco hemos sido multados." Rió con diversión por el subidón de adrenalina. "Siento eso. Espero que el final no arruinara la sorpresa."

Reí junto a ella. "No, la noche todavía es completamente perfecta," le aseguré. "Y ahora tenemos una buena historia que contar."

"Tienes razón," acordó. "Vamos, todavía es lo suficientemente pronto para coger el bus de vuelta."

Finalmente llegamos al hotel y todavía estábamos riendo por el incidente cuando entramos en el vestíbulo.

"Jesús, ¿puedes imaginar qué habría pasado si incendiamos la cosa accidentalmente?" preguntaba Bella. "Probablemente saldría en las noticias, aquí y en los Estados Unidos. Ya puedo verlo. Mis padres viendo las noticias en la CNN y Anderson Cooper o alguien contaría la historia. 'Reciente expatriada americana quema un monumento histórico escocés. La sospechosa está detenida. Sus derechos de permiso serán revocados."

Reí. "¿Crees que la CNN contaría esa historia?"

"¿Has visto la CNN recientemente, Edward?" preguntó deliberadamente. "A veces muestran cosas raras, especialmente en los días con pocas noticias."

Estaba a punto de decir algo en respuesta cuando escuché a alguien gritar el nombre de Bella al otro lado del vestíbulo. Ella se detuvo y se giró hacia el hombre que actualmente movía su mano hacia ella y se acercaba a nosotros. Por el rabillo del ojo, pillé la amplia sonrisa que ella le envió, y no pude evitar sentir que no debería sonreírle así a ningún hombre además de a mí.

"¿Dónde has ido tan rápido esta tarde?" le preguntó a Bella el aparentemente-hombre-americano mientras se acercaba. "No me digas que Lance finalmente te ha convencido de visitar esa fábrica de queso."

Bella rió. "Definitivamente no," contestó fuertemente. "Va a tener que intentarlo más fuerte si quiere que visitemos ese lugar antes de irnos. He estado antes en una fábrica de queso y solo el recuerdo del olor me pone enferma." Me miró otra vez a mí. "En realidad he ido a hacer unos recados y luego a recoger a mi novio al aeropuerto. Edward, este es mi nuevo amigo Riley," me presentó a él. "Riley, ¿recuerdas que te he hablado de mi novio, Edward?"

"Sí. Encantado de conocerte," dijo Riley, extendiendo su mano para que la sacudiera.

"Igualmente," contesté tan sinceramente como pude, tomando su mano en la mía momentáneamente.

Con toda honestidad, Riley no me debería haber pillado con la guardia baja. Bella me había dicho que había conocido a un chico americano en sus clases de entrenamiento y que estaba muy contenta de que hubiera alguien con quien se podía identificar más fácilmente. Pero lo que no esperaba es que ya fueran tan buenos amigos y que ya tuvieran bromas internas de las que yo no tenía ni idea.

"Riley va a trabajar conmigo en la oficina de Londres," siguió Bella, haciendo conversación.

Asentí. "Será genial tener ya un amigo allí," comenté. Decidí no añadir la parte de "al que verás durante más de ocho horas cada día de la semana" porque me temía que el sarcasmo sería demasiado obvio y que revelaría mi desconfianza secreta.

"Lo sé, ¿verdad?" preguntó retóricamente. "Y, ¿qué vas a hacer esta noche?"

Riley se rascó la nuca antes de responder. "Tim me ha convencido de salir con él esta noche para ser su Cirano," contestó. "Así que iremos a pubs, supongo. ¿Qué hay de vosotros?"

"Creo que vamos a ir arriba," respondió Bella.

"Vale, bueno, os dejaré seguir. Te veré luego, Bella," respondió Riley. "Edward, ha sido un placer conocerte. Tal vez te vea por aquí el resto del fin de semana."

"Sí, tal vez," contesté.

"Ten un buen fin de semana," le dijo Bella mientras él se daba la vuelta para dirigirse de vuelta en la dirección por la que había venido. Entonces nosotros empezamos a caminar hacia el ascensor. "Me alegro de que hayas podido conocerle."

"Yo también," respondí automáticamente.

Mientras entrábamos en el ascensor, Bella me miró inquisitivamente. "No estás celoso, ¿verdad?"

Sacudí la cabeza con ganas. "No, por supuesto que no," mentí. "Él es tu amigo. ¿Por qué estaría celoso?"

"Vale, bien," contestó aliviada. "Estabas actuando de forma un poco extraña allí y solo quería asegurarme. Quiero decir, realmente no hay razón para que te sientas así. Estoy locamente enamorada de ti y Riley es solo un amigo."

Asentí. "Lo sé. No tengo razón para estar celoso," estuve de acuerdo mientras salíamos del ascensor, con las bolsas de papel y las mantas del parque todavía en nuestros brazos.

Riley parecía agradable. Ciertamente no tenía mala pinta y, cuando me vio, no se veía como si me estuviera midiendo como habían echo otros muchos hombres cuando intentaban quedarse con mi novia en mi presencia. A Bella le gustaba y sabía por experiencia que normalmente ella juzgaba bien a las personas. Y, lo más importante, estaba seguro de que Bella estaba tan enamorada de mí como yo de ella, y confiaba en ella.

Ciertamente, no tenía absolutamente ninguna razón para estar celoso de su amigo.

Así que... ¿por qué me sentía de esta manera?

* * *

Hola!

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Ahora tenemos un Edward... ¿celoso? No espereis que admita estarlo, jeje. Además, ¿tendrá realmente razones para estarlo? ¿Dará algún problema Riley?

Bueno, los que hubiérais leido el adelanto en mi bolg, espero que no queráis matarme por haceros creer que iban a ir más lejos, pasará... en algún momento.

Bueno, os dejo hasta el próximo sábado. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Pasáos más tarde por mi blog para leer las recomendaciones de esta semana.

-Bells, :)


	16. Ansiedad

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capitulo dieciséis – Ansiedad

"No puedo creer que lleves casi tres semanas en el país y esta sea solo la segunda vez que te veo," se quejó Rosalie mientras caminábamos por el mercado al aire libre cercano a su piso y de Emmett. "Tienes que dejar de estar tan ocupada." Antes de que pudiera responder, se detuvo en un puesto que vendía flores. "Flores... ¿cuáles crees que serán las mejores?" me preguntó mientras miraba la enorme selección.

"¿Para qué?" pregunté.

"Necesito flores para poner en el jarrón de la mesa del comedor. Normalmente no me importaría que estuviera vacío, pero vamos a tener invitados, quiero que el piso se vea bien, limpio y montado," explicó con pizcas de ansiedad en la voz.

Había recibido una llamada de Rosalie una hora antes, preguntándose si me importaba hacer unos recados con ella. Por supuesto que no me importaba. Apenas había tenido aún la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con ella, y estaba deseando la oportunidad.

Nos reunimos en una tienda de comestibles cercana en Chelsea, entramos para comprar unos snacks y caramelos para los invitados y luego seguimos hasta el mercado, donde ella compró fruta fresca y verduras y, ahora, flores.

Gracias a Dios la lluvia que había estado cayendo desde anoche había parado en la madrugada del domingo y ahora el sol asomaba a través de las grises nubes. Sin embargo, el suelo todavía estaba mojado y teníamos que tener cuidado con los charcos mientras caminábamos.

Los invitados por los que actualmente se estaba estresando eran el cuñado, cuñada y sobrino de Rosalie. Venían a Londres de visita y mientras Emmett iba a recoger a su familia al aeropuerto, ella estaba cogiendo lo que había denominado "cosas necesarias de último minuto".

"Bueno, esos tulipanes se verían bien en un jarrón," dije, apuntando al ramo de tulipanes rojos y naranjas. "Aunque no estoy segura. Todavía no he entrado en tu apartamento. No sé como está decorado. O supongo que podrías coger las peonías rosa claro..."

Rosalie lo pensó unos segundos. "Los rojos irán bien," decidió antes de girarse a la mujer que llevaba el puesto. "Buenas tardes. Me llevaré seis tulipanes rojos."

Después de que ella pagara, tomé el ramo de flores en mis manos libres, ya que Rosalie llevaba las bolsas de la comida. Aparentemente, las flores eran el último recado, porque luego empezamos a alejarnos del mercado y bajamos la calle hasta donde imaginé que vivían ella y Emmett.

Su piso era menos espacioso de lo que había esperado. Había visto el piso en el que Rosalie y su familia habían vivido mientras estaba estudiando aquí hace años, y supongo que había imaginado que sería igualmente grande, con portero, ascensor y balcones. En su lugar, había que subir a pie – pero solo tuvimos que subir hasta el segundo piso – y tenía una distribución parecida al piso que compartía con Angela.

La decoración, sin embargo, era bastante como había esperado – limpio, moderno, minimalista. Las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, pero con pinturas de colores brillantes y otras decoraciones de pared que le daban vida al espacio, y el suelo era de parqué. Había un largo sofá de cuero negro en la sala de estar con una otomana a juego como mesita de café y una enorme televisión de pantalla plana montada en la pared.

"Así que, como puedes ver, esta es nuestra sala de estar," dijo Rosalie cuando entramos. "El comedor está en la esquina." Apuntó a una larga mesa de comedor negra con un jarrón de cristal vacío en el centro. "Vamos a colocar esto y te enseñaré el resto."

"Vale," acepté mientras caminaba hacia la zona de comedor y cogía el jarrón de la mesa. Lo llené de agua en el fregadero de la cocina y coloqué las flores mientras Rosalie ponía la comida en la nevera y los armarios.

De repente Rosalie gruñó y giré mi atención hacia ella. "¿Por qué hace esto?" preguntó enfadada. Levantó una botella de plástico con solo un centímetro de leche al fondo. "¡Hace lo mismo con las cajas de cereales! ¡Deja suficiente para que nadie más pueda usarlo, y me vuelve loca!"

Intenté no reír pero no pude evitar la expresión divertida de mi cara. Recordé las incontables veces que mi propia madre le había levantado la voz a mi padre por hacer exactamente lo mismo.

"Ahora no tenemos leche y no tengo tiempo de volver a salir," siguió Rosalie preocupada. "Todavía tengo que cambiar las sábanas de la habitación de invitados y asegurarme de que el baño está limpio y-"

"Rose," la corté antes de que le diera una crisis nerviosa. "Todo estará bien, ¿vale? Lo entenderán si todo no está perfecto. Respira profundamente."

Asintió e hizo lo que la dije. "Es solo... no le gusto a Tracy, ¿recuerdas? Ella cree que soy la perra estirada de su mujer británica."

Fruncí el ceño. "No sé porqué iba a pensar eso. Puedes parecer intimidante al principio, pero no eres nada más que amable una vez que la gente te conoce. Quiero decir, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos en el vuelo a Londres? Tú fuiste la que se presentó y luego llevó la conversación. Definitivamente no eres una perra."

"Bueno, por supuesto, no creo que yo sea una perra, ¡pero ella si lo hace! Se lo dijo al hermano de Emmett, Jonathan, que se lo mencionó a Emmett, y a él se le escapó una vez que estábamos hablando de ella."

"Entonces ella es la perra," decidí, "y no merece leche."

Rosalie rió y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su teléfono sonó. Corrió hasta su bolso, que había dejado en la mesita al lado de la puerta y lo buscó. "Hola," respondió.

Mientras ella hablaba por teléfono, yo llevé el jarrón de tulipanes rojos de la encimera de la cocina a la mesa del comedor, centrándolo a la perfección.

"Era Emmett," me informó después de no más de treinta segundos al teléfono. "Su vuelo ha sido retrasado una hora debido al tiempo en Washington, D.C., así que va a quedarse en Heathrow a esperarlos."

"Y ahora tienes tiempo de comprar leche."

Rosalie asintió. "Sí, pero iré más tarde. Sentémonos a hablar," sugirió, gesticulando hacia el sofá de la sala de estar. "¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Qué tal en Escocia?"

Me puse en un lado del sofá mientras Rosalie se sentaba en el otro. "Escocia ha estado bien... el entrenamiento ha sido intensivo, pero creo que finalmente he entendido todo lo que se supone que tengo que hacer en mi trabajo. Por supuesto, todavía estoy ridículamente nerviosa. Mi primer día de trabajo real es mañana, y estoy asustada de que, no sé... ¿seré horrible en lo que sea que haga? Ellos esperan que yo haga esos números financieros y, si los números están mal, todo está mal. No estoy acostumbrada a tanta responsabilidad."

Rosalie sacudió la cabeza. "Te irá bien," discrepó. "Habrá un montón de empleados nuevos igual que tú que no están seguros de lo que están haciendo, y por eso hay tantos de los vuestros. La responsabilidad se repartirá entre vosotros. No la tienes toda tú."

Asentí. "Gracias," dije, sintiéndome un poco más tranquila. "Oh, sí, y he conocido a este chico-"

"Espera un segundo," me detuvo. "¿Has conocido a un chico? ¿Ha pasado algo monumental, cómo que tú y Edward hayáis roto y todavía no me lo hayas contado?"

"No, no, no, no, no, no," le aseguré rápidamente. "Edward y yo todavía estamos felizmente juntos. En realidad vino el pasado fin de semana a visitarme en Aberdeen. Fue genial. Tuvimos un tiempo maravilloso juntos."

Ella me miró con sospecha. "Entonces este chico..."

"Si me hubieras dejado terminar, he conocido a este chico que es solo un amigo," remarqué, "en la sesión de entrenamiento. Voy a trabajar con él. Su nombre es Riley y también es americano. Es realmente agradable y tenemos muchas cosas en común, ¿sabes? Está bien tener a alguien que entienda como es ser una forastera aquí. Sé que Emmett es americano, pero lleva aquí tanto tiempo, ya está culturizado."

Ella asintió lentamente. "¿Qué piensa Edward de esto?"

Me encogí de hombros. "Le ha conocido y dice que parece agradable. Además, no importa, porque Edward no va a decirme quien puede ser amigo mío y quién no."

"No, pero sus sentimientos sí que importan," notó.

"Lo sé, pero no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. No es como si me sintiera atraída por Riley."

Rosalie inclinó la cabeza. "Solo porque no tenga nada de qué preocuparse, no quiere decir que en realidad no se preocupe por ello. ¿Actuó con normalidad después de que le presentaras a tu nuevo amigo?"

Volví a pensar en esa noche. "Bueno... estaba un poco más callado de lo normal, pero probablemente solo estaba cansado de trabajar todo el día y luego coger el vuelo, y luego le arrastré a un parque." Sacudí la cabeza. "Le pregunté sobre ello y dijo que no estaba celoso ni nada, así que le creo."

"Vale," dijo Rosalie, pareciendo apaciguada. "No digo que no seas amiga de él, porque puedes ser amiga de quien tú quieras, solo ten cuidado. Hay un límite más estricto con los amigos que con las amigas, especialmente cuando tienes una relación con alguien. Por ejemplo, estoy segura de que a Edward le parecería perfecto que salieras a cenar conmigo, pero, obviamente, se sentiría diferente sobre, ¿cómo se llama? ¿Riley?"

"Sí... supongo que no lo había pensado así antes. Yo no querría que él pasara toneladas de tiempo con una de sus amigas, aunque me gustan todas ellas," murmuré.

Rosalie me apuntó con un dedo. "Exactamente," dijo antes de romper el contacto visual que habíamos mantenido y mirar momentáneamente al techo. "Así que... pasando a otro tema. ¿Qué te pareció Escocia? ¿Fuiste a Edimburgo?"

Seguimos hablando sobre Escocia, algunos de los viajes que ella había hecho con Emmett y luego hablamos de su vida personal y su carrera. Perdimos completamente la noción del tiempo y ni siquiera lo noté hasta que Emmett llamó para informarle a Rosalie de que su familia había llegado y estaban de camino al piso.

"Mierda," maldijo cuando colgó el teléfono. "No tengo tiempo suficiente. Bella, ¿irías a la tienda a por leche?"

"Por supuesto," acepté. "Lo que sea para ayudar."

"Eres una salvavidas," dijo entusiasmada mientras sacaba algo de dinero de su cartera y me lo daba. "Si giras a la izquierda, hay una bajando la calle. Llama al timbre en el portal y te dejaré subir de nuevo."

Asentí. "Te veré en un momento." Dejé su apartamento y me dirigí a la calle. Una vez fuera, giré a la izquierda como Rosalie me había dicho y empecé a dirigirme hacia la pequeña tienda de comestibles que estaba en la esquina.

Mientras caminaba, pensé en la situación de Rosalie y me sentí aliviada de saber que yo nunca estaría en esa situación. Mi futura cuñada, Alice, me adoraba, igual que Jasper, Esme y Carlisle.

Mi futura familia.

Si Edward me pedía matrimonio alguna vez, claro. Quiero decir, sabía que él quería casarse conmigo en algún momento – habíamos hablado del futuro numerosas veces – pero no tenía ni idea de cuándo pasaría eso. Él era muy impreciso cuando hablábamos sobre nuestro futuro juntos y no estaba segura de si era porque quería mantener el momento como una sorpresa o porque quería esperar un par de años más. Probablemente él se lo habría dicho a Alice si lo estuviera planeando, pero ella no había dicho ni una palabra y ella no era capaz de guardar un secreto ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello – al menos habría dejado caer algo.

No, decidí, probablemente estaba esperando. Pero eso estaba bien... todavía estaba disfrutando de estar con él en el mismo huso horario y en la misma ciudad. El matrimonio podía esperar un poco más, supuse. Pasaría finalmente.

Volví al piso de Rosalie con una botella de leche similar a la que ella había sacado de su nevera. Cuando me dejó entrar en el apartamento, ella estaba sin aliento. "¡Muchas gracias!" dijo, cogiendo la leche de mis manos y entrando en la cocina con ella.

"¿Has terminado todo?" pregunté. Para mí, parecía que todo ya estaba tan perfecto como si hubiera salido de la revista Good Housekeeping. Y yo creía que yo era perfeccionista...

"La mayoría," respondió. Sacó una de las sillas de comedor y se sentó con un vaso de agua para calmarse.

Me incliné contra la encimera de la cocina, de frente a ella. "Ya sabes, creo que sé cual es el problema... contigo y Tracy."

Rosalie tomó otro sorbo de agua. "¿Sí?"

"Creo que lo estás intentando demasiado y no te relajas lo suficiente como para mostrarle como eres realmente," opiné. "Si estás preocupada constantemente por lo que ella piensa de ti o del piso, no estás siendo tú misma. Tal vez no le gusta la Rosalie que está intentando ser la esposa perfecta de Emmett, pero le gustará la Rosalie que no se preocupa por sets de sábanas perfectamente planchadas o flores simétricas en la mesa del comedor. Para ser honesta, me estás estresando un poco siendo así."

"¿Se nota tanto la diferencia?"

Asentí. "Normalmente no estás tan tensa."

"Huh... Eso tiene sentido," pensó en voz alta. "Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba actuando de forma diferente. Supongo que podría intentar relajarme un poco mientras están aquí."

"Prúebalo; tal vez ayude," le dije antes de moverme del borde de la encimera. "Bueno, probablemente debería irme antes de que tus invitados lleguen." Cogí mi bolso de la encimera y me lo eché sobre el brazo.

Rosalie se levantó de la mesa y me acompañó a la puerta. "Gracias, Bella, por todo." Abrió los brazos y le di un abrazo de despedida. "Recuerda lo que te he dicho sobre Riley. En realidad no es asunto mío, pero he tenido algunas malas situaciones similares hace años, así que espero que tomes el consejo."

"Lo haré. Gracias por eso. Recuerda mi consejo sobre relajarte y dile hola a Emmett de mi parte."

"Lo haré," aceptó con una sonrisa. "Tendremos una cita doble pronto. Tampoco he visto a Edward en mucho tiempo. Dale mis saludos."

Asentí. "Hablaré contigo pronto," dije una última vez antes de abrir la puerta y marcharme para volver a mi apartamento.

- . - . - . - . -

La mañana siguiente, utilicé la tarjeta llave que me habían dado en orientación y crucé las puertas de seguridad del edificio de la oficina. Subí en el elevador con otros varios profesionales y salí en el piso dónde estaban las oficinas de Simon y Barnes.

Francis Simmons, una de las representantes de recursos humanos, me vio y me hizo una señal para que me acercara. "Buenos días, Isabella," me saludó. Hoy llevaba otro traje pantalón, no lavanda, sino azul celeste, y su pelo gris estaba recogido de forma similar a como estaba hace cerca de tres semanas cuando vine para rellenar mi papeleo.

"Buenos días," contesté. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Espléndida," contestó. "Si me sigues, te enseñaré tu espacio de trabajo."

Asentí y la seguí por un pasillo que abarcaba toda la longitud del edificio. Miré las paredes pintadas de blanco y la moqueta industrial gris. Sin embargo, los modernos cubículos estaban hechos de madera oscura y cristal, dándole algo de color al apagado espacio.

De repente, giró a un pasillo más pequeño entre los cubículos. Mientras pasábamos cubículo tras cubículo vacío, me pregunté cuándo iba a parar. Finalmente, al final, cerca de la pared sin ventana, lo hizo. "Y aquí es dónde estarás," me dijo Francis, gesticulando hacia el espacio. Noté el ordenador de sobremesa negro y la silla de oficina negra. Además de eso, solo había estantes y cajones vacíos. "No es un lugar de primera," notó, "pero en el invierno hará más calor aquí que cerca de las ventanas."

"Está bien," le aseguré. "Habrá menos distracciones."

Francis asintió. "Bueno, siéntate y le dejaré saber a tu jefe que has llegado."

"Eso suena maravilloso," contesté, esperando que sin mucho sarcasmo. No lo estaba temiendo, pero estaba muy nerviosa por empezar. Todavía me sentía como si no tuviera ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo. "Gracias."

Cuando se fue, me senté en la silla y giré una vez antes de ajustarla para que estuviera más alta. Puse mi bolso en el suelo, bajo mi escritorio, y traté de relajarme.

Me sobresalté cuando mi teléfono sonó. Miré a mi alrededor, esperando que nadie lo hubiera oído. Había olvidado ponerlo en silencio antes, y me alegraba de que no hubiera sonado mientras conocía a uno de mis nuevos jefes. Busqué en mi bolso y lo encontré y vi que había recibido un mensaje de texto de Edward.

"_No te preocupes. Estarás fantástica. Recuerda, te amo,"_ decía.

Sonreí, puse el teléfono en silencio y lo guardé, recordándome contestarle más tarde. Tomé una respiración profunda. Milagrosamente, la tranquilidad que Edward me mandaba ya estaba funcionando.

"Bella," escuché una voz masculina y giré en mi silla, esperando ver a mi jefe. En su lugar, vi a Riley.

Sonreí. "Hey. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Genial," contestó Riley, inclinando su cuerpo contra la pared. "Veo que te han dejado cerca de la pared. Me pregunto qué habrás hecho para merecerlo."

Reí. "Solo Dios sabe. ¿Dónde está tu cubículo?"

Apuntó al pasillo. "Estoy a dos del tuyo," respondió. "Oí un teléfono sonar, así que imaginé que había alguien aquí. Pensé en investigar. Me alegro de haberlo hecho. Así que, ¿estás lista?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "No. Sin embargo, no creo que alguna vez vaya a estar lista. Al menos he llegado aquí a tiempo. Esa era mi mayor preocupación," admití.

"Sí, sé a qué te refieres," contestó antes de levantar la vista y mirar sobre los espacios de trabajo. "Oh, ahí está el jefe. Mejor vuelvo. ¿Hablaré contigo más tarde?"

"Sí. Buena suerte," le deseé.

"Gracias. Tú también," dijo antes de volver y dejarme con mis ansiedades de último minuto.

Estuve ocupada el resto de la mañana. Tras reunirme con mis jefes – los cuatro – nos dieron nuestro trabajo asignado y me puse directamente a trabajar. Para mi alivio, realmente sabía lo que estaba haciendo, o al menos creía que lo hacía. Para cuando llegó la hora de la comida, no sabía porqué había estado tan preocupada ayer y esta mañana."

Mi plan inicial era comer en la cafetería del piso de abajo pero, antes de que pudiera marcharme, Riley me encontró. "Conozco un lugar genial para comer que está solo a la vuelta de la esquina," dijo. "¿Quieres ir conmigo?"

Mi primer pensamiento fue aceptar inmediatamente, pero luego pensé en el consejo de Rose. Tal vez comer solos no era la idea más inteligente. Comer era algo inocente, pero no querría hablarle a Edward sobre ello, porque no estaba segura de cuál sería su respuesta y porque no querría que pensara que era algo significante. En resumen, quería evitar cualquier cosa que no querría contarle.

"Vale," acepté. "¿Qué te parece si formamos un grupo?" Noté que un par de compañeros que habíamos conocido en el entrenamiento se levantaban para marcharse y los llamé. "Susan, Hassan, ¿queréis venir a comer conmigo y con Riley?" Me giré hacia Riley. "¿Te parece bien?"

"Sí, definitivamente," contestó. Se giró a los otros dos. "Deberíais venir con nosotros."

Los dos aceptaron y juntos nos dirigimos a comer.

Quince minutos más tarde, mientras esperábamos nuestra comida, saqué mi teléfono para enviarle un mensaje a Edward. "_Estoy comiendo con Riley y otros dos amigos,"_ escribí, decidiendo revelarlo todo. No quería secretos. _"Gracias por el mensaje de esta mañana. Te amo. ¿Te veré esta noche?"_

No pasó mucho antes de que él respondiera. _"Y yo te amo a ti. Iré después de que me cambie de ropa. ¿Vale?"_

Sonreí ampliamente. _"Yo cocinaré. Te veo esta noche. Te amo."_

Hassan me miró con curiosidad al otro lado de la mesa mientras cogía pan. "¿Quién era?"

"El amor de mi vida," respondí instantáneamente.

Lo que fallé en notar fue que Riley se movió incómodo en su asiento a mi lado.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí está el nuevo capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado.

No tengo mucho tiempo, así que voy a pasar a hacer una aclaración. Hace un par de capítulos hice una distinción entre queue y stand in line, traduciendo la primera como hacer cola y la segunda como estar en línea; bueno, las dos significan hacer cola, pero yo no lo traduje igual porque en este fic es importante diferenciar cuando se usan términos británicos y términos americanos, pero las dos significan hacer cola.

Aclarado esto, solo me queda deciros que ya tenéis en mi blog dos nuevas recomendaciones y que estéis atentos el miércoles al adelanto del cap 17, os va a gustar, de verdad.

Me despido ya hasta el sábado. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos, y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	17. Tiempo tormentoso

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capítulo diecisiete – Tiempo tormentoso

Hacer casi las mismas actividades cada día hizo que el resto del verano pasara rápidamente. Cada mañana me levantaba a las seis. A las siete dejaba el piso y, para las ocho, estaba en mi cubículo trabajando en cualquier proyecto que tuviera asignado.

Ya no era el apagado cubículo que me habían asignado a principios de Junio. Ahora tenía mis toques personales – una foto de mí y Edward, una de mí y Alice, y otra de mí y mi familia; un calendario de pared de Seattle que mi madre me había enviado para recordar mi hogar; y otros efectos personales que le daban brillo al espacio – al igual que varios reportes de colores del trabajo y notas que estaban pegadas en las paredes.

A mediodía, siempre íbamos a comer, pero la comida variaba entre llevarla de casa, visitar la cafetería y salir a comer con colegas. Para la una, estaba de vuelta en mi escritorio, intentando enfocarme en mi trabajo y luchando contra el deseo de llamar a Edward durante las horas de trabajo solo para hablar con él y escuchar su voz.

No era que nunca nos viéramos – lo hacíamos, la mayoría de los días de la semana. Hacíamos turnos para visitarnos por las noches o salíamos a comer y, a no ser que Edward tuviera que salir de la ciudad por negocios, siempre pasábamos juntos los fines de semana. Veíamos conciertos de algunas de las bandas favoritas de Edward, salimos a bailar un par de veces a pesar de mi falta de coordinación, visitábamos festivales callejeros, e incluso celebramos el Cuatro de Julio. Bueno, yo lo hice – Edward no dejó de hablar de como las cosas serían diferentes actualmente si América todavía fuera una colonia británica. A pesar de eso, sin embargo, fue un buen compañero mientras yo celebraba con mi propio patriotismo.

No había creído que fuera posible, pero me enamoré incluso más de él durante ese par de meses. Finalmente progresamos en esa carga transicional y yo adoraba tener una relación real a corta distancia. Con solo unas excepciones, cuando no estaba trabajando, estaba pasando mi tiempo con Edward.

Él se había convertido en todo para mí, más que antes.

Eso no significaba que dejara abandonadas mis amistades, sin embargo. Todavía veía a menudo a Rosalie y a Alice, que había obtenido su trabajo soñado en restauración de arte, y también iba a la hora feliz con algunos colegas con los que había formado una amistad.

Todavía veía a Riley – nos sentábamos a dos cubículos el uno del otro – y él venía con el grupo de la hora feliz la mayoría de las veces, pero evitaba citas para comer personales con él cuando preguntaba, ya fuera llevando mi propia comida y declinando o aceptando e invitando a otros. No creía que él quisiera nada más que algo platónico, pero sabía que otras personas probablemente pensarían de forma diferente, incluido Edward.

Ahora, la segunda semana de Agosto acababa de terminar. Volví a mi apartamento en el metro ese viernes por la tarde con lo que parecía el resto de Londres. Una vez de vuelta en casa, me cambié mi ropa del trabajo a algo más casual como una camiseta blanca y una falda de colores que llevaría a la cena con Edward esta noche.

Una hora más tarde, el interfono sonó y Angela desbloqueó la puerta del portal para él. "¿Qué vais a hacer esta noche?" preguntó cuando salí de mi habitación. Ella estaba en la cocina, preparándose un bol de pasta y una ensalada para cenar.

Me encogí de hombros. "Cenar. Eso es todo lo que sé."

"Bueno, te ves bien. Me gusta esa falda," notó mientras se metía un trozo de queso en la boca.

"Gracias," dije, alisándome la falda floral de algodón morado, azul y rojo. "Alice la eligió."

Angela rió, poniendo las palmas de las manos en la encimera de la cocina. "Juro que necesito llevar a esa chica de compras conmigo alguna vez. Tiene buen gusto."

Sonreí. "Estará contentísima cuando le diga que has dicho eso."

Hubo un golpe en la puerta y salté para abrirla. Edward estaba al otro lado. Llevaba una camiseta gris que resaltaba sus fuertes brazos y pantalones oscuros. Me sentí un poco demasiado arreglada con sandalias de cuña, pero me negaba a cambiar de opinión sobre mi traje. Me había llevado bastante tiempo determinarlo cuando me probé casi todo mi armario una y otra vez.

Me envolvió en un abrazo antes de saludarme con un beso. "Te he echado de menos," murmuró contra mis labios. Había estado trabajando con una compañía en Birmingham esta semana y no le había visto desde nuestra cita el domingo por la noche.

Abrí los ojos y miré esas orbes verdes que tanto amaba. "Yo te echado más de menos," rebatí.

Edward sonrió ampliamente y luego miró sobre mi hombro. "Buenas noches, Angela. ¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien," la escuché contestar. Yo mantuve los ojos en Edward. "Divertíos esta noche."

"Oh, lo haremos," le aseguró. "Ten una buena noche." Luego me miró a los ojos. "¿Estás lista?"

Asentí y me reajusté la tira del bolso sobre mi hombro. Mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, la mano de Edward se quedó en la parte baja de mi espalda antes de que él cerrara la puerta y me siguiera por el pasillo y al piso de abajo.

Antes de que llegáramos a la puerta que llevaba afuera, paré y me di la vuelta. "¿Puedo besarte de nuevo?" Realmente le había extrañado esta semana y el beso que me había dado en presencia de Angela era demasiado casto.

Edward rió. "¿Esperas que conteste no a esa pregunta?"

"Solo estaba comprobando," expliqué antes de envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acercarme más a él. Inhalé su esencia y me enfoqué en la sensación de sus manos en mi espalda baja durante solo unos segundos. Edward bajó la cabeza y yo levanté los labios para encontrarme con los suyos en un suave y dulce beso. Mis dedos se enredaron en su pelo mientras nuestro beso progresaba hasta que sentí su lengua entrar en mi boca. Presionó mi espalda contra la pared del vestíbulo y movió sus manos a mi cintura.

Era un beso increíble – uno de libro – y había empezado a preguntarme si debería sugerir que volviéramos al piso de arriba y nos encerráramos en mi habitación el resto de la noche. Pero luego oímos el sonido del ascensor detrás de nosotros, señalando el fin de nuestra privacidad.

Edward se echó atrás y yo miré sobre su hombro para ver a una mujer anciana salir del elevador. Nos miró con sospecha y luego rodó los ojos antes de girarse hacia la puerta y salir.

Me encontré con la mirada de Edward una vez más y sonreí ampliamente. Era muy afortunada porque él fuera mío.

"Realmente te he extrañado," murmuró mientras tocaba un mechón de mi pelo. "No sé como alguna vez hemos pasado meses sin vernos. Apenas podía aguantar cuatro días lejos de ti."

"Lo sé," susurré y luego sonreí. "Nos aseguraremos de no volver a estar separados de nuevo, al menos no durante largos períodos de tiempo." A regañadientes, bajé mis brazos a mis lados y empecé a girarme hacia la puerta. "Y, ¿a dónde vamos a cenar?"

Edward agarró mi mano cuando dejamos el edificio y empezamos a caminar por la acera. "Umm... estaba pensando que podríamos hacer algo diferente, si te parece bien," comentó. "¿Por qué no caminamos hacia Hyde Park?"

Asentí. "Vale... pero me debes un masaje en los pies más tarde por hacerme ir andando tan lejos con tacones. Y todavía vamos a comer algo, ¿verdad?" Reí y puse mi mano libre en mi estómago. "Estoy famélica."

Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Edward sonreír ampliamente. "Sí, estaré más que dispuesto a darte un masaje en los pies si quieres, y sí, todavía cenaremos."

"Maravilloso," acepté, inclinándome ligeramente para que mi hombro descansara contra el suyo mientras caminábamos por la calle.

A pesar de mi elección de zapatos, fue un paseo agradable. Había un poco de humedad pero, gracias a Dios, no estaba lloviendo como había estado toda la semana. Algo de cielo azul asomaba entre las nubes. Esperaba que la lluvia aguantara hasta el lunes, dejándonos un fin de semana con un tiempo decente.

Finalmente cruzamos las puertas negras de acero del parque y bajamos por uno de los pequeños caminos que llevaban a The Serpentine, el gran lago que había entre Hyde Park y Kensington Gardens. Había una buena cantidad de personas por allí, aprovechándose del tiempo seco esta noche de viernes. Niños corrían por el césped y adultos paseaban a sus perros.

Miré el agua serena. Patos flotaban desde y hasta los árboles al otro lado del lago. Noté las barcas de remos en el agua y mi cara se iluminó. Me giré a Edward. "¿Podemos salir al lago?"

"Creí que querías cenar," comentó.

Me estremecí. Estaba bastante hambrienta, pero sabía que el alquiler de barcas no estaría mucho tiempo abierto. Giré la cabeza y miré mis alrededores. En la distancia, encontré lo que estaba buscando. "Hay un lugar en el que podemos comprar sándwiches," dije, apuntando a la distancia. "Podemos llevarlos con nosotros. A no ser que prefieras ir a un restaurante... Lo entendería. Podemos hacer esto en otro momento."

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "No. Si quieres salir en barca, saldremos en barca," me aseguró. "¿Estás segura de que nos dejarán subir comida?"

"No estoy segura, pero tengo un bolso grande," dije mientras gesticulaba al bolso amarillo que llevaba en el brazo. "Dudo que revisen mi bolso. Esto no es la seguridad de un aeropuerto. Los esconderemos por si acaso."

Fuimos a los Puntos de Comida, dónde pedimos dos sándwiches y dos botellas de agua. Lo metí en mi bolso para que pudiéramos comerlo más tarde y, cogidos de la mano, volvimos sobre nuestros pasos hasta el lugar de alquiler de barcas cerca del muelle.

"Quiero remar," discutí con él una vez que estuvimos sentados en la pequeña barca con remos de madera. Actualmente, Edward sostenía los dos remos en sus manos y se estaba preparando para salir.

"No tienes que esforzarte de esa manera," discrepó. "Yo estoy feliz de hacerlo."

"¿Estás diciendo que no puedo hacerlo?" Sabía que eso no era cierto, pero lo saqué igualmente. "Además, necesito ejercitar los brazos." Levanté mi brazo derecho, flexionado, y sentí los músculos con mi otra mano. "No trabajo mis bíceps y tríceps exactamente tecleando reportes en un ordenador todo el día."

Edward se veía divertido. "¿Realmente quieres remar?"

"¿No acabo de decirlo?" Estiré el brazo y cogí uno de los remos. Luego, Edward me dio el otro, reconociendo su derrota. "Gracias."

Mis brazos ardían tras los dos primeros minutos remando pero, ciertamente, no iba a quejarme a Edward por ello. En su lugar, solo me aseguré de que íbamos a un ritmo relajado. Tras unos minutos más, nuestra barca flotaba en el centro del lago y Edward me ayudó a volver a poner los remos en la barca. Busqué en mi bolso, saqué nuestros sándwiches y agua y le di a Edward el suyo.

"¿Qué tal ha ido el trabajo esta semana?" preguntó después de tragar su primer bocado de nuestra cena.

"Bastante bien," respondí. "Mi trabajo personal va progresando decentemente. Estoy trabajando en llevar correctamente los números pero, por supuesto, no dejan de cambiar cada día." Tomé un trago de agua. "Sin embargo, hay un problema en el departamento. El pronóstico de alguien para Agosto, estaba completamente mal. Le está costando a la compañía como dos billones de dólares debido a su error. Me alegro de no ser yo."

"Eso no está bien," comentó Edward.

"Nop," acordé. "Bueno, ¿qué tal Birmingham? Todavía no he estado allí."

"No te pierdes mucho, en mi opinión, pero estuvo bien a pesar de estar tan lejos de ti," repitió. "Te impresionaría los ineficientes procesos que utilizaba esta compañía..."

Mientras Edward entraba en más detalles sobre el trabajo que hacía, le escuché atentamente y terminé mi sándwich. No entendía todo de lo que hablaba, pero tenía una idea suficiente para tener una conversación inteligente por ello.

"Tom va a divorciarse," declaró de repente, refiriéndose a uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Nunca le había conocido personalmente, a él o a su futura ex-mujer, pero sabía que él y Edward trabajaban juntos en el mismo departamento desde hacía bastante tiempo.

"Oh, eso es muy malo," simpaticé.

Edward asintió, puso el envoltorio de su sándwich en el suelo de la barca y luego estiró el brazo para poner mis pies en su regazo. "¿Quieres ese masaje de pies ahora?"

Reí. "Claro."

Desabrochó las tiras con sus dedos y luego deslizó las sandalias en el suelo. Tomó mi pie derecho en sus manos y empezó a masajearlo. Cerré los ojos momentáneamente para disfrutar completamente la experiencia.

"Dice que él y Sharon nunca fueron el correcto para el otro," siguió.

Volví a abrir los ojos. Obviamente, él quería discutir esto. "Es una pena," comenté, insegura de lo que podía decir exactamente sobre una situación de la que no sabía nada.

"Ayer en el tren le pregunté porqué se casó con ella en primer lugar y él solo se encogió de hombros. ¡No lo sabía!" Sonaba absolutamente horrorizado por la respuesta de Tom.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevan casados?" pregunté.

"Cinco o seis años, creo," respondió Edward. "Pero, simplemente no entiendo porqué te casarías con alguien sin una razón." Miró y gesticuló hacia mí. "Quiero decir, yo tengo un montón de razones por las que me casaría contigo."

No podía pestañear. Estaba muy feliz de que tuviera razones pero, ¿dónde estaba yendo con esto? ¿Era simplemente un vago y-si, o algo más concreto? ¿Qué iba a decir después?

Entonces, sin aviso, fui forzada a pestañear debido a las grandes gotas de lluvia que nos asaltaron.

Edward miró furioso al cielo y se cubrió los ojos con la mano. "¿De dónde coño viene esto?"

Reí. "No lo sé. Sin embargo, tal vez deberíamos volver a tierra." Quité los pies de su regazo y cogí mi bolso. Lo sostuve cerca de mí para que mis aparatos electrónicos no se mojaran mucho. Empujé los remos hacia Edward. "Tú remarás de vuelta."

Me sonrió a través de la lluvia. "Así que ahora no necesitas el ejercicio, ¿huh?" bromeó conmigo. "Ya veo como es."

Le miré mientras nos remaba rápidamente de vuelta al muelle. Su camisa se había puesto de un color más oscuro y estaba pegada a su piel, y sus músculos se flexionaban con cada rotación de los remos. Su pelo mojado estaba pegado a su frente y la lluvia caía por su cara.

Él era hermoso pero estoy segura de que, bajo estas mismas circunstancias, yo me veía como un perro mojado. Limpié debajo de mis ojos para quitar algo de mi maquillaje y me eché atrás el pelo. "Te ves hermosa," comentó él cuando notó mis acciones.

Probablemente no fuera cierto, pero mientras Edward lo pensara, no me importaba quién más pensara que me veía horrorosa. "Gracias," dije bien alto para que pudiera oírme sobre el diluvio.

Miré al cielo. No sé como no nos habíamos dado cuenta de la tormenta que venía. Supongo que estaba demasiado metida en mi pequeña burbuja con Edward como para darme cuenta de que unas asquerosas y oscuras nubes se cernían sobre nosotros. Ciertamente no parecía que fueran a desaparecer pronto. No había nada que hacer con esperar a que pasara.

Llegamos a tierra mucho más rápido de lo que me había tomado a mí remar antes, todo gracias a Edward. El empleado de la casa de alquiler salió corriendo a la lluvia para ayudarnos a amarrar la barca y luego Edward me ayudó a salir. Todavía tenía los zapatos de la mano – se me había olvidado volver a ponérmelos – pero no teníamos tiempo para que yo me peleara con todas las tiras.

Hubo un flash de luz en el cielo – teníamos que ponernos a cubierto.

Corrimos hasta el café, pero estaba cerrado. Estuve tentada a buscar en mi bolso el pequeño paraguas que siempre llevaba dentro, pero no importaba – ya estábamos empapados.

"Correremos hasta la parada de metro, ¿vale?" gritó Edward sobre la fuerte lluvia.

Corrí por los caminos con Edward, su mano en una de las mías y mis sandalias en la otra. Intenté mirar donde pisaba. Seguramente mis pies estarían asquerosos, pero lo último que quería era pisar un trozo de cristal y necesitar vacunarme del Tétanos.

Finalmente, salimos del parque y bajamos las escaleras de la entrada más cercana de la estación Hyde Park Corner. Ahora que estábamos dentro, encontré el banco más cercano y me senté. Incliné mi cabeza hacia atrás contra la pared de hormigón y esperé hasta que el latido de mi corazón se ralentizara. Edward se sentó a mi lado y se pasó una mano por su pelo mojado.

"¿Está mi camiseta transparente?" pregunté. Por primera vez, me di cuenta de que llevaba una camiseta blanca.

Edward bajó la vista y luego asintió. "Uh... sí."

"Bueno... esto ha sido una cita para recordar," le dije. "Creo que hemos tenido que salir corriendo por la lluvia antes, pero nunca ha sido así de malo."

"Bueno, quería que fuera una cita para recordar por otra razón," confesó. Rompió nuestro contacto visual y miró a su alrededor. "Supongo que ahora es tan buen momento como cualquier otro."

Fue entonces que recordé de qué estaba hablando antes de que la tormenta nos interrumpiera.

Edward rotó su cuerpo hacia el mío y entrelazó mis manos con las suyas. Me miró a los ojos y las emociones que vi ahí eran abrumadoras. "Como estaba diciendo, sé exactamente las razones por las que me casaría contigo... por las que quiero casarme contigo... por las que me _casaré_ contigo," se corrigió a sí mismo.

Estaba quieta como una estatua mientras absorbía cada palabra que salía de su boca.

"Me haces feliz. Me amas por quién soy y nunca has hecho nada para intentar cambiarme. Eres mi mejor amiga, podemos hablar de cualquier cosa, eres mi otra mitad, y no quiero pasar ni un segundo sin ti en mi vida."

Soltó mis manos y se puso de pie. Se arrodilló en el suelo de hormigón mojado de la estación de metro. "Bella, ¿te casarás conmigo?" Buscó en uno de sus bolsillos traseros y sacó una caja mojada. "Tengo un anillo." La abrió y me lo mostró.

Era perfecto – justo lo que siempre había querido – un solitario con un diamante corte princesa en una banda de oro blanco. Mi mente fue a Sophie. Ella era la única que conocía esa información. Pero, ¿cuándo habían hablado de esto? Y, ¿cómo es que Alice no había dado ninguna pista? Luego me pregunté cómo reaccionarían mis padres. Mamá ciertamente estaría complacida. Papá estaría feliz, pero tal vez un poco precavido.

Levanté la vista del anillo a Edward y me di cuenta de que todavía tenía que responder. El pobre chico todavía estaba arrodillado en el incómodo hormigón, esperando a que respondiera mientras los transeúntes se quedaban viendo su proposición.

"¡Sí!" respondí tan rápido como pude. No quería que él, o cualquiera de hecho, pensara que tenía alguna duda. "¡Por supuesto que me casaré contigo!"

Tiré de él para levantarle de su rodilla y que se sentara en el banco a mi lado. Me abrazó fuertemente unos segundos antes de presionar sus labios contra los míos.

"Siento que no fuera la proposición perfecta," susurró, su frente mojada todavía estaba contra la mía. "Maldito tiempo."

Sacudí la cabeza y sonreí. "Ha sido perfecto," discrepé. "Nada, incluido el tiempo, podría apagar nuestro amor por el otro."

* * *

Hola!

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo, con una gran sorpresa, porque creo que nadie se lo esperaba...

En el proximo capítulo, veremos la reacción de las familias, ¿cómo creeis que se lo tomarán? Para un adelanto pasaos el miércoles por mi blog, además ya podéis suscribiros para que os llegue una alerta al correo cada vez que pongo una nueva entrada.

Por otra parte, en cuanto a los capítulos de la historia, tiene 24 y un epílogo.

Bueno, creo que no se me olvida nada, así que nos vemos el miércoles con el adelanto y el sábado con el nuevo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	18. Finalmente

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capitulo dieciocho – Finalmente

No podía quitar mis ojos de él. Incluso cuando finalmente dejamos el banco de la estación de metro y tomamos un tren de vuelta a la estación más cercana a mi piso, seguí mirando el anillo de compromiso que tenía en el dedo. La luz golpeaba las facetas del diamante – no era enorme, fíjate, pero tampoco era minúsculo – y capturaban mi atención.

Era perfecto y se lo dije a Edward por, probablemente, cuarta vez en la pasada media hora.

"Tu hermana me ayudó," admitió finalmente. "Ella me dijo lo que querías." Leyó la sorpresa escrita en mi cara y siguió. "Cuando te visité en América por Navidad y Sophie me llevó de compras al centro comercial, ella me pilló mirando anillos en una joyería. A pesar de mis excusas, ella supo lo que estaba pasando."

Mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. "¿Has estado planeándolo desde Diciembre?" No podía creer que él lo hubiera estado pensando durante tanto tiempo.

Pero Edward sacudió la cabeza. "En realidad, he estado pensando en ello desde... bueno... Noviembre de 2008."

Ahora, eso si que era sorprendente. "¿Mientras todavía estaba estudiando aquí? ¡Eso fue hace casi dos años completos, y solo habíamos estado juntos unos dos meses!"

Apretó mi mano derecha, que tenía cogida en la suya izquierda. "He sabido que estábamos destinados a estar juntos desde," paró pensando, "después de un mes de relación."

Sonreí ampliamente y luego me incliné para besarle en la mejilla. "Te amo," susurré.

Edward giró la cabeza y capturó mis labios en un corto beso. "Te amo," repitió.

Nos bajamos en nuestra parada, finalmente salimos de la Estación Victoria, y vi que todavía estaba lloviendo a cántaros fuera. A diferencia de antes, me tomé un momento para sacar mi pequeño paraguas de mi bolso y lo abrí. Edward lo cogió de mis manos y nos acurrucamos debajo mientras caminábamos rápidamente hacia mi piso."

Había esperado que Angela estuviera allí para compartir las fantásticas noticias pero, al entrar en el oscuro apartamento, supe que había salido, probablemente a visitar a su novio.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que Edward ya no era mi novio – era mi prometido.

"Tal vez deberíamos llamar a tus padres," sugirió mi prometido mientras se quitaba los zapatos mojados y los dejaba al lado de la puerta. "Todavía es pronto en los Estados."

"Sí. Sin embargo, antes quiero cambiarme esta ropa," dije, dejando mi bolso en la encimera de la cocina y dirigiéndome luego hacia la habitación. "¿Quieres tomar algo prestado? Tengo algo de ropa tuya, ya sabes."

Edward me siguió a mi habitación. Abrí un cajón y saqué una de sus camisetas que me había quedado y un par de pantalones de cordón que él se había olvidado una vez que se había quedado a dormir.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas vaciando mi armario, querida?"

"Desde siempre, querido," bromeé, poniendo la ropa en sus manos.

Mientras Edward se cambiaba al pijama seco en el baño, yo me quité mi falda y blusa mojadas y me puse una camiseta y pantalones cortos de algodón. Estaba echando mi ropa mojada en el cubo de la ropa sucia cuando Edward salió, pasándose una toalla por su pelo mojado.

"Llamemos a mis padres," repetí su sugerencia. Llevé mi ordenador portátil a la cocina, lo puse en la mesa y me senté. Abrí Skype y vi que mis padres estaban conectados. Mientras Edward ponía una silla a mi lado, hice click en su nombre y escuché como el tono sonaba por el apartamento.

Llevó un par de minutos que contestaran, pero finalmente se abrió la ventana de la cámara web y Sophie apareció a la vista. "¡Hey!" nos saludó por el ordenador. "¿Qué pasa? Oh, hey, Edward. Casi no te veo ahí."

"Hey, Sophie," contestó él moviendo su mano, y yo ajusté el ángulo de la cámara para que se viera más a Edward.

"Soph, ¿están por ahí mamá y papá?"

"Um, sí. Déjame ir a buscarlos. Esperad," nos dijo antes de levantarse del sofá y desaparecer.

Unos minutos más tarde, los tres miembros de mi familia estaban alineados en el sofá. "Hey, cariño," dijo mi madre primero. "Hola, Edward. ¿Cómo estás el día de hoy? O, ¿debería decir esta noche? Es tarde allí, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, es bastante tarde," comenté antes de ir a la razón principal por la que me había puesto en contacto con ellos. "Y, hay una razón para que haya llamado." Miré a Edward y no pude evitar la amplia sonrisa que apareció en mis labios.

"Oh Dios mío," susurró Sophie entusiasmada. "Finalmente."

Papá se giró hacia mi hermana con curiosidad y luego me volvió a mirar a través de la cámara web. "Y, ¿cuál es la razón por la que has llamado?" preguntó con cautela.

"¡Edward y yo vamos a casarnos!" exclamé. "¡Me ha pedido que me case con él!"

Renee sonrió ampliamente y se inclinó contra Sophie, susurrándole algo que no pude oír al oído.

Charlie mantuvo su cara neutral. "Y, ¿tú has dicho?"

Bufé. "¡Que sí, por supuesto! Papá, vamos, te gusta Edward," dije, mi ansiedad iba en aumento. "Tiene que gustarte. Tienes que aprobarlo."

"Lo hace," susurró Edward mientras me frotaba la espalda. "Le llamé hace un par de semanas y le pregunté."

Charlie sacudió la cabeza. "Maldición, Edward. ¿No podías dejarme engañar a mi hija solo por esta vez? Pero supongo que lo estás haciendo para hacerla sentir bien, así que me parece bien."

Exhalé aliviada. "Por favor, no hagas eso de nuevo, papá. Tampoco es que espere volver a comunicarte alguna vez que estoy comprometida..."

Mi padre sonrió. "Lo prometo. Enhorabuena, cariño. A ti también, Edward."

"Y, ¿cómo se lo has pedido?" preguntó Sophie. "¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Quiero detalles!"

Edward y yo relatamos nuestra experiencia, incluyendo la barca, la tormenta y la estación de metro y, tras hablar un poco más, terminamos la llamada.

Cerré mi portátil y me giré a Edward. "¿Le pediste permiso a mi padre?" Eso no era algo que hubiera esperado de Edward, considerando que solo había visto una vez a mi padre y que vivían a medio mundo de distancia.

Mi prometido se encogió de hombros. "Quería asegurarme de que lo aprobaría. Si no lo hacía, te lo habría pedido igualmente, pero estuvo bien saber que tenía su bendición."

"Eres demasiado perfecto," dije, sacudiendo la cabeza incrédula. "Pero te amo igualmente. ¿Quieres llamar a tus padres? ¿Alice? ¿Rosalie y Emmett?"

"Visitémoslos mañana," sugirió Edward. "Es tarde. Mis padres ya estarán en la cama y estoy seguro de que los otros tienen sus propios planes. Además, ¿no están Alice y Jasper de vacaciones por el fin de semana?"

"Oh, sí," recordé. "Entonces los llamaremos mañana. Y, ¿qué quieres hacer el resto de la noche?"

"Lo que tú quieras. Estaría completamente feliz por sostenerte en mis brazos el resto de mi vida... y el resto de la noche," declaró antes de besar dulcemente mis labios.

Presioné mis labios contra los suyos más fuerte, sabiendo que esta noche haríamos algo más que solo acurrucarnos. "Gracias por pedirme matrimonio," susurré contra sus labios.

Sentí a Edward sonreír. "Gracias por decir que sí."

- . - . - . - . -

La mañana siguiente fuimos a Islington y visitamos a Esme y Carlisle. No habíamos llamado antes, así que Carlisle se sorprendió bastante cuando abrió la puerta. "Bueno, esto es una gran sorpresa. Entrad."

Entramos en la casa de los padres de Edward y Esme se levantó de su escritorio en la esquina de la sala de estar y nos saludó, dándonos un abrazo y un beso. "¿Qué os trae por aquí esta mañana de domingo? Todo está bien, espero."

Había mantenido mi mano izquierda en el bolsillo de mi pantalón todo el tiempo. No había necesidad de arruinar la sorpresa antes de que pudiéramos siquiera decir algo. Estaba segura de que, de otra manera, se habrían dado cuenta.

Como yo había hecho con mis padres, Edward fue directo al grano con los suyos. "Mamá, papá, Bella y yo vamos a casarnos."

Carlisle y Esme intercambiaron miradas y Esme sonrió satisfecha. "Te lo dije," le comentó a su marido. "Me debes una cena e ir a bailar."

"¿Hicisteis una apuesta sobre nuestro compromiso?" preguntó Edward incrédulo. "No puedo creer esto. ¿Cuáles eran los términos?"

"Tu madre apostó que ocurriría antes de que terminara el verano," le explicó Carlisle a Edward. "Yo pensaba que sería en otoño. Pero aunque haya perdido la apuesta, estoy muy feliz por vosotros dos." Se volvió y me miró a los ojos. "Ahora serás realmente mi hija."

Tragué el nudo de mi garganta que presagiaba lágrimas y di un paso adelante para abrazar a mi futuro suegro. "Gracias."

Tras el anuncio, Edward y yo nos sentamos en el sillón mientras sus padres se sentaban en el sofá.

"Así que Esme consigue cena y baile," noté. "¿Cuál era tu premio si hubieras ganado?"

Carlisle abrió la boca para responder pero Esme le paró rápidamente. "No querrías saberlo," dijo apresurada, con sus orejas poniéndose rojas. "De cualquier manera, ¿dónde estabais cuando mi hijo te propuso matrimonio? Algún lugar bonito, espero."

"Tienes razón – no quiero saberlo," murmuró Edward con los ojos ensanchados.

"La estación de metro de Hyde Park Corner," me adelanté y respondí su pregunta con honestidad.

La sonrisa de Esme cayó. "Edward, creí que te había criado mejor que eso..."

Reí. "Fue perfecto, te lo aseguro. Estábamos en una barca en el lago en Hyde Park y casi lo pregunta, pero entonces llegó la tormenta de anoche y nos interrumpió. Escapamos al metro."

"Típico del tiempo británico," comentó Carlisle. "Al menos fue memorable."

"Sí, es un recuerdo que tendré el resto de mi vida," declaré.

Levanté la vista a mi prometido que estaba sentado a mi lado. Era cierto que recordaría su proposición el resto de mi vida, si no más. Eso era todo el tiempo que Edward y yo estaríamos juntos.

Nuestro amor trascendería la muerte.

Poco después, dejamos la casa de Carlisle y Esme y cogimos el metro a Chelsea, dónde vivían Emmett y Rosalie. En el camino llamé a Alice.

"Ho-la," escuché a su cantarina voz responder. Obviamente lo estaba pasando bien en su corto viaje a Brighton con Jasper.

"Hola, Alice. Soy Bella," le dije, aunque estaba segura de que había visto mi nombre en el identificador de llamadas.

"Sabía que eras tú, tonta," contestó. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Estoy prometida, Alice," declaré simplemente.

Hubo silencio al otro lado durante unos segundos hasta que gritó. "¡Finalmente!" Entonces apenas pude oírla. "Jazz, Edward y Bella van a casarse." Debió de decírselo cubriendo el auricular de su teléfono móvil con la mano.

"Dales la enhorabuena," escuché la voz de Jasper.

"Jasper dice enhorabuena," me dijo Alice a un volumen normal. "¡Oh Dios mío, no puedo creer que lo hiciera este fin de semana mientras yo no estaba allí! ¡No es que tuviera que estar allí en el momento exacto – no soy una mata-momentos – pero desearía estar allí ahora para poder cogerte de las manos y saltar contigo entusiasmadas!"

Reí. Eso era exactamente lo que ella habría hecho si estuviera presente. "¿En otro momento?"

"¡Sí! Estaré de vuelta en Londres mañana. ¿Por qué no nos encontramos en el parque mañana por la tarde? ¡Puedes correr conmigo y puedes contármelo todo!"

"No soy corredora, Alice," le recordé.

"Entonces lo bajaré a ritmo de marcha," corrigió. "Vamos, Bella. ¿Por favooooooor?"

"Bien, vale," acepté. "¿A qué hora mañana?"

"Las siete. Regent's Park. Al lado de las canchas de tenis," me informó. "Te veré allí. ¡Oh, y enhorabuena! ¡Díselo también a mi hermano!"

"Lo haré," prometí. "Probablemente debería irme. Estamos en el edificio de Rosalie y Emmett."

"Espera, ¿ellos reciben una visita y yo una llamada telefónica?" preguntó Alice incrédula. "¿Cómo puede ser eso justo? Yo soy la que está emparentada con tu prometido."

Mientras lidiaba con Alice, Edward presionó el botón de la puerta principal de la residencia McCarty.

"Recibirías una visita en persona si estuvieras en la ciudad," defendí. "Además, ni siquiera sé si están en casa."

"¿Hola?" sonó la voz de Emmett por el altavoz.

"Oh, están en casa," le dije a Alice. "Lo siento."

"Vale, vale. Lo entiendo," contestó calmada. "De nuevo, enhorabuena, Bella. No puedo esperar hasta que seas oficialmente mi hermana, aunque he pensado así de ti desde... siempre."

Edward sostuvo la puerta abierta para mí y entré en el vestíbulo. "Yo tampoco puedo esperar," deseé. "Te veré mañana, Alice. Adiós."

"¡Adiós!" dijo alegremente antes de terminar nuestra llamada.

Metí mi teléfono en mi bolso y luego levanté la vista a Edward. "Alice y Jasper dicen enhorabuena," le dije. "Así que, ¿Rose y Emmett están los dos en casa?"

Asintió. "Sí, Emmett ha dicho que no estaban haciendo nada y que subiéramos."

Caminamos por el pasillo hasta su apartamento y Edward llamó a la puerta. Emmett la abrió segundos después con un "¿qué hay?" antes de que nos diera un abrazo y nos hiciera entrar.

Rosalie se levantó del taburete cerca de la encimera de la cocina, dónde estaba comiendo un sándwich. Se limpió la boca y dedos con una servilleta de papel antes de saludarnos. "¡Hola! ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer tan maravillosa visita?"

"En serio. Normalmente, no aparecéis simplemente. Tampoco es que nos importe," nos aseguró Emmett. Hizo un gesto hacia la sala de estar. "Tomad asiento. ¿Queréis algo para beber?"

"No, gracias," decliné y mi prometido sacudió la cabeza. En su lugar, hicimos como nos había dicho y nos sentamos en el sofá mientras nuestros amigos nos seguían.

Edward puso su brazo sobre mis hombros y le miré. "¿Quieres decírselo tú?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Vale," aceptó. "Os visitamos para deciros que vamos a casarnos."

Emmett sonrió satisfecho. "Tío, enhorabuena."

"¡Finalmente! ¡Enhorabuena!" exclamó Rosalie, dando palmadas entusiasmada. "¿Ya habéis elegido una fecha?"

Sacudí la cabeza. Honestamente, todavía no había pensado en esa parte. Me giré hacia Edward. "¿Tú que piensas?"

"Estoy abierto a sugerencias," respondió inseguro. "Además, ¿no tienes que contar con tu familia? Eso asumiendo que quieras casarte aquí, claro."

"Quiero casarme aquí en Londres," le aseguré. "Pero tienes razón. Mi familia no puede simplemente dejarlo todo para volar al otro lado del mundo por mi boda. Y necesito tiempo para planearlo, así que no puede ser muy pronto. ¿Qué te parece en algún momento del 2011?"

Edward asintió. "Solo no muy lejos en el 2011."

"Definitivamente no," acepté. No quería esperar un año o más para casarme con Edward. "¿Qué te parece Marzo? ¿O Mayo como muy tarde? Mi hermana tendrá vacaciones de primavera en Marzo y será fácil para mi madre para pedir tiempo libre y encontrar un sustituto. En mayo, las dos deberían haber terminado el año escolar."

"Tenéis tiempo para decidir," nos recordó Rosalie. "Pensadlo y discutirlo con vuestras familias. Y sabed que Emmett y yo estamos aquí para ayudaros con cualquier cosa que necesitéis."

"Gracias," contesté. "Tal vez te tome la palabra en eso."

"Planear tu boda no tiene porqué ser estresante, aunque mucha gente lo hace estresante. Solo recordad que no estáis planeando el día más feliz de vuestra vida," siguió Rosalie. "Os quita un peso de los hombros."

"Tiene razón," siguió Emmett. "Amé el día de mi boda, pero no fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Los días más felices han ocurrido a diario desde entonces. El día de vuestra boda es solo el comienzo."

Estuve de acuerdo con ellos sin una duda en mi cabeza. Era solo el principio.

- . - . - . - . -

No quería que el fin de semana – el mejor fin de semana de mi vida... hasta el momento – terminara, y lo hizo demasiado rápido.

Casi llegué tarde el lunes por la mañana al trabajo. Teníamos una reunión de personal a las ocho en punto, pero yo tuve la horrorosa suerte de perder el metro que normalmente cogía. Entonces tuve que esperar cerca de diez minutos a que llegara el siguiente tren que no parecía una lata de sardinas con los trabajadores de Londres.

De cualquier manera, intenté no estresarme por ello. Bajé la vista al anillo de compromiso que tenía en el dedo y me recordé a mí misma que nada tan trivial como esto podía arruinar mi increíble vida.

Dos minutos después de las ocho, entré a toda prisa en la sala de conferencias y tomé el último asiento libre en la esquina de la larga mesa. Gracias a Dios, la reunión aún no había empezado. Mi jefe, James, dio una palmada para que todos se callaran. "Buenos días," nos saludó antes de pasar a los negocios. "¿Cómo van vuestros planes? Anjali, ¿qué progreso hay en el servicio de reportes?"

Fui a una hoja vacía en mi libreta de notas y tomé un sorbo de café de mi taza para llevar. Escuché a mis colegas hacerle preguntas a nuestro jefe pero, tras un par de minutos, mi mente empezó a vagar. Miré al otro lado de la mesa y vi a Riley sentado hacia el otro final.

Él tampoco estaba escuchando a James. En su lugar, estaba mirando la mesa, frente a mí, con una mirada extraña en la cara. Me confundió un momento hasta que miré a dónde él estaba mirando, a mis manos, cruzadas encima de la mesa. Mi mano izquierda y, por tanto, mi anillo de compromiso, le devolvían la mirada.

Levanté la mano para llamar su atención y, cuando me miró a los ojos, le di una sonrisa como saludo.

Pasó otra media hora antes de que termináramos. Recogí mis pertenencias en mis brazos y di lentas zancadas para dejar la habitación, de manera que interceptaría a Riley mientras nos marchábamos.

Él se acercó a mí y luego sonrió ampliamente. "Así que, las enhorabuenas están en el orden del día, ¿huh?"

No pude evitar sonreír. "Así que te has dado cuenta." Levanté la mano y miré una vez más al anillo. Era realmente hermoso.

"Era difícil no notarlo. Me estaba cegando," bromeó. "Pero, en serio, enhorabuena."

"Gracias," contesté mientras volvíamos a nuestra sección en la oficina.

"¿Habéis elegido una fecha?" preguntó.

Sacudí la cabeza. "No específicamente. Estamos pensando en Marzo o Mayo. Ya ves, tiene que venirle bien a mi familia para venir desde los Estados y luego, obviamente, necesito algo de tiempo para planear la cosa."

Riley rió. "¿No vas a contratar a un planeador de bodas ridículamente caro? Ooh, deberías coger a alguien como ese tipo que interpretó Martin Short en aquella película de Steve Martin."

Rompí a reír. "¿Franck? ¿De _El padre de la novia_? ¡Seguro que eso lo haría interesante! Pero, con toda seriedad, no, no voy a contratar a un planeador de bodas. Me gusta planear cosas y tengo un montón de gente que me ayudará. Mi madre, la madre de Edward, la hermana de Edward, Rosalie..."

"Lo cojo, lo cojo," me detuvo. Habíamos llegado a nuestra fila de cubículos, y Riley se quedó en la entrada del suyo mientras yo pasaba por su lado. "Así que, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo después del trabajo? Invitaré yo como parte de mis 'mejores deseos'."

"Gracias por la oferta, pero no puedo. Tengo planes con mi futura cuñada, Alice," expliqué. "Tal vez en otro momento."

Riley se encogió de hombros. "Tú te lo pierdes," bromeó. "Te veré por ahí."

Reí. "Te veré por ahí," repetí antes de seguir hacia mi escritorio.

Esa tarde, dejé el trabajo unos quince minutos antes de las cinco para intentar no pillar el atasco del tráfico de trabajadores en el metro. El viaje, desafortunadamente, fue igual que siempre, pero llegué a mi piso quince minutos antes de lo normal.

Me hice una cena rápida y luego me cambié a un par de pantalones cortos, una camiseta y mi par de zapatillas de deporte que raramente me ponía. Dejé mi teléfono móvil en casa y solo llevé mi llave del apartamento y mi tarjeta Oyster para ir en el metro, y metí las dos en un bolsillo escondido en mis pantalones.

A cinco minutos de las siete, estaba entrando en Regent's Park hacia mi punto de encuentro con Alice. La encontré cerca de uno de los caminos al lado de las canchas de tenis, estirando las piernas.

"No sabía que fueras una ávida corredora," comenté mientras me acercaba.

"Eso es porque, hasta ahora, nunca te había invitado a venir conmigo," contestó. "Me gusta correr sola, pero realmente quería verte, así que aquí estás." Puso las manos en las caderas y me sonrió. "¡Bueno, enhorabuena!" Tomó mi mano izquierda en la suya. "Le dije que se vería bien en tu dedo."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a que yo le ayudé a elegirlo," explicó alegremente. "¡Fue hace cerca de dos meses, sin embargo, y cuando no te lo pidió inmediatamente después, me olvidé, lo que probablemente fue algo bueno o no habría sido capaz de guardar el secreto durante tanto tiempo!"

Reí. "¡Esa es la razón por la que pensé que no iba a pasar pronto! ¡Creí que al menos me habrías dado una pista!"

Los ojos de Alice se estrecharon repentinamente. "Tal vez eso era lo que Edward planeaba..." Sacudió la cabeza. "Me conoce demasiado bien," gruñó.

"Bueno, es tu hermano," apunté.

"¡Y tu prometido!" Este fue el momento en que cogió mis dos manos y saltó arriba y abajo conmigo entusiasmada. "¡Oh! Quería preguntarte algo."

"Dispara."

Sin embargo, en lugar de responderme, empezó a marchar por uno de los caminos. Yo salí detrás de ella y la alcancé rápidamente de manera que estaba corriendo a su lado.

"¿Quieres ir a Italia?" preguntó.

Pensé que no la había oído correctamente. "¿Italia? ¿Como, al país?"

"¿Qué otra Italia hay? Los padres de Jasper tienen una villa allí y él lleva casi un año prometiendo llevarme, así que planeamos coger un fin de semana largo en Septiembre. Queríamos ver si tú y Edward, y Rosalie y Emmett queríais uniros a nosotros," explicó.

"¿Por qué nos querrías allí?" me pregunté en voz alta. "Si yo fuera tú, un viaje romántico a Italia lo pasaría solo con mi novio, sin amigos uniéndose."

"Jasper y yo pasamos suficiente tiempo solos, pero no pasamos tiempo suficiente con los miembros de nuestra familia. Además, vuestra presencia hará que dejemos la habitación y salgamos a hacer turismo."

Reí. "¿Cuándo en Septiembre?"

"Eso es negociable, pero estábamos pensando en el fin de semana del once o el dieciocho," respondió. "Sin embargo, probablemente quieras tomarte uno o dos días libres del trabajo. Si pudieras coger el viernes, podríamos salir el jueves por la noche. Luego podemos volver el domingo por la tarde, lo que nos da dos días y medio en Italia. No es tiempo suficiente para ver Italia, obviamente, pero dudo que alguno de nosotros pueda coger una semana libre de trabajo. Y no debería ser muy caro. El alojamiento y la comida será gratis y podemos volar con EasyJet y salir de Luton para que sea más barato, si es necesario." Paró unos segundos para tomar aliento. "¿Qué piensas?"

"Debería poder tomarme un viernes libre," le dije. "Creo que Edward también podrá. Él ya trabaja tanto de lunes a jueves que los viernes son sus días sencillos. Pero, por si acaso, le preguntaré más tarde esta noche y te avisaré, ¿vale?"

"Eso es todo lo que pido," respondió Alice. "Así que, ¿crees que estás lista para acelerar un poco?"

Habíamos estado corriendo a un ritmo lento y estaba segura de que Alice estaba acostumbrada a correr mucho más rápido.

"Claro," acepté. "Solo me quedaré atrás luego."

"Creo que te irá bien," contestó mientras aumentábamos el ritmo. "Voy a hacer una corredora de ti. Esto es solo el comienzo."

Con sus palabras, pensé en el consejo de Emmett del día anterior y volví a pensar en mi inminente boda.

El día con el que todas las niñas soñaban.

El día que mi Barbie, con un vestido de novia blanco, había representado cuando era una niña.

El día que había estado esperando desde que me enamoré de Edward.

Entendía el consejo de Rose sobre no estresarme por la boda, pero sabía que tenía que ser perfecto, y yo haría todo lo que pudiera para asegurarlo.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Al final todos han reaccionado bien, aunque me ha encantado Charlie haciéndola sufrir un poco, jeje.

Espero que os haya gustado... se avecina un nuevo viaje... ya veremos como va.

Ahora voy a subir un regalito, un one shot de la autora de Lessons in Forbidden Love que espero que también os guste, sobre todo porque me ha costado casi dos semanas traducirlo, jeje.

Feliz Navidad a todos, espero que lo paséis bien y que Papa Noel (o Santa Claus) os haya traído muchas cosas, jeje. Nos vemos el próximo sábado o el domingo, depende de lo tarde que me acueste en Año Nuevo.

Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	19. Bella Italia

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capitulo diecinueve – Bella Italia

Las turbulencias en el avión eran horrorosas. Podía lidiar con pequeñas sacudidas esporádicas durante el viaje, pero grandes sacudidas cada pocos minutos me ponían nerviosa.

Agarré la mano de Edward bajo el resposabrazos que nos separaba. "Estamos bien, Bella," me tranquilizó una vez más. "Ya estamos con el descenso inicial. Estaremos allí antes de que te des cuenta."

Sonreí. "Lo sé. Así que... podrás practicar tu italiano mientras estés aquí," noté, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el resto del agitado viaje.

Edward rió ligeramente. "Difícilmente recuerdo una palabra," confesó. "Pero, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez lo retome en los dos días que estaremos en Italia."

"Me encantaría que me hablaras en italiano alguna vez," admití. "Nunca lo has hecho."

"Tú nunca me hablas en francés," contrarrestó. "Pero intentaré aprender algo para ti."

Apreté su mano una vez más, pero esta vez no era por la ansiedad. "Eso sería encantador."

Media hora más tarde, el peor viaje en avión que había tenido finalmente terminó. Llegamos a tierra en el aeropuerto fuera de Roma a salvo, y di un suspiro de alivio.

"Gracias a Dios que ha terminado," escuché a Alice decirle a Jasper en la fila delante de nosotros.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban sentados al otro lado del pasillo frente a mí y Edward, pero no habían dicho ni una palabra. Ella había leído una revista todo el tiempo mientras Emmett jugaba en su iPhone.

El avión finalmente paró y nos levantamos, cogiendo nuestro equipaje de mano de los compartimentos que teníamos encima, y salimos del avión a la noche italiana. Hacía más calor que en Londres, donde el otoño casi había empezado, y disfruté la diferencia de temperatura.

Salimos de la pista y entramos en el Aeroporto Leonardo da Vinci, pasamos aduanas e inmigración y nos dirigimos hacia la salida, donde un chófer con uniforme nos saludó.

Estaba impresionada. Jasper debía tener todo este viaje planeado bastante bien.

El chófer nos llevó a una SUV oscura. Íbamos bastante apretados los seis más el conductor, pero nos las arreglamos. De alguna manera, conseguí quedarme con un asiento al lado de la ventana atrás del todo con Edward junto a mí.

Era muy tarde, así que el viaje pareció más largo de lo que realmente era. Subimos por la costa, lejos de Roma, durante un buen rato, pero solo podía ver oscuridad. Finalmente, descansé la cabeza en el hombro de Edward, cerré los ojos y me permití quedarme dormida.

Mi prometido me despertó cuando llegamos. Miré el reloj. Solo había estado dormida unos veinte minutos.

Salimos del coche y me sorprendí bastante por mis alrededores.

Cuando Alice habló de la villa italiana de los Hale, la imaginé en una pintoresca ladera, como en la Toscana. En su lugar, la villa estaba en un lugar ligeramente más urbano. Había farolas y una acera. A pesar de lo tarde que era, coches muy pequeños y Vespas pasaban por la carretera de adoquines.

"Grazie," le dijo Jasper al chófer mientras le pagaba, y luego se giró al resto de nosotros que estábamos esperando fuera de la entrada con nuestras bolsas en mano. "Bienvenidos a Villa Bracciano." Sacó un llavero de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de hierro forjado.

Rosalie lideró el camino, considerando que ella estaba familiarizada con el hogar de vacaciones de la familia. Dentro de la puerta y paredes de hormigón – en el interior, cubierto de enredaderas y setos – había un bonito patio con techo de terracota que se extendía unos veinte pies hasta la puerta principal de la casa.

Jasper también abrió esta puerta para nosotros y entramos en la casa. Ya había una luz encendida en la entrada, y había una nota, escrita en italiano, al lado de la puerta. Tras cerrar y volver a echarle la llave a la puerta principal, Jasper la cogió, la examinó y se la dio a Rose. "Tú sabes leer en italiano, ¿verdad?"

"Un poco," contestó, cogiendo la nota. Se tomó un minuto o dos para leerla. "Es de la ama de llaves. A dado el agua y la luz y ha llenado la nevera y la despensa de comida. Nos ha dado su número de teléfono por si necesitamos algo y dice que pasará por aquí mañana."

Jasper volvió a coger la nota. "Gracias. Así que, ¿supongo que yo daré el tour?"

"Por favor," respondió Emmett. "Rosie, no puedo creer que en todos los años que llevamos juntos nunca antes hayamos venido."

Rosalie se encogió de hombros. "No vengo muy a menudo."

Todos seguimos a Jasper al piso de abajo mientras nos mostraba nuestras habitaciones, dejamos las bolsas, y luego seguimos con el tour. Era una villa hermosa. Se podía decir que había sido construida hace un siglo y aún así, todavía tenía algunas instalaciones modernizadas.

La sala de estar estaba en el piso superior, cerca de la entrada, y era grande, abierto y acentuado por un color azul mediterráneo. Había grandes ventanas que daban al exterior, pero todo lo que pude ver fue oscuridad. La cocina era más pequeña de lo normal, pero tenía una moderna cocina, horno y nevera, que probablemente era más de lo que realmente necesitaríamos para nuestras vacaciones de dos días.

Sin embargo, no noté la parte más increíble de la villa, hasta que Jasper nos llevó hasta el nivel más bajo de la casa y salimos por una puerta trasera a otro patio. Pero, a diferencia del frontal, que era cerrado, este patio daba al gran lago. La villa estaba en el borde de un pequeño acantilado a la orilla del lago. No era extraño que no hubiera visto nada por las ventanas de la sala de estar – daban al agua. Esta vez, vi el reflejo de la luna en el agua y los puntos de luz esparcidos por la costa.

"Esto es increíble," susurró Alice. "Es mucho mejor de lo que describiste."

Jasper la besó en la cabeza. Me alegro de que te guste," le susurró él antes de levantar su voz para que el resto de nosotros pudiéramos oírle. "También hay un camino que dirige a un muelle en el lago. No tenemos barco, pero está bien para nadar."

"Gracias a Dios que he traído un traje de baño," pensé en voz alta. No podía esperar a ver como estaba el agua. No había nadado en mucho tiempo.

No había mucho más que ver en la oscuridad, y ya era muy tarde, así que entramos en la villa y nos separamos para ir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

La habitación que Edward y yo compartíamos era bastante pequeña con paredes blancas y una cama de un tamaño decente. Había una ventana cuadrada con contraventanas de madera pintadas que daban a la vista exterior. Como no había aire acondicionado en la villa, las contraventanas fueron abiertas inmediatamente y el ventilador del techo encendido.

"Esto es tan bonito," le dije entusiasmada a Edward mientras sacaba mi pijama de la bolsa.

"Déjaselo a los Hale para tener un lugar como este," comentó. "No habría esperado nada menos."

Reí. "Ya sabes, es una ventaja tener unos cuantos amigos ricos."

Edward sonrió satisfecho. "Ya sabes que trabajaré duro para darte cosas buenas, Bella, pero tengo que decirte que nunca vamos a tener una casa de vacaciones como esta."

Reí fuertemente. "Oh, créeme, lo sé. No tengo expectaciones de riqueza," le aseguré. "Además, no querría poner dinero en otra casa igualmente. Cualquier extra sería mejor usado para viajar o en cualquier otra cosa."

"Entonces pensamos igual," dijo aliviado.

"Siempre hemos pensado igual," le recordé. "Como mi madre no deja de recordarme, somos muy compatibles."

Cogí mi pijama, crema facial y pasta y cepillo de dientes, y dejé a Edward para ir al baño. Cinco minutos más tarde, cambiamos lugares y yo me metí en un lado de la cama. Probablemente podría haberme quedado dormida inmediatamente, estaba muy cansada, pero mantuve mis ojos abiertos para esperar el regreso de mi prometido.

Finalmente lo hizo, y me giré para darle un beso de buenas noches y luego descansé mi cabeza en su hombro. "Te amo, Edward."

"Te amo, Bella. Dulces sueños," susurró antes de estirar el brazo hacia la lámpara y apagar la luz, sumiéndonos en la oscuridad.

- . - . - . - . -

La luz del sol entró por la ventana abierta por la mañana y me desperté fácilmente. Había hecho tanto calor – no demasiado calor, pero más de lo que estaba acostumbrada en Londres – anoche que había pateado mi parte de las sábanas hasta el pie de la cama y me desperté varias veces.

Edward todavía estaba dormido a mi lado, así que salí de la cama en silencio y fui de puntillas por el suelo de baldosa hasta la ventana. Mi respiración se quedó atascada cuando miré la vista.

El lago – Lago di Bracciano, había explicado Alice mientras esperábamos anoche en el aeropuerto – era de un azul profundo y se extendía tan lejos en el horizonte que éste era solo una línea recta de azul. Bajé la vista al patio alrededor de la villa y vi varias variedades de árboles en los que los pájaros revoloteaban y gorjeaban. También vi el camino que llevaba al lago.

Me giré de la ventana y busqué en mi bolsa el vestido de manga corta de algodón azul oscuro que había traído. Estaba un poco arrugado, pero estaba segura de que se alisarían pronto. Me cambié en la habitación, me puse los zapatos y ni siquiera me molesté con el maquillaje antes de dejar la habitación y dirigirme al piso de abajo.

Escuché palabras de un italiano imperfecto e incluso más palabras de un inglés imperfecto. Cuando pasé por la puerta del baño del pasillo, vi a Rosalie hablando – o intentando hablar – con una mujer italiana grande y bajita. Debía ser la ama de llaves, pensé. Rosalie no me vio y yo no podía ayudarla con el italiano, así que seguí hacia mi destino.

Quité el cerrojo y abrí la puerta del patio trasero, la cerré detrás de mí y caminé a la luz del sol. El camino al lago era solo un gastado camino sucio a un lado de la colina, e intenté ser extra cuidadosa para no tropezar con ninguna de las rocas que había en el suelo. Tenía el potencial de caerme por la inclinación de la cuesta y no quería arruinar este viaje hiriéndome de gravedad o muriendo.

No tomó mucho tiempo llegar al final. El muelle que sobresalía en el agua era pequeño, con tablas de madera vieja y una escalera de metal que entraba en el lago. Caminé hasta el final y me senté. Me quité los zapatos y dejé que mis pies se hundieran en el agua fría.

Fue solo unos minutos más tarde cuando estaba desabrochándome los botones frontales de mi vestido y echándolo detrás de mí. También me quité el sujetador y lo puse debajo de mi vestido. Esta zona estaba relativamente retirado, y no quería tener que esperar a que se secara cuando saliéramos más tarde. Había traído más pares de bragas; no había traído otro sujetador.

Rápidamente me tiré del muelle al agua. La frialdad me envolvió mientras estaba sumergida pero, para cuando saqué la cabeza a la superficie, se sentía muy refrescante.

Tras varios minutos nadando, escuché la voz de Edward detrás de mí. "Sabes que se supone que no puedes nadar sola, ¿verdad?"

Me di la vuelta y le vi mirándome desde el muelle. "Entonces, ¿por qué no te unes a mí?"

Él respondió sacándose su camiseta blanca por la cabeza, desabrochando sus pantalones y dejándolos caer alrededor de sus tobillos, dejándole solo con sus bóxers. Luego se tiró de cabeza al agua, a mi lado.

"Buenos días," me saludó cuando emergió a la superficie.

Tomó aire y se echó atrás el pelo mojado que estaba pegado a su frente. "Buenos días," contestó. "Podrías haberme despertado, ya sabes."

"Pero estabas tan lindo durmiendo allí, roncando ligeramente," le tomé el pelo. "No quería despertarte."

"Yo no ronco," protestó Edward.

Resoplé. "No todo el tiempo. Pero a veces... sí, lo haces."

"¿Ya no quieres casarte conmigo?" preguntó con falsa sinceridad.

"Sí, voy a cancelar eso," dije inexpresivamente. "Lo siento, cariño."

Mi prometido sonrió satisfecho y luego me salpicó. La parte desafortunada fue que estaba inhalando en ese momento exacto y solté el agua del lago por mi nariz y boca. "Muy bonito. ¿Lo tenías planeado?" pregunté mordazmente. Mientras me limpiaba el agua de los ojos.

"Lo siento, nena," se disculpó mientras nadaba la distancia que había entre nosotros.

"Lo sé." Sonreí ampliamente antes de empujar su cabeza debajo del agua, hundiéndole.

Fue el turno de Edward de toser sorprendido cuando salió a la superficie. "Eso no ha sido justo. Me has manipulado." Estiró el brazo para acercarme a su cuerpo. Su mano rozó el costado de mi pecho desnudo y ahí fue cuando retiró la mano inmediatamente. "Oh, um, lo siento," tartamudeó. "No lo sabía. Solo había asumido que tú, um, llevabas un traje de baño o ropa interior."

"Llevo ropa interior," le dije, mi cara se estaba calentando. "Pero..." Volví a tirar de su mano y la puse en el mismo pecho. "Está bien."

Edward no se vio convencido inmediatamente. Su mano ni siquiera se movió. "¿De verdad?"

Tragué con dificultad. "Creo que podemos, ya sabes, hacer que las cosas progresen un poco," admití. "Lentamente... pero tal vez un poco más que antes. Eso te parece bien, ¿verdad?"

"Sí," declaró asintiendo con seguridad. "Me parece muy bien."

Reí ligeramente. "Eso pensé."

Envolví mis brazos alrededor del cuello de Edward y estaba a punto de inclinarme para besarle cuando fuimos interrumpidos.

"Oh Dios, estáis nadando desnudos, ¿verdad?" gimió Alice mientras caminaba por el muelle y notaba nuestra ropa tirada. "Por favor, no salgáis hasta que me haya ido. Hay algunas cosas que no quiero ver."

Me separé de Edward lo suficiente para que los dos pudiéramos mantenernos a flote con más facilidad, y miré a Alice. Llevaba un vestido de playa blanco y sandalias a juego. Su pelo negro estaba recogido y se veía lista para ir a alguna parte.

"Así que, estábamos pensando en ir a dar una vuelta más tarde esta mañana y luego comer en algún lugar del pueblo," explicó Alice. "No, no es una opción, así que cuando me vaya, si os secáis, volvéis a la villa y os vestís, lo apreciaría."

"Lo haces sonar como si esta salida fuera una cuestión de vida o muerte," comentó Edward.

Alice sacudió la cabeza. "No es importante, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo aquí, así que no podemos dejar las cosas para más tarde," explicó. "Y me gustaría pasar algo de tiempo con vosotros dos. Si no quisiera, no os habría invitado."

Reí. "Iremos, Alice," le aseguré. "Tan pronto como vuelvas, saldremos."

Ella sonrió. "Gracias."

Como había prometido, salimos del lago tan pronto como Alice empezó a subir por el camino hasta la casa. Yo subí primero por la escalera, al corriente de que mi prometido estaba obteniendo una buena vista detrás. No teníamos toallas, así que me puse el vestido de botones sobre mi cuerpo y vi como absorbía el agua mientras Edward subía detrás de mí.

"Lo siento por mi hermana," se disculpó. "Tiene la tendencia de arruinar momentos."

Sonreí. "Está bien. Tendremos tiempo para empezar donde lo hemos dejado más tarde," prometí. "Y Alice no nos interrumpirá."

Volvimos a la villa, tomamos duchas rápidas y luego empezamos a prepararnos. Mi vestido azul oscuro estaba empapado, así que me cambié a un vestido amarillo con tirantes finos y colgué el azul en una percha para que se secara y pudiera ponérmelo mañana.

Juntos, Edward y yo fuimos al piso de arriba y encontramos al resto de nuestros amigos en la sala de estar, conversando. "Bueno, ya era hora," bromeó Emmett. "Estoy hambriento."

"No, no lo estás," refutó Rosalie. "Has desayunado hace una hora."

"Ellos no sabían eso, Rose," le explicó él frustrado antes de mirarnos con enfado. "Aún así, ya era hora."

Reí. "Si tanta prisa tenemos, entonces, ¿dónde vamos a ir?"

"Hemos pensado en dar una vuelta y luego comer algo," respondió Jasper, repitiendo la explicación de antes de Alice en el lago.

"Vamos entonces," sugirió Edward. "Estamos listos."

Todos juntos, dejamos la villa y salimos a la carretera. Ahora que era de día, pude apreciar el exterior de la villa. Estaba pintada de amarillo claro con techos de terracota, haciendo juego con los edificios cercanos.

Mientras nos alejábamos de la villa y entrábamos en el centro del pueblo, Edward y yo nos quedamos atrás y envolvimos un brazo alrededor del otro mientras caminábamos. "Esto es hermoso," susurré. "Siempre he querido visitar Italia y creo que es incluso mejor que no estemos en un lugar turístico. Podemos ver la Italia auténtica."

"¿Te gustaría volver aquí?" preguntó Edward. "Tal vez no aquí exactamente, sino a Italia. Todavía no hemos decidido el destino de la luna de miel."

"Creí que habíamos decidido que yo planearía la boda y que tú planearías la luna de miel. Dijiste que querías sorprenderme. Si me lo preguntas ahora, no es una sorpresa."

"Cierto," concedió, "pero, ¿cómo opción?"

"Entonces claro, Italia es una opción," acepté. "Definitivamente, volvería."

La arquitectura del centro del pueblo mostraba que Anguillara Sabazia – que era el pueblo en el que estábamos, imaginé, después de ver el nombre en muchas señales – era muy medieval. No había edificios modernos, solo actualizaciones modernas, como instalación eléctrica y sistema de tuberías.

Jasper, a quién Emmett había designado nuestro guía turístico, nos mostró algunos lugares preciosos. Había un viejo acueducto romano y una iglesia del siglo dieciséis, la Collegiata dell'Assunta. También vimos algunos hermosos frescos dentro del Palazzo Baronale.

Pronto fue la hora de la comida y encontramos un pequeño café en el que sentarnos a comer. No tenían menús en inglés, pero Edward me explicó que eran algunas comidas. Además, estaba familiarizada con platos italianos en países de habla inglesa. Estaba segura de que la bruschetta de aquí era al menos similar a la bruschetta en Seattle o Londres.

Tras nuestra relajada comida, vagamos por las calles de adoquines, siguiendo a Alice y Jasper que parecían saber a dónde íbamos exactamente.

Encima de una pared de hormigón al lado de la acera por la que caminábamos, había flores silvestres de varios colores – moradas, rojas y amarillas – y Jasper y Alice frenaron. Él estiró el brazo y cortó algunos tallos, dándole el ramo informal resultante a Alice. Ella sonrió, se sonrojó y luego le besó en la mejilla, antes de seguir adelante.

Minutos más tarde, Alice saltó a un edificio que estaba cubierto de stucco color melocotón. Un viejo reloj colgaba sobre la entrada en forma de arco, mostrando que faltaban cinco minutos para las dos, y una señal chapada en oro al lado de la puerta decía "Comune dell'Anguillara Sabazia."

"Oooh, es incluso más bonito de lo que había imaginado," le dijo entusiasmada a Jasper. "Me encanta la arquitectura. Es perfecto."

Emmett tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos caquis. "Sí, está bien," comentó.

"Entremos," sugirió Alice.

"Es un ayuntamiento, Alice," apuntó Edward. "Estoy seguro de que el interior se ve igual que cualquier otro edificio dentro del que hemos estado hasta el momento. No hay mucho que ver."

"Estoy con Edward en esto," aceptó Rosalie. "Está haciendo calor. Volvamos a la casa, cambiémonos y nademos en el lago."

"Hey, no hará daño mirar dentro," Emmett se puso del lado de Alice. "Quiero decir, solo podremos ver la zona del vestíbulo. Estaremos fuera en unos... tres minutos."

Jasper le susurró algo a Alice y ella sacó una carpeta de su enorme bolso.

"Oh no," gimió Edward. "No, no, no, no. Mamá y papá van a matarte."

Rosalie se unió rápidamente a él con las advertencias, con una expresión de alarma igual a la de Edward. "Jasper, por favor, dime que esto no es lo que creo que es."

Yo miré confundida. No podía entender cuál era el problema. ¿Realmente estábamos peleando por entrar o no a este edificio? Ciertamente, me parecía trivial.

Aparentemente, Emmett estaba en la misma onda que yo. "Tíos, es solo un ayuntamiento," dijo. "¿Cuál es la gran cosa?"

Apreté la mano de Edward y él me miró. "No entiendo qué está pasando," susurré.

Antes de que pudiera explicármelo, Alice se aclaró la garganta para obtener nuestra atención. "Sí, Rose, esto es lo que crees que es. Y, Edward, mamá y papá estarán enfadados al principio, pero creo que sobre todo estarán muy felices."

Ahí fue cuando lo comprendí:

El aleatorio viaje a Italia.

El vestido de playa blanco.

La urgencia de la salida de hoy.

El pequeño ramo de flores.

El ayuntamiento.

Alice y Jasper se habían fugado para casarse y nosotros éramos sus testigos.

* * *

Hola!

Sé que dije que actualizaría mañana o el domingo, pero posiblemente mañana tenga demasiada resaca como para acordarme y el domingo no voy a estar, así que aquí os dejo el último capítulo del año.

Os dejo con la incógnita, ¿se casarán Jasper y Alice? ¿se opondrán Edward y Rosale o se alegrarán por ellos? ¿seguirán Edward y Bella dónde lo han dejado?

Todo eso será respondido en el próximo capítulo el año que viene.

Espero que paseis una gran noche y que tengais un feliz año 2011!

Nos vemos el miércoles en el adelanto y el sábado en el nuevo capítulo. Muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos, y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	20. Gritos de delicia

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capitulo veinte – Gritos de delicia

Las simples tablillas del ventilador del techo giraban a un ritmo constante, proporcionando aire en la pequeña y cerrada sala de espera. Una pequeña mosca zumbaba alrededor de la base, molestándome mientras miraba desde una de las sillas. No eran sillas cómodas – eran las sillas que normalmente se encontraban en las oficinas de médicos y hospitales – y la parte interior de mis rodillas se pegaba al cálido vinilo de color granate.

Habíamos seguido a Alice y Jasper dentro del edificio histórico y estuvimos a su lado mientras se comunicaban – en inglés – con la recepcionista. Aparentemente, habían pedido cita con el alcalde con un mes de adelanto y todo su papeleo – incluyendo pasaportes, partidas de nacimiento y un Certificado de No Impedimentos – ya había sido completado, traducido al italiano, y verificado por el consulado británico en Londres.

Era obvio que esta no era una fuga de último minuto. Lo habían planeado con antelación.

Su cita era a las dos de la tarde, el sistema civil iba muy retrasado. Así que, ahora estábamos sentados y esperando que nos llamaran. Yo estaba al lado de Edward, entreteniéndome con un panfleto de viaje en un intento de calmarme. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados al otro lado de la habitación, cogidos de las manos y susurrándose cosas. Rosalie y Emmett estaban a unos asientos de distancia de ellos. Emmett estaba mirando una revista italiana de coches deportivos, mientras que Rose miraba al frente con los brazos cruzados.

"No lo entiendo," dijo finalmente, rompiendo el silencio de cinco minutos. "Las únicas razones en las que puedo pensar para fugarse para casarse son disputas familiares, problemas de dinero o un embarazo. Mis padres os aprueban a ti y a tus padres, Alice, y viceversa; sé que el dinero no puede ser un problema; y ciertamente, no estás embarazada." Paró. "No estás embarazada, ¿verdad?"

Alice giró su cabeza hacia Rosalie y levantó la barbilla de forma desafiante. "No, no estoy embarazada. Lo que no entiendo es porqué ninguno de vosotros está feliz por nosotros."

Emmett levantó la mano y alejó la mirada de la revista. "Hey, yo estoy encantado por ello. Creo que es increíble," intervino. "No soy el aguafiestas aquí."

"Solo estamos sorprendidos," dije.

"¿Sorprendidos de que nos casemos?" preguntó Jasper, su cara se llenó de incredulidad.

"Bueno, normalmente hay algún tipo de preparación," respondió Edward. "No estabais prometidos y ahora es el día de vuestra boda. Es sorprendente. Y, Alice, has estado tan entusiasmada por ayudar a Bella a planear nuestra boda; creí que querrías planear una gran boda blanca para ti."

Los ojos de Alice se ensancharon y se inclinó hacia delante en la silla, sus brazos estaban cruzados. "¿Por qué piensas eso? Nunca he hablado de lo que quiero en mi boda," contestó. "Solo crees que soy la chica estereotípica que ha soñado con una gran boda blanca desde niña. Crees que porque me gusta ir de compras y planear fiestas, automáticamente necesito tener una ceremonia cara con un vestido de novia caro en un lugar caro."

"No que eso no sea genial," siguió, mirando a Rosalie que, de hecho, había tenido tal boda, "simplemente no aprecio que me etiqueten. Oh, esto es lo que Alice quiere. Esto es lo que a Alice le gusta. Estoy harta de ello." Paró y tomó una respiración profunda para calmarse. Aparentemente, este era un problema con el que ella llevaba batallando un tiempo. "No necesito o quiero adornos. Todo lo que quiero es casarme con el amor de mi vida y que estén presentes esos a los que quiero."

"¿Y nuestros padres?" preguntó Edward. "¿No los quieres a ellos?"

Alice resopló desde el otro lado de la habitación. "Por supuesto que si," discutió. "Pero, ¿qué crees que habría pasado si les hubiéramos dejado saber que Jasper y yo nos fugábamos a Italia a casarnos? Si no los invitábamos, habrían estado resentidos y si los invitábamos, esto habría sido un fiasco, que es lo que queríamos evitar. Se preguntarían porqué no quiero un vestido de novia tradicional, con una ceremonia religiosa tradicional y una recepción tradicional después."

"Van a estar resentidos cuando vuelvas a Inglaterra casada," apuntó.

"Claro que sí," Alice estuvo inmediatamente de acuerdo. "Pero, como he dicho antes, lo superarán rápidamente y estarán felices por nosotros. Y, ¿por qué estás tan enfadado por ello, Edward? No puede ser solo por mamá y papá."

Edward cruzó los brazos y no dijo nada.

Los ojos de Alice se ensancharon. "No te gusta que, mientras que tú y Bella estáis llevando las cosas extremadamente lento y falten unos seis meses antes de tu boda, nosotros lo hagamos antes que tú," se dio cuenta. "Es eso, ¿verdad?"

Yo me removí incómoda en mi silla. Hubo un silencio sepulcral, el único sonido era el de la maldita mosca y el de el fax de la oficina cercana. Emmett mantuvo los ojos en la revista y Rosalie encontró algo interesante en sus uñas. Las cejas de Jasper se levantaron por la sorpresa y Alice se quedó congelada.

Un momento después, en lugar de responder, mi prometido se levantó de su silla, dio largas zancadas hacia la puerta y salió del ayuntamiento. "Perdonadme," les susurré a nuestros amigos mientras me levantaba rápidamente de mi asiento para ir detrás de él.

Empujé las viejas puertas de madera para abrirlas y bajé los dos escalones de hormigón que daban a la calle de adoquines. Me protegí los ojos del sol de la tarde con la mano, buscando a Edward. No estaba lejos, por supuesto – estaba inclinado contra el costado del edificio, mirando sus zapatos y dándole patadas a un guijarro.

"Hey," dije suavemente mientras me acercaba a él. "¿Es eso cierto?"

Me miró antes de mirar sobre mi hombro. "En parte," admitió, mirando al cielo detrás de mí. "De alguna manera, desearía que fuéramos nosotros quienes nos casáramos hoy. Supongo que tengo un poco de envidia."

"¿Quieres fugarte para casarnos?" pregunté con duda.

Edward me miró a los ojos y su cara se suavizó. "No particularmente. Quiero casarme contigo tan pronto como sea posible, sí, pero sé que tú quieres que tu familia esté presente y yo quiero lo que quieras tú. También me gustaría que mi familia tuviera parte en la celebración."

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de él y descansé mi cabeza contra su pecho. "Marzo llegará incluso antes de que nos demos cuenta," le tranquilicé. "Y luego -"

"¡Lo siento mucho!" Alice apareció de golpe a través de las puertas de la Comuna. Su expresión era una de genuina ansiedad. "Ha sido insensible por mi parte sacar eso. Es solo que, cuando soñaba con este día durante los pasados dos meses, todo iba de forma muy diferente en mi cabeza. Había gritos de delicia y no he sabido cómo manejar la realidad, que es que no estáis muy felices."

Me alejé de Edward y le di un abrazo a Alice. Se sorprendió al principio, pero luego me devolvió el abrazo rápidamente. "Estoy feliz por ti," le aseguré. "Muy feliz de hecho. Mereces una boda maravillosa y, ¿qué es más romántico que casarse en Italia?"

"Eso es exactamente lo que estaba pensando, Bella," contestó aliviada. Salió de mis brazos y enfrentó a su hermano. "Edward, ¿me perdonas?"

"Por supuesto que sí," respondió instantáneamente. "Y siento ser tan aguafiestas. Tenías razón, por supuesto, pero no debería haber hecho diferencia. Hoy es el día de tu boda y seré el mejor hermano de novia que jamás ha habido."

Alice corrió a darle un abrazo. "Gracias," susurró contra la tela de su camiseta.

Las puertas de la entrada del ayuntamiento se abrieron una vez más y, esta vez, salió Jasper. "Nos han llamado," le informó a su futura esposa entusiasmado. "¿Va todo bien?"

"¡Perfecto!" dijo Alice, con la sonrisa reapareciendo en su brillante cara. Saltó hasta Jasper, agarró su mano y le siguió de vuelta adentro. Edward y yo fuimos detrás a un paso mucho más lento, anticipando la inminente boda.

El papeleo fue arreglado por el _secretario_. Dos de nosotros teníamos que firmar un documento como testigos, así que Rosalie y Edward, parientes de sangre del novio y la novia, se ofrecieron voluntarios. Minutos más tarde, el alcalde nos guió a una habitación bastante grande y con decoración recargada. Había una gran ventana de cristal al fondo que daba brillo al espacio. Desafortunadamente, también lo hacía incómodamente cálido.

El _secretario_ hizo un gesto hacia una fila de sillas dónde nos sentamos para mirar mientras la novia y el novio seguían al alcalde al centro de la sala. Se giraron el uno hacia el otro, se cogieron de las manos y siguieron sonriéndose dulcemente mientras esperaban a que comenzara la ceremonia.

"Te amo," vi que Jasper vocalizaba hacia su novia.

"Yo también te amo," susurró Alice.

El alcalde ofició el matrimonio en italiano, aunque el _secretario_ lo tradujo al inglés para que Alice y Jasper pudieran entender los votos que estaban aceptando. Luego empezó a leer pasajes del Código Civil Italiano, que explicaba los derechos recíprocos de los esposos, estableciendo una dirección familiar, y deberes en cuanto a los hijos. Finalmente, el alcalde cerró el libro del que estaba leyendo y les dijo a Alice y Jasper que podían hacer sus votos.

El novio procedió primero. "Yo, Jasper Whitney Hale, te tomo a ti, Mary Alice Cullen, como mi alma gemela y compañera. Estoy tan enamorado de ti que quiero prometer que estaré a tu lado durante la riqueza y la pobreza, en lo bueno y lo malo, en la felicidad y el dolor. Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida escuchando tus pensamientos y viendo tus sueños. Prometo intentar con todas mis fuerzas hacer nuestras vidas mejor y mejor desde este día. Este es mi voto solemne."

Una lágrima se deslizó del ojo de Alice, pero ella la ignoró. "Yo, Mary Alice Cullen, te elijo, Jasper Whitney Hale, como mi todo. Prometo amarte durante la salud y la enfermedad, lo bueno y lo malo, la riqueza y la pobreza. Tú eres todo lo que necesito y, en este momento, sé que todas mis oraciones han sido respondidas y que todos mis sueños se han hecho realidad. Este es el momento por el que he esperado toda mi vida. Prometo dártelo todo y sé que no podría pedir más de ti. Te amo y siempre lo haré."

Pero, aunque les habían dado la oportunidad de intercambiar votos personalizados, por ley, tenían que declarar sus votos al alcalde. _"Il Signor Jasper Whitney Hale intende prendere in moglie la qui presente Mary Alice Cullen?"_

"¿Declara el Sr. Jasper Whitney Hale que quiere tomar como esposa a la Srta. Mary Alice Cullen, aquí presente?" tradujo el intérprete.

"_Sí,"_ respondió Jasper en italiano.

"_La Signora Mary Alice Cullen intende prendere in marito il qui presente Jasper Whitney Hale?"_

"_Sí,"_ respondió rápidamente Alice antes de que fuera siquiera traducido. Aún así, el _secretario_ tenía que preguntárselo en inglés y ella repitió su respuesta.

El alcalde dijo algo como, _"Io diacharo che sono uniti in matrimonio,"_ y luego los recién casados intercambiaron alianzas y besos. Emmett aplaudió y silbó fuertemente antes de que el resto le siguiéramos.

Diez minutos más tarde, después de que Alice, Jasper, el alcalde y los dos testigos firmaran en el registro del ayuntamiento, salimos del palacio de justicia. Alice tenía las copias de su _Certificato di Matrimonio_ en sus manos. "¡Estamos casados!" exclamó hacia Jasper. Saltó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, mientras que él la atrapaba y presionaba sus labios con los de ella mientras la giraba.

Ahora podía apreciar la envidia de Edward mientras los miraba. Deseaba que fuéramos él y yo ahora mismo en lugar de Alice y Jasper, pero alejé esos sentimientos tan rápido como fue posible. Este era el día de mis mejores amigos y no iba a arruinarselo. Además, Marzo llegaría pronto.

Volvimos a la villa y decidimos dar una fiesta improvisada para celebrar su matrimonio. Jasper encontró todos los licores italianos y otras bebidas alcohólicas que había en la casa y las sacó al patio que daba al Lago di Bracciano. Había vino, limoncello, bargnolio, cinzano y grappa. Emmett tuvo que explicarme qué era cada uno - ¿cómo se había convertido en un entendido de bebidas italianas? No tenía ni idea – pero para cuando vimos el sol ponerse sobre el lago, todos estábamos bastante achispados.

"He tenido suficiente," dije, empujando el vaso que Jasper me daba. Todavía estábamos en el patio, hablando, bebiendo y riendo.

"Nunca puedes tener suficiente," discrepó. "Todavía hablas con claridad, así que necesitas más."

"Si ella no lo quiere, no lo quiere," me defendió Edward. Él estaba sentado a mi lado con los pies subidos en la mesa. "Además, no todos queremos emborracharnos esta noche. A mí, por mi parte, me gustaría sentirme relativamente bien mañana por la mañana."

"A cada uno lo suyo," contestó Jasper, levantando el vaso de licor amarillo y vaciándolo.

Edward removió sus pies de la mesa y se levantó de la silla. "Creo que he terminado por hoy," anunció. "Os veré por la mañana... tal vez. Tal vez tengáis demasiada resaca como para levantaros antes del mediodía."

"Iré contigo," me apresuré a decirle. Me puse de pie y puse la silla debajo de la mesa. "Buenas noches a todos."

"¡Te quiero, Bella!" gritó Alice. "¡Te quiero, Edward!"

Reí junto a Edward. "Yo también te quiero," le dijo a su hermana.

Tomé su brazo y, juntos, volvimos a la villa y subimos a la habitación en la que nos estábamos quedando. Edward cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros mientras yo me adelantaba y me sentaba en la cama.

"Ha sido divertido," comenté mientras me quitaba las sandalias y las lanzaba hacia mi bolsa. "No creí que me gustaría el limoncello, pero tal vez ahora sea adicta a él."

"Has estado un rato tomando esos chupitos," comentó Edward mientras se acercaba a mí. "¿Estás bien?"

Me encogí de hombros y me incliné hacia atrás, apoyándome en mis codos. "Paré después de cenar, así que ahora estoy más sobria," expliqué. "Aunque, estoy segura de que mi nivel de alcohol en sangre es todavía lo suficientemente alto como para que me arrestaran por conducir borracha. Por supuesto, no he conducido desde Mayo. Eso es raro, ¿sabes? Conducía todo el tiempo en los Estados y ahora nunca lo hago. Supongo que tengo menos estrés por el tráfico y ya no tengo que pagar gasolina -"

Terminé abruptamente cuando vi la sonrisa divertida en la cara de mi prometido. Tenía la tendencia de hablar sin sentido cuando bebía y ese síntoma, obviamente, se estaba manifestando ahora mismo.

"Lo siento," me disculpé. "Podrías haberme parado en cualquier momento."

Edward sacudió la cabeza. "No, sigue si quieres. No me importa oírte hablar sobre tus hábitos de conducción en América."

Reí. "Eso ha sido suficiente," decliné. "Estoy contigo en una villa en un hermoso y romántico pueblo italiano y, ¿malgastaría nuestro tiempo hablando del precio de la gasolina? No..."

Edward se tiró en la cama a mi lado. "Y, ¿qué más preferirías hacer?"

Me llevé un dedo a los labios y fingí pensar un momento. "Podríamos... empezar donde lo dejamos esta mañana," sugerí. Rodé hacia delante y presioné mis labios contra los suyos, ahuecando mi mano en su mandíbula cuando inicié el beso.

Los brazos de Edward rodearon mi cintura, pero alejó los labios. "Quiero decirte algo," dijo. "Tal vez esto no salga, uh, correctamente del todo pero... Ti amo, Ti amo con tutto mio cuore."

Sonreí. "¿Qué significaba eso?"

"Te amo con todo mi corazón," explicó. "Dijiste en el avión que querías que te hablara en italiano. No recuerdo mucho, pero recuerdo eso."

"Je t'aime aussi," contesté en francés, recordando también su comentario en el avión. "Tu es parfait. Je ne peux pas attendre de devenir ta femme."

"Tu turno de traducir," susurró Edward.

"Yo también te amo. Eres perfecto y no puedo esperar para convertirme en tu esposa."

Mi prometido bajó la cabeza y llevó mis labios a los suyos, devolviéndome el beso con entusiasmo. Su boca se sentía suave y cálida mientras nos abrazábamos en la cama. Cuando la lengua de mi prometido acarició la mía, temblé de placer y tiré de su salvaje pelo.

Tal vez no podía esperar hasta Marzo, después de todo.

Edward me puso sobre mi espalda y descansó sus rodillas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, sus palmas pasaron por mis caderas y bajaron hasta mis muslos. Deslizó sus manos bajo mi vestido y las subió hasta mi cintura, a lo largo de mis piernas desnudas.

El calor se arremolinó entre mis muslos. Jadeé por la sensación, rompiendo nuestro beso.

Liberé el pelo de Edward y él me ayudó a quitarme el vestido. Lo lanzó al suelo y yo empecé a trabajar en su ropa. Pasé su camiseta por su cabeza, exponiendo su delgado abdomen, pecho musculoso y anchos hombros. Nos sentamos y capturó mis labios en los suyos de nuevo, sus manos trabajaron en el cierre trasero de mi sujetador.

Gemí en su boca y sus dedos se paralizaron. Echándome atrás, le miré a los ojos.

Edward presionó su frente contra la mía. "¿Cómo de lejos vamos a llegar?" preguntó, su respiración era entrecortada.

Dudé, dándoles vueltas a mis posibles respuestas. Quería que me hiciera el amor, pero la decisión de esperar hasta el día de nuestra boda todavía estaba muy arraigada en mi conciencia. No había planeado venir a Italia y perder la gran V. Luego estaba el gran problema de que aún no tomaba anticonceptivos, aunque había pedido una cita con el médico la semana pasada para encargarme de eso.

"Yo, uh, no sé," tartamudeé. Me estremecí por lo tonto que eso había sonado.

"No llegaremos hasta el final," decidió Edward.

"¿No?" repetí sumisamente, esperando que se sintiera bien con esa elección.

Mi prometido sonrió. "Quiero decir, si realmente quieres, solo dilo y lo haremos. Pero necesito que estés segura. No voy a hacer nada con lo que no te sientas cómoda."

"Esperemos," acepté. "Pero... no paremos ahora. Por favor."

Edward asintió. "No planeaba hacerlo, pero necesito que me digas con qué estás cómoda."

Miré a mi prometido con los ojos ensanchados, mi corazón latía con fuerza por la idea de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Atrevidamente, ahuequé las manos de Edward en mis pechos.

"¿Qué te parece si empiezas por aquí?" murmuré.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y pasó sus pulgares sobre el sedoso tejido de mi sujetador. Mis pezones se endurecieron y mi cuerpo pulsó con deseo. Nuestros labios se encontraron con urgencia pero con dulzura mientras él seguía tocando mis pechos.

"Bella, te sientes tan bien," gimió. Arqueé la espalda, empujando mi suave carne en sus capaces manos.

Bajando mis dedos por su abdomen, llegué al elástico de sus pantalones y luché con el botón. Con la ayuda de Edward, sus pantalones fueron quitados inmediatamente y fueron lanzados a un lado con el resto de nuestra ropa.

Miré su excitación, que presionaba contra la tela de su bóxer, y el dolor entre mis piernas se intensificó. Tentativamente, Edward llevó sus manos a mi espalda. Mirándome a los ojos, esperando la confirmación de que estaba bien, desabrochó mi sujetador y deslizó los tirantes lentamente por mis brazos, revelando mis pechos. Mi pulso se aceleró y me sonrojé. Me sentía muy nerviosa, pero también ansiaba su toque.

La mirada de Edward tenía la mezcla perfecta de lujuria y adoración mientras escaneaba mi cuerpo. "Eres tan hermosa," susurró. Mi ansiedad desapareció cuando me acercó a él, presionando su pecho contra él mío. Me sentí completamente a salvo en sus brazos.

Acariciando mi oreja con su nariz, Edward se arrodilló entre mis rodillas y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por mi espalda desnuda. Se me puso la piel de gallina. Rozó sus labios en mi mandíbula mientras yo agarraba sus hombros.

"¡Oh, sí!" jadeé, echando la cabeza atrás, mi cuerpo se estremecía por el placer.

Edward dejó besos en mi cuello y a lo largo de mi clavícula, sus manos encontraron mis pechos una vez más. "Quiero hacerte sentir incluso mejor, mi amor," susurró.

Movió sus caderas hacia delante, rozando su erección a lo largo de mi centro, sobre mi ropa interior. Yo me moví contra él, su dura excitación estimulaba la mía más allá de lo que jamás había sentido.

"Eso se siente increíble," gemí.

Edward gruñó contra mi cuello mientras nos movíamos juntos en un ritmo gratificante para los dos. "Por favor, no me pidas que pare," suplicó con voz ronca, "porque no creo que pueda."

"No pares," declaré sin aliento.

Edward me besó apasionadamente. Empujó sus caderas hacia delante y yo gemí en su boca, deleitándome en la increíble sensación de su erección presionándose contra mis bragas mojadas. Nuestros besos se hicieron frenéticos mientras íbamos hacia nuestros orgasmos; toda la frustración que habíamos acumulado, daba fuego a nuestro deseo por el otro.

Levanté la vista a la cariñosa mirada de mi prometido. Sus párpados estaban pesados, sus ojos esmeralda brillaban.

"Edward, se siente tan bien," suspiré.

"Cariño, no tienes ni idea de lo que me estás haciendo," contestó, bajando sus labios a los míos.

En un momento de descaro, ahuequé mi mano en su erección. "Creo que tengo una idea," murmuré contra su boca.

Se estremeció por mi toque y sonreí.

"No puedo durar mucho más," dijo, alejando mi mano.

"Yo tampoco. Por favor, tócame más," supliqué.

Edward deslizó su mano bajo el elástico de mis bragas, sintiéndome por primera vez.

"Bella, estás tan mojada," siseó, su cara se arrugó con placer. Sus dedos encontraron mi clítoris y lo tocó en círculos. Abrí más las piernas, mi cuerpo se sacudía contra su delicioso toque.

"Cariño, córrete para mí," suplicó Edward.

Mientras nos mirábamos a los ojos, agarré su trasero y le acerqué más a mí, mis pensamientos eran confusos y sin sentido. La mano de Edward salió de debajo de mis bragas y, en su lugar, su magnífica erección empujó contra mi clítoris ahora mientras movía sus caderas contra las mías.

Mi liberación explotó con gran intensidad. Eché la cabeza atrás mientras mis músculos se contraían y pulsaban, la excitación de Edward presionaba contra el lugar correcto para volverme loca. Mientras yo superaba mi orgasmo, Edward alcanzó el suyo. Su cara se contorsionó con placer y gimió mi nombre, su pecho subía y bajaba con su respiración pesada.

Mientras bajábamos de nuestros subidones individuales, Edward rodó en el colchón a mi lado. Cogió una toalla que había usado después de su ducha esta mañana del lado de la cama y nos limpió.

"Probablemente deberíamos comprar otra toalla mañana." Rió, lanzándola a un lado.

Ahuequé mi mano en su cara. "Probablemente." Reí.

Nos miramos fijamente un momento y nuestras expresiones se pusieron serias.

"Gracias, Edward," dije, acurrucándome a su lado. "No solo por esa experiencia, sino también por privarte de ese placer durante tanto tiempo. Has sido muy paciente conmigo y todavía eres muy comprensivo con mi ridículo deseo de esperar para hacer el amor."

"No es ridículo," insistió, pasando sus dedos por mi pelo. "Te amo y, como he dicho antes, no haré nada con lo que no estés cómoda al cien por cien. Además, hay muchas forma en que podemos mostrar nuestro amor por el otro sin llegar hasta el final."

Mi corazón se hinchó con sus dulces palabras.

Edward estiró un brazo y apagó la lámpara que estaba en la mesilla de noche, sumergiéndonos en la semi-oscuridad. La ventana todavía estaba abierta, la luna brillaba y aún podíamos oír a nuestros amigos riendo abajo en el patio.

"Te amo, Bella," murmuró Edward, presionando sus labios en mi frente.

Mis párpados se cerraron mientras me relajaba en su abrazo, sintiéndome completado feliz. "Yo también te amo," susurré antes de caer en un pacífico sueño.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí está el tan esperado capitulo... espero que no os haya decepcionado, a mi, por mi parte, me encanta.

En el próximo veremos la reaccion de los padres al enterarse de la boda. Estad atentos el miércoles al adelanto en mi blog... podeis encontrar el link en mi perfil

Nos leemos el proximo sabado. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	21. Mundos aparte

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capítulo veintiuno – Mundos aparte

El sábado, el día después de la boda, las parejas nos separamos. Alice y Jasper querían quedarse en la villa todo el día por razones obvias, pero Rosalie y Emmett querían visitar un castillo que estaba a solo unos kilómetros fuera de Anguillara Sabazia.

Tras una corta discusión, Edward y yo decidimos que iríamos a Roma. El viaje en tren a la capital italiana solo tomaba una hora y ni Edward ni yo habíamos estado en Roma. Habría sido un crimen estar tan cerca y no visitarlo.

Pasamos un día maravilloso. No estuvimos el tiempo suficiente para visitar algunos museos o el Vaticano, pero vimos la Plaza de España, la Fontana di Trevi, el Foro Romano, el Panteón y el exterior de Coliseo. Comimos y cenamos en unos lindos restaurantes italianos, cenamos al fresco, y por la tarde comimos gelato.

Un día en Roma era muy poco tiempo, pero era mejor que nada.

Volvimos a Anguillara Sabazia tarde esa noche, solo para volver a Roma la tarde siguiente para coger nuestro vuelo a Londres. El vuelo fue tan agitado como había sido al ir, pero Edward sostuvo mi mano todo el tiempo, igual que antes.

Nos separamos en el aeropuerto. Alice y Jasper iban a visitar a Esme y Carlisle en Islington antes de contarles a Lord y Lady Hale lo del matrimonio. Nos invitaron a ir con ellos, pero nos negamos, dando una u otra excusa. Ninguno de nosotros quería estar presente en ese anuncio, temiendo las peores respuestas.

Sin embargo, no teníamos de qué preocuparnos. Llamé a Alice el lunes por la noche de camino a casa de la oficina para ver cómo había ido y me contó lo que había pasado. Carlisle y Esme, por supuesto, se quedaron en shock y se molestaron al saber que no habían podido presenciar la boda de su única hija. Pero su decepción se convirtió en felicitaciones y felicidad. Lo mismo pasó con los padres de Jasper, aunque fue un poco más dramático cuando Lady Hale empezó a llorar. Pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, les aseguró a los recién casados.

En los días siguientes, Esme y Lady Hale decidieron darles a sus hijos una recepción de boda adecuada, donde podrían invitar a sus amigos y aceptar sus regalos y felicitaciones. Tal recepción era lo que Alice y Jasper querían evitar en primer lugar, pero cedieron a los deseos de sus madres.

"He oído que Alice no ha hecho ninguna aportación a esta fiesta," le dije a Edward mientras tomábamos un taxi al Hotel Dorchester, en cuyo salón de banquetes se hizo la recepción el último sábado por la noche de Septiembre.

"Esta es la razón por la que nosotros planeamos nuestra propia boda," comentó Edward, poniendo su mano sobre la mía. "No tenemos que preocuparnos por lo excesiva que va a ser."

"Tu madre tiene buen gusto. Con suerte no será tan malo," defendí a Esme.

"Bella, ¿has estado dentro del Dorchester?" preguntó intencionadamente. "Ya es algo excesivo. Ya verás."

El salón de banquetes no era excesivo, en mi opinión, pero me hizo sentir que debía haber estado en la era de la Regencia, llevando un vestido largo de fiesta, guantes y zapatillas – muy lejano del corto vestido negro y stilettos que llevaba actualmente. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de papel de tela azul claro y me pregunté brevemente si las mesas y las sillas no eran realmente del siglo diecinueve. Tal vez hubiera sido excesivo en América pero, en Gran Bretaña, se sentía bastante auténtico a un estilo Jane Austen.

Colocamos nuestro regalo de boda – les habíamos cogido un bonito set de marcos de fotos – en una mesa cerca del fondo de la habitación, cogimos dos copas de champán y luego encontramos a los recién casados. Iban incluso más arreglados de lo que habían estado en su boda real. Jasper llevaba un caro traje negro y Alice llevaba un vestido de cóctel blanco con joyas brillantes. Se veían muy felices.

"Enhorabuena... de nuevo," deseé mientras besaba a Alice en la mejilla.

"En realidad no hacía falta que vinierais a esto," dijo Jasper, dándole a Edward un abrazo de hombres (ya sabes, cuando sacuden sus manos y se abrazan asegurándose de que sus manos hacen que sus pechos no se toquen). "Ya habéis estado en la cosa real."

"Por supuesto que teníamos que venir," discrepé. "Somos familia."

Me eché a un lado para que otros pudieran acercarse a Alice y Jasper si lo deseaban. Edward se puso a mi lado y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. "Hay mucha gente aquí," les comentó a su hermana y cuñado. "¿A cuántos conocéis realmente?"

Alice rió. "Tal vez al cuarenta por ciento. Esta es la razón por la que nos fugamos para casarnos."

"Pero si lo miras por el lado bueno," dijo Jasper, "tenemos muchos regalos de boda."

Su esposa sacudió la cabeza. "Eso solo significa que hay más tarjetas de agradecimiento que escribir."

Edward se giró hacia mí. "¿A cuánta gente vamos a invitar a la nuestra?"

"No a tantos," respondí inmediatamente. En realidad no habíamos hecho un recuento de invitados aún – todavía no sabíamos dónde sería la ceremonia – pero ninguno de los dos quería una boda grande. Además, dudaba que yo pudiera traer a la mayoría de mis amigos y familia en un caro viaje al otro lado del mundo y no quería que los familiares y amigos de Edward sobrepasaran demasiado los míos.

"Enhorabuena," escuché a una voz familiar, pero aún así fuera de lugar, y rápidamente encontré la fuente. Riley Burgin, mi amigo y compañero de trabajo, acababa de acerarse a Jasper. Se veía más arreglado que con el look casual de trabajo que llevaba en la oficina. Llevaba un bonito traje negro y una corbata azul, pero tenía un poco de barba en su barbilla que durante la semana estaba afeitada.

"No puedo creerlo," comentó Jasper sorprendido. "Sabía que estabas de vuelta en el país, pero no creí que fueras a aparecer por aquí." También le dio a Riley un abrazo de hombres, cosa que me sorprendió muchísimo.

"¿Cómo os conocéis?" pregunté incrédula.

Riley pareció notarme por primera vez. "Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta. Es maravilloso verte a ti también, Bella." Miró a Edward y extendió la mano. "Edward, ¿verdad? Es agradable verte de nuevo. Y, aunque es un poco tarde, enhorabuena. Eres un hombre afortunado."

Mi prometido sacudió su mano, aunque tenía una mirada de sospecha en la cara, lo que me hizo sentir incómoda. "También es agradable verte de nuevo. Y gracias. Lo soy." Su brazo se apretó ligeramente alrededor de mi cintura.

"¿Cómo os conocéis?" fue el turno de Jasper para preguntar.

Alice rió y sacudió la cabeza, claramente perpleja por la situación. "¿Y si nos presentamos todos?" Estiró el brazo hacia Riley y él tomó su mano. "Hola, mi nombre es Alice. Creo que no nos hemos conocido."

"Cariño, este es Riley Burgin. El padre de Riley es amigo de mis padres y éramos amigos de pequeños cuando él no estaba en América con su madre," explicó Jasper. "Riley, acabas de conocer a mi esposa, Alice."

"Es un placer conocerte, Alice. Bella y yo trabajamos juntos," explicó. "Su cubículo está a solo unos pies del mío. Puedo oírla cuando teclea furiosa en su ordenador y cuando maldice en voz alta porque algo va mal. Nunca imaginarías que tiene la boca de un marinero en lo que se refiere a tecnología desobediente."

"Eso pasa demasiado a menudo," comenté, "pero no estaba al tanto de que podías oírme maldecir desde tan lejos. Tendré que ser más silenciosa la semana que viene, cuando vaya a pasar de nuevo. Alice, por cierto, es la hermana de Edward."

"Y la mejor amiga de Bella," intervino Alice.

"Oh, ya veo," dijo Riley. "Ciertamente es un mundo pequeño después de todo."

Todos rieron antes de que Jasper hablara. "¿Has traído una cita o estás aquí solo?"

Riley se encogió de hombros. "Estoy soltero esta noche. Técnicamente, se podría decir que mi padre es mi pareja. Él me invitó a venir y pensé que sería una buena oportunidad de reconectar con un viejo amigo."

"Te habría invitado personalmente," contestó Jasper, "pero no tengo ninguna forma de contactar contigo. Tendrás que darme tu número antes de irte. Podemos tomar algo en algún momento y ponernos al día."

"Eso sería genial," aceptó. "Bueno, no monopolizaré vuestro tiempo." Le dio una palmada a Jasper en la espalda. "Me pondré en contacto. Alice, ha sido un placer y enhorabuena. Edward, encantado de verte y, Bella, te veré el lunes por la mañana temprano."

"No puedo esperar," dije con mucho sarcasmo. Los lunes por la mañana siempre eran horrorosos y estaban llenos de reuniones. Eran definitivamente el peor día de la semana. Pero el lunes siguiente sería incluso peor por la corta presentación que tenía que hacer durante la reunión de personal de las ocho de la mañana.

Riley se fue para circular y conocer gente y Edward y yo nos quedamos con Alice y Jasper unos minutos más hasta que el champán empezó a llenar mi vejiga. "Voy a visitar el baño de señoras," anuncié en voz baja. Le di mi copa a Edward y luego me fui para encontrar las instalaciones.

"¡Bella!" escuché la voz de Rosalie cuando entré en el cuarto de baño. Estaba frente al espejo, arreglándose los labios. Llevaba un hermoso vestido granate. Era solo lo suficientemente colorido como para resaltar, pero no demasiado brillante como para alejar la atención de Alice.

"Hey," saludé mientras me ponía a su lado. "¿Cómo estás? Me encanta tu vestido."

"Gracias. ¿No es fabuloso?" Puso una mano en su cadera y posó un momento. "Estoy bien. ¿Tú?"

"Estoy bien," le dije mientras me arreglaba el pelo en el espejo. "¿Conoces a un Riley Burgin?" Rosalie era la única amiga que sabía sobre Riley. Ella era la que me dijo que mantuviera unos límites en nuestra amistad.

Lo pensó un momento. "Sí. Es un amigo de la familia. Americano."

"Es el mismo Riley del que te hablé aquella vez," le informé. "Mi compañero de trabajo."

Sus ojos se ensancharon. "¿Del que Edward está celoso?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "No está celoso," discrepé, "pero sí, la misma persona."

"Eso es incómodo." Se estremeció. "Oh Dios mío, ¿está aquí?"

Asentí. "Sip."

"Probablemente debería saludar," murmuró Rosalie tras pensar un momento. "No es un problema que sea amigo, ¿no? Quiero decir, no es como si hubiera algo entre vosotros."

"No, por supuesto que no," le aseguré. "Solo creí que debía dejártelo saber."

"Bien. Bueno, Emmett me está esperando, así que debería volver ahí fuera," dijo, volviendo a meter su barra de labios en su pequeño bolso. "¿Vienes?"

"En un minuto," contesté. "Te veré ahí fuera."

Rosalie dejó el baño y yo terminé mis asuntos, me lavé las manos y volví a la fiesta solo un minuto después de ella. Encontré a Edward sentado en una mesa, hablando con un hombre que estaba a su lado. Cuando me senté a su lado, giró su atención hacia mí. "¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco ansiosa."

Sacudí la cabeza y le di una sonrisa. "Estoy bien."

Cogí la copa llena de champán que tenía delante y tomé un sorbo. Edward tenía razón, por supuesto. Estaba ansiosa y, tras unos minutos de pensarlo, determiné la causa.

Tenía un límite estricto entre mi trabajo y mi vida personal. Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett y mis otros amigos estaban en la sección personal. Riley estaba en la sección del trabajo... o al menos lo estaba antes de que me enterara de que era amigo de mis amigos. Mantener esos dos mundos aparte ya no parecía tan sencillo.

- . - . - . - . -

El lunes por la mañana temprano escuché un golpe en la parte de metal de la pared de mi cubículo y alejé la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador para ver quién era.

Era Riely. Tenía una taza de café recién hecho que olía de forma deliciosa.

"¿Estás lista para tu presentación?"

Gemí. "No me lo recuerdes. Estoy intentando no pensar en ello. Mis manos ya se sacuden de forma increíble. No puedo hacer que paren."

"Estarás bien," me tranquilizó. "Lo tienes hecho."

"Qué fácil para ti decirlo," contesté. "Tú no tienes que hacer un análisis en forma de presentación de diez minutos."

"Será genial y, si no lo es, te invitaré a una copa después del trabajo."

Fruncí el ceño. "Tal vez necesite una copa igualmente."

"Entonces, ¿es una cita?" preguntó Riley. Debido a mi expresión dudosa, dio marcha atrás inmediatamente. "No una cita, ya sabes, sino un plan. Podemos, um, reunir un grupo."

"No creo," decliné. "Sé que no te refieres a una cita, obviamente, pero creo que volveré al piso, abriré una botella de vino y me relajaré."

Riley asintió. "Vale. La oferta sigue en pie si cambias de opinión. Dejaré que termines de prepararte. ¡Buena suerte!"

"Gracias," contesté mientras él volvía a su cubículo y yo volvía a mirar mi presentación de PowerPoint una última vez.

Un par de horas más tarde, mi nivel de estrés había bajado drásticamente. La presentación fue sin problemas y conseguí no sonar muy nerviosa mientras hablaba en voz alta. Mi jefe había movido la cabeza con aprobación todo el tiempo y yo tomé eso como un gran incentivo, aunque él no había dicho nada.

Después de la comida, tuve que ir a mi reunión mensual con mi mentor, Victoria West. No era una reunión que disfrutara particularmente. No era que no me gustara Victoria; simplemente no sabía de qué hablar. No llevaba ahí el tiempo suficiente para empezar a planear ascensos o a buscar oportunidades en otra parte. Realmente no necesitaba consejo en mi carrera en este momento.

Hice el camino hasta su oficina – estábamos en diferentes departamentos y, por lo tanto, a lados opuestos del edificio – y llamé en el marco de su puerta abierta. Estaba al teléfono, pero me hizo entrar.

"Lo entiendo," decía, "pero lo que no entiendo es porqué está programado para el jueves. Es para hoy. Lo dice en el contrato. Lo tengo justo enfrente de mí."

Tomé asiento al otro lado de su escritorio y miré las pertenencias personales, o la falta de ellas, que llenaban el espacio. La mayoría de las personas tenían fotos. Mi jefe, James, tenía toneladas de cosas personales en su oficina. Había numerosas fotos de su esposa e hijos, dibujos que sus hijos le habían hecho y parafernalia de su equipo de fútbol favorito, el Chelsea.

Pero la oficina de Victoria estaba vacía. En su estantería había libros con títulos como _Tener Éxito_, _Cómo Mantenerse Positivo_, _Lidiar con el Conflicto_ y _Los Secretos de Steve para el Éxito en el Trabajo_. Había una planta en la esquina, pero parecía que necesitaba ser regada. Incluso su calendario era uno genérico que daba la compañía. Nada en la oficina daba una pista de la personalidad de Victoria West, excepto que era una mujer ambiciosa y trabajadora.

"Bien. El jueves será. Pero no se sorprenda cuando renegociemos nuestros términos de crédito con ustedes," dijo, claramente infeliz con el resultado de la llamada. "George, tengo una reunión a la una, así que tengo que irme. Si tienes más retrasos, por favor, notifícamelo. Gracias."

Colgó el teléfono y luego rodó los ojos. "No es de extrañar que estemos considerando emitir acciones cuando nuestros deudores no pueden pagar a tiempo," se quejó. "Siento eso."

"Lo entiendo," le aseguré. No era poco común que una reunión fuera interrumpida por una llamada muy importante. Me había acostumbrado a ello.

"Así que, Isabella, no me he reunido contigo en varias semanas y solo quería ver cómo te va," dijo, enfocando toda su atención en mí. "Llevas aquí casi cuatro meses, ¿correcto?"

"Sí," dije con un asentimiento.

"¿Qué tal hasta el momento?" preguntó Victoria.

"Estoy disfrutando," respondí. "Me gustan mis compañeros de trabajo y me gusta el trabajo que estoy haciendo. Realmente no tengo quejas."

Ella asintió. "Eso está bien. ¿Hay algo en concreto de lo que quieras hablarme?"

Lo pensé un momento pero no se me ocurrió nada. "Nada en particular."

Victoria sonrió. "Lo entiendo. Tenemos reuniones de treinta minutos una vez al mes, pero no tiene que ocurrirsete nada de qué hablar. Ni siquiera tienes que quedarte todo el tiempo," me aseguró. "¿Y fuera del trabajo? ¿Algo nuevo?"

Eso sí era algo de lo que podía hablar. "Me prometí el mes pasado. El trece de Agosto. Estamos planeando la boda para Marzo." Levanté la mano izquierda y mostré el anillo de compromiso de diamantes.

Sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa genuina. "Enhorabuena. Es un gran compromiso."

"Lo es," acordé, "¿has estado casada?" Sabía que actualmente no estaba casada, pero tal vez estuviera divorciada.

Sacudió la cabeza. "No. No veo la necesidad. Todo lo que hace es atarte."

Aunque no estaba de acuerdo, asentí igualmente. Era su opinión y no iba a discutir con mi mentor por una diferencia de opiniones.

Tras varios segundos de silencio, Victoria habló. "Bueno, si eso es todo, eres libre de irte," me dijo. "Si alguna vez tienes alguna pregunta o preocupación, por favor pasa por aquí. Tengo una política de puertas abiertas."

Me levanté de la silla y sacudí su mano. "Lo haré. Gracias. Que tengas una buena tarde."

Me sentí mal por Victoria. Tal vez si hubiera conocido al hombre correcto y se sintiera como yo me siento por Edward, pensaría de forma diferente.

Esta era una de esas veces en que recordé lo afortunada que era por haber encontrado a un hombre como mi prometido.

Había sido bendecida.

A las cuatro, mi teléfono móvil vibró. Normalmente intentaba no tomar llamadas personales mientras trabajaba, pero ahora estaba sola en mi cubículo y no iba contra las reglas, así que contesté. Vi que era Edward y sonreí.

"Hola," respondí.

"Buenas tardes," dijo Edward animadamente por el teléfono. "¿Qué tal tu día hasta el momento? ¿Cómo ha ido tu presentación?"

"Mi día ha estado bien y mi presentación también, creo. Todo está bien," le aseguré. "¿Y el tuyo?"

"Ha sido fantástico, que es la razón por la que estoy llamando. Tengo algunas noticias que compartir y me estaba preguntando si querías reunirte conmigo para cenar después del trabajo," dijo.

"¿Quieres cambiarte primero y luego ir a alguna parte?"

"No, vayamos directamente después del trabajo. Tu oficina no está muy lejos de la mía. Podemos encontrarnos en algún lugar a mitad de camino. ¿Tal vez ese restaurante francés de Poultry?" sugirió Edward. "Puedo hacer una reserva."

"Ooh, elegante. ¡Deben ser muy buenas noticias! Suena genial," acepté. "¿A qué hora puedes salir del trabajo?"

"Probablemente no hasta las seis," contestó. "¿Es un problema? Sé que normalmente dejas la oficina antes."

Sacudí la cabeza. "No, está bien. Simplemente haré trabajo extra esta noche."

"Entonces haré la reserva para las seis y cuarto y me encontraré contigo allí," confirmó Edward. "Te amo, Bella."

"Yo también te amo, Edward," le dije antes de que termináramos la llamada y yo volviera a mi trabajo.

A las seis dejé la oficina y empecé a caminar la corta distancia hasta el restaurante. Hacía un día hermoso afuera, más frío de lo normal, pero parcialmente nublado, con el sol apareciendo de vez en cuando. Realmente amaba esta ciudad. No había arrepentimientos, ni una vez en la que deseara haberme quedado en Seattle o en algún otro lugar de los Estados Unidos. Aquí era dónde debía estar.

Edward me estaba esperando en la acera a la entrada del restaurante. Me incliné para darle un rápido beso en los labios, pero él no me permitió alejarme tan rápido como había planeado. Sus labios se movieron lentamente y los míos correspondieron por voluntad propia. Tras varios segundos, me permitió respirar.

Solté unas risitas. "Wow, estás de muy buen humor," noté. "La anticipación de esta buena noticia me está matando."

"Te lo diré pronto," susurró en mi oído. "Vamos, reclamemos nuestra reserva."

El restaurante estaba en una terraza en el tejado, así que tuvimos que coger un elevador hasta el último piso del edificio. Edward le dio su nombre a la anfitriona y ella nos llevó a una mesa para dos que estaba a un costado de la terraza y daba a Market Square.

"He leído sobre este lugar en una revista," le comenté a Edward cuando nos hubimos sentado, "pero es incluso más bonito de lo que las fotos lo hacían parecer. ¿Has estado antes aquí?"

Mi prometido sacudió la cabeza. "No, pero he pasado varias veces. Además, no vamos a cenas elegantes muy a menudo. Ya era hora."

"Y también porque tienes buenas noticias," insté, intentando hacer que finalmente me lo dijera.

Casi pareció que iba a soltarlo, pero entonces se acercó nuestro camarero. "Bon soir," nos saludó en francés. "Mi nombre es Jean y seré su camarero esta noche. ¿Puedo empezar por traerles algo para beber?"

Edward miró brevemente el menú de bebidas y luego me miró a mí. "¿Qué te parece champán?"

"¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? Ya sabes lo que me parece el champán. Me encanta," declaré. "Pero depende de ti."

"Dos copas de Veuve Cliquot," le dijo al camarero "y una botella de agua."

"Maravilloso," dijo Jean con su cerrado acento antes de marcharse.

"¿Champán? Cariño, si no me dices estas buenas noticias, voy a tener que sacártelas a palos," dije con una risa. "Venga. Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo."

Edward sonrió ampliamente por mi entusiasmo infantil. "Vale. Mi jefe me llamó a su oficina esta tarde, me sentó y empezó a hablar de lo innovador, creativo, y trabajador que soy. Hizo un recuento de mis éxitos y luego finalmente dijo que obtenía un ascenso."

"¡Oh Dios mío, eso es fantástico! Te subió bastante el ego, ¿verdad?"

Rió. "Sí, se podría decir."

Estiré el brazo a través de la mesa y él tomó mi mano. "Lo mereces. ¿Qué posición es?"

"Director," anunció victorioso, "lo que significa que ahora tengo gente respondiendo ante mí. Tengo mi propio equipo. Será en el mismo departamento, pero hay muchos otros asesores que podrían haber elegido. Nunca habría pensado que sería yo."

"Yo lo habría pensado," discrepé. "Eres el mejor y parece que ellos también lo han visto."

"Y la mejor parte es que viene con un aumento del veinte por ciento," siguió Edward, "y es el momento perfecto con todo esto de la boda. Puedo planear la luna de miel perfecta para nosotros."

"Cariño, eso es genial," dije entusiasmada. "Estoy muy entusiasmada por ti."

Nuestro camarero volvió con dos copas de champán, dos copas vacías y una gran botella de Evian. Lo puso todo en la mesa y luego nos dijo que nos daría unos minutos más para mirar el menú.

Cogí la copa de champán y la mantuve en alto. "¿Por tu ascenso?"

Edward sacudió la cabeza mientras copiaba mis acciones. "Por nuestro ascenso y por nosotros."

Sonreí de acuerdo mientras nuestras copas chocaban.

* * *

Hola!

Aquí tenéis el nuevo capítulo.

Esta semana no ha habido adelanto porque he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer y no me ha dado tiempo, pero el miércoles tendréis un adelanto del cap 22.

Es muy tarde aquí, así que me voy ya, solo deciros que acabo de subir a mi blog el adelanto del cap 2 de Aprender a Vivir.

Me voy a subir el cap 2 de Faking It. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

Nos vemos el sábado.

-Bells, :)


	22. Decisiones

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capítulo veintidós – Decisiones

Parpadeé y Septiembre se convirtió en Diciembre. Así es como se sintió, al menos.

En el trabajo, el otoño lo pasamos planeando nuestras finanzas para el inminente año fiscal que empezaba en Febrero, y mis días se hicieron más ocupados con reuniones y fechas límite. Eso puso un poco en tensión mi relación con Edward, ya que muchas tarde estaba tan exhausta que solo quería volver a casa, ponerme mi pijama y dormir en lugar de salir.

Él también estaba ocupado con su nuevo rol como director. Le habían asignado un nuevo proyecto en un negocio en Bristol, así que pasaba cuatro días a la semana fuera de la ciudad. Y, aunque le pagaban por cuarenta horas a la semana, también trabajaba un poco los fines de semana – era lo que se esperaba.

Pero lo superamos y nos aseguramos de que el tiempo que podíamos pasar juntos era satisfactorio.

Incluso habíamos empezado a planear nuestra boda, que sería el doce de Marzo de 2011. Elegimos los lugares en Octubre. La ceremonia tendría lugar en una pequeña parroquia en Islington, y luego la recepción sería en un club náutico en el Támesis. Parecía que estábamos copiando la boda del personaje de Keira Knightley en Love Actually, excepto porque mi vestido iba a ser mucho mejor que el suyo.

Sin embargo, en realidad no había elegido mi vestido de novia todavía. Mi hermana, Sophie, iba a visitarme en Londres durante las vacaciones de Navidad de la universidad, y estaba esperando hasta que pudiera compartir la experiencia-única-en-la-vida con ella, al igual que con Alice y Rosalie.

Alice se estaba poniendo muy impaciente por decidir sobre la ropa de la boda. Los efectos de su boda nada convencional – básicamente la parte en la que no había tenido su vestido de novia propio – la habían alcanzado y ahora lo estaba viviendo a través de mí.

"¡Solo un día más hasta que podamos ir de compras!" exclamó mientras saltaba arriba y abajo en el sofá en el piso que yo compartía con Angela, aplaudiendo entusiasmada. "Todavía creo que deberías ir sin tirantes. Tienes los brazos y los hombros adecuados para ello."

"Todavía no lo he decidido," contesté, hojeando una de las revistas de bodas.

Alice y yo habíamos convertido en una rutina el pasar cada sábado por la tarde planeando la boda. A veces éramos realmente productivas – habíamos elegido los arreglos florales, mantelería y peinados. Otras veces, terminábamos viendo la televisión o hablando sobre Dios sabe qué todo el tiempo. De cualquier manera, se había convertido en nuestro momento de ponernos al día y crear lazos como futuras cuñadas.

"¿Cuándo vas a recoger a tu hermana?" preguntó. "¡No puedo esperar para pasar tiempo con ella!"

"Su vuelo llega mañana a las diez," respondí. "No te importa que la deje contigo durante los días que estoy trabajando, ¿verdad?"

Alice resopló. "Por supuesto que no. Quiero a Sophie. Ella es tu hermana, lo que significa que es mi hermana también." Sonrió satisfecha. "Solo no te pongas celosa cuando pasemos tiempo juntas y tengamos bromas privadas porque tú has estado demasiado ocupada en el trabajo."

Gemí. "Tengo que guardar mis días de vacaciones para mi luna de miel... ya lo sabes. Además, no todos tenemos cuatro semanas de vacaciones al año como tú." Golpeé suavemente su brazo. "Todavía no sé como has tenido tanta suerte."

"Mis habilidades de negociación supremas. Les dije que quería cincuenta y dos semanas de vacaciones pagadas al año y ellos me dieron cuatro," bromeó mientras abría la carpeta de los planes de la boda. "Así que... ¿qué pasa con la lista de invitados? Probablemente deberíamos empezar pronto a asignar los asientos."

Fruncí el ceño. "Tengo que hablar con Edward de eso."

"También deberías hacer que se decidiera por una invitación," intervino Alice. "Se supone que tienes que enviarlas tres meses antes de la boda. Solo quedan unas semanas y todavía necesitas tiempo para que las impriman."

"Lo sé, lo sé," suspiré, añadiendo las invitaciones de boda a la inacabable lista mental de cosas que tenía que hacer.

Por mucho que disfrutaba planear mi boda, ciertamente tomaba mucho trabajo y tiempo que a menudo no tenía. Había recibido numerosas ofertas de ayuda por parte de mi madre, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Edward, incluso algunos de mis compañeros de trabajo, pero yo era demasiado perfeccionista y quería tener el control de todo. Ellos ayudaron, por supuesto, solo que no todo lo que lo haría más fácil para mí.

Más tarde esa tarde, fui al piso de Edward, con la carpeta de la boda en la mano.

Su compañero de piso, Ben, respondió a la puerta. Llevaba pantalones arrugados y un suéter lleno de bolitas, y tenía una bolsa de pretzels en la mano. "Está trabajando en la cocina," me dijo sin saludar.

Entré en el apartamento, pasé al lado de Ben en silencio y seguí hacia la cocina, donde mi prometido estaba sentado en la mesa con su portátil abierto. Cuando me vio, lo cerró y se puso de pie para saludarme con un beso. "No te esperaba hasta dentro de un par más de horas," dijo. "Es una agradable sorpresa."

Miré los papeles que tenía por toda la mesa. "¿Estás ocupado?"

Le quitó importancia. "No es nada que no pueda esperar hasta más tarde. ¿Qué pasa?"

Levanté la carpeta. "Necesito que intervengas."

"Vale," aceptó Edward antes de recoger los papeles y ponerlos a un lado.

Me senté a su lado y abrí la carpeta. "Tenemos que decidirnos en las invitaciones," empecé. Saqué un puñado de muestras y las puse en la mesa. "Alice y yo nos hemos quedado con estas cuatro. Estas dos son más simples y clásicas, mientras que estas dos son un poco más elegantes. Están todas en el mismo rango de precio, que es la razón por la que no puedo elegir sin tu decisión."

Él asintió y escaneó las invitaciones. Tras unos veinte segundos, se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé. Me parecen bien todas, así que puedes elegir tú."

Exhalé lentamente. "Cariño, por favor, solo toma una decisión."

"Vale... entonces usemos esta," dijo, apuntando a una de las invitaciones más clásicas.

"¿Hay una razón o simplemente has apuntado a una al azar?"

Rió. "¿Importa? A ti te gustan todas, a mí me gustan todas."

Fruncí los labios. "Supongo que eso es cierto." Cogí la invitación. "Vale, usaremos esta."

Edward asintió. "Bien. ¿Eso es todo?"

"No," respondí, pasando a otra sección de la carpeta. "Estaba hojeando la lista de invitados el otro día... creo que tenemos que bajar el número un poco más."

"¿Por qué? La iglesia y el club náutico pueden acoger fácilmente a cien personas, y ya estamos muy por debajo de ese número."

"Lo sé pero, ¿realmente necesitas que venga tanta gente a nuestra boda?" Apunté a la lista. "Tienes, como, diez compañeros de trabajo aquí. ¿Realmente hay necesidad de invitarlos?"

Edward miró los nombres. "Son amigos."

"Pero decidimos que sería una boda pequeña. No puedes invitar a cada uno de tus amigos." Bajé la voz dramáticamente por si acaso me oían. "Incluso Ben está en la lista," siseé. "No nos soportamos."

Tomó una respiración profunda y se pasó una mano por el pelo. "¿Cuánta gente menos quieres?"

Me encogí de hombros. "¿Quince?"

"¿Quince? Jesús, Bella... creo que puedo quitar, tal vez a cinco personas de la lista, pero quince es un gran número," protestó. "Ni siquiera sé porqué es un problema. Tenemos espacio, son mis amigos y los quiero en nuestra boda."

"¡Es un problema porque tu vas a tener a unas cincuenta personas en tu lado! ¿Sabes cuánta gente viene por mí? ¡Quince! ¡Tú lado va a estar lleno y el mío se verá patético en comparación!"

"Es nuestra boda. Nos están apoyando a los dos. No importa en qué lado estén," explicó con impaciencia.

"Sí que importa, al menos un poco," discrepé.

Sacudió la cabeza frustrado. "¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Pagar billetes de avión de Seattle a Londres para que más amigos tuyos puedan venir?"

"Por supuesto que no," contesté. "Lo que quiero es que tomes una jodida decisión por una vez."

"¿A qué te refieres con 'por una vez'?" preguntó Edward enfadado. "He ofrecido mi ayuda muchas veces y tú siempre contestas que lo tienes bajo control. Así que no empieces a echarme la culpa por no ser parte del proceso de toma de decisiones."

"¡Digo que lo tengo bajo control porque, uno, lo tengo bajo control, y dos, no podrías tomar una decisión relacionada con la boda ni aunque la vida te fuera en ello! Siempre es, 'Tú decides, nena' o 'No sé, me parecen iguales'," simulé. "¡Es como si ni siquiera te importara!"

Edward tomó mi mano en la suya y la apretó dulcemente. "Por supuesto que me importa," me aseguró. "No sabía que esto te molestaba tanto o nunca habría dicho nada de eso. Bella, tomaré un rol más activo en esto. Solo dime lo que quieres que haga."

Puse la hoja de papel frente a él. "Encuentra a diez personas y tacha sus nombres de la lista."

"¿Lo dices en serio?" preguntó con incredulidad.

Asentí. "Es una decisión difícil, pero alguien tiene que tomarla."

Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero cogió un bolígrafo y hojeó la lista. Los tres primeros nombres llegaron fácilmente pero, tras eso, tuvo que escanearla unas cuantas veces más antes de encontrar los diez nombres. Cuando terminó, me dio la hoja. "¿Estás feliz ahora?"

No estaba feliz, sabiendo que le estaba enfadando, pero me negaba a retractarme. "Sí."

"Me alegro. ¿Hay algo más?"

Suspiré. "No, eso es todo por ahora."

Edward se me quedó mirando varios segundos y luego su cara se suavizó de repente. Sé que es un poco más pronto de lo que habíamos planeado pero, ¿todavía quieres salir a cenar? Podemos coger una película después."

Por tentador que sonaba, preveía los silencios incómodos mientras cenábamos juntos. "Esta noche no," decliné. "Tú estás ocupado con cosas del trabajo y de todas formas yo no tengo mucho apetito ahora mismo."

Asintió, aunque supe que estaba decepcionado por mi respuesta. "¿Todavía quieres que vaya contigo al aeropuerto para recoger a Sophie por la mañana?"

"Sí," acepté mientras me ponía de pie y recogí la carpeta de la boda. "¿Me recoges a las nueve?"

"Ahí estaré," dijo antes de que me tomara en sus brazos y besara mi frente. "Te amo, Bella, y no puedo esperar a casarme contigo. Por favor, no dudes en pedirme más ayuda."

Me puse de puntillas y le besé en los labios. "Yo también te amo," le aseguré cuando me soltó. "Saldré yo sola. Tú deberías volver al trabajo."

"Te veré por la mañana," dijo cuando me di la vuelta para marcharme.

Fui de la cocina a la sala de estar, donde Ben estaba sentado en el sofá, viendo la televisión. "Ya sabes," dijo, haciéndome parar, "es solo un día del resto de vuestras vidas. Deberías relajarte. No es tan importante."

"Si no es tan importante, no te importará no estar invitado," pregunté con un sarcasmo esperanzado.

"Para nada," me aseguró. "Ahora no tengo que pensar en un regalo de boda."

"Y yo que estaba deseando recibir algo re-regalado." Chasqueé los dedos. "Que pena. Buenas noches, Ben."

"Buenas noches, Bella," contestó con el mismo desdén antes de que yo abriera la puerta y saliera del apartamento.

Si Edward no le había tachado ya, definitivamente habría una persona menos viniendo a nuestra boda.

A las nueve en punto la mañana siguiente, me encontré con Edward fuera de mi edificio y cogimos el metro hasta el Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathrow para recoger a Sophie.

Hablamos en el camino, pero no fue nada más que una charla sin importancia – como la Navidad nos había alcanzado muy rápido, porqué a esa chica se le había ocurrido ponerse esos zapatos, y lo ocupados que iban a estar nuestros horarios esta semana. Ninguno sacó la confrontación de ayer.

Finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto y esperamos fuera de aduanas a mi hermana. Nuestra llegada había estado perfectamente coordinada, ya que ella salió a la terminal solo cinco minutos más tarde.

Nos vio en la multitud y rodó su maleta detrás de ella mientras se acercaba. Su pelo rubio estaba recogido en una coleta y se veía muy cansada. "¡Hey!" dijo mientras me saludaba con un abrazo y luego saludó con un movimiento de la mano a su futuro cuñado. "Hey, Edward. Genial verte en persona de nuevo."

"También está bien verte de nuevo," contestó con una sonrisa.

"¿Qué tal ha ido tu vuelo?" pregunté. "¿Has dormido algo?"

"Un par de horas," respondió con un bostezo. "Obviamente, no lo suficiente, pero planeo dormir todo el día de mañana. Dormiría todo el día hoy, pero querías ir a comprar el vestido, ¿verdad?"

Asentí y sonreí entusiasmada. Estaba realmente excitada por comprar el vestido. Me sentí mal por arrastrar a mi hermana con jet-lag a la tienda de vestidos de novia tan pronto después de su llegada, pero no tenía mucho tiempo libre; tenía que trabajar durante la semana, el fin de semana siguiente era Navidad y el fin de semana de después era Año Nuevo. Hoy tenía que ser el día.

"Y, ¿cómo se siente estar en Londres con el conocimiento y aprobación de tus padres?" preguntó Edward.

La última vez que ella había estado en Londres fue cuando yo estaba estudiando aquí y ella se escapó para visitarme en el último minuto. "Es mucho más tranquilo," contestó de buen humor. "No estaré castigada seis meses cuando vuelva de este viaje, a diferencia de la otra vez."

Volvimos a la estación de metro con Sophie y, siendo tan habladora como era, habló durante todo el viaje de vuelta a Londres. Nos contó sobre el primer semestre de su primer año de universidad, sus amigos, su novio, mis padres, mis amigos, e incluso el estado de la política de los Estados Unidos, como si no lo supiéramos ya.

Pero yo no pude decir ni pío. Ella y Alice iban a llevarse de maravilla. O iban a matarse la una a la otra por ser tan iguales. Todavía no me había decidido.

Llegamos a mi apartamento y finalmente pude presentarle a Sophie a mi compañera de piso, Angela, pero ella estaba de camino a coger un vuelo y no pudo quedarse mucho para hablar. Mi hermana se excusó para ducharse y refrescarse para el día, así que yo me senté en el sofá con Edward. Él puso mis piernas en su regazo y masajeó ligeramente mis pantorrillas a través de mis pantalones.

"Espero que te diviertas hoy," dijo. "Por mucho que desearía poder verte con el vestido ahora, sé que merecerá la pena la espera. Solo desearía que Marzo estuviera más cerca."

Reí. "No puedo esperar hasta que estemos casados, pero todavía hay mucho que hacer. En ese aspecto, me alegro de que todavía queden tres meses," contesté sinceramente. "Si no, estaría teniendo un ataque de pánico."

"No deberías preocuparte tanto por ello," recomendó. "Todo funcionará, y si no lo hace, nada tiene que ser perfecto. Voy a casarme contigo; nada más importa."

Me incliné hacia delante para besarle y él devolvió el beso con más fervor de lo que había anticipado. No nos habíamos besado con tanta pasión en bastante tiempo, pero era muy fácil cogerle el ritmo. Sus manos estaban en mis caderas y las mías en su espalda baja mientras me tumbaba en el sofá.

Justo cuando los dedos de Edward se metían bajo mi suéter, el timbre del portal sonó fuertemente y recordé dónde estaba, con mi hermana en la habitación de al lado. Este no era el momento de ponerse íntimos.

"Esas serán tu hermana y Rosalie," dije mientras volvía a sentarme y me arreglaba el pelo.

"Coordinación impecable," comentó secamente.

Nos pusimos de pie y, mientras Edward se arreglaba la camisa, dejé entrar a nuestras amigas en el edificio. "Bueno, os dejaré tener vuestro día de chicas," dijo antes de darme otro abrazo. "¿Te veré esta noche?"

"Sí," murmuré en su hombro. "Sophie se irá pronto a la cama, así que puedo ir alrededor de las ocho o las nueve. ¿Estará Ben allí? Tal vez deberíamos salir..."

"No, él se marchará," declaró. Cuando un fuerte golpe sonó en la puerta, me liberó. "Entonces te veré esta noche."

Sonreí y asentí. "Te amo."

"Yo también te amo," contestó mientras abría la puerta para revelar a dos mujeres muy entusiasmadas. Se volvió hacia mí. "Me alegro de no ser tú ahora mismo."

Alice y Rosalie pasaron por su lado. "Solo estás celoso," bromeó Alice. "Ahora, vete... ¡tenemos compras que hacer!" Le empujó fuera antes de que pudiera siquiera despedirme de él con la mano.

Rosalie miró a su alrededor en el piso. "¿No se supone que vamos a ir de compras con otra persona más?"

"Está en la ducha," las informé. "Saldrá pronto."

"Oh Dios, vamos a estar aquí para siempre," gimió Alice. "Tal vez me quite los tacones."

Reí. "No a todos nos lleva una eternidad ducharnos y prepararnos, como a ti," bromeé. "Sophie tiene el tipo de pelo en el que simplemente puede echarse un poco de gel y se riza perfectamente. Estoy celosa de ello. Y en realidad no se maquilla mucho. Estará lista en un abrir y cerrar de ojos."

Mi hermana no nos decepcionó. Menos de una hora más tarde, entramos en una boutique de novias en Chelsea. Había entrado previamente en su página web y parecía que tenían una buena selección a precios relativamente decentes. Como la mayoría de las personas del mundo, no podía permitirme comprar un vestido de novia exorbitantemente caro.

Una de las dependientas nos ayudó y discutimos estilos, colores, temas, presupuestos, y más. Por supuesto, Alice y Rosalie tenían sus opiniones y yo atendí sus puntos de vista y juicios. Todavía no estaba segura de lo que quería, y usaría toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que estuviera en un probador, rodeada de vestidos de todos los tonos de blanco y de cada estilo imaginable. El primer vestido no fue muy difícil de poner. Era un vestido cubierto de encaje con un cuello en V muy profundo y una cinta de color alrededor de la cintura.

No había espejo dentro del probador, así que tuve que esperar hasta que salí para verme. Cuando lo hice, mis amigas y mi hermana soltaron ooooh's y ahhh's, pero sus reacciones no fueron nada comparadas a la mía cuando me vi por primera vez. Ni siquiera sabía quién era la mujer del espejo. Ciertamente, no era la misma chica que había entrado en vaqueros, un suéter simple y un chaquetón.

La dependienta se puso detrás de mí y empezó a tirar del vestido. "Tendremos que cogerle un poco de la cintura," dijo, "y probablemente podría subir el bajo un par de centímetros."

Miré a mis compañeras a través del espejo. "¿Qué os parece?"

"Es precioso," respondió Alice. "Me gusta la parte de atrás. Baja lo suficiente, pero no demasiado."

"El encaje es muy bonito," dijo Rosalie, tocando el tejido de la falda. "Y el color no esta nada mal. Es un bonito marfil... Clásico."

Miré a Sophie. "Mamá va a enfadarse tanto por no estar aquí. Se ve genial. Te queda perfecto."

Alisé la tela que quedaba sobre mis muslos y me di la vuelta para mirar la parte de atrás. "Me gusta... mucho," dije. "Y está dentro de mi presupuesto."

"Pero es solo el primero," explicó Alice. "No quieres conformarte sin probar otras cosas. Pruébate los otros. Nunca se sabe – tal vez otro te guste más."

Las dos horas siguientes las pasé probándome vestidos – de tipo princesa, sirena, sin tirantes, de satén, encaje, seda – y recibí cuatro opiniones para cada uno. Sin embargo, los comparé todos con el primer vestido que me había probado.

Tenía tres vestidos más que probarme, pero cuando me desvestí y coloqué el último vestido en la percha, tomé una decisión. Me puse el el vestido de encaje y volví al espejo.

"¿No te habías probado ese ya?" preguntó Alice confundida.

Asentí y me miré en el espejo. A Edward le iba a encantar.

"Damas, este es el vestido."

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, parece que Bella está demasiado estresada... Esperemos que esto no les cause mayores problemas.

Tenéis en mi perfil una foto del vestido de novia. Desafortunadamente, no voy a poder subir el resto de imágenes relacionadas con la boda, ya que, por si no os habeis dado cuenta, la autora ha borrado la historia en Inglés.

Ahora, contestando a una pregunta sobre mi bolg, me dijeron que no llegaban las alertas, yo misma me he suscrito y a mí tampoco me llegan. No tengo ni idea de porqué pasa esto, pero intentaré solucionarlo en breve.

Y por último, en cuanto a la próxima actualización... ha llegado ese feo momento del año en que toca examinarse, empiezo los examenes el lunes así que vais a tener que esperar un poquito, hasta el sábado 12 de febrero. Ese día todo volverá a la normalidad: actualizaciones semanales, adelantos semanales y también las recomendaciones de historias de mi blog. Además voy a empezar a subir allí la historia Congratulations, así que si la quereis releer, estad atentas. Y también arreglaré después de los examenes lo de las suscripciones del blog.

Creo que no se me olvida nada que deciros, así que muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

¡Nos vemos el 12!

-Bells, :)


	23. Nunca renunciar

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capítulo veintitrés – Nunca renunciar

El vestido fue solo el comienzo del entusiasmo de las vacaciones. Durante las dos semanas siguientes, pasé tiempo de calidad con mi hermana, celebré la Navidad con Edward y su familia, elegí los vestidos de las damas de honor, terminé la lista de invitados (volviendo a añadir los nombres que le había obligado a Edward a quitar), y celebré las primeras horas del 2011. Sophie volvió a los Estados Unidos y yo volví a caer en mi rutina de planear la boda, hacer planes para ver a mi prometido y trabajar todavía no menos de nueve horas al día. Pasé Enero habiendo encontrado un buen balance vida-trabajo.

Pero entonces Febrero llegó y me volvió loca otra vez.

"¿Qué está pasando?" pregunté tras caminar por la fila de cubículos tras un largo día en la oficina. Pasé por el espacio de trabajo de Riley y paré cuando noté que estaba recogiendo sus pertenencias personales y metiéndolas en una caja de cartón. Las cajas nunca eran una buena señal, especialmente con la economía actual.

"Ya no trabajo más aquí," contestó sin preocupación, enfado o tristeza.

Yo, sin embargo, estaba en shock. "¿Desde cuando? ¿Te han echado?"

"Nah. He renunciado," declaró mientras vaciaba el armario de los archivos. "Avisé hace dos semanas."

Resoplé. "¿Y no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué lo has mantenido en secreto?"

Me acalló. "Baja la voz. No todos lo saben, y no es para tanto."

"Dejas tu trabajo," enuncié cada palabra. "¡Por supuesto que es para tanto! ¡No llevamos ni un año trabajando aquí! ¿Por qué has renunciado?"

Riley se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano por su pelo castaño. "Era lo correcto."

"Eso es muy vago," comenté, "pero no presionaré por más... todavía. ¿Tienes otro trabajo? ¿Vas a quedarte en Londres o a volver a los Estados Unidos?"

"No, todavía no tengo nada, aunque tengo algunas entrevistas programadas y voy a quedarme aquí en Londres," respondió. "Estoy seguro de que todavía te veré por ahí, aunque no tan a menudo, considerando que no nos dejaremos el trasero trabajando todo el día, cada día juntos."

"Primero – eres americano, así que es 'culos'. Segundo – todavía no puedo creer que te vayas," seguí. "¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?"

"Solo a esos que se han enterado. James lo sabe, obviamente."

Me moví incómoda en mis tacones altos. "Bueno, ¿puedo ayudarte con algo?"

Sacudió la cabeza. "Sé que ya te vas. Yo lo tengo todo cubierto. Deberías irte, reunirte con tu prometido, disfrutar de la vida, ese tipo de cosas. Y, hey, todavía me verás. No voy a desaparecer."

"Vale," acepté dudosa. "Tienes mi número, así que siéntete libre de llamar cuando sea."

Él asintió pacientemente, esperando a que le dejara solo, sin duda. "Lo haré. Buenas noches, Bella."

"Buenas noches, Riley," contesté moviendo la mano antes de seguir con mi camino fuera de la oficina.

La situación de Riley me dejó perpleja esa noche e incluso el día siguiente, cuando volví al trabajo y su ausencia era todo de lo que mis compañeros de trabajo podían hablar. Pero ni siquiera ellos sabían algo sobre las circunstancias y mi jefe, James, no nos explicó nada además del hecho de que ahora íbamos a entrevistar a alguien que ocupara su lugar.

No fue hasta esa tarde, después de la comida, que me enteré de lo que había ocurrido.

"Hey, soy yo. No sé porqué tu teléfono ha ido directo al buzón de voz, pero solo quería decirte que te extraño. Es raro no verte por aquí. Llámame después del trabajo. Te amo."

La voz baja de Victoria hizo eco a través del baño de mujeres. Ella tenía que saber que algunos de los cubículos estaban ocupados, pero dejó el mensaje igualmente y luego se marchó.

Un par de puertas de los otros cubículos se abrieron y dos mujeres salieron. No estaban en mi departamento, pero las había visto por la oficina en los pasados meses. "Nunca pensé que Victoria le diría a alguien 'te amo' por teléfono y en público," comentó una mientras se lavaban las manos.

Me uní a ellas en la fila de lavabos antes de que la otra mujer contestara. "¿No tiene una oficina privada?"

"Recuerda, están volviendo a enmoquetar ese lado del edificio. Esta semana no tiene oficina," explicó la primera mujer. "Simplemente no puedo creer a quién está viendo. Mi marido y yo los vimos juntos una vez en nuestra noche de cita. Si él fuera más joven, ella sería una asaltacunas. Y la mejor parte es que... el trabaja aquí."

La segunda mujer se veía en shock. "¡No!"

"¡Sí! Es un analista de planificación. Riley, creo que se llama."

Estaba prestando atención desde el principio – nada como un cotilleo jugoso para mantener el día de trabajo interesante – pero esto me llamó la atención. "¿Lo dices en serio?" intervine en su conversación.

"Por supuesto. No mentiría sobre ello," se defendió la primera mujer.

"Pero... él dimitió ayer."

"Dimitió o tal vez le recomendaron que dimitiera antes de que la situación se agravara," murmuró. "Aunque, en diferentes departamentos, a dirección no le importan mucho las relaciones entre oficinas, especialmente con Victoria en la alta posición que está."

Rodé los ojos, me sequé las manos con una toalla de papel y dejé el baño. Aunque quería desecharlo como cotilleos ridículos, sonaba demasiado plausible, dada la situación.

Lo pensé el resto de la tarde y, mientras dejaba la oficina esa noche, llamé a Riley. "¿Hola?"

"Hey, soy Bella," le saludé.

"Hey. ¿Qué pasa?"

Decidí no andarme con rodeos. "¿Estás saliendo con Victoria?"

Hubo silencio al otro lado durante varios segundos. "Sí," admitió Riley finalmente. "Hemos estado viéndonos en secreto desde Octubre. Estamos enamorados, Bella."

Dejé de andar, aunque estaba en medio de una ocupada acera. "Creí que te gustaba yo," susurré confundida y luego me arrepentí inmediatamente. Sonaba demasiado engreído al decirlo en voz alta.

"Bella, estás a punto de casarte," apuntó.

"Lo sé, y es la razón por la que las cosas se me hacían muy raras contigo," divagué, "porque Edward estaba celoso porque nos viéramos tanto y tú no dejabas de aparecer en los lugares más extraños y eras demasiado amistoso."

Rió. "¿Edward está celoso de mí? Lo tomaré como un cumplido. Y, para ser honesto, me gustaste un tiempo. Pero no le digas eso a Vicky."

"¿Vicky?"

"Tampoco le digas que te he dicho eso," siguió amablemente. "Solo me deja llamarla así en privado."

"Y... ¿realmente dimitiste o te forzaron a dimitir?"

"¿Quién te ha dicho que me han forzado a dimitir? Hablando de eso, ¿cómo te has enterado de lo nuestro? Estoy seguro de que Victoria no ha enviado un email a todos."

"Había dos mujeres hablando en el baño," expliqué rápidamente, "pero primero responde mi pregunta."

"Te aseguro que no me han forzado a dimitir. Fue mi idea, para que no tuviéramos que mantener más nuestra relación en secreto. A ella no le gustó la idea, no quería que renunciara a mi carrera por ella, pero al final, era yo quien tenía que tomar la decisión y no me arrepiento."

"Wow, Riley, no te hacía tan romántico."

"No me lo tengas en cuenta," rió. "Bueno, escucha, tengo que irme."

"Vale. Hablaré contigo en otro momento. Gracias por ser honesto conmigo."

"Sin problema. Y, Bella, apreciaría tu discreción hasta que Victoria decida dejar que la gente lo sepa."

"Por supuesto," acepté. "Que tengas una buena noche."

"Tú también," deseó Riley antes de terminar la llamada.

Volví a meter el móvil en mi bolsa y seguí de camino hacia el restaurante. Edward y yo íbamos a cenar allí antes de seguir con nuestra búsqueda del "piso perfecto" en el que empezar nuestra vida de casados.

Edward reiteró que podía soportar menos que la casa perfecta. Yo, sin embargo, encontraba algo mal en cada lugar que habíamos visto hasta el momento. No había ascensor y demasiadas escaleras que subir. Era demasiado pequeño. La moqueta olía realmente mal, incluso después de haber sido limpiada con profundidad. Y la lista seguía.

Por supuesto, había lugares que incluso Edward pensaba que eran horrorosos. Estábamos de acuerdo en esos pisos y los tachábamos rápidamente de nuestra lista. Pero él todavía pensaba que estaba siendo demasiado quisquillosa con los otros lugares. Nos encontraríamos en muy buena forma, aprenderíamos a vivir en un espacio pequeño o conseguiríamos una moqueta nueva – esas eran solo algunas de sus respuestas.

Estaba haciendo mi vida muy estresante, especialmente mientras los días anteriores a nuestra boda pasaban rápidamente.

Me reuní con Edward y seguimos a la anfitriona a nuestra mesa, miramos el menú y pedimos nuestras bebidas antes de que compartiera las noticias con él. "¿Recuerdas que ayer te dije que Riley había dimitido?"

"Sí. ¿Te has enterado de lo que ha pasado?"

"Está saliendo con mi mentor, Victoria," le informé. "He oído algunos cotilleos sobre ello y luego le llamé hace solo unos minutos. Él lo ha confirmado. Dice que él y "Vicky" están enamorados."

"Creí que le gustabas tú," comentó Edward mientras tomaba un sorbo de la cerveza que la camarera acababa de poner frente a él. "Tengo que decir que estoy aliviado."

"¡A-ha!" Apunté a través de la mesa. "Estabas celoso. Admítelo."

"Solo porque creí que le gustabas, y él pasaba más tiempo contigo que yo," confesó finalmente. "Aparentemente estaba equivocado."

Decidí no mencionar el hecho de que Riley había admitido que le había gustado en algún momento. Si Riley iba a quedarse como amigo, imaginé que lo mejor era dejar que Edward creyera que nunca había habido atracción por su parte. Iba a ser más fácil.

Eso fue todo lo que se dijo del tema. Nos pusimos al día con como nos había ido el día a cada uno y hablamos sobre más detalles de la boda. Edward cogió el ticket y nos marchamos a ver otro apartamento.

Mi ansiedad aumentó tan pronto como dejamos el restaurante.

"Como podéis ver, tiene una cocina moderna, instalaciones en-suite, y un balcón que da al jardín comunitario," explicó la casera mientras nos mostraba el espacioso piso de un dormitorio.

Era muy bonito, tenía que admitirlo. Lo que me atrajo fue la "habitación de ducha". ¿No más duchas en una bañera con una claustrofóbica cortina? Sí, por favor. A Edward también pareció gustarle lo que vimos.

Pero tenía que haber alguna pega para tan perfecto lugar. "¿Cuánto?" le pregunté a la casera.

Cuando nos dijo la renta semanal, casi me río. Incluso dividida entre los dos, era casi el doble de lo que pagaba ahora con Angela. Era demasiado caro.

"¿Puedo hablar con mi prometida en privado unos minutos?" inquirió Edward.

La casera asintió. "Sentíos libres de mirar un poco más. Estaré en mi oficina cuando me necesitéis."

Dejó el piso y yo me volví a Edward. "No podemos permitirnos esto."

"Yo creo que sí podemos," discrepó. "Es el mejor lugar que hemos visto hasta el momento. Me gusta."

"A mí también me gusta, pero es demasiado caro," mantuve. "Mira, todavía tenemos tiempo de mirar otros. No tenemos que decidir ahora mismo. Tal vez, si miramos en otra parte de la ciudad, podamos encontrar un lugar igual de bonito por menos."

"El dinero no es un gran problema, Bella," contestó Edward. "Ben y yo pagamos ahora casi lo mismo por el lugar en el que vivimos, y puedo permitirme pagar más."

"Tal vez tú puedas permitirte pagar más pero, a diferencia de ti, yo aún tengo un sueldo de principiante," discutí. "Podría pagar la mitad de esta renta, pero no me quedaría mucho para pagar mi tarjeta de crédito y mi préstamo estudiantil. Y sé lo que vas a decir, y no voy a dejar que pagues tú solo por este lugar."

"No sería yo solo," discrepó. "Nuestros salarios estarían combinados. Lo que es mío es tuyo y lo que es tuyo es mío. Así es como funcionan la mayoría de los matrimonios, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, aprendí eso en mi matrimonio anterior," dije sarcásticamente. "En realidad esa es la razón por la que nos divorciamos. Yo ganaba más que él y él acabó resintiéndose."

"Prometo que no me resentiré cuando tú ganes más que yo."

Reí. "Vale... como si alguna vez fuera a ganar más que tú. Hay un techo de cristal, ¿recuerdas?"

Edward sonrió satisfecho. "Nunca se sabe. Podrías ser Gerente Financiero un día mientras yo estoy atrapado en dirección media. Entonces me mantendrás. Pero para ese momento, probablemente dimitiré y seré amo de casa mientras que tú traes a casa el pan," bromeó. "Pero, en serio, ¿es el dinero el único problema? O ¿es algo más profundo? Porque siempre hay algo que no te gusta en todos los lugares que hemos visto hasta el momento..."

Tal vez Edward tenía razón. Tal vez estaba ansiosa inconscientemente por encontrar un lugar en el que vivir con él. Pero no podía ser porque no quisiera vivir con él. Le amaba. Estaba a punto de casarme con él en unas semanas. No podía imaginar mi vida sin él. Así que, ¿por qué estaba tan incómoda?

Y entonces recordé todo lo que había estado oyendo los pasados seis meses de parte de mis amigos, compañeros de trabajo y un par de familiares. ¿Realmente iba a casarme con Edward sin vivir antes con él? ¿De qué otra forma iba a saber que realmente éramos compatibles? ¿No debería probar primero el coche antes de comprarlo?

No era que me hubiera opuesto a que viviéramos juntos. Pero realmente no era una opción el pasado Mayo cuando me mudé a este país, porque Edward y yo necesitábamos encontrar nuestro balance ahora que podíamos vernos todo el tiempo. Luego firmé un contrato de arrendamiento de doce meses con Angela, Edward y yo decidimos no llegar hasta el final sexualmente hasta que estuviéramos casados, nos prometimos, el trabajo nos ocupó más, Edward estaba fuera de la ciudad todo el tiempo y en realidad, nunca salió el tema de mudarnos juntos antes de nuestra boda.

Luego, con todas las pequeñas peleas que habíamos tenido al planear esta boda, me di cuenta de que no éramos absolutamente perfectos el uno para el otro. Él podía ser un grano en el culo a veces, y estoy segura de que yo era igual de molesta para él, dada la situación. ¿Y si todos tenían razón y necesitábamos un período de prueba antes de vivir juntos?"

Edward todavía estaba esperando una respuesta, pero no sabía como explicar todo esto. "Es solo..." Paré una vez más para buscar las palabras, "¿y si hemos tomado la decisión equivocada al no vivir juntos?"

Frunció el ceño. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a que realmente no sabemos como vivir con el otro... porque todavía no lo hemos hecho. ¿Y si no somos compatibles?"

Edward lo pensó un momento. "No creo que eso importe. Parece que estás basando esta preocupación en la asunción subyacente de que nuestra relación tal vez no funcione. Aprender a vivir con el otro va a ser la misma experiencia, sin importar si lo hicimos el año pasado o lo hacemos el mes que viene, casados o no casados. Y, Bella, no me importa cuantas veces pierdas el mando a distancia o dejes la tapa de tu bote de champú abierta, no es una razón para romper para mí."

"Pero todos dicen que -"

Me cortó con un repentino beso. No duró mucho, pero fue suficiente para hacer que mi piel cosquilleara. Liberó mis labios y ahuecó su mano en mi barbilla. "Amor, no somos como todos los demás. Sobrevivimos a una relación a muy larga distancia durante un año y medio y solo nos visitamos un puñado de veces. ¿Algunos de tus amigos ha vivido las pruebas que están envueltas en ese tipo de relación?"

Sacudí la cabeza. "No."

"Entonces no importa el consejo que te hayan dado," explicó Edward. "Se probó el año pasado, cuando la larga distancia terminó y tú te mudaste aquí, que podemos soportar cualquier cosa que nos llegue. Nosotros no nos rendimos. Esa es la razón por la que sé que nuestro matrimonio será un éxito."

Llamaron a la puerta principal y la casera volvió a entrar en el piso con algo de duda. "Ha pasado un rato, solo venía a revisar. ¿Habéis tomado una decisión?"

Edward me miró. "¿Qué piensas? Ya sabes qué me parece a mí."

Era el mejor lugar que habíamos visto hasta el momento. Estaba en un buen vecindario y la casera era muy dulce y comprensiva, no era demasiado grande o demasiado pequeño, y no podía olvidarme de la habitación de la ducha.

Asentí. "Creo que nos lo quedaremos."

"¡Espléndido!" exclamó la casera. "Dejadme que os lleve a mi oficina para que podamos arreglarlo todo. Es ciertamente una delicia. Sois una pareja muy feliz; mucho mejor que algunas otras que han vivido aquí en el pasado. No os lo creeríais..."

La seguimos a la puerta mientras ella parloteaba sobre antiguos arrendatarios. Edward me sostuvo la puerta abierta y, antes de salir, eché otro vistazo al apartamento.

Era el lugar perfecto para empezar nuestra vida juntos.

* * *

Hola!

En primer lugar, gracias por vuestra paciencia durante mis examenes.

Ahora, en cuanto al capítulo, estamos en la recta final, de hecho el proximo es el ultimo capitulo, además de un epilogo. Asi que... Bella a vuelto a poner los nombres de los invitados de Edward en la lista, ya tienen un lugar en el que vivir y está arreglado lo de Riley. Las que leisteis el adelanto en mi blog pensaríais que Riley renunciaba por Bella... os engañé de nuevo, jeje, pero había que crear expectación después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar. Pero, realmente, me gusta como ha sido arreglado lo de Riley.

Bueno, contadme que os ha parecido y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo... la boda.

Para quienes me seguís en twitter y visteis que dije que había actualización de Lessons este fin de semana... el cap original está con las betas, no creo que tarden mucho, pero no contéis con él hasta el proximo fin de semana, porque aún tendría que traducirlo cuando sea publicado.

Nos vemos el proximo sabado. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)

PD. Aunque la autora ha borrado A Semester in the Smoke y esta historia, yo la voy a terminar y además me ha dicho que no hace falta que las borre, así que las traducciones se van a quedar aquí.


	24. Unidos

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Capítulo veinticuatro – Unidos

"Abre los ojos."

Mi madre obedeció mi petición y quitó la mano que había puesto delante de sus ojos. Había visto el vestido en fotos que había enviado por email, pero era la primera vez que me veía con él puesto. "Oh Dios mío." Suspiró mientras se limpiaba las esquinas de los ojos. Hoy no paraba de llorar, y me temía que yo me uniría a ella pronto.

"¡Nada de lágrimas!" exclamó Alice cuando vio como se humedecían mis ojos. Me dio un pañuelo. "No voy a volver a maquillarte los ojos de nuevo. No estropees la perfección." Apuntó a mi hermana. "Lo mismo para ti, Sophie."

"Pero yo no estoy llorando," contestó mi hermana confundida.

"¿Quieres decir que no se te humedecerán los ojos cuando tu única hermana esté en el altar recitando sus votos?"

Sophie gimió. "Supongo que lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas. Pero tú tampoco deberías estar exenta de esa regla, Alice. ¿Me estás diciendo que no te podrás emocional cuando veas a tu hermano casarse con tu mejor amiga?"

Alice frunció el ceño. "Bien. Todas podéis llorar si queréis. Siempre podemos retocarnos antes de las fotos si es necesario."

Rosalie se levantó de su asiento y se alisó su vestido de dama de honor. Elegí el mismo color y estilo para todo mi séquito – Sophie, Alice y Rosalie. Eran sin tirantes, largos y de un color verde salvia que pegaba con los tallos de los alcatraces blancos de mi ramo.

"Tiene que haberte contado algo sobre la luna de miel," comentó Rose mientras ayudaba a Esme con el velo. "¿Alguna pista?"

Me encogí de hombros. Yo había planeado casi toda la boda, pero Edward había planeado toda la luna de miel. Era su proyecto, y había sido bastante críptico sobre ello en los meses pasados.

"Todo lo que sé es que es un viaje en avión bastante largo, porque es vuelo de noche, y tengo que llevar ropa para tiempo cálido."

"Entonces la tuya será diferente a la mía," comentó Rosalie. "Me estaba congelando todo el tiempo, pero estábamos esquiando, así que era de esperar. Sin embargo, algún sitio tropical será agradable. ¿Te a mencionado algo a ti, Esme?"

La madre de Edward ajustó el clip del velo que estaba situado en mi recogido. "No lo ha hecho, pero si lo hubiera hecho no sería yo quien compartiera ese secreto. Sin embargo, sé que está muy excitado."

Alice resopló. "Estoy segura de que está muy excitado por la luna de miel, considerando que él y Bella no han..." dejó la frase cuando Esme le lanzó una mirada severa. "Da igual."

"¿Qué hora es?" me pregunté en voz alta.

Ciertamente, ya era hora. La mañana se había arrastrado lo suficiente con citas para el pelo, asegurándonos de que todos llegaban a la iglesia a tiempo, y preparándome en una de las habitaciones traseras. Estaba ansiosa por casarme con Edward y no quería esperar un minuto más.

"Tenemos cinco minutos," respondió Alice, mirando un viejo reloj de pie que había en la esquina de la habitación. "Probablemente las madres deberían irse para que las acompañen por el pasillo."

Esme me besó en la mejilla antes de marcharse y luego mi madre hizo lo mismo. "Te ves impresionante," susurró. "Edward es un hombre muy afortunado."

La abracé. "Gracias por todo."

Miró las lágrimas que se estaban formando en mis ojos y apretó mi mano. "Recuerda, nada de lágrimas."

"Lo intentaré," le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para marcharse.

Cuando mi madre se fue, entró mi padre. Llamó a la puerta aunque ya estaba dentro. "Espero que todas esteis decentes." Paró al verme. "Demonios Bells. Había jurado que no iba a llorar, pero..."

"La política de No Lágrimas ya no está en efecto, Charlie," le informó Alice amablemente.

"¿Cómo están los chicos?" le pregunté a mi padre.

"Están listos. Emmett no deja de hacer referencias raras a la despedida de soltero de Edward. No estoy seguro de qué va todo, pero me parece bien no saberlo."

La despedida de soltero de Edward del pasado fin de semana, aparentemente debía ser un secreto. No sabía qué había pasado y tampoco Alice y Rosalie. Pero confiaba en mi futuro esposo y no le hice preguntas. Tampoco él preguntó por mi despedida, que se redujo a Alice emborrachándome y forzándome a cantar karaoke en un bar. Me alegraba de no poder recordarlo.

"Yo tampoco lo sé," admití.

Rosalie volvió del pasillo y anunció que era la hora. Mi padre y yo seguimos a mi séquito al pasillo y al frente de la iglesia. Mientras mi madre y Esme eran acompañadas a sus asientos, Alice se encargó de alinear al séquito y luego empezó la marcha nupcial.

Mi padre se puso a mi derecha y enganchó mi brazo al suyo. "Estoy realmente orgulloso de ti," dijo. "Has crecido hasta ser una hermosa joven."

Sophie, que estaba frente a nosotros con la niña de las flores, se dio la vuelta. "Deja de ser sensiblero," advirtió. "Vas a ponernos emocionales a todos."

"Vale, vale," mi padre siguió su consejo. "Solo quiero que sepas que te quiero."

Le besé en la mejilla. "Yo también te quiero."

El séquito cruzó el pasillo, la música cambió y yo me puse en el umbral de la puerta. Todos se levantaron mientras yo buscaba la cara de Edward a lo lejos. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando me vio y tenía la misma sonrisa torcida de la que me había enamorado hace tanto tiempo.

Era algo bueno que mi padre me estuviera acompañando porque, de otra manera, habría cruzado el pasillo con mucha más rapidez. Pero pronto llegamos al altar y mi padre me ayudó a levantarme el velo, me entregó a Edward y tomó asiento al lado de mi madre.

Sophie me dio un golpecito en el hombro para recordarme que se suponía que tenía que darle mi ramo de flores y, después de que lo hiciera, Edward tomó mis dos manos en las suyas.

Fue una ceremonia corta, pero ninguno de los dos quería nada que fuera demasiado extenso.

El pastor habló unos minutos y luego Edward y yo nos dijimos nuestros votos – para apoyarnos el uno al otro de este día en adelante, durante lo bueno y lo malo, la riqueza y la pobreza y en la salud y la enfermedad y amarnos hasta que la muerte nos separe. Intercambiamos anillos, firmamos el acta de matrimonio y nos declararon marido y mujer.

Edward me levantó del suelo – literal y figuradamente – cuando fue la hora de nuestro primer beso. Nos ganamos algunas risas y aplausos de los invitados y un gran silbido de parte de Emmet. La música de salida sonó del piano y deleitada tomé la mano de mi esposo mientras procedíamos a cruzar el pasillo.

Me llevó inmediatamente a uno de los pasillos de la iglesia y me besó de nuevo. Esta vez, no estábamos siendo vistos por docenas de amigos y familiares. Fue un beso más profundo y pasional – uno que me alegró de que esta noche fuera nuestra noche de bodas, porque realmente no creía que pudiera esperar más tiempo.

Sus dedos pasaron por mi pelo cuando rompió el beso. "Finalmente puedo decirte lo hermosa que estás," susurró.

Sonreí. "Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti," dije mientras enderezaba su pajarita.

"¿Cómo te sientes, Sra. Cullen?" preguntó.

"Excitada," respondí. "Estoy muy excitada."

Se oyeron pasos en el pasillo. "No sé donde han ido," escuché a Alice hablando sola antes de que doblara la esquina y parara al vernos. "Oh, ahí estáis. ¡Vamos, el fotógrafo está listo!" Luego levantó la tela de su vestido y volvió corriendo por donde había venido.

"Supongo que deberíamos ir," comentó Edward.

"Estas fotos estarán con nosotros el resto de nuestras vidas," noté. "Sin querer presionar ni nada."

Nuestros invitados se marcharon a nuestra recepción mientras que el séquito se quedó. Sacamos fotos hasta que me dolieron las mejillas y luego nosotros subimos a nuestra limusina con chófer para ir al Club Náutico.

Nos dio la bienvenida a la recepción una selección de canciones que había elegido Emmett, padrino de Edward y auto-proclamado maestro de ceremonias y DJ. Nos presentó a nosotros y al séquito, incluyéndose a sí mismo, a los invitados y luego les dijo a todos que finalmente podían empezar a comer. Como la recepción era pronto por la tarde, solo había aperitivos y bebidas, pero teníamos una amplia selección.

Pronto llegaron los brindis de la mano de mi padre, Carlisle, Emmett y Sophie. Sus brindis fueron sinceros y sentimentales, aunque mi padre sacó a relucir mis problemas con los chicos en la escuela que siempre había amenazado con mencionar en mi futura boda y Emmett hizo bromas y un oscuro comentario sobre la misteriosa despedida de soltero de Edward. Jasper y otros dos amigos de él fueron los únicos que se rieron por la referencia.

Tuve tiempo de llenar mi hambriento estómago con algo de comida y champán antes de que MC Emmett nos llamara a mí y a Edward a la pista para nuestro primer baile. Era la canción que él me había cantado en nuestro primer aniversario cuando yo estaba al otro lado del mundo - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" de Elton John.

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_

_When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away_

_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_

_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

"¿Qué tal vamos?" preguntó Edward después de que lleváramos varios segundos bailando.

"Bastante bien, creo, para haber ido a solo dos de nuestras lecciones de baile," susurré. "Además, dudo que alguien esté criticándonos por nuestras habilidades de danza. Probablemente podríamos librarnos pasando a una simple danza lenta si lo prefieres."

"No. Creo que tenemos esto controlado," me aseguró. "Solo tengo que concentrarme."

El resto del séquito se unió a nosotros a mitad de la canción y, cuando terminó, la pista de baile fue abierta a todos. Edward y yo habíamos elegido la música que queríamos que sonara, pero DJ Emmett debió mezclarla con sus elecciones. Tampoco era que me importara – a todos parecía gustarles "Like a Prayer" de Madonna.

Cuando la siguiente canción lenta empezó, mi padre me sacó a bailar. "No soy muy buen bailarín," admitió después de aclararse la garganta. "Espero que no te importe moverte simplemente de un lado a otro."

"Por supuesto que no me importa," contesté. "Creo que yo heredé mis habilidades de baile de ti."

Se estremeció. "Siento eso."

"No es una discapacidad," reí. "Y, ¿qué te ha parecido Londres esta semana?" Él y mi madre habían estado en Europa al principio de su matrimonio, pero se habían ceñido a Italia y Francia. Esta era su primera vez en Inglaterra.

"Es diferente," comentó. "Para ser honesto, me hace sentir orgulloso de ser americano."

"Toma algo de tiempo acostumbrarse. A mí me gusta."

"Bueno, tú siempre te has adaptado muy bien a los cambios," siguió mi padre. "Es algo que has heredado de tu madre, no de mí. Ella se lo está pasando muy bien. No te sorprendas si planea visitarte muy a menudo."

"Los dos sois bienvenidos para visitar," insistí. "Y Edward y yo os visitaremos tan a menudo como sea posible."

"Me gustaría eso," dijo, tomando mi oferta de corazón.

Como hombre de pocas palabras, mi padre disfrutó del resto de nuestro baile en silencio y, cuando terminó, me llevó de vuelta a mi marido. "Eres muy afortunado," le dijo a Edward.

"Lo sé, señor. Gracias de nuevo por su permiso."

Mi padre solo asintió en reconocimiento antes de volver a la mesa para sentarse con mi madre.

Tras un par de bailes más con Edward, cortamos el pastel y luego fuimos a ver a todos nuestros invitados. Ahora era cuando me alegraba de que hubiéramos decidido tener una ceremonia tan pequeña; de otra manera, habría tomado demasiado tiempo conversar con cada uno de los asistentes.

Finalmente, antes de que nos marcháramos, fue la hora de lanzar el ramo de flores y la liga. Sophie atrapó mis flores – mi padre no estaba muy contento por eso – y el hijo de cinco años del primo de Edward atrapó la liga. Nos despedimos por última vez de mi familia, a quien probablemente no volvería a ver en mucho tiempo y luego dejamos el Club Náutico.

Llovía ligeramente cuando fuimos a la limusina que nos esperaba en la calle. Noté una tira de latas vacías y campanas atada a la parte trasera del vehículo, pero no tenía más decoración ya que había sido alquilado para el día. Edward y yo nos despedimos con la mano de nuestros amigos y familia y luego nos deslizamos en el asiento trasero.

Nuestro vuelo salía esa misma noche, así que el chófer nos llevó a nuestro nuevo piso para cambiarnos de la ropa de la boda y coger nuestro equipaje. El conductor nos dejó en la acera y le dimos las gracias por sus servicios. Nos dio sus buenos deseos y entramos en el edificio.

Aunque ya nos habíamos ido mudando lentamente durante las dos semanas pasadas, Edward me levantó en sus brazos para cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Una vez dentro, me tumbó en el sofá y me quité los zapatos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?" pregunté mientras me quitaba el velo del pelo.

Edward miró su reloj. "Deberíamos irnos al aeropuerto en menos de una hora."

"¿Crees que es tiempo suficiente para que me duche?" pregunté. "Tengo demasiada laca en el pelo y tengo que lavármelo."

"Claro," aceptó.

Tiré suavemente de las solapas de su chaqueta. "¿Crees que es tiempo suficiente si te unes a mí?"

"No estoy seguro de eso," respondió lentamente. "Creo que preferiría tomarme mi tiempo contigo."

Un intenso deseo se encendió dentro de mí tan pronto como él dijo esas palabras. Me puse de pie y cogí su mano, llevándole hacia la habitación. "Es solo una ducha," dije coquetamente.

Le dejé al lado de la cama y entré en el baño para abrir el agua en la ducha. Cuando volví, Edward tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Se había desecho el nudo de la pajarita y ahora colgaba suelta sobre su camisa. También se podía decir que sus pantalones estaban un poco más apretados en cierta zona.

Me acerqué a él y le di la espalda. "¿Puedes bajarme la cremallera?"

No respondió, pero sus dedos desabrocharon mi vestido de novia. Me lo deslicé por los hombros y lo dejé caer al suelo. Lo único que llevaba debajo eran unas bragas de encaje blanco y una liga azul claro. Me sentí enrojecer mientras me daba la vuelta para estar frente a él, pero me negué a ser tímida.

Mis dedos encontraron los botones de su camisa y miré sus ardientes ojos. "Bueno, ¿vas a unirte a mí o no? Después de todo, no tenemos mucho tiempo."

"Eres una tentadora." Empezó a ayudarme con los botones de su camisa y luego con los de sus pantalones, y supe que su respuesta era un "sí" definitivo. No habría esperado otra cosa.

Tan pronto como Edward se quedó con su bóxer y sus calcetines, me tomó en sus brazos. Sus labios pasaron por mis labios, mi mandíbula, mi oreja, y luego mi cuello y sus manos exploraron mi cuerpo. Le detuve, pero solo porque si seguía tan cerca de la cama, nos saltaríamos completamente la ducha y probablemente perderíamos nuestro vuelo.

Nos llevé al baño y me quité los pendientes, pulsera, liga y las horquillas que sostenían mi pelo. Edward se quitó su reloj y los calcetines y, juntos, nos quitamos el resto de ropa que nos quedaba. Aunque nos habíamos enrollado los pasados meses, esta era la primera vez que estábamos completamente desnudos frente al otro.

Entramos en la ducha. Era un poco pequeña para los dos, pero no queríamos mucho espacio entre nosotros. Edward envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y acercó mi cuerpo al suyo mientras la cálida agua caía sobre nosotros. Sentí su excitación contra mi estómago y decidí que me encargaría de ella más tarde.

Cogí el champú, me lo eché en la mano y luego lo pasé por su pelo mojado. "Eso se siente bien," comentó mientras masajeaba su cuero cabelludo. Aclaré el champú de su pelo y él cogió el bote en sus manos. "Tu turno."

Edward fue dulce mientras pasaba el producto por mis mechones y lo aclaraba. Luego cogió una barra de jabón y empezó a limpiar mi piel – primero cada uno de mis brazos y luego mis hombros y espalda. Enjabonó mi estómago y pechos y luego bajó a mis piernas.

"Te has depilado," notó mientras masajeaba mis muslos con el jabón.

"Alice y Rosalie me convencieron de ello," expliqué a través de mi respiración superficial.

"Por favor, no menciones a mi hermana ahora," pidió educadamente mientras cambiaba mi otra pierna.

Reí. "Lo siento."

Volvió a ponerse de pie antes de agarrar mi cintura y pasar la barra de jabón entre mis muslos. Suspiré y abrí más las piernas, dejando que Edward soportara la mayor parte de mi peso. Limpió la zona, dejó el jabón en la estantería y lo reemplazó con sus dedos entre mis pliegues mojados.

Me besó y hundió un delgado dedo más profundamente dentro de mí. Gemí en su boca y él presionó mi espalda contra la pared de baldosa para que su otra mano pudiera masajear uno de mis pechos. Me agarré a sus hombros cuando su pulgar frotó mi clítoris y creó un ritmo gratificante. Cuanto más rápido movía Edward sus dedos, más cerca estaba yo del borde. Movió sus labios a mi oreja mientras yo gemía y jadeaba. Finalmente alcancé el precipicio y enterré mis uñas en los hombros de Edward mientras me corría.

Me quedé entre el cuerpo de mi marido y la pared de la ducha mientras tomaba aliento. Edward me miró con lujuria y una sonrisa jugando en sus labios. "Tu turno."

Tomé el jabón en mis manos e hice la misma ruta en su cuerpo que él había tomado en el mío – sus brazos, sus hombros y espalda, su tonificado pecho y abdomen, y luego bajé a sus piernas. Me arrodillé en el duro suelo y miré fijamente su prominente erección.

Guié el jabón a lo largo de su tronco y Edward siseó de placer. Mi otra mano le agarró cerca de la base y pasé las manos arriba y abajo. "Joder, Bella," jadeó mientras cerraba los ojos y echaba la cabeza atrás contra la pared de la ducha. Sonreí por su reacción y decidí ser un poco atrevida. Cuando metí la punta en mi boca, cualquier habría pensado que alguien le había electrocutado. Una tira de profanidades dejó su boca mientras se corría en la mía. No estaba completamente preparada para eso, pero me las arreglé.

Edward me ayudó a ponerme de pie. El agua todavía salía de la ducha, pero ya no estaba muy caliente. "Deberías avisarme la próxima vez," comentó mientras bajaba de su subidón.

"¿Te refieres a que no te a gustado la sorpresa?" bromeé. "Bien. No lo haré de nuevo."

Sus ojos se ensancharon. "No he dicho eso. Lo he disfrutado bastante," me aseguró. "Sin embargo, no me lo esperaba, considerando..."

"¿Considerando que nunca antes he hecho algo de ese tipo?" terminé. "Bueno, estoy llena de sorpresas."

"Sí que lo estás," aceptó completamente antes de besarme con dulzura. "Gracias por invitarme a ducharme contigo."

"Ha sido un placer... literalmente," contesté antes de sentir la temperatura del agua. Se había enfriado considerablemente desde que habíamos entrado. "¿Cuánto tiempo crees que llevamos aquí?"

Los ojos de Edward se llenaron de pánico mientras cerraba rápidamente el agua. Abrí la mampara de cristal de la ducha y cogí un par de toallas. Mientras envolvía una alrededor de mi cuerpo, él encontró su reloj que había dejado en la encimera.

"Espero que no tengas que guardar cosas de último minuto," comentó, "porque nuestro taxi estará fuera en menos de diez minutos."

"Todo lo que tengo que hacer es ponerme algo de ropa," le aseguré antes de que nos diéramos prisa para prepararnos.

Me recogí el pelo mojado en una coleta y me puse unos vaqueros y un suéter. Edward también se cambió a ropa más cómoda y luego llevó nuestras maletas a la calle, donde el taxi nos esperaba.

"¿Cuánto has guardado para una semana?" preguntó al notar el peso de mi maleta.

"Solo los conjuntos suficientes para cualquier ocasión," respondí. "No es culpa mía que no sepa dónde vamos. Y... ¿vas a decírmelo?"

"Sé paciente, Bella," me tomó el pelo mientras nos deslizábamos en el asiento trasero del taxi. "Lo sabrás pronto."

El tráfico no estaba muy mal para llegar a Heathrow y, aunque inicialmente íbamos tarde, llegamos con tiempo de sobra. Edward sostuvo nuestros dos billetes, para que no pudiera ver el destino hasta que llegáramos a la puerta.

"¿Dónde voy a ponerme mi bikini en Amsterdam?"

"Es solo nuestra conexión," respondió mi esposo mientras nos sentábamos en la zona de espera. "Te dije que era un vuelo de toda la noche, ¿verdad?"

Asentí. "Sí, lo dijiste, y eso me da incluso más curiosidad. Vamos, dímelo," intenté convencerle. "Voy a enterarme en un par de horas de todas maneras."

Sacudió la cabeza. "No. Dijiste que no te importaba ser sorprendida, así que lo mantendré como una sorpresa tanto como sea posible," insistió.

"¿Y si lo adivino? ¿Me lo dirás entonces?"

Edward rió. "Nunca adivinarías dónde vamos. Confía en mí."

Y tenía razón – nunca habría adivinado el lugar de nuestra luna de miel. Mientras que nuestro vuelo a Amsterdam fue muy corto, el siguiente vuelo a Johannesburgo, Sudáfrica, fue mucho más largo, diez horas. Pero ni siquiera Sudáfrica era el final de nuestro viaje. La mañana siguiente, cogimos un vuelo privado en un avión mucho más pequeño que se dirigía a las Seychelles – un país formado por islas del que pronto me enteré que estaba en la costa este de África, en el Océano Índico.

"¿Cómo podemos permitirnos esto?" susurré impresionada cuando entramos en el hotel resort. Era un paraíso tropical y diferente a cualquier lugar en el que había estado hasta el momento. Incluso Hawaii y ciertas islas del Caribe palidecían en comparación.

"Mí tío tiene conexiones," respondió Edward mientras nos aproximábamos a la recepción para registrarnos.

"¿Cuál? ¿El de Sudáfrica que nunca he conocido?"

"El mismo," afirmó antes de saludar a la dama que trabajaba en la recepción.

Nos registramos en el hotel y nos mostraron nuestra villa privada en la playa. Había una enorme cama tamaño king con lujosa ropa de cama blanca y un enorme baño completo con una ducha y una gran bañera con una vista que daba a la jungla montañosa. Un muelle de madera con tumbonas nos dio la bienvenida a la playa que estaba detrás de nuestra villa. Estaba segura de que tenía que haber otras villas cerca, pero era imposible notarlas. Era como nuestro propio lujoso escondite-isla.

Conseguí guardarme mi entusiasmo para mí mientras el miembro de personal nos mostraba la villa pero, tan pronto como se fue, no pude evitar saltar arriba y abajo de una manera que recordaba a la respuesta que Alice tenía para todo. "¡Este lugar es increíble!"

Edward se veía igual de impresionado, aunque él no saltaba. "Definitivamente, estas serán las mejores vacaciones que he tenido."

Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su torso. "Bueno, debería serlo. Es nuestra luna de miel." Le besé suavemente en los labios. "¿Qué te parece si vamos a nadar? Me alegro tanto de que haga calor aquí. Me estaba hartando del frío de Londres."

Sus dedos subieron y bajaron dulcemente por mi espalda. "Podemos ir a nadar... o podemos terminar lo que empezamos en casa," sugirió.

"No puedes esperar más, ¿verdad?" bromeé. "Bueno, yo tampoco puedo." Le empujé en la cama y me quité el suéter antes de ayudar a Edward con el suyo.

Esa noche – un par de sesiones de amor, un poco de nado y turismo, cena y luego otra ronda, más tarde – estaba tumbada en la cama con Edward, que dormía profundamente a mi lado. Miré las tablas de madera que daban vueltas en el ventilador del techo mientras mi párpados se hacían más y más pesados. Pero las ruedas de mi cerebro rodaban demasiado rápido como para que me quedara dormida mientras revivía momentos del pasado.

Estaba cenando con los Cullen y viendo a Edward por primera vez, cruzando la puerta de la cocina y quejándose del tráfico y de tener que quedarse trabajando hasta tarde.

Estábamos lavando los platos esa noche y admití accidentalmente que le había buscado en Google.

Estaba con él en el metro, dejándole guiarme por sus lugares favoritos de Londres.

Estábamos en París, en el Louvre, besándonos y siendo pillados por sus padres.

Estábamos en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathrow, justo antes de Navidad, teniendo que despedirnos, inseguros de cuándo nos volveríamos a ver.

Edward estaba en Forks, en la casa de mis abuelos para la cena de la víspera de Navidad, jugando con mis primos.

Él estaba sobre una rodilla en una estación de metro, pidiéndome que me casara con él.

Y ahora, le recordaba haciéndome el amor hace menos de una hora – la capa de sudor en su cálida piel, la mirada de pura adoración en sus ojos y la sensación de unidad completa con mi alma gemela.

Pero, aunque ahora estábamos casados, no era tan ingenua como para pensar que este sería el comienzo de nuestro felices para siempre. Habría pruebas. Pero tenía fe en que Edward y yo podríamos superar cualquier presión en nuestra relación.

"¿Estás bien?" escuché la voz grogui de mi marido a mi lado. Tal vez no dormía tan profundamente como había imaginado.

"Sí," susurré. "Vuelve a dormir." Edward acercó mi cuerpo más al suyo y yo me acurruqué a su lado, descansando mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo. "Te amo."

Sí, juntos podríamos superar cualquier cosa que nos llegara.

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, aquí está el último capítulo con su boda, su lemmon y la luna de miel. Espero que os haya gustado, a mí me da mucha pena terminar ya esta historia.

Nos vemos el próximo sábado con el Epílogo. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, alertas y favoritos y también a los que solo leeis.

-Bells, :)


	25. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a chels926, yo solo la traduzco.

* * *

**BACK ACROSS THE POND**

Epílogo

Las flores eran hermosas y la música evocaba un balance perfecto de tristeza y esperanza. La iglesia – la misma en la que Edward y yo nos casamos hace cincuenta y dos años – estaba llena de tantos amigos y familia que no tenía la esperanza de recordar el nombre de todos.

No era extraño que un nombre se me olvidara de vez en cuando, pero sabía que esto tenía el potencial de ser abrumador. Edward siempre había sido el que me había ayudado a recordar las pequeñas cosas.

Ya no tenía su ayuda.

La música, una de las canciones favoritas de Edward, cesó y nuestro hijo Carlisle – llamado así por su abuelo – se puso de pie en el podio.

Carlisle había heredado mi pelo y ojos oscuros pero, igual que su abuelo, poseía un temperamento calmado y compasivo y una afinidad por las ciencias. Nunca había entendido completamente su trabajo pero, trabajando en el campo de la endocrinología molecular, nos habíamos sentido orgullosos, especialmente su padre.

A la edad de cuarenta y ocho años, Carlisle tenía sus propios hijos e incluso un nieto. Vivían en Londres y no era extraño que sus hijos nos invitaran a mí y a Edward a sus cenas de domingo muy a menudo. Sospechaba que ellos se sentían obligados a invitar a sus viejos abuelos, pero siempre disfrutaba de esas noches sin importar su motivación.

"Gracias por uniros a nosotros en este hermoso día de primavera para conmemorar la vida de mi padre, Edward Anthony Cullen." Mi hijo se puso las gafas de leer y desdobló un trozo de papel que tenía en el bolsillo de su traje. "¿Qué títulos podrían usarse para describir a mi padre? Marido devoto. Padre cariñoso. Un abuelo que mimaba a mis hijos con demasiadas golosinas, juguetes y, cuando fueron mayores, dinero. También era un amigo fiel, un hombre de negocios de éxito y, como diría mi cuñado americano, un condenado buen tipo.

"Nos enseñó a mí y a mi hermana muchas cosas, como la importancia del trabajo duro y la fe. Nos enseñó a disfrutar de la vida en los buenos y malos momentos. Más importante, sin embargo, nos enseñó a darle prioridad a la familia sobre todo lo demás. También él disfrutó más cuando su familia estaba cerca. Recuerdo que cuando mi primer hija nació, mi esposa y yo la llevamos a la casa de mis padres de visita y ellos nos echaron inmediatamente, haciendo que nos fuéramos y dejáramos al bebé con ellos. Yo bromeaba con que querían más a sus nietos que a sus propios hijos, y tal vez eso no estuviera muy lejos de la verdad. Todavía recuerdo esas Navidades en que mi hermana traía a su familia y estábamos todos juntos de nuevo. Se podía saber solo por las miradas en las caras de mi madre y mi padre, cuanto disfrutaban al ser parte de ello.

"Aunque mi padre y yo tuvimos muy buena relación en los últimos treinta años, ese no fue siempre el caso. Cuando yo era un niño – y mi madre confirmará de buena gana esto – era horrible. Recuerdo una vez en que mi mejor amigo y yo nos escapamos de la escuela primaria e intentamos colarnos en un barco en el Támesis, viéndonos a nosotros mismos como piratas. Desafortunadamente, lo único que conseguimos fue que mi madre se preocupara y mi padre se enfadara.

"Pero no importa lo enfadado que estuviera, nunca me levantó la voz al hablarme. En su lugar, perfeccionó ese susurrado tono de decepción por mis acciones que inmediatamente me hacía pedir su perdón. Mi arrepentimiento no duraba mucho, por supuesto, ya que seguí metiéndome en líos durante mi adolescencia. Pero, cada vez, él me sentaba y me decía que un día entendería de dónde venía él. Cuando me casé con mi esposa y pensé en comenzar una familia propia, fue cuando lo entendí. Sin el ejemplo de mi padre, no sería el esposo y el padre que soy hoy.

"Mi padre, Edward, se ha ido de este mundo y nosotros tenemos todo el derecho de entristecernos por esa pérdida. Sin embargo, también podemos usar este momento como una oportunidad de regocijarnos en la buena fortuna de haberle tenido tanto tiempo en nuestra vida y por su espíritu, que seguirá viviendo a través de sus hijos y nietos durante los años venideros."

Carlisle volvió a doblar el trozo de papel y lo volvió a meter en su bolsillo. "Os doy las gracias una vez más por uniros hoy a nosotros. Tenemos algo de comida y refrigerios en el pasillo y sois bienvenidos de consumirlos con nosotros."

Bajó del púlpito y el sonido del crujir de los bancos mientras los invitados se levantaban, señaló que la ceremonia había terminado. Fue un servicio conmemorativo corto, pero era lo que Edward habría querido.

Mi hija, Elizabeth, me ayudó a ponerme de pie y frotó mis hombros. Sus ojos estaban rojos, pero supe que estaba intentando esconder sus emociones por mi bien. Ella y su familia habían volado ayer para asistir al servicio. Cuando Elizabeth tenía veintipocos, se mudó a la ciudad de Nueva York para probar suerte como actriz de Broadway. Nunca supe de dónde había sacado el talento – ni su padre ni yo teníamos muy buenos talentos musicales o de actuación – pero ella tuvo éxito. Ella y su marido todavía vivían allí y sus hijos estaban dispersados por Nueva Inglaterra. Todos excepto uno habían podido venir al servicio de hoy.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Elizabeth con cautela.

"Estoy bien," le aseguré con un movimiento de mi arrugada mano. Tenía el corazón roto, pero lo superaría. Llevaba preparándome para este día desde que él había sido diagnosticado. Solo hacía unos meses desde que los médicos encontraron el tumor, pero al menos esta no era una pérdida completamente inesperada.

Además, no era como si fuéramos inmortales. Los dos sabíamos que un día pasaría.

Mientras mi hija me ayudaba con mi chaqueta, vi a mi cuñada acercarse a mí desde el otro lado de la iglesia. Su pelo blanco estaba corto y ella balanceaba su peso en su andador, dando pequeños pero firmes pasos.

"Siempre he odiado los funerales," se quejó Alice.

"Es un servicio conmemorativo," corregí.

Ella rodó los ojos. "Lo mismo."

Desafortunadamente, las dos habíamos atendido a una buena cantidad de funerales durante los años. Primero fueron los padres de Edward y Alice en los años treinta – Esme de bronquitis crónica y luego Carlisle varios años más tarde de un derrame cerebral. Mi propia madre y padre no habían durado mucho más después de un diagnóstico de cáncer y un trágico accidente de caza, respectivamente, pero solo Edward, Sophie y yo habíamos ido a esos servicios.

Luego todos luchamos cuando nuestra amiga, Rosalie, perdió su batalla contra el cáncer de pecho cuando solo tenía cuarenta y tres años. Su marido, Emmett, la siguió tres años después en un accidente de coche causado por el excesivo consumo de alcohol que comenzó después de la muerte de ella. Y fue hace solo diez años, cuando mi cuñado, Jasper, sucumbió a una enfermedad coronaria, dejando viuda a Alice.

Ahora yo estaba en sus zapatos.

Me mezclé con algunos miembros de la familia, amigos y viejos colegas durante media hora, hasta que le admití a Elizabeth que me estaba cansando. Me despedí finalmente de Alice, Carlisle y su esposa, y algunos de los nietos, y luego ella y su esposo, Mark, me acompañaron a nuestra casa – bueno, mi casa ahora – dónde ellos se quedaban en una de las habitaciones de invitados.

"Voy al piso de arriba a descansar," les informé cuando entramos en la casa unifamiliar – hogar mío y de Edward durante los pasados treinta años. Mark me agarró del codo para ayudarme a subir, pero yo le alejé. Era más que capaz de subir las escaleras yo sola... simplemente tomaba más tiempo.

"Bueno, ¿puedo llevarte algo?" ofreció Elizabeth. "No has comido mucho en la recepción. Puedo hacerte un poco de sopa."

"Gracias, cariño, pero no tengo hambre."

Mi hija asintió. "Vale. Entonces te veremos para la cena. Mark va a cocinar, ¿verdad cariño?"

Su marido se veía como si esa fuera la primera vez que oía la noticia, pero se recuperó rápidamente. "Cierto. Haré mi especialidad."

"Lo estaré deseando," les dije antes de girarme y empezar el viaje a la habitación del piso de arriba.

Una vez dentro de nuestra habitación, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, me quité los zapatos, me cambié el traje pantalón negro que había llevado al servicio conmemorativo y me senté en uno de los sillones que estaba al lado de la ventana. Era un día realmente hermoso. Flores rosas empezaban a brotar en las ramas de los árboles que se alineaban en la calle y nuestros vecinos de enfrente habían plantado flores nuevas en las jardineras de sus ventanas.

Mi atención fue a la mesilla en la que había numerosos álbumes de fotos. Normalmente estaban en la balda superior del armario, pero le había dado la oportunidad a mi nieta más pequeña de mirar las fotos y elegir las que aparecerían en el servicio esta tarde. Ella debía haber olvidado volver a ponerlos en su sitio, pero no me importaba, mucho menos ahora mismo.

Alcancé el álbum superior, coloqué el libro de cuero en mi regazo, y lo abrí.

Este era uno de los álbumes más recientes. Cubría algunos de nuestros viajes de los últimos veinte años – las Montañas rocosas canadienses, el norte de España, la Toscana, Australia y la Riviera Francesa. La mayoría de las fotos eran de lugares conocidos os vistas, pero había algunas de Edward y yo juntos – unas que les pedimos a algunos extraños que sacaran con nuestra cámara. Edward siempre llevaba lo que Carlisle llamaba de broma "su sombrero de hombre viejo". En realidad era solo una gorra de tweed de conductor que había tenido durante años. No creo que fuera una coincidencia que empezara a ponérsela a la vez que empezó a tener entradas.

El álbum de fotos siguiente era mucho más antiguo y su contenido mostraba las señales de haber sido capturado con una de esas viejas cámaras digitales de principios de siglo. Había fotos de nuestra luna de miel – paseando por la playa, haciendo snorkel, en románticas cascadas – y luego algunas de nuestra primera Navidad juntos con Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett. Nos veíamos tan jóvenes, felices e inocentes. Extrañaba esos años.

La tercera colección era el libro de bebé de Carlisle. Mientras pasaba las páginas, reviví los momentos de ese embarazo y el primer par de años de su vida. Edward estaba en casi todas las fotos. Sosteniendo a nuestro recién nacido, cambiando su primer pañal, mimándole en Navidad y ayudándole a dar sus primeros pasos.

En el siguiente libro, Elizabeth había nacido, y vi a mis hijos crecer de bebés a adolescentes en lo que pareció una cuestión de páginas. Había representaciones del colegio, vacaciones en Seattle con mis padres y la familia de mi hermana, vacaciones de verano, y fotos de familia en las que parecíamos la familia perfecta.

Suspiré y cerré el libro. Estaba cansada y llevaba tanto tiempo viendo álbumes de fotos, que se me estaba quedando dormida la mano derecha. Me froté las manos y cerré los ojos.

Las fotos eran prueba de los momentos felices de nuestras vidas. Sin embargo, no mostraban nada de los momentos más problemáticos del pasado. Tal vez esto era lo mejor, pero no contaban toda la historia.

No mostraban los meses de depresión que sufrí después del aborto después de solo dos años de matrimonio. Incluso sesenta años más tarde y afligida con las etapas iniciales del Alzheimer, recordaba nítidamente el dolor de la pérdida y el estrés que nos acompañó cuando intentamos concebir de nuevo.

Años más tarde, criar a nuestros hijos ciertamente no fue la tarea más fácil, especialmente cuando nuestro hijo mayor parecía ser el niño más rebelde del mundo. Edward y yo tuvimos muchas discusiones sobre soluciones que estaban entre la disciplina y el perdón. Los dieciocho años parecieron un sin fin de conferencias padres-profesor. Gracias a Dios, este problema solo se extendió a Carlisle; Elizabeth era un ángel en comparación.

Luego estaban los años en que todas nuestras preocupaciones y oraciones estaban centradas en el bienestar de Rosalie y Emmett McCarty y sus hijos. Esos años fueron los más duros para todos nosotros, especialmente desde que sus hijos todavía eran adolescentes en ese momento. Alice y Jasper en realidad se hicieron cargo del más pequeño durante un par de años hasta que fue a la universidad, y Edward y yo hicimos todo lo que pudimos para ayudar de cualquier forma que pudiéramos, física y financieramente.

Los pasados últimos meses, mientras nos preparábamos para la muerte de Edward, tampoco aparecían en los álbumes. Uno de los momentos más duros de mi vida fue cuando el médico nos dio el diagnostico, seguido de tener que informar a nuestros hijos de que su padre seguramente moriría en los próximos seis meses y que no había nada que hacer para pararlo.

Pero aunque no vivimos exactamente nuestro "felices para siempre", podía decir con confianza que Edward y yo tuvimos un matrimonio maravilloso. Los dos fuimos fieles al otro todo el tiempo, superamos juntos nuestros problemas y nos amamos el uno al otro con todo nuestro corazón.

Tenía el corazón roto porque mi esposo, mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, y mi amante se hubiera ido de este mundo, pero estaba segura de que no sería para siempre. Un día me uniría a él en la eternidad, pero hasta entonces, viviría el resto de mis años amándole, apoyando a nuestros hijos y nietos y honrando su memoria.

**FIN**

* * *

Hola!

Bueno, primero disculparme. La semana pasada no pude actualizar porque FanFiction no funcionaba bien. Pero aquí está el Epílogo.

Es algo diferente a lo que leemos normalmente en los epílogos pero espero que os haya gustado.

Es realmente triste que esta historia haya terminado y espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto leyéndola como yo traduciéndola para vosotros, y muchas gracias a chels926, por dejarme traducirla.

Muchas gracias a todos por haber leído, comentado y añadido esta historia a alertas y favoritos. Espero veros en el resto de mis traducciones.

-Bells, :)


End file.
